Gundam Seed Destiny: The Legends Rising
by NukeDawg
Summary: The Sequel of my Brothers In Arms AU, and rewrite of New Saga, See the very people that were made to fight off any fail project. They are the Nexus Project, as Aelan is from, and they have a Gundam for each of them. Pairings are in fate
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N: Ok after writing Brothers in Arms AU I have decided to write A New Saga over again. I will be doing 8 chapters then waiting till Destiny begin's here in Canada. Well anyways

CE 71, September 29th

The PLANTs were in a state of emergency, as attacks by the Earth Forces have come again for another strike at the PLANTs. On the Street, many of the citizens were pushing and shoving each other to get to the escape shelters. Everyone besides two people who were pushing through to get to a certain building. One of these two was a woman of seventeen years old with light brown hair wearing a black tank-top and a red skirt. Infront of her was a young man that was using his own body to push people out of the way of him and her. "Come-on we got to get to the N hangar." Chris told the girl who was named Nicola. Chris had long jet black hair, much like Canard Pars, his clothing though he wore torn blue jeans and a bit torn black muscle shirt.

"Damn those Earth Forces, why did they have to get those N-Jammer cancelers, this be a hell of a lot easier." Nicola said franticly as she kept up with Chris who just so happens to be her boyfriend since before the bloody valentine. The very accident that took her sisters life, and the rest of her families. Nicola was an orphan and has been for nearly two years, but her families friend Chris' mother took her in and gave her shelter, after she escaped from Junius Seven with Chris and Nicola.

"I know what you mean Nic, but for now, we just got to get to the building." Chris said as they finally emerged from the fleeing crowd and went to the building. The building they got to stood well higher than any mobile suits, as it stood over forty meters tall. "Finally" Chris said as he went to the main door. Beside the door was a locking mechanism which Chris put in some code on the keypad. He then put his eye up to an optical scanner, as this building kept a high tech security system.

"Employee, Chris Nexus Confirmed, welcome back Chris." The mechanical voice told him as the sound of a lock unlocking the main door. Chris opened the door and let Nicola in first then went in himself. As the door closed the lock locked on its own. Inside the building it was nothing but a hollow room, and inside were two mobile suits, actually not mobile suits, as Kira Yamato would put it; Gundams were what stood inside the building, two completed machines, one with a huge cannon as its right arm, while the other wielded two Anti Ship swords on its back, each machine were basicly what they showed, first is the one with the cannon, the NXS-001 Black lightning, the long range mobile suit out of the pair. Beside it the one with the anti ships swords was the Crimson blade, equipped with the latest Melee combatant weaponry.

"Chris, Nicola!" came a woman's voice as a woman in her early 40 came rushing towards them, she wore a white lab-coat and wore green rimmed glasses. "I'm glad you two made it." She said out of breath. "I was beginning I was going to have to self destruct these machines in space." She said as Nicola broke open a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks to those Damn Earth Forces, the colonies are hectic." Chris said as he looked up to the machines. "Is the Chairmen coming to get us today?" Chris asked as his mother, who's name was Kinawa Nexus looked as well. "Any news on the battle outside?" Chris asked.

"Yes, GENESIS fired at the Earth Forces main base, so now all the Earth Forces are trying to do is destroy us and that weapon, with every last weapon they got." Kinawa told him. "In otherwords, a Nuke can hit us at anytime, and with those Renegades, that is considerably less than it once was."

"Yeah, those ships Lacus is on along with those other traders to the ZAFT military. Well I'm not a military man, but who cares right now, are these machines battle ready?" Chris asked.

"Yes, your own OS have been added in yesterday, so as far as these machines are concerned about, they are ready for battle." Chris' mother told him.

"I just wish this Spiral would stop spinning." Nicola said outloud, as both Chris and Kinawa knew of her little thing about describeing life as a Spiral of death. She started it when her family died, but she continues to live on do to her boyfriend Chris, who keeps her strong when he is near. One main reason however is that Chris possessed a gene that has been said to be extinct, an he calls it unleashing the beast. Nicola just feels very protected when Chris is with her.

"That is one thing we all wonder Nicola." Chris then turned to his mother. "I'm going out to that battlefield, I must protect my home, and I wont lose this one like I did our last." Chris said as his Mother nodded.

"Chris you have your father in you." She said as Chris nodded. He may not of liked his old man, but that is another thing, he may not like but he respected the mans intentions.

"I'm going to!" Nicola said as she went towards the Crimson blade and went into the dressing room.

Chris turned to his mother once again. "Trust me mom, I wont let this home go up in flames." Chris told her and went to the changeing room as well. A few minutes later, Chris and Nicola emerged from the rooms. Kinawa was in a observational window looking on as in a way, her children go up those mobile suit Ziplines to their cockpits. Once inside the cockpits closed, and she could only see her children on computer screens.

Inside the machines both pilots were flipping their main power switches on. Which just so happend to draw power from a nuclear power source, and on their startup screens the word G.U.N.D.A.M appeared infront of them. It stood for, General Un-subdued Nexus Drive Assault Module. Before anyone knew it, the machines took on their true colors, which just so happend to be their names. The Black Lightning was all black, but had golden lightning bolts appear all over the machine along with having its joints in a golden color, much like the Astray Gold Frame. The Crimson Blade was of course Crimson, but it had some dark Red in its joint areas.

"Mom, you did good work in these things." Chris said as Nicola nodded in her machine.

"Yeah, this thing is amazing!" Nicola called then Chris viewed his sensors, which were unfazed by any N-Jammers, the ZAFT ships carry.

On his scanners, he saw 6 mobile suit signatures, on them were two GINNs, three GuAIZs, and a commanders GuAIZ which held a Heavy Scythe in its hands, while its beam rifle stayed on its hip. "Hey mom, The Military is here, mind telling them we are about to go fight to stop the Naturals?"

"Yeah sure." Kinawa told him as she tuned into the general ZAFT frequency. "Attention ZAFT squad, we are about to release the new machines on the Earth Forces."

"We understand Miss, this is Alexis Alexander of the Reaper squad." Came the voice of a red headed female inside the Commanders GuAIZ. "But orders from the chairman, we must escort the two new machines to Jachin Due first." She told them.

"But why, they can go and defend the colonies now." Kinawa told them, but unkown to Alexis, one of the GuAIZ units have aimed its beam rifle at the origin of the broadcast signal. "So that is what we are doing, the pilots will report when this battle is over and that ZAFT Wins."

"Ok I will tell the higher ups, just stay on stand by . . ." Just then the GuAIZ that raised its rifle at the signal's origin opened fire with a beam of emerald death going right for where Kinawa is standing. Chris' face lit up with horror as he saw the observational room turn ablaze by the beam.

For some unexplained reason, Nicola was able to feel the anger within Chris for the even that is happening, Chris Mother was just killed by a beam of emerald death and Chris felt something snap inside his head. Outside in the GuAIZs and GINNs Alexis turned to the one who fired the shot and swung her scythe slicing off the head of the GuAIZ. "YOU IDIOT!" She called as the head of the GuAIZ landed on the ground. "We are in the PLANTs, why would you open fire in here?" Alexis asked the man.

"Easy commander." One of the other pilots said raising his beam rifle at Alexis. "If they do not come with us now, we are to kill them at once." the man said, "And you!" he added.

"WHAT!" was all her reply was.

"Sorry commander, but Chairman Zala was given evidence from commander Rau Le Creuset, that you gave the NJC data to the enemy, and you were and these people cohorts with the Naturals " A GINN pilot told her as the GuAIZ was ready for battle while the other machines were ready to take her to pieces.

Inside the Black Lightning, Chris had already to change as his skin was now a dark gray, and his hands were clawed now, and his eyes, were no longer human. Nicola felt his anger and was able to tell, he has unleashed the beast but Chris was not in his complete beast form. "This may not be good, with that machine of his, he can tear this colony apart easily." Nicola said as she began to move her machine as it took its first step. "I gotta get rid of these guys, before Chris goes Berserk, like he did to those bullies years ago. They were never the same after that." Nicola told herself as she raised her machine's right arm. The jet propelled weapon fired and went right through the wall of the building, the GINNs turned to the even where one was Grabbed by the head by the claw. Then the crimson blur of the Gundam came through the wall, making one huge hole, with an anti ship sword in its left hand. The machine came on to the GINNs, slicing one of them horizontally through the cockpit and then landing infront of its captured prey. "You Bastards!" She yelled as she lunged the Anti Ships sword into the cockpit of the captured GINN, "Join the Spiral!" Nicola yelled as some of Chris' anger was rubbing off on her do to their past.

Alexis took the distraction to her advantage, she Took her scythe and sliced on through one of the GuAIZs as her Machine also had its beam claw extended. "That Machine is good, I have never seen such a machine." Alexis told herself as she blocked a beam claw attack with her own claw. "What the, Positron Energy Radiation detected, and its coming from!" Alexis called as she looked towards the origin of the Crimson machine. "Damn!" She said kicking the GuAIZ she was fighting away from her as she hit her boosters to take flight. Just then, the Crimson Machine hearing what Alexis said, also jumped away.

"Chris Don't, Don't use that in. . ." Nicola couldn't finish what she was saying, as a four hundred meter in diameter beam of red and green energy rushed past them, as the two last GuAIZ units were now nothing more than dust particles, and the Beam continued, to even outside of space.

Space. . .

In space, the battle raged, multiple machines flying each way, destroying each other. Rau Le Creuset's Providence was fighing of Kira Yamato's Freedom Gundam. Then two energy beams just passed from up ahead of the Providence. "Oh no you don't!" Aelan called as she placed her machine between Rau and Genesis. "You will have to get by me first." She told him as he nodded inside his machine.

"Then you to will die Aelan." He said releasing the DRAGOONs. Aelan knew the best defence against the attack by deploying her shield. She opened the spot to allow her cannons to fire, but Rau took that chance. He fired his rifle right in the hole destroying the cannon and the shield system. Rau was coming in as then all of a sudden out of nowhere a red Azure beam that was four hundred meters in diameter nearly blowing away the Red Queen and Providence.

"What the hell was that?" Aelan called as she turned to the origin of the blast. Kira then came in and continued his fight with Rau.

"Aelan, go and find out what that was, I'll handle Rau." Kira called as Aelan obliged and went after the beam creator.

Aelan, then went for the Colony where the Energy Emerged from.

In the Colony, Chris returned to normal, as his Gundam walked out of the now destroyed building. "Wha. . .What have I done?" Chris asked himself, as Cars were flying into the gaping hole, Chris then detected Life Signs, as he looked at the origin of the life signs. "Mary, Josh, Galia!" Chris called as his machine turned to them.

"Hey, Scythe wielder!" Nicola called, not remembering Alexis' name.

"Come on, our machines can only hold one person, and those people are friends of ours." Nicola called as her red machine flew towards the group of teens, as it was now in Zero Gravity. Each ot the three machines went and kneeled by the Teens.

"Hey, are those!" Josh called as the two girls looked at the incoming machines. Each kneeled down and opened their cockpits.

"Come on all of you get in now!" Chris called as they knew who it was, and didn't object, each of them went into a mobile suit as time was of the essence, as now, the Shelters were being Launched. Mary got in with Nicola, Josh to Chris' and Galia to Alexis, who wasn't very comfortable, and then, the ground began to shift.

"Damn, the support cables can't take anymore!" Chris called as the ground shattered underneath them. The whole that was created to, began to collapse in on the colony, sucking everything still inside into the black void. This even Included the three machines, they moved around so much, Everyone, pilots and passengers were knocked unconscious. That was when while in space Aelan saw what was happening, the Colony was collapsing in on itself. But she saw the hole, and what came out of it, as she came in for a closer look. The Colony was literally destroyed, as it folded and what not. When she got close, she almost instantly recognized the machines that were not grunt machines.

"No way, it can't be, Black Lightning, and the Crimson Blade, but how?" Aelan told herself as she began to hack into the internal, "God please let the ones I think are piloting them actually are" Aelan said franticly as her screens shown who was inside the two machines. And sure enough for her, she saw the faces of Chris, and Nicola, both unconscious inside their machines. Aelan detached herself from her METEOR unit and began to reprogram it for re entry. "If their specs are anything like this, they should be able to survive re-entry" She thought as she could here, Kevin's talking to everyone on the com as Aelan finished putting the GuAIZ on the Meteor, along with the Black Lightning, and Crimson Blade. Just then it happened.

_"...ice is also great and would suffice."_

_"Good by everyone, may you all live happily._" Jason called, "Here I come Tanya!" as his Machine self destructed inside the chamber alongside Kevin's three kiloton blast. GENESIS finally fired The explosion was blowing the gizzards out of the giant weapon before it could do more than vaporize what was left of Providence and batter the fleeing Freedom.

The remaining two arms of the Ironwall ejected from the Sturmfalke and exploded losing their main base. That was when one last line came over the radio. One last transmission came out of the inferno. _"Fire this time..."_

"No, Damn you Kevin, you weren't suppose to die on me yet!" Aelan yelled, as the three machines that were now on her Meteor unit began to drift to Earth.


	2. Chapter 01: The Calm Before the Sturm

Chapter 01: The Calm Before the Sturm

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, besides, Chris, Aelan, Nicola and their shipmates at the first. Kevin Walker belongs to Solid Shark, as I have enjoyed using Walker very much. Sturmfalke belongs to Gundam Wing as one of the Wing Zero's just some tweaks from Solid. Black Lightning, Avian, Crimson Blade, Red Queen, and Avalanche are all mine. P.S. This stories title belongs to a friend of mine.

ORB: Two years later, September 14th

Walking towards a shuttle was a male with natural looking hair style of the silver color walked towards his shuttle. He was put in-charge of a secret project. Garret walked into the shuttle, with the ORB Lieutenant uniform on, the white and blue uniform with the orange stripe on the collar. His current trip is scheduled to take him to the former Artemis Base, where the Junk Guild currently resides. A few weeks ago, he got word to Lowe Guele to craft him a new weapon for the mobile suit he is designing for himself, as the leader of the ORB mobile suit infantry unit.

"Lieutenant" A soldier said saluting to his commanding officer as he was assigned to Garret to go to Artemis.

"You can stand down, I don't like the formalities, Just call me Garret." Garret told him as the pilot nodded. "Now, ready to go, I feel like getting my weapon sometime in the next week or so." Garret told him as the pilot nodded and began flight preperations for the shuttle, while Garret took his seat. And then the shuttle began to take off towards space and its destination.

Private Island In the Marshal Islands Orphanage, Kira sat on the beach as he supervised a few of the children who were having a fun time in the ocean. Behind him, were some of the scattered remains of the Hyperion, Ironwalls M1 Astray and the Aegis. Kira remembered that day very well, as it was the time where Kevin nearly decided to give up living after putting himself through the way of the electric chair. Kira just sort of smiled at that, "Stupid things done during stupid times." Kira thought knowing what happened afterwards. "I sure hope my brother is doing well in the afterlife." Kira told himself looking into the sky. "I hope he is taking good care of Flay and Tolle." Kira said with a somewhat Tear in his eye.

"Hello Kira" Came the sweet angelic voice of Lacus from behind him. Kira looked behind him to see the girl he has been dating for the last while since Cagalli has been dating Athrun. The pink haired beauty smiled as Kira nodded.

"Hey Lacus, is something up?" Kira asked as she sat down beside him, moving her dress to allow her to sit in the sand.

"Yeah, I'm going to go visit my brother in a bit, you wanna come along, there are still a few weeks before he and Athrun go to space to meet with the new Chairman, so I was going to ask him, if he wants to get everyone together for some relaxation, everyones been so, well tired." Lacus told him as Kira nodded.

"Yeah, that be a good idea, gives us some fun." Kira said looking to the sky as he could see Garrets Shuttle heading to space. "Well there goes Garret, which is good, he's going to that Junk Guild that contacts Malchio every once in a while." Kira said looking at the shuttle leave Earth.

"Yeah, I wonder what that secret project is of his, that he has to go to space to do?" Lacus wondered, as pretty much only one person does know that they are friends with. "Well only Kevin can answer that but he chooses not to" Lacus answered her own question with a smile. Then all of a sudden an orphan girl and a boy, dropped a handful of sand each over Kira and Lacus. The two spit the sand out of there mouths as Kira immediatly went after the little boy.

"Hey you get back here!" Kira said as he play chased after the young boy. Lacus was brushing the sand out of her hair as the little girl came to her.

"Sorry, he told me to do it." She said innocently.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad, just don't do it again ok." Lacus said with a smile while the girl nodded in agreement. "Come on, lets go help Kira catch the trouble maker." Lacus said with a wink as the girls now began to help Kira catch the little child.

A few hours later, Kevin Walker walked the halls, of the ORB noble building, for a usual meeting. Kevin was not really into those tight noble style suits, so he had a tailor make him his own personal getup, which, basicly his get up was a muscle shirt and a pair of jeans, that were the color of gold and purple. This just meant to be his version of the Emir's of ORB gowns, but rather his normal wear. And the one who has allowed this is Cagalli, a girl that he promised a friend to protect. That friend was her brother, a man named Ironwall, someone who fought along side Kevin to the very end.

He walked into the doorway, into the room as he looked around he saw all the higherups of ORB inside. As he sat everyone looked around, Kevin looked around the room, and starting from his right was Rhondo Mina Sahaku, she now has different thoughts of what her brother once had. She looks more into ORBs current state, unlike her brother who thought ORB should rule all, do to its superior technology. The next one beside her however was a fat man, with a hair style of balding and sideburns, with the color of Gray. His name is Unato, Ema Seylan one of the other head ORB reps. Next to him is his son, the purple haired natural youth Yuuna Roma Seylan, infact half of the room was Natural, Yuuna, and Unato, while the other half Coordinator Mina and Kevin. Cagalli Kevin thinks is a coordinator, but she didn't care if she was or not, so never went to truly find out. She just kept telling Kevin when he asked her to find out is that, she is who she is, no matter what her genes are.

"So what is this meeting about?" Mina asked as she rested her chin on her hands as a sign of boredom.

"Yes Mina does raise a good question." Kevin said siting down in one of the chairs as Cagalli entered the room next.

"Ok good, I am glad to see everyone is here." Cagalli said as she wore her casual clothing. "I am here to say that, well I have gotten word that Mu La Flaga has vanished from ORB. Also the Justice has also gone missing, we are thinking by the same people" She said saddened as Kevin looked at her with shock. He and the Hawk of Endymion are very close friends, and this hit him hard.

"Is there any clues on what happened to him? Or the Justice?" Kevin asked as Cagalli shook her head, as he slammed his fist onto the table, holding back his full strength.

"Ok a friend and a Mobile Suit are missing anything else?" Mina asked as Cagalli looked at her. Cagalli knows that Mina's brother actually wanted Cagalli dead, but he is now dead, but Cagalli doesn't trust Mina like that right now. "Hey don't give me that look Miss Atha, but don't we have that little treaty thing the Earth Forces are trying to get us to sign?" Mina said.

"Indeed, the lady there gives a good point." Unato said as he and Yuuna looked at the Coordinators of the board. "You know where Yuuna and I stand."

"Yeah, and that brings up why, they were the ones that attacked ORB in the first place!" Mina told them. "True, my brother joined them, and guess where he is now, floating in space as a corpse!" Mina told them.

"My brother floats as dust in space as well." Cagalli said saddened as Kevin nodded. He and Jason never saw eye to eye, but he respected the mans way of things.

Yuuna then looked at Kevin. "What of you Onishi, do you share the same sentiments as Miss Sahaku, and Cagalli?" Yuuna asked.

"Well I will just say this, I'm with Cagalli in a way, we stay neutral, no matter what. But thats my personal perspective, not much respect for ZAFT and no Respect for the Earth Forces." Kevin said as he went into deep thought. '_From these kind of discussions, one would get the hint another war is among us._' Kevin thought to himself.

"And what of these Earth Forces ships vanishing over the Himalayas." Unato brought up.

"This is the first I have heard of this." Kevin said as Yuuna looked at him oddly.

"Well there seems to be some disappearances of ships over the area, it was first thought to be just the weather, but now, the Ships are no where to be found, and if any is found everything is gone, weapons, food, and water. Heck the Earth Forces even asked us to escort their newest ship of the Archangel class." Yuuna said with a slight smile. "They are asking for mobile suit back up from us."

"Oh great, and who exactly do you have in mind Yuuna?" Kevin asked sarcasticly.

"Why you of course Onishi, and take Miss Sahaku as well." Yuuna said as Mina looked at him a bit annoyed.

"Fine whatever, but don't expect us to be to willing to do such a thing." Mina said. "But where do we rendevous?" She asked.

"Yes that is a good question, when and where are we suppose to meet up with this ship?" Kevin asked.

"According to the Earth Forces, they are having the ship meet up with our support, just north of here, they are leaving western America and crossing the ocean. Then they will cross the ocean to the next Atlantic Federation's main base."

"Alright then." Mina said as she got up as her purple cape waved around as she turned to leave. "Well are you coming lord Walker?" she asked as Kevin got up and went with her.

When the two were walking down the hall, Mina looked at Kevin in the corner of her eye. "Man those two piss me off." She said as Kevin in his stoic physique.

"Your not the only one Mina, ever since I met them, I've didn't like their Ideals." Kevin said as they went down in the Elevator.

"Hmm, so when do we leave and will we be needing a crew of our own?" Mina sked him as she rested on the rail of the elevator.

Kevin took the question to thought, "Hmm, I think we could take the rebuilt Dominion, and I think I could muster a crew for it." Kevin told her as she nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, that sounds good then, I'll get Morgenrete to move the Rebuilt Goldframe to the Dominion then, until then I will see you later." She said going her own way after the Elevator door opened.

Kevin went his own way to the parking lot. He walked over to his Harley motorcycle and reved its engine. Before he began to take off he looked at his watch. "Hmm, Lacus is supose to be arriveing at home in a few minutes." He said as he took off to his cliff ridden mansion.

Space, Colony Aprilius 1, Chairman Gilbert Dullindal's office.

The Chairman of ZAFT a long black haired man sat behind his desk looking over many papers of current events happening in the PLANTs, such as the new machines being made, and everything else happening in the PLANTs, even the the Earth Forces suspecting that ZAFT is behind the attacks in the Himalayas. "Hmm do you have any idea who is doing this?" Dullindal asked the person siting infront of him.

"No clue sir." Said a woman, who had long silver hair, but her roots were a light brown of her natural hair color. "Even though I do have one suspicion." She thought as her face now came into view, the woman wore a red mask, and ZAFT new her as the Red Queen.

"Oh really Miss Creuset." Gilbert told her as she looked a bit annoyed.

"Please Mr Chairman, don't call me that, i'm going by my maiden name, Stratos. Please just call me that." She said as Gilbert nodded.

"Alright Aelan, oh and I got some news for you, do you know a person named Meer?" Gilbert asked as behind the red mask, Aelan had a look of shock. "From what I can see of your facial expression, you do know her." Gilbert said with his hands held together. "Meer is someone I approached to give an opportunity." Gilbert told Aelan as he passed her a file. "This is the Meer I speak of, check to see if its one of your friends you have been looking for." Dullindal told her as Aelan picked up the folder.

She scattered through the pictures of the file, many of the pictures are of Lacus Clyne, and a black haired girl, with small eyes. "Sir, this is indeed her, but why all of the Lacus Clyne pictures?" Aelan said as she showed him a picture of Lacus.

"Well, you do remember the impact she had on the soldiers two years ago correct?" Gilbert asked as Aelan nodded. "Well, I've heard of someone that sounded a lot like Lacus with her singing. I called around and found out that she was the one with that ability. So I asked her this. 'How would you like to be Lacus Clyne herself." Gilbert told her as Aelan sort of smiled.

"Well that sounds like her then, she wouldn't pass up an Opportunity like that." Aelan said knowing her true friends rather well. "She is the perfect person to do this kind of a job, but is it safe sir?"

Gilbert nodded that it was indeed safe. "Yes Aelan, she is completely safe, but lets not get out of the true topic we came to do. But to tell you, I will tell you where your friend is after the meeting ok?" He asked as Aelan nodded. "Alright, now back to whoever is framing us, I would like you to go investigate, Your Red Queen unit has been rebuilt and upgraded." Gilbert told her.

"I will sir, I have a feeling the Earth Forces may go a little out of the way to take matters into their own hands. Especially with our new mobile suit program and the data link we got of their new ships, both the Raptor, and the Girtly Lue, but we have no data on their designs yet." She told him as he nodded and stood.

"Come this way Aelan, so I can give back your machine, after you left it with us for repairs." Gilbert said as he punched in the codes to open the door to the hangar. "Oh and just a heads up, as far as we know, your machine is the only one still with its Nuclear engine since the Junius Treaty." Gilbert told her. Aelan knew what that meant, as since the treaty, the use of Neutron Jammer Cancelers were now outlawed, but the Neutron Jammers stilled exist in the Earths Crust.

"Yes sir, and its a good thing to, most of its systems take up a lot of energy I do believe." Aelan told him as she walked into the room that had opened. She looked at what stood before them.

"Oh, and we took the liberty of changeing its code, from ZGMF-2314, it is now the ZGMF-X21A, as the successor of both the Freedom and the Justice." Gilbert told her.

'Yeah, but unkown to him, the Justice has truly gone missing. As it just so happens me and John Tyler still have our sources. Especially since he joined ZAFT to keep an Eye within." Aelan told herself, she and John talked a few weeks ago, and she did tell him that she wont stop until she did Kill Kevin, while John agreed, and it was her choice. "This is no problem to me sir, its only a code name, and well it suits it better. Now how about you tell me some of the new features ZAFT added to the new generation of this machine." She asked as Gilbert nodded.

"Ok, first that you may of taken note of, is our best replica's of the Sturmfalkes own Buster Rifles rather than your old Beam Machine Guns." Gilbert told her as she did take note of the new attachment. "And, I know this word means some bad feelings for you, but we also put the Aegis G-Weapons old Scylla Multiphase Cannon and added it into the chest of your machine." Gilbert told her as he noticed once he said Scylla, he could see that he was right. Scylla was a code name of one of Aelan's closet friends. "I may say this, for your hunt for the last of your kind I would say, it would be a fitting end to destroy him with that weapon." Gilbert told her as she nodded.

"True enough, to die by a weapon named after someone you have killed." Aelan said as she walked over to the cockpit of the machine. "I will work on the Machines OS, then I will go visit my friend sir." Aelan told him as he nodded in agreement. "But what of the wings sir, they are a different design of what my machine once had." Aelan wondered as indeed, the wings on the machine were different.

"Oh yes, it seems ZAFT has a way of making you a Guinea pig. First was your Phase Shift armor for Hyperion, and now this. Its a system called the Wings of Heaven or something like that. They are a new piece of the Colloid technology, but doesn't change your machine into invisible mode. Instead makes after images or so we think, thats why your machine will be the prototype of the tech." Dullindal smiled as Aelan nodded and then Gilbert left her to do her buisness.

"Hmm, I wonder she seems to be hiding something, could she know who's attacking those ships?" Gilbert asked himself as he sat at the desk once again.

"Sir, Commander Gladys is here for her meeting with you, and so are Commander Yzak Joule, and Lieutenant Shiho Hahnenfuss are also here to see you." The intercom machine on his desk told him, as he hid the folder of Meer and Lacus from them.

"Alright, you can send the three of them in." Gilbert told her as the doors opened. Infront of him were a two woman, and one man. And they were the silver haired young man, who is actually part of ZAFTs Council replacing his mother. Next to him is his most trustworth ally, a black haired woman who wore the mail version of ZAFTs Lieutenants Shiho "Housenka" Hahnenfuss. And last was a woman Gilbert has had a relationship with before. Commander Talia Gladys. "Its good for all of you to make it."

Meanwhile, inside the hangar, Aelan typed on her machines keyboard to set up her systems to work in the Gravitywell of the planet. "Could it possibly be them, I hope so, last time I seen them was sending them to Earth on my Meteor unit." She told herself as she brought up the new Scylla cannon's system. "So Athrun's weapon is now mine, hmm I wonder how Kevin will react when he sees this weapon appearing from nowhere." Aelan wondered as she the did the system of her shield over again. Upgrading it for that the shield can open infront of her chest to fire her cannon and her new buster Rifles. "Ok, I should be done in a second." She told herself finishing the Red Queen's new OS system. "Ok, now is my time to go see Meer, I wonder how she is doing, from what I could read in those books, she has been through some Plastic surgery already." Aelan told herself as she left the Gundam and went to the hall where Gilbert was having his meeting.

As soon as she opened the door, Shiho, and Yzak looked immediatly. "Well, well, if it isn't the Red Queen, finally decided to come out of hiding?" Yzak asked her as Shiho punched his arm. "Hey your not suppose to assault your commanding officer Shiho." Yzak barked.

"He, thanks Shiho, at least there is someone that can keep him in line." Aelan said as Shiho nodded.

"Its been a while Commander." Shiho said standing up as Talia looked at her. Talia went over to Aelan and presented her hand.

"My names Talia Gladys, I am now the Captain of the prototype ship the Minerva. Your the Red Queen correct?" She asked as Aelan nodded.

"That would be me, its good to meet you Talia Gladys." Aelan told her as she looked at Gilbert. "If you'll all exuse me, I have an errand to run." Aelan told them as Gilbert stood up before she turned.

"Just hold on a second Aelan." Gilbert said getting a envelope from his desk. "Here take this with you, its a private matter for the person your meeting with ok. And also on it is the address of where she is ok." Gilbert told her as she nodded and then left the building.

Earth The Nation of ORB

Kevin finally got back to his Mansion as he put his coat on a rack not far from the door. The place was huge, but he still had no maids or butlers, such as the not believeing the Noble part of his blood. 'Hmm, I wonder how the others are doing, no doubt by now they Heard Mwu has gone missing.' Kevin thought to himself as he walked the halls of his mansion, and went to his video phone. He walked up to the item and picked up the receiver, and began dialing in the numbers. "Ok, I can't get Dearka, he has gone up to the PLANTs and rejoined the Military with John. And I can't get Mir, she's gone and working for a newspaper, I might be able to get the others though." Kevin told himself as he began with Meryl Steiglitz, to be the helmswoman of the trip he was going to take to the Himalayas. And then he continued throughout the list, the the doorbell rang of his home. "Ahh, that must be sis coming for her weekly visit." Kevin said as he got done of his last call to the crew and getting them together for a mission.

He walked up to the door, "Funny though, I haven't seen Murrue or Andy around at all today." Kevin said as he opened the door, infront of him stood both Lacus and Kira.


	3. Chapter 02: Stupid Earth Alliance

Chapter 02: Stupid Earth Alliance

Kevin was now face to face with his sister, and the man his mind is linked to, for unexlpained reasons, but most likely do to the experiments of Hibiki as Kevin was also part of some program that took place at Mendel. "Well, Kira, I wasn't to be expecting you, did my sister decide to drag you along this time?" Kevin asked as he had his hand on his head the whole time.

"No actually Kevin, I came on my own, but she did insisted before I actually did decide." Kira said looking at Lacus' brother. "Well, anyways, did you forget, we are all suppose to go on some vacation. With Murrue, Andy, Athrun, Cagalli, and Mwu?" Kira asked as Kevin looked down a bit.

"Well, something came up, and all I can say is that the Justice is missing, and Mwu is also missing." Kevin said as his fist clenched with his integrated claws partially visible through the skin. "And also, me and Rondo Mina Sahaku are given a mission to escort some Earth Forces new battleship to Earth Alliances new Euraisian's new Packastanian base." Kevin told them.

"What, so the Earth Forces are making new ships?" Kira asked as Kevin nodded.

"Well, Kira, I hate it as much as you do, Yuuna and Unato have made ORB something like a Mercenary nation." Kevin laughed a bit. "But mostly we have only did some work with the Earth Alliance, and now, the Atlantic Federation is sending a ship to the Eurasian forces so they can fit the ship with the same tech Aelan's Red Queen unit has." Kevin told them as Kira sort of had a look of shock. Even his Freedom he knew would have trouble against that machine do to its Light-wave shield that can be formed all around the machine.

"So your saying the Earth Forces are making new ships with that kind of tech, thats insane, we can't let them have that kind of power." Kira told Kevin as Kevin nodded.

"I agree Kira, and well, I think Mina is with you on that, infact I sure am, If those hijackers go for the ship, I will be doing some accidental misses." Kevin told him as Lacus nodded.

"Good, but what of these Hijackers you just mentioned, does anyone know what their attentions are?" Lacus asked as Kevin shrugged. "And does anyone know how they are doing it?" She asked.

"Well, the Earth Forces thinks its ZAFT do to sightings of a GuAIZ unit near by." Kevin answered as he then went over and sat down on the couch, offering his two guests a seat. "Infact, I was wondering if you would come along Kira, with the Freedom of course."

"No can do Kevin, Kira has retired from mobile suit piloting." Lacus said looking at Kira who nodded in agreement.

"Well, I will say this, you can take the soldier out of the man, but you can't take the fight out of him. No matter what you say Kira, no matter what you have done since then, you will fight when the time is right, trust me I know this. But still, we will be taking some of the M1's with us, for support if need be, and when all of it is done, well we can take that vacation. Away from the Himalaya's of course, so our ship doesn't go down either." Kevin said with a shrug.

"Hmm, you do make a good arguement, I'll go along." Lacus said as Kira looked at her shocked.

"Well, I think that these hijackers may be trying to stop another war, but unknowing that they are causing it, if I could talk to them, things might change." Lacus told the boys as she knew exactly what they were thinking.

"I suppose so, but Lacus, you know how dangerous this can be right, especially if the Earth Forces find out your onboard." Kira said but Kevin raised a hand.

"Don't worry Kira, the only ones that will be known to the Earth Forces that are aboard are the crew. No passengers will be noted." Kevin told him as Kira let out a sigh. "And I will be going under an alias for the time being, they may be expecting to coordinator nobles of ORB, but Mina and I will be going under an Alias, so in otherwords, when we are doing radio contact, call me. Traydor Rovolf, I have no idea on Mina's yet, but she will tell me sometime later." Kevin told the two as he stood up once again. "Well, just to tell you two now, the ship will be taking off to RV with the Earth Forces ship in three days, so please go to Morgenrete, on that day to come with me. I will try to get Murrue and Andy to come with us as well, even though I doubt it for Murrue." Kevin told them.

Meanwhile, Februarius City.

Aelan was driving down the street of the colony heading to a hospital that a friend of hers was at do to a plastic surgery. "Well, Meer's dream to become a star with her voice is semi coming true. If only she did it herself rather impersonating someone else." Aelan said to herself as she pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Quickly Aelan walked into the hospital, where she came to the front desk where a receptionist sat.

"Oh, Miss Creuset? What are you doing here?" The woman asked as Aelan shunted at the mention of her step fathers or more rather Guradian's sir name.

"Just call me, Aelan, I don't like that surname anymore." Aelan told her as she did still have the mask on. "But enough of that, could you tell me what room a woman named Meer Campbell is staying in?" Aelan asked.

"Oh ye s of course, oh and would you like for us to set up an appointment for you at September City?" The woman asked as Aelan shook her head, because unknown to everyone besides the September Hospital and few others that she is one of the last two full fledged Destroyers that still lived. "Ok then, the woman you asked for is on the third floor in room 337" she said as Aelan nodded.

"Thank you, I will be going up now." Aelan said as she went to the elevator of the building. After about a few minutes of searching, she came to the room 337, in which she could hear singing inside. Aelan knocked on the door.

"Yes who is it?" Came a familiar voice to Aelan as she smiled.

"An old friend Meer." Aelan said as inside Aelan could hear a gasp. Quickly infront of her however was a womaned figure with some bandages around her head. The things exposed however were her nose, eyes which were still her own, which haven't been worked on yet, and her mouth.

"Aelan?" Meer wondered as Aelan nodded in agreement and took off her mask, revealing her violet eyes to her friend. "It is you, oh my god, I thought I lost all of you when Junius Seven went down." Meer said as Aelan could tell that the bandages by her eyes were wet that tears were being formed. Before Aelan could react even from the experimentations, Meer wrapped her arms around Aelan's neck. "Aelan!" She cried as Aelan hugged her friend back, holding back on her agumented strength.

"How are yeah, its been to long." Aelan told her as Meer looked at her happily. Well as happy as you can tell with those bandages.

"Come on, Aelan you got to tell me everything, Everything since Junius Seven." Meer pleaded as Aelan sat with her, telling her of her adventures in defending the Plants. But left out much of the events that she knew the public did not know about, and even meeting Meer's idol. But she did mention that Chris and Nicola were alive as far as she knew.

"And that is it, and now, I am going to Earth on a mission by Dullindal, and afterwards he has given me permission to look for Nicola and Chris." Aelan told her.

"Wow, that's great!" Meer said in a cheer. "Oh, could you stay for a few more minutes, I'd like to send them a letter with you, if that is all right." Meer wondered as Aelan nodded.

"Sure, it will be great for them to hear from you." Aelan said with a smile. With that, Meer immediately started writing a letter to her friends she has not seen in years. It took them a while until she was done and put it in a envelope. "Thanks Meer, when I find the others I will give this to them immediately." Aelan said as the two friends hugged one last time. "Oh, and I almost forgot." Aelan said taking out Dullindal's envelope, which weighed enough to have a tape inside of it. "This is from the Chairman, and good luck in that Lacus thing." Aelan said as she left.

Meer looked at the tape and then went back to her bed.

One day later, Aelan was inside the same secret hangar of Gilbert's as she walked onto the catwalk, she saw Gilbert standing by her machine, which she knew he would be as the door was wide open. "Ahh, there you are Aelan." Dullindal said as she came closer to him.

"Yes I am,." She said as he could see, she was wearing her black, purple and red pilots uniform, with a helmet under her arm.

"Here, something to remember me by, and just letting you know, no matter how long your search takes, ZAFT will welcome you back, and not to mention this." He said as he presented her with a small emblem that looked like a white wing emerging from a golden elliptical Orb.

"Whats this?" Aelan asked never seen the emblem before.

"Its a badge that represents a new group I've created for ZAFT soldiers that I find that have great influence of everyone, this new squad only answers to me, or the Council, but my orders go above all." Gilbert told her. "this group is called, Fast Acting Integrated Tatical Headquarters, in short form FAITH." Gilbert told her as she saluted.

"Thank you Chairman." She said with a salute, but he then took out something from behind him. It was another mask, this one however was Silver with one Red Stripe going across the mask. "Thank you Chairman, but if I may say, every second I stay here, gets rid of a second of me searching for what I have been assigned." Aelan told the man as he nodded.

"Understandable, and until the next time we meet Aelan, and good luck in finding your family." he said with a smile while Aelan nodded and threw a case of civilian clothing, and other things of her own into the cockpit of the machine, especially her prized guns. She easily climbed into the machine as Dullindal left the hall and watched through a view port. He hit the button, "Prep Red Queens Launch" He told the people as the hatches inside the hangar began to open as the cockpit closed. Inside the cockpit of the machine Dullindal opened a link to her. "_Good luck out there Aelan"_ Dullindal radioed to her as Aelan nodded.

"Aelan Strato's Red Queen Launching!" Aelan called as the proto wings of heaven extended sending her into space, much like the Freedom and Sturmfalke did two years ago during their first flight out of the ZAFT headquarters.

Two days later, Kevin Walker was standing outside the Dominion, once known battlecruiser of the four ships alliance, now known as the ORB Mobile Spa, equipped with any leisure a human could want, and it was still classified as a battleship do to its mobile suit compliment of M1 Astray's and a few experimental Murasame units. Kevin waited for four friends, each going under an Alias, and his partner for this mission as well. The first to arrive however was Lacus and Kira or rather Elasa and Jason. Lacus made up the name for herself, as Kira was going by his older brothers name. Next up was Cagalli, and Athrun, or rather Caren and Alex. It was weird for Cagalli to go by a different name, but she decided to come along to get away from Yuuna and Unato. Athrun is going by Alex Dino, his Civilian name or so forth, he's mainly coming along as he is assigned by Kevin as Cagalli's head bodyguard, as Kisaka is now one of the main military personel of ORB along with Garret.

"Ok, everyones here, except for Mina, so why don't you four, go pick your quarters and take a load off in the spa and all that." Kevin told the four.

"Alright thank you Kevin." Lacus said as the four of them went in the ship. It was about an hour, as Rondo Mina Sahaku came walking towards Kevin, Mina never dressed the way she is now, dark green tanktop, along with a black dress.

"Well well, if it isn't Traydor." Mina said with a seductive wink. "How do you like my character Sinia Slagark, stared Mobile suit pilot of ORB." she said. "This is my best work for acting something that I am not." She said in disgust now. "And I hate it, but I know its necessary" She said disgusted as Kevin tried to explain it to her, but she said it herself.

"Well, go on ahead, your the last to arrive, and the Raptor, is closing in on ORB, so the sooner we can get this bull shit done with the better." Kevin said as Mina nodded and went into the ship.

Three hours later, the Raptor, Earth Forces newest class of ship, that is suppose to Rival the great Archangel class of ships. It had some of the same designs as the Archangel but had some major differences. Kevin looked at the ship as it was a bit sleeker than the Archangel in so many ways. And its Scale system was keeping it a few meters higher than that of the Dominion's. Lacus and Kira were also looking at the ship in utter amazement of the new tech the Earthforces were creating. "There Planning on getting this ship to Aisa!" Kira said as he looked at the ship even more, with the right systems, the ship could nearly be unstoppable.

"Yes as though it seems, thats why we must not let it get there, without making ORB look like they are in on it." Kevin said as Mina stood not far from him.

"You know Racher." Said a man with brown hair and only one eye. It was Andrew Desert Tiger Waltfeld, who is currently acting as the Captain of the ship but was still under command of both Mina and Kevin. "It wont be that hard, as long as we don't interfere with that hijacker squad." Andrew told him as he stood now with a prosthetic leg. "But while we can, how about you put some of your hacking talents on trying to get as much info as possible. And we can obviously tell, it is designed from the Archangel class which means."

"That, most of the systems are the same." Kevin said as he never thought of it himself. "Well I will see if I can get as much info on this ship as possible." Kevin said leaving the group.

"Hmm, I wonder how long till we meet those people that are attacking these ships." Mina wondered as Lacus wondered the exact same thing.

"And can we trust them, and become friends with them?" Lacus asked out loud as Kira just shrugged.

"Well we will have to wait and see." Kira told her as he and Lacus left the bridge.

"_Captain Canard Sullio here, I would like to talk to the captain of your vessel?_" A man with an eyepatch obviously from the war past came onto the screen.

"That would be me, Captain Regard Arsenault, under the command of Kevin Walker of ORB, we are to be your escort." Andrew lied under his own Alias.

"_Yes that is right, and just to let you know, we hate this as much as you, but for now, you do as we say and nothing will go wrong."_ Sullio told them as in the corner in CIC, Kevin was hacking into the Raptor's main files to get its info.

"Yeah right." Kevin told himself as he looked through the now hacked systems. And the journey now began mostly uneventful.

One Week Later Himalayas mountains Fuc'osta

A small town layed in the Himalayan mountains. One man was carrying a large crate out of a transport truck, as he set it on the ground he wiped sweat off of his brow. His long Jet black hair waved in the mountain wind as a girl with equally long hair took a crowbar and pryed the box open. "Damn, thats hard." She said as the man nodded.

"Well it don't matter as long as this place gets some food." The man said. "But don't worry Nic, according to our intelligence, the Earth Forces is takeing one of its new ships by here, and we will take it for our own, rather any of those other pieces of junk we have been taking." The man said as she nodded.

"Yeah I guess you are right Chris, and that also means we can actually get back to space if our reports are right." Nicola said as she began to take boxes out of the crate, of food, and taking it to a table.

"Now there we go." Said a woman with long red hair woman said as she passed a box of food, to a few kids who were sent to get the food shipment from the group that worked infront of them. A total of thirty two people worked on this. Many had their own military jeeps, along with one transfer truck. The leader was this Chris person, but rather than siting back and watching the events, he was working on it. Chris was doing some heavy lifting along with other males of the village to move some crates to desired locations.

"So Chris when is this ship you guys taking on next suppose to arrive?" A dark skinned bald man helped Chris lower a crate onto the snowy ground.

"Sometime in the morning tomorrow, and unlike most people of the village, at least you know of our machines." Chris said as he took a crowbar to pry open the crate which was full of more food. "And we may have to prepare for the worst case, as this ship is passing right over us, and if they can tell the rest of the Earth Forces we may be in some trouble." Chris told the man as the man nodded.

"Well, you can count on your entire group, and this villages trusts you, if need be they will evac the entire Village in a matter of moments." He said as he began taking packages of food from the crate to move them to the table where Alexis Alexander, the woman that joined Chris' group right when her ZAFT buddies decided to turn on her. "How many more crates Alexis?" He asked as she looked at the line.

"From the size of the line, and amount we have gave already, I say about one more, so no more for you to get, as that one you and Chris did just finished it." Alexis said as she then got back to work.

"Well, guess that means for me, is that I will go into town and help anyone that needs it." Chris said cracking his knuckles and walked into town. "Tell Nicola I'll see her back at the base!" Chris yelled back as Alexis nodded. Ever since the collapse of their last home, Alexis and Nicola have become great friends.

"No problem Chris." Alexis said as Nicola came up to her about a minute later.

"Where's Chris going?" Nicola asked as Alexis shrugged, then Nicola thought of it. "Probably going to pay respect to his mother." Nicola said as Alexis nodded. "Well, I'm heading back to the base, can you finish up here?" Nicola asked her friend as Alexis nodded.

"Yeah, I'll manage, I will meet you there in a bit I'll just finish up the giving the food, and then get the rest back to base." Alexis said as Nicola put the hood of her parka over her head as she took a jeep back to their hidden base.

Chris walked over a snowy field as he came to a headstone and plaque, he bowed to the two things, and muttered some silent words. "And may you all rest in piece." He said as he saw that what was written on the plaque was this. "In memory of my friends and family I have lost, may the souls of the fallen rest in piece." Was what the Plaque had written on it.

Chris stood looking at the sunset as the cool mountain breeze blew his hair in the wind, and with his coat also blowing in the wind along with it. "Don't worry mom, the cause of your death will not be resurrected, I will not let War darken the PLANTs again, I will try my best to do this." Chris told himself as he went back to the village and then to the base.

Chris walked to the side of a mountain where nothing but a snowy wall stood, he brushed off a key pad and punched in the code, 022354, which the light on it went green and then a small human sized door opened up. Chris walked in and the door shut behind him. Inside the wall however stood three Mobile suits, one was his own Black Lightning machine, next to it was the Crimson blade and across from them was the GuAIZ unit of Alexis'. "Ahh, boss its good to see you are back, Nicola is in your quarters!" A woman with long blue hair called as she gave him a seductive wink. She was a coordinator, and one of the best Mechanical Engineer's Chris has seen, he even thinks she was better than his mother.

"Thanks their Tala, and any problems with the machines?" Chris asked as she shook her head.

"Nope, no Idea why you keep me here, these machines do those missions without even getting a scratch on them." She called from the catwalk as she wiped her hands clean.

"Alright then, have the rest of the night off, but be ready for when we are done tomorrow, I have a feeling this next ship will be more persistent than the others." Chris called up to her as she nodded and came down the ladder.

Chris on the otherhand went to his quarters where his girlfriend waited for him. Nicola was typeing on his laptop and thinking along with the rythme she typed. "Oh your back." Nicola said with a smile and got up. She walked over and gave Chris a Kiss as she was not afraid to show her affection. "Whats wrong, you look more exhausted than normal." She said as her face went from nice to serious. "You have been up all night again haven't you?" She asked as Chris grinned.

"What am I an open book to you?" Chris asked her as she nodded.

"You forget Chris, it may not be full blown yet, but I can transmit our thoughts to each other, and even to Aelan if we could ever find her." Nicola told him as Chris nodded in agreement. "Well anyways, I don't feel like invading your thoughts right now, how about you tell me whats troubleing you?" She said playing with the mans hair.

"Well, I have this strange feeling, I can't explain it, but it feels like I can sense something coming, its my first time actually feeling the feeling. Basicley we have to be careful in this upcoming battle." Chris told her. "I can not truly explain it, but well its just this feeling. Do you trust me on this?" Chris asked her as Nicola nodded.

"Of course cutie, but for now, lets worry about that in the morning, we should get some sleep we have a big day. And besides, got to finish the packing for when we get that ship." Nicola told him as Chris nodded. "To a new day." She said as he kissed her, and then they went to bed and fell asleep.

The Next Day.

Kevin was relaxing in one of the sauna, while next door to where he was, Mina, Cagalli and Lacus were doing the same thing with a wall seperating the two sauna's. Athrun was standing by the main door to get into the hall, just as a body guard should. He learned much of the bodyguard thing from both Lacus and Kevin. Kevin do to his nature, and Lacus from the things she learned from Jason Hibiki when he was in her services. Kevin sat in his towel as the intercom began to go off. Kevin walked over to it and activated it. "Kevin here, what is it Andy?" Kevin asked as Andy smirked on the other end.

"According to our sensors Racher, we are in the vicinity of the hijacks in the past." Andrew told his protege. "I suggest you get dressed and to the mobile suit hangar sir." Andrew told him. "And tell Kira if he wishes he can use a machine as well. Along with Athrun, his primary objective is to protect Cagalli after all." Andrew told him as Kevin nodded.

He walked out of the hut and changed back to normal wear and knocked on the womans area. "Mina! its time we are at the location!" Kevin called as he heard rustling inside. "Athrun, your with me, Cagalli is best protected from outside. And Kira its you choice to fight or not, but it it will be with a grunt machine." Kevin called to him as Kira nodded and began to get going.

A few minutes later, the Kevin strapped himself inside a rebuilt MBF-M1000 Sturmfalke, The Machine kept its basic features, and even the cockpit kept its ZAFT upgraded version. Next to his machine Athrun strapped into the machine of a M1, mainly because his own machine was stolen by someone they have yet to learn of yet. Next to Athrun was the MBF-P01-Re2 Gold Frame AMATU Mina Custom. "Ok Andy, just give us the word and the mobile suit's the enemy will be using." Kevin told Andy as he nodded.

"We are only on alert at the moment and are waiting for whoever to strike." Andrew told him. "We will let you know to launch when the time comes." Andrew said as he keyed the radio to the ship he was escorting. "I hope you know Sullio this is the area here, if you wish to protect yourself I suggest you activate your mobile suit compliment." Andrew told him as he could see the ship was already on alert.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, the side of a mountain began to open, as three gray machines walked out from the mountain. As soon as the GuAIZ emerged the mountain closed behind them, and from the color of the machines, the Snow gave a natural look of the environment. "Ok, everyone same plan as before, strike fast and unseen, and be careful more this time, we want this ship intact, just damage its scale system if possible, no need of it truly in space." Chris told them as the two machines took off left and right as Chris went foreword.

Onboard the Dominion, the person in charge of the enemies detection and electronic warfare got heat sources on his radar. "Commander, we got bogeys, Ten Miles from here, we weren't able to detect them till now!" The man said as Andy nodded.

"Alright, Arm all weapons!" Andy began as Cagalli got into the communications and Mobile suit armament of the ship. "Alright little lady, tell both of your hero's to be ready for combat, we need visual on this threat before we launch got that. And lets see how well the Raptor fairs against them." Andrew told them. "Also, how many are there?" Andrew asked.

"From the heat sources, we got three units, one is confirmed as a ZGMF-600 GuAIZ sir!" The man answered.

"Bloody ZAFT, they are behind this!" Kevin called from his cockpit. Even though the main higher ups of the ABADDON project now are dead, he still has an ill side for the Zodiac of Alliance Freedom Treaty.

"Can we get a visual yet on the other two suits!" Andrew called as Meryl answered this as she was at the helm.

"Sir, check our eleven o'clock, I can barely see them, all units are gray in color!" She called. "I recongize the GuAIZ but no recollection of the other machines." Meryl called.

"New ZAFT models?" Athrun asked as he then got a visual on his com. One machine was gray and had a cannon as a right arm, while the other could be seen to have two Anti Ship swords on the back. "Hmm, they are not Grunts, they're. . ."

"Gundams!" Kevin called.

"Nothing more than fancy machines" Mina told them. "But if they are ZAFT, most likley Kinetic weapons will be useless correct?" Mina asked as Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, knowing the Freedom and Justice they will most likely be equipped with Phase Shift." Kevin said as the one with the cannon got closer he had a strange feeling. "What the?" Kevin wondered as Cagalli heard the convo.

"_What is it Kevin ?" _Cagalli asked.

"Meryl, can you feel anything unusual besides my presence?" Kevin asked as Meryl replied.

"_Yes are you saying one of the pilots are a Zoanthrope?"_ She asked as everyone gasped, a Zoanthrope way out here, and piloting a mobile suit.

"Yes, thats exactly what I feel, nothing else could be this feeling." Kevin told them"I'm launching, I need to make sure!" Kevin called as his machine moved to the Catapult.

Outside, Chris took into consideration of the other ship that was escorting the Raptor. "Well now, this may be more interesting then before." Chris told himself as he could sense two people onboard the ship. "Alexis, Nicola you two take on the Raptor, remember, disable not destroy."

"Alright" Alexis replied.

"Is something wrong about the other ship?" Nicola asked.

"Yeah, and its something I need to find out, just continue on with the mission!" Chris called as his main cannon charged. 'Ok, I can't go all out on this thing, time to lower the power by to that of an ordinary Positron Cannon." Chris told himself as the power lowered. Then he took full flight towards the Dominion.

That was when Kevin's Sturmfalke's Launch sequence ended. "Kevin Walker, Sturmfalke, Back in action!" Kevin called as his machine launched into the air. He immediatly saw the gray one armed Machine coming his way."Ok, lets see your true colors." Kevin told himself as he fired his" Xiphas" Rail cannons.

Inside the Black Lightning, Chris saw the shot coming and dodged it rather than taking it with his Phase Shift. "Nice shot, but how about some of it back!" Chris called within as his own rail cannons emerged and opened fire.

"Hmm, to be expected for ZAFT to give other machines capabilities of the Freedom." Kevin told himself as he detected the Raptor deploying its Strike 105 Daggers and Dagger L's. That was when he detected something in his systems. "What the?" he wondered as a hologram image appeared infront of him. Kevin face looked at the face as he knew he seen it before.

_Aelan, standing beside a man with Jet black hair stood infront of him. The man changed into a wolf Zoanthrope as Aelan and the hybrid creature pounced for him in an attack._

"Its you, your a Zoanthrope I saw in my dreams once!" Kevin called as the man looked at him curiously.

"Well then it seems you know me, but I don't know you, who are you?" Chris wondered as Kevin smirked.

"Well, I can't truly tell you my life story, but I am a member of ORB, and I have no intention on stopping your current plans at the moment." Kevin said as he raised on of his rifles at the Black Lightning. Immediately following suit, Chris' Black Lightnings right arm aimed right at Kevin as he began to increase its power as the Phase Shift Armor appeared. Much of the joints and look of the Black Lighting looked to be of the colors of the Astray Gold Frame. Other than the same color scheme the right arm's barrel was locked onto Kevin. Through the viewports, he could see down the barrel of a weapon, and with his enhanced vision, saw the tech working making a Red and green energy within.

"Listen Mr. Walker, if you fire and destroy me, my cannon will fire on its own, engulfing your ship and everyone on it in a blazing inferno of positron energy." Chris told him, "Also, I do not wish to fight you, but if I have to!" Chris called as unknown to Kevin, Chris' machine had reached for a Beam sabre without him knowing as it sliced towards the Sturmfalke, which caught a piece of one of Kevin's buster rifle. Kevin quickly dropped the rifle and drew a beam sabre to replace it, as the two units clashed with beam sabres.

Along with this, as Athrun and Mina have yet to launch, the Raptor used its supply of Daggers to attack the two attackers. One machine went after Nicola with its beam rifle, but as Nicola dodged the attack and sent her machines right hand out at the Dagger that shot at her. The hand flew towards the machine as three claws emerged from the back of the hand and clashed around the head of the dagger. Quickly following it up, the Crimson Blade made its name known as the blade slashed right through half of the machine. Both halfs blew up a second later as the hand of the Gundam reattached itself to the rest of the machine. Then just as one was about to fire, the GuAIZ which seemed to be equipped with a scythe sliced the machine in half.

Andrew looked at the GuAIZ and recognized the style. "Well well, the Earth Forces wont stand a chance against them, especially with two G-Weapons, and lady Scythe." Andrew said as Kira looked at him.

"Lady Scythe?" Kira said as Lacus also looked weirdly.

"She designed her first scythe herself and then Stole Forbidden's later, but the thing is, she was actually part of Ironwalls Squad back during the first battle of Jachin Due" Andrew told them. "She is the deadliest of his squad, taking out twenty Mobius units and four battle ships on her own." Andrew told them as Athrun was amazed hearing that.

"Andrew is right, she is tough, she was a instructor for me, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol and trust me, she was tough but under her exterior she is one of the nicest people you will meet. Even nicer than Lacus sometimes." Athrun told them over the radio as then they looked back to Kevin and Chris. Chris dodged the buster rifle shot, and then aimed his main cannon. The Cannon opened fire, coming out at two hundred meters in diameter. The blast launched and went by the Sturmfalke as Kira looked at it shock. He saw this blast before, but much smaller than what it once was.

Two Years ago

_"Then you to will die Aelan." He said releasing the DRAGOONs. Aelan knew the best defence against the attack by deploying her shield. She opened the spot to allow her cannons to fire, but Rau took that chance. He fired his rifle right in the whole destroying the cannon and the shield system. Rau was coming in as then all of a sudden out of nowhere a red Azure beam that was four hundred meters in diameter nearly blowing away the Red Queen and Providence._

Present time

"That blast, he was the one that fired that blast, he was the one Aelan didn't tell us about." Kira called as Lacus and Cagalli looked at him. "That pilot has the missing Meteor unit, Aelan said she didn't find anything but lost her Meteor unit. She must of given it to this person!" Kira called as he left the room.

"Kira where are you going!" Lacus asked.

"I'm sorry Lacus, but I need to find this out, straight from the pilots mouth." Kira told them as the last of the Daggers was just destroyed. And in a matter of seconds, the GuAIZ blasted into the hangar of the ship.

Inside the mobile suits, Kevin was breathing heavily. "Man I haven't fought someone like this since Aelan, and I think this one is a better pilot." Kevin told himself as the one armed machine sliced at Kevin once again. "Excuse me, what is your name?" Kevin asked as he did not receive it yet.

"For someone who is this good, I will give you my name. And my name is Chris Nexus, of the Nexus family." Chris answered as his machine instantly changed from mobile suit mode to a Mobile Armor of a Plane. Its Right arm was aimed on the front and a beam rifle under a wing of the mobile armor, and its rail cannons as rear guns.

"Well, it seems you want to dogfight well." Kevin said as the Sturmfalke transformed into its own plane mode. "Lets Dance." Kevin said as that was now his current battle cry in a way. Just then two M1s emerged from the Dominion but the Goldframe stayed within. Before the M1s could do anything they were instantly engaged by the Crimson Blade. "Kira, do you know who these people are?" Athrun asked as he dodged a beam boomerang. Kira dodged the attack easily but do to using one before, he knew that the boomerang would come back. He instantly turned around and blasted the boomerang out of the sky.

"Odd, those are not Earth Forces machines." Nicola said to herself as she had combined both of her anti ship sword into a double bladed weapon. She put the weapon in her machines left hand and launched her Dragon Claw which missed Athrun as he blasted at the machine. The hand got back to the machine before the beam. Just then in a matter of seconds the mobile suit turned invisible.

Inside the Raptor, Alexis aimed the beam rifle right in a direction that would destroy the ship. "Captain of this vessel, if you wish to live, land this ship and leave you got that!" Alexis called as Sullio got pissed off.

"Who is this person?" Sullio asked as Andrew came on the screen.

"Listen Captain I suggest you do so, we can't get in the hangar of your ship, until any of our machines are done of their work, but we can also send some back up." Andrew told him as he went off screen. Inside the Dominion Andrew smirked as he was not going to send Mina, but rather learn this new enemy. That seems to be the rest of the Nexus Program.

Kira and Athrun were wondering where the Crimson Blade vanished to. "Damn, where is it?" Athrun wondered not knowing the pilot was female of this machine. Kevin and Chris were both in the air, transforming into and out of mobile suit and aircraft modes.

"I must admit Walker, you are good, better than I would think." Chris told him as he dodged an attack from Kevin's Plasma cannons. "Here, take this!" Chris called as he fired his rifle at Kevin, which evidently he dodged, but then realized what Chris' true target was. The blast he fired hit the Dominion's engines' sending the ship down.

"Damn, Main propulsion down, scale system malfuncitoning!" Meryl called as Andrew thought of the best way to get out of this.

"Everyone, brace yourselves, we are going down!" Andrew called, as the Dominon hit the ground hard, taking much snow with it across the plain it landed in.

Kira looked at the fallen ship as did Athrun, But as they did the arms of their machines were sliced off, as a figure rushed by them, as the figure landed in some snow ahead its Mirage Colloid dropped. "Damn, Lacus!" Kira called as Kevin saw Kira as he knew if he didn't do something Kira could be killed. Just as he thought this, an Amethyst Seed, and a Jade Seed shattered behind the eyes of Kira and Kevin. Kevin flew towards his new target the red Machine of Nicola's even though he did not know who the pilot is. He fired a shot from where he was, which was unknown to Nicola.

Chris saw this and forgot about Kevin and made all of his attention to go after the shot. But time slowed down, as the beam got closer, something was emerging from the sky, as both Kevin and Kira could sense the pilot. As the machine rushed to the Earth, they saw it land on the ground in between Kevin and Nicola, as the Blast was about to hit it instead, a lightwave shield formed around the machine.

Nicola Franticly turned around ready for an attack, but the mobile suit actually target the two buster rifles in its hands at the Sturmfalke.

"No it can't be!" Kevin called as the pilot made a transmission.

"Hydra, Never Ever, Try to Kill my sister Ever, and I mean Ever again!" The voice called from within the machine. As its new wings, spread out forming what looked to be butterfly wings, but were made of light from the thrusters.

"It can't be. Aelan!" Kira called, as no one in the Dominion could hear or see as many of the people were unconscious from the crash. But the Red Machine shown its wings, and in the Crimson Blade, Nicola's face was full of tears.

"Miss me sister?" Aelan said as the Red Queen got ready to attack the Sturmfalke.

A/N: Ok, Aelan has appeared from nowhere, and Kevin has made her madder than normal. The short battle between the two will happen in the next chapter. Along with a new character well, not exactly new, as she is from BIA, but I never put her in New Saga last time, and sometime later will appear in Fate, whenever I feel like writing it again.

Also do to recent viewing of Trailers, I have decided to write Xenosaga AU fics, of a woman with Bionic limbs joins Vector, and so forth.

Also, from bordem, I've started my own AU of Gundam Seed, of a woman rather than a man being the OC. She will have nothing to do with any other fics. Well anyways, be glad to see the Reviews.


	4. Chapter 03: Nexus Revealed

Chapter 03: Nexus Revealed

Space, Artemis, Junk Guild Headquarters.

Garret had arrived a day or so ago, and was told Lowe Guele would talk with him when he returns from Mars on the GENESIS Alpha with ReHOME. Which was to arrive back soon, The Professor though has been keeping him busy, as from Lowes directions, the item he came for is nearly complete. Garret walked through the leftovers of Artemis, mainly the room he was currently in, was the very room, Garcia met his end by the hands of Kevin Walker. "Very Impatient are you Mr. Nexus?" A woman asked a red haired female with a white lab coat on. She had a cigarette in her left hand.

"That easy to read huh?" Garret asked as he was siting in a chair which was next to a big gaping hole from Aelan's Hyperion unit. (A/N: In this story, Canard Pars had Unit 3, which I will just say is the same as the Unit one, saying it this way so that BIA AU is still correct just that Canard used a third machine that was unknown to Aelan.) The woman nodded as she took a puff of her cigarette. "I am just wondering how long until the weapon is complete?" Garret asked her.

"As far as we know it is complete, but Lowe is the only one that can confirm it." She told him as she pulled up a chair beside him. "So how is life in ORB these days, how is Erica doing?"

"Well currently she is working on the Murasame project, and the 3000 series project, which is my machine that this weapon is for." Garret told her.

"Oh, so that's what the weapon is for, and your going to be the pilot?" The Professer asked.

"Yes, its basicly the final part of the MBF program, and is suppose to rival the 1000, once that sword is complete. I'm more of a melee pilot rather than range, which is what the machine is used for."

"Oh really that reminds me then." She told him standing up, "We found ourselves a mobile suit from then as well, well most of it anyways." She told him as she pointed to an area of the base. "Quite an interesting Piece of tech that is." She said as Garret looked over to the direction, and that is when he saw it, a machine Rau Le Creuset destroyed in the final battle, The MBF-M2000 Wraith, well most of it anyways. Just the upper body including its Hyper Jammer wings, and its MA-701 "Grim" beam scythe.

"Whoa, The Wraith, I'm amazed that much has survived." Garret said looking at the machine.

"Yes, well our newest friend that we created has something to say." The Professor said as a door slid open behind Garret. There stood a woman that stood 5'8, her clothing looked more Metalic than cloth, and her hair was long and White with green streaks, also she looked at Garret with purple eyes. "Garret, I like you to meet an android I have created, and her name is Max."

Garrets Eyes widened at the name, "Max you mean the Wraiths battle computer?" Garret asked as the Android walked over to him.

"Well well well, if it isn't well my father in a way." The android said as Garret was shocked.

"Wow, this is well way more, well realistic than what we planned if the Wraith survived." Garret told her as she smiled, which was new to her do to not having an actual body two years ago. "Well, I will say this Walker will have one shocked reaction to see you, and like that in that." Garret told her.

"Why Thank you father." She told him as Garret looked up a bit.

"Well Max, you don't have to call me father, just call me Garret alright, I don't truly need an android with an eighteen year olds body calling me father." Garret told her.

"Yes of course Garret, and now I see you are waiting for Lowe to return correct?" She asked as Garret nodded. "I have yet to be informed why, mind telling me?" she asked him.

"I've come to get a weapon, and now seeing the Wraith, I may be thinking on taking its Hyper Jammers for Flight, and its beam scythe for a weapon sometime later. And even its NJC and engine if I can." Garret said turning to the Prof.

"Hmm, its ok with me, we already extracted the technology from it, thats how we learned and made Max here." The woman said finishing off her cigarette. "So if you wish take the entire upper body."

"No, I just want its power source and its weaponry." Garret told her as she nodded.

"Ok, I will get Yoon Stefan to move the machine, he seems to be the only one that knows it very well. Infact he has wanted to meet with you Garret." The Prof told him.

"Oh, he was a Morgenrete tech two years ago, so this is where he has been." Garret said as Max nodded.

"Yeah he has been here for a while now, infact he is the one that repaired my main Memory core, and cerebral cortex." Max told him.

"For an android you sure don't speak like one." Garret said as the Prof smirked at that.

"Well, when we did get her back online we noticed she didn't truly speak like a machine rather a actual person, so we kept her that way when we made that body of hers." She told him as Max nodded.

"Why is this what you didn't want for your prized creation?" Max asked as Garret shook his head no.

"No of course not, I'm was just wondering, besides Its good to have a friend like you. Well, lets get back to business." Garret said turning to the Prof, "Excuse me, but any word from Lowe and when he will return?" Garret asked.

"Hmm, he is to return sometime soon, until then take a look around this use to be an Eurasian base, might be a few other trinkets you might want." She told him.

"Alright I'll do that." Garret said as he began to leave.

"I'll give you the tour, I have been here for a while after all." Max said walking up to Garret.

"I see great things for her ahead, heck even him." Prof told herself.

Back on Earth, Himalayas

Kira, Athrun, Kevin, Chris, and Nicola were all deeply surprised by the new mobile suits arrival. Nicola had tears in her eyes as Chris was also surprised to hear her name. "Now, Walker, time for you to pay!" Aelan called as her machine took flight and went right after the Sturmfalke drawing its beam sabre by equipping its buster rifles to its legs. Two Crimson beams clashed as Kevin blocked the attack.

"Aelan, so it is true, these people are the ones you were looking for?" Kevin asked as Aelan backed away and had her machine float there looking at Kevin.

"Yes, and now, you will pay for threatening my sisters Life!" Aelan called as she slashed at Kevin once again as the two machines moved like no others.

"Yes as she could of killed my own friends!" Kevin told her, "And they are your friends to! or have you forgotten that!" Kevin called to her as Aelan didn't pay attention to him. Instead, in the chest of her machine, its power launched a concentrated a multi phase beam of energy and fired it at Kevin who dodged it in time. "Well, I have also seen that ZAFT did some upgrades. Which just proved that ZAFT has been behind this the whole time."

"Thats where your wrong!" Chris came in and slashed at Kevin which evidently slice off the Sturmfalkes left arm. "My mother is dead because of ZAFT, and she was their best engineer!" Chris yelled as he then slammed his cannon into the chest of the Sturmfalke knocking it off balance. "I've heard Zala bit the dust, but thats not everyone that did it to her, I don't know who else was in on it, but they will pay dearly!" Chris told him as Nicola's machine walked closer to the litteraly Disarmed M1's piloted by Kira and Athrun who were trying to get by her to get back to the Dominion. Nicola had put away her weaponry which were now on her back, and the Raptor finally landing on the ground about five hundred Meters from them. But then two compartments opened on her machines hips as it drew two beam knives.

"Ok so these two are Aelan's friends, I have to do disarming attacks, and knock them out." Nicola told herself as she then raised her hand at them. "Feel the burn!" Nicola called as two streams of fire emerged from the right hand.

"Move" Athrun said as with the still functioning legs, the two M1's jumped out of the way. Nicola immediately drew her anti ship sword and slammed Athrun's M1 with the blunt end of the blade sending him across the ground, and knocking him unconscious.

"Athrun!" Kira called but even with his heightened senses now, he saw Nicola's machine's fist slam right into the chest of his machine sending him a few meters which evidently crashed the M1 to the ground. "L. . .Lacus." Kira said before falling unconscious.

Kevin felt Kira fall unconscious but then was to occupied as he tried firing his last rife at Aelan, the beam went right through her machine but the Red Queen was not blown away. "What?" Kevin wondered as then he felt a hard slam behind him. Unknown to him, Aelan just tried out her Wings of Light which evidently made a copy of her machine that could do nothing but get hit. "Must be some new tech." Kevin said as he got balanced again and fired at Aelan again. But as he did the beam went through her as it just fazed. Then he was surprised as his Gundam's right arm was sliced off by Aelan's beam sabre. "Damn!" Kevin said as the Red Queen armed its Schlag cannons.

"Take This!" Aelan called as her shoulder mounted Schlag Cannons fired destroying the Sturmfalkes shoulders which led to a death like fall of the machine as it just lost its main propulsion from the blast, which evidently sent the machine crashing into the ground. "Hmm, He wasn't at full strength when we began the fight." Aelan told herself, "It may of been a victory, but a hallow one." Aelan told herself as her machine and Chris' landed on the ground as the GuAIZ unit was watching the Earth Forces personnel being taken prisoners, as while the battle took place, many Military treaded jeeps came and took the ship prisoners. Many of them were also getting the people from the Dominion, anyone still conscious were being taken Prisoner, while the ones that were out cold by stretchers. A few were already getting Kira and Athrun out of the M1's and onto stretchers. As this happened, Aelan, Chris, and Nicola were coming down on their zip lines. As soon as Nicola landed, she ran to the Red Queen and hugged its pilot nearly taking the woman off her feet. "Whoa, its good to see you to Nicola." Aelan said as she left her mask in the Red Queen, along with her FAITH badge.

"Aelan, wow, you well its really good to see you." Chris said as he stood not far from her as Aelan smiled at him. "I also see that ZAFT heavily tweaked Dads design on your machine." Chris said looking up at the now grey Red Queen.

"You can say that again, much of it is the new prototypes of the G project ZAFT is doing. But as far as I know, its the only one that has a Neutron Jammer Canceler." She told them.

"Aelan, who were they, those ones in the two machines I fought and the machine you and Chris fought?" Nicola asked as now, with Aelan near, She and Chris could sense something strange from Kevin, even though Chris already had a feeling but also with another.

"I wish to know that as well, before I go and tell those Earth Forces what we intend to do with them." Chris wondered as Aelan nodded.

"Ok those are ORBs machines, most likely came as an escort, the mobile suit you fought Chris." Aelan said looking at him. "Will now be my opponent, you two will not help me got it, its a personal thing." Aelan told him as Chris nodded. "Second, those two that you fought Nicola, are friends of mine, along with most likely many personnel in that ship are also friends of mine." Aelan said pointing at the Dominion.

"Ok, but why do you truly want to fight that person in that machine Chris was fighting?" Nicola asked.

"That would be the man that caused me a lot of pain, and I mean a lot." Aelan told her. "But as you know me, I will not kill a defenceless opponent, so as far as I'm concerned, do what you see fit, but be careful, he is one of the ones we were originally experimented on to destroy." Aelan told them.

"You mean, he's the last of the true Destroyers?" Chris asked as Aelan nodded, knowing that Kevin really is a true destroyer, but she was something else other then that. "Ok then, you want him he's all yours, do as what you see fit Aelan." Chris told her as he then began walking to the Earth Forces who were now being held at gunpoint by many people in parkas and masks on with Sub Machine guns ready to open fire.

"Who is the captain here!" Chris ordered as no one stepped foreword. "Well if known of you will tell me, I can easily find out myself, I have learned how to tell military Ranks, so if the Captain steps forward, I can clearly say this, none of you will be harmed." Chris told them. He waited about five minutes and then spoke again. "Alright then," Chris said as he walked over to Sullio who was wearing the Captains Uniform of the Earth Forces. Chris Kneeled to him and looked into the man's eyes. "Your the captain are you not?" Chris asked as the man didn't say a thing. "If you are worried about your crew, you will be fine, I just want the ship, not your lives." Chris told him as the Captain looked at him angerly.

"Who, or what are you?" The captain asked. "Is this ZAFTs handiwork?" He asked.

"No, we have nothing to do with ZAFT, we are a renegade group, and Most of us are indeed Coordinators, but a lot of us are Natural's as well, that are coped to living together." Chris told him. "Our names, I can't give you that, but as far as I can say, you will be given lets see." He said standing counting the crewman. "Seven Treaded Jeeps, and send you on your way to Federation territory." Chris told him. "But you will be stripped of your weapons, but you will be given food, and water a weeks worth for your journey of failure." Chris told him as he stood up and looked over to Nicola. "She will be your escort till you are out of these mountains." Chris told him.

"Hmm, as if we do this." Sullio told him. "What of those ORB forces." he asked.

"Let us handle them fool." Aelan told him as she looked at him. "And what is this to be honest, Earth Forces worrying about the ORB forces, this is new to me." Aelan said kneeling down. "Just what are you planning, the Earth Forces attacked ORB two years ago." Aelan said looking at him with her violet eyes.

"None of your business, but when are we going?" He asked as Chris looked at him.

Then at his own men and woman. "Take their weapons, I want them all disarmed, and prepare their weeks worth of food!" Chris ordered as his people began to do so. "Also prep the vehicles, and disarm them, they only get the vehicles, and move whatever you got with you to the ship." Chris barked as the people were doing just this.

"So were not your prisoners!" One of the Earth Forces soldiers asked.

"No, I am not one for taking prisoners, I will let you go at any time, but I will make sure you go unarmed, as we take what weapons you have." Chris told them, as nearly an hour or two later, Chris was in his machine along with Aelan and Alexis, as the three machines moved the Dominion in sheer strength, as its people and what was left of the Sturmfalke was moved to the Raptor, along with all of the Dominion's personnel. Each of them resting in either The Brig, Infirmary, or quarters.

The two ships were moved into the main base of the renegade group which was inside the mountains, where Chris' and Nicola's machine's stood. As it was done, the engineers began to work on repairing, the Sturmfalke, and Dominion. The reason for the Sturmfalke is that Aelan said so and Chris told everyone that Aelan is one of the higher ups in the group now. Nicola was off providing some escort to Sullio and his people.

Chris and Aelan walked together in the main part of the mountain as he saw a man with blonde hair come from within the Dominion. "Hey Sir, this place is odd, much of it is a frigging Spa!" he called as Aelan shook her head.

"Well it seems he retired the ship into a spa then." Aelan said as Chris looked at her. "This ship was once a Warship used by the four ship alliance." Aelan told Chris as he whistled.

"So we just took down one of the unstoppable ships, interesting." Chris said as he looked over to the Raptor as its new paint job began, and its occupants were being treated outside the ship by volunteers. Aelan began to walk away as Chris turned to her. "Where are you heading?" He asked as Aelan turned to him.

"Hey, I suspected I had friends on this ship, I'm going to check which ones did come." Aelan told him as she went over to the people who were unconscious from the battle. Aelan walked over to a group of people lying on a bunch of beds. Aelan walked over to them and saw some of her main friends that she was with in the Four Ships Alliance. "So, Kira, Lacus, and Athrun all came along, even Andrew. What are they doing here, and with the Earth Forces of all military." Aelan wondered to herself as she took a seat by Lacus, who was actually in a way Aelan viewed as a sister to her. "Also Meer's Cosmetic surgery is going to be of this girl." Aelan told herself as she waited for at least one person to awaken. She could see Alexis and Chris working on the Sturmfalke that was brought out so it be easier to fix.

"This thing is very high tech, more than that of Black Lighting." Chris said as he was sitting in the cockpit of the machine. "Hmm," Chris wondered as he began to activate the mobile suit, most of the systems were shown as holographic images, as the Mobile suit Operating system came up. "General, Unilateral, Nuclear, Drive, Assault, Module." Chris said to himself as he turned the machine off right then and there. "Interesting suit your rival has here Aelan!" Chris called as he came out of the cockpit as the shoulders were being repaired and the arms being re attached. Chris walked over to where Aelan was siting.

"Very True Chris, as far as I know, because of our past, well because of that and your mother our Mobile suits whoop more ass than anyone." She told him. "If Kevin went through the same thing I have, he be the most deadly man in the known galaxy." Aelan told him. "And with the proper practice, which I am sure he hasn't done since the last war, he could be a formidable opponent for all of us." Aelan said as Lacus began to stir beside her.

"Uh. . .ah where am I?" Lacus wondered as her blurred vision began to take shape of the figures not far from her. But then she heard clicks of guns all around her. When her vision cleared, she saw many of the people were holding their guns up to her. Chris raised his hand which told everyone to lower their weapons. "Who, who are you?" She asked Chris as he bowed as he touched her hand gently and gave it a kiss.

"I am Chris Nexus, of the renegade group, Legends Rising." Chris told her. "And your Lacus Clyne are you not?" Chris asked as she nodded confirming it. Muttering was heard all over the room of the members of the group. "Well, Lacus you are at our main headquarters, and if you wish to know, all of your friends aboard your ship are well, well here, alive just sleeping after hitting their head." Chris told her as Lacus continued to look as she saw many other crew members throughout the room.

She then looked at Aelan, who Lacus didn't recognize without the mask. "Its been a while Lacus." Aelan said as Lacus remembered the voice.

"Miss Aelan, so has this been where you have been since the war?" Lacus asked as Aelan shook her head no.

"No, I just barely left ZAFT and arrived during the battle." Aelan told her as Lacus tried to stand but felt drowsy. As she began to collapse, Chris caught her, as throughout his entire Life, he has treated woman with respect.

"Whoa there miss, you have hit your head pretty good, I suggest you stay in the bed provided." Chris told her as Lacus nodded. She could tell this man had a very kind heart, much like Kira's own, as she could sense it.

"Thank you sir Chris, but what of the others, have any of them awakened yet?" Lacus asked as Chris shook his head.

"No, not yet, especially of learning that Walker is a Destroyer, I am amazed he has yet to awaken." Chris said as Lacus layed back in her bed. Chris turned to his group. "Jordan!" Chris called as a young child, as Lacus could tell, most likely the youngest member of the group. The child had brown hair and wore a cap, he was no older than twelve years old.

"Sir" he said in a salute as Chris grinned.

"Listen Jordan I told you, this isn't a military, I may be the leader, but you can call me by my name." Chris told him. "Now, get anything miss Lacus wishes, food, water, heck show her to the bathroom if she needs it." Chris told him as Jordan nodded. "If you'll excuse me miss Lacus, but I am returning to our true home, this may be our base but not home." Chris told her as she nodded.

Chris walked to the door as it opened and Lacus felt the cold mountain air rush into the base. Aelan sat by Lacus as Lacus looked at her friend. "So you found the ones you were looking for." Lacus said as Aelan nodded. "They seem nice." Lacus told her almost ready to fall asleep. "I may be disrespecting you Aelan, but could you tell me, your code name from Abaddon?" Lacus asked as Aelan nodded.

"I got my name from the winged marks on my back, I was named Siren after the half bird half woman of the aincent greeks." Aelan answered. "And no disrespect at all, and from what I have gathered, you and the others will be going back on the Dominion." Aelan told her.

"Alright, I'm amazed he is such a nice person." Lacus told her.

"Hah, if you think he is nice, wait till you meet my sister." Aelan began. "She nearly puts you to shame in that area," Aelan said with a small laugh.

"Was she piloting one of those mobile suits?" Lacus asked as Aelan nodded.

"Yeah, her machine is the Crimson Blade, and she is great at Melee." Aelan said resting back a bit. "Well, I'm going to go check on Kevin if he is awake or not." Aelan said getting up and leaving Lacus to rest.

On the Raptor Kevin was already up, and waiting for someone so he could find out what's going on. He knew he could get out of the place easily but waited to get some answers. 'Who ever these people are they are good, that pilot before Aelan was very good, he was able to take out the Dominion without killing anyone.' Kevin told himself as he could sense everyone still alive do to his empathetic sense. That was when he felt the presence of Aelan. And sure enough the woman walked into the brig.

"Nice ship wouldn't you say Snake, much better then the Archangel I find." Aelan said as Kevin just peered over his sunglasses at her. "What don't give me that look Hydra." She told him as Kevin just kept on looking at her as though looking for something.

"Tell me Aelan, is this an operation of ZAFT or something else?" Kevin asked her.

"Something else, this is a group of both Natural's and Coordinators, the leaders do consist of coordinators, but there are more naturals then the coordinators in this group I think." Aelan answered. "I'm amazed that you haven't tried to get out of here." Aelan said as Kevin crossed his arms.

"Its because, well I want answers, where are the others?" He asked.

"They are doing fine, all sleeping, Lacus woke up a few minutes ago, but has gone back to sleep on her own." Aelan answered. "Don't worry about them, they will all be fine, and not locked up." Aelan told him. Kevin was about to speak but Aelan answered what he was going to ask. "You are locked up because of who you are Kevin, you will kill these people to get out of here, just don't worry about it." Aelan told him.

"Alright then, but what of the Sturmfalke?" Kevin asked.

"Oh your precious machine, well that is currently being repaired by the mechanics of this group." Aelan answered, "And don't worry, they know far more than you think, as far as I know, two of the Mechanics are from ORB and worked on the machine with your father." Aelan then cleared her throat. "Your uncle I mean."

"Ok then, when are you going to release us?" Kevin asked as she gave a shrug.

"No Clue, thats for the others to choose, and I think Chris will let you leave, but making you leave unarmed, well besides the Gold Frame and the Sturmfalke." Aelan told him. "And to make sure you don't come back immediately, well, he will be gift wrapping the mobile suit for you." She told him.

Meanwhile in town, Chris walked the snowy streets, leaving his prints behind him, he watched the children playing in the snow and saw the parents not far keeping an eye on them. For the past two years, this was one of the times he experienced Snow, as the PLANTs never did have it snow all year round. "Ah there you are Mr. Nexus" One of the woman said as Chris looked at her. Her long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail with a Scarf around her neck. She was actually one of Chris' members as the member that stayed in town the most and warned the group if need be.

"Ahh, Geena how are yeah, is everything going smooth?" Chris asked as she nodded.

"Yes, though I have seen something weird going on." She began to tell him. "I've seen some people in strange uniforms going around, and from what I was briefed, the ORB forces that came here didn't wear uniforms." Geena told him.

"Ok, I will get a few of the VTOL's we have to take a look around." Chris told her. "I'm still amazed to see so many people that know military around here." Chris said as Geena nodded.

"It happens when you live in a town of military deserters, do to Blue Cosmos or even Patrick Zala. They were leaders that just sent out there people to die." She told him as Chris nodded. "People left, because they had more to think about than their leaders Ideal's, they needed to think of the children they had, thats why we fleed, to a nation like the one were in."

"Indeed, the Equatorial union allows passage for both sides, but wont do any fighting for either side." Chris said looking into the cloudy sky. "Well, I must be going, Nicola should be arriving back soon, and well I got to get those VTOL's in the air." Chris told her getting up and heading back to the base.

"Remember to radio us, if anything is truly truly needed. And don't forget about the secret passageways in each of the homes." Chris told her as she nodded. As a safety reason, every home in the town, was given an escape passage, that lead right to Chris' little military base. For a Rogue group, Chris had kept everyone in line and ready for nearly anything. Two now three powerful machines ready to combat Grunt machines. Military people ready to take on anyone that poses a threat to the group. And a city, that is very well prepared for an invasion if there is one. As Chris noted to himself looking at many people, seeing the Watches each of them had. When the watched beeped, that signaled the people to go into the nearest building and use the escape tunnels.

Chris re entered the base, where he saw the Crimson Blade Walking into the Raptor, where all the mobile suits are now in. He also saw well, everyone starting to awaken. Alexis was there making sure none of them panic, even Lacus was helping her, as they trusted her.

"Where is Kevin?" Cagalli asked, worried about the man she was with for a long time, but was now with Athrun, in a way.

Chris came walking towards them, "He is being held in the Brig do to augmentation purposes." Chris said walking towards them.

"And who are you?" Cagalli asked.

"Thats Mr. Nexus he's the leader here." Lacus told her as Chris nodded confirming what Lacus just said.

"Yes, my name is Chris Nexus, the leader of this group, and do not assume we are ZAFT, we are deserters of both nations." Chris told her. "Please, tell me your names, and I mean real ones, we saw that Kevin Walker used a fake name by checking the files on the Raptor, and that Lacus was also using a fake name." Chris told them.

"Fine, Cagalli Yula, that there is Kira Yamato, next to him Athrun not mentioning his last name. " and Cagalli told each and everyones names.

"Ok, I have to many people to recite the names, so you must meet them yourselves." Chris told them. "Your ship will be fully repaired within the week, and your items will be kept with you minus the weapons at the moment." Chris announced. "Your mobile suits and weapons will be sealed inside types of boxes that are locked by a timer, and my voice alone, if they are needed before your departure, they are in a room with a PA system that will give my voice to them and unlock the lock." Chris told them. "If you cooperate with us, there will be no hostilities, and you can visit Walker on the Raptor in the Brig." Chris told them.

"Ok, how we so sure you will keep your word?" Kira asked.

"Easy, Trust is not earned it is Given. And for now, I trust the four ship alliance enough to not send them with nothing but food and water." Chris told them.

That was when Nicola walked up to the group as Chris saw her. "Hey there hun, its good to see everyone is awake." Nicola said as she stepped infront of Chris. "I'm Nicola Stratos, second in command of this group." Nicola said nodding at the group.

"Nicola, so your the one Aelan has been talking about, and why she snapped when Nicol died." Athrun said in shock.

"Well, that sure does sound like my sister Mr?" She said almost clueless as she has yet to know their names.

"Athrun, Athrun Zala." Athrun told them. Chris looked shocked as he almost drew the gun at his side. Lacus touched Chris arm as though stopping him. "I'm sorry if the name makes you mad, but I am nothing like my father." Athrun told him as Chris nodded.

"Ok, its good then." Chris said lowering his tension.

"Make yourselves at home, it will still be a while until your ship is back up and running." Chris turned to everyone else "Make yourselves at home, it will still be a while until your ship is back up and running." Chris called to them all. "Everyone, show our guests, that this place is a good one!" Chris told them. "And, if Mr. Walker promises to behave, he may be released as well." Chris said turning to one of his people which took it as the signal to go release Kevin Walker from his cell.


	5. Chapter 04: Blast!

Chapter 04: Blast!

Three Days Later, Artemis Junk Guild Headquarters

Garret walked through Artemis towards the upper body of the Wraith, its weapons and wings have already been moved to a Shuttle much bigger than the one he came in. One person that had yet to leave his side was the Max android the Professor created. "I hear that Lowe is checking out the Double Gerbera now." Max told him, "With this we can go to ORB by the end of today." Max informed him.

"Yes, you are quite right Max, I'm going to go see him now." Garret told her as he looked at the Wraith. In said a small thing in Russian as his third language, what it translated to was. "May your soul rest in peace Tolle." Then he turned with Max not to far behind him. He came up to where Lowe was checking on the Double Blade Gerbera. "So what do you think Lowe?" Garret asked the orangish red haired man with a blue bandana black shirt and yellow vest.

"I like your Idea, even though I am to use to the single blade now I can't change it to give myself one of these." Lowe told him walking to Garret. "I say it is my best work yet, well besides my 150 meter Gerbera of course." Lowe told him as Garret nodded.

"Oh yes, how is the Red Frame doing these days?" Garret asked.

"Oh, Powered Red, its still doing good, and I'm sorta glad that treaty is allowing us to do whatever we want as long as we don't attack." Lowe said with a smile as Kisata came up to them. "Oh hey Kisata!" Lowe called as she just blushed at the man she cared for so much.

"Hey Lowe, Mr. Nexus your ship is ready as soon as we load the double Gerbera, you will be able to leave at anytime." Kisato told him as Garret nodded.

"Thank you." He then turned to Max, "Go and prep the shuttle would you, I'll go get my pilot that I came with." Garret told her as she nodded and went to the shuttle. "Lowe, mind using Red to take the Gerbera to the shuttle faster?" Garret asked as he nodded and went to get Red. Garret went to get his pilot which took about a half an hour. When the two got to the ship everyone wished him luck and goodbye. With that his shuttle left the Artemis base and went back to Earth and ORB.

Meanwhile Lacus, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, and Kevin all walked the peaceful little town. They saw children playing and many other things, just haveing plain fun. "Its so peaceful here." Lacus said seeing the children play.

"Its the best we can do." Came the voice of Chris behind them. Kevin eyed Chris because he has yet to give Chris such trust Lacus already has done. "These people are victims of war, so we use the ones that hurt them the most to pay for there survival, thats why we attack alliance ships." Chris told them. "The Earth Forces hurt these people much, but the others and I wish to protect the innocent." Chris said to them, as Lacus looked happily at Chris.

"This place is so peaceful, do you really expect the Earth Forces to take this lying down?" Athrun asked Chris as he shook his head no.

"Of course not, we have white VTOL planes covering the skys, and we have already began having families moving possessions onto the Raptor, as well as all of your things are on the Raptor until your ship is complete." Chris told them. "Every building you see around here, has a tunnel that leads to the ship hangar, and our machines are ready to fight when the time they are needed." Chris told them.

Lacus looked at the happy children of both coordinators and Naturals play in peace. "Sir Nexus, It is good to see so many children playing and having fun." Lacus said with a smile.

"Indeed, if only piece like this and back at ORB could last so well." Kira said in a sad voice.

"No matter where one goes, they will be touched by war." Kevin noted as Chris nodded.

"True enough, and according to Nicola, life is nothing but a Spiral of Death, and with war, death becomes more frequent." Chris told them as he looked at the kids throwing snowballs at each other. "That gives me an Idea." Chris said as he kneeled down as Kira and the others looked at him funny. "Unknown to the children they are playing war." Chris said as in a few seconds he held a snowball and threw it at Lacus which it hit her in the side as she shielded herself with her arm.

Athrun then followed suit as he threw a snowball at Cagalli, and Lacus threw one at Kira, then finally Cagalli threw one at Kevin who just stood there. "Come on stuck up, have some fun, when everyone still has a chance." Cagalli said as Kevin just smiled and made two snowballs and threw one at Cagalli and the other at his sister. For nearly an hour the group threw snowballs at each other in this time of peace.

But unknown to them, a force of Earth Forces new Hannibal class land battleships were moving over the Snow. They've pinpointed one town near each of the attacks. And leading one of these ships was Captain Sullio. Who was determined to redeem himself for what happened days ago. "Sir, we are close to our destination." A soldier called.

"Ok, good, send out VTOL's to scan the area and if they can, get into the town and assasinate any military Personel." Sullio ordered as the total of Hannibal ships were a total of four, all on treads. A total of twenty VTOL planes took off from the ships to take a look around.

Back in the town's airspace, Legends Rising's own VTOL's were designed for harsh winter conditions and painted white for visual means. One plane found a VTOL plane that was looking around. It never saw the VTOL of LR's but continued to the town anyways. "Plane 13 to base, come in" The pilot called.

"_This is base what is it?"_ A voice answered back.

"I have just found an Earth Forces cruiser, heading to the town, should I engage?" He asked.

"_Could you _(Static) _over?_" Just then, behind the white VTOL, a beam rifle blast appeared behind him, as it opened fire sending the plane into oblivion onto the mountain side in flames. That was when a Mobile suit dropped from Mirage Colloid. The Machine was Jet black and had white area's throughout the body, but it mostly was black. It stood on a purple subflight lifter, and on its right shoulder, it showed a red tiger.

It then went under mirage colloid once again and went towards the town.

Meanwhile at the town, Chris had invited, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, and Kevin to his place, where Nicola was already at. When they arrived, Chris and Nicola went and got some dry clothing for the group of teens. "Here, I hope most of you can fit in these clothes." Chris told them as he was a bit bigger than the guys, but Nicola was also a bit smaller in curves with Cagalli.

"They should do just fine till our own clothing dries." Athrun said as he and the guys went one way as the girls went the otherway. As they got changed, in the base, Aelan, Andy, and Mina chatted about the installation as they each have been there the same amount of time. Even as the last of the equipment of the base was being moved into the Raptor.

"This is an impressive installation." Andrew said out loud as he looked at the people loading in cranes into the ship, and then finally crates upon crates of food. "They are very organized." He said as Meryl walked over to them.

"Something doesn't feel right Andy." Meryl said as Andrew looked at her.

"What is it?" Andy asked as Aelan looked at her.

"One of Chris' VTOL's signals was just lost fifteen minutes ago. Its last known location was about seventeen miles from here, just outside sensor range of this base." Meryl reported as Andrew nodded.

"Earth Forces I bet." Mina said as Andy nodded.

"Have they sent word to Nicola or Chris yet?" Andy asked as Meryl nodded.

"Yes, they have already activated the evacuation watches." Meryl told him.

She said so as just outside, unknown to people who were calmly going home, three soldiers of the Earth Forces Special Ops, began to take aim for anyone. Kevin felt something was wrong within the house as he looked outside. Cagalli looked at Kevin and new what he was thinking, as did Kira. "Theres something going on isn't their Snake?" Kira asked as Kevin nodded.

"Something is not right." Kevin told him as Chris' watch began to beep.

"Everyone get to the tunnels, and go to the Raptor." Chris told them calmly as everyone looked at him. "The Dominion doesn't stand a chance in its condition, so we ask you this commander Walker." Chris said turning to him. "We wish to use your ship as a decoy to destroy the invaders as we escape." Chris told him as Kevin looked at him in shock.

Kevin then got serious and smirked. "What do you have in mind?" Kevin asked, but then a shot was heard as a bullet went through the window, and hit Kevin which knocked him off balance. Allowing him to fall to the ground on his arm.

"Kevin!" Cagalli and Kira called, Chris went to the window and looked outside. Just then to the left of his house, at another Window, as Nicola rushed out of the room she was in. Another shot was heard as Chris saw Nicola had her arm get hit. Chris left the window he was at and immediately jumped to where Nicola was as she landed in his arms from the shots impact.

"Nicola" Lacus said concerned as Chris began to move Nicola towards the grandfather clock. He moved the time to three thirty seven as the clock moved away.

"Everyone this way." Chris called almost angry. Kevin stood up and had everyone go to the clock. "Here, Kira take Nicola with you." Chris told him as Kira nodded and put Nicola's non injured arm over his shoulders.

"What about you Chris?" Athrun asked.

"Don't worry about me, just tell the others to take my Machine out of the Raptor, and for them to launch immediately." Chris told them as he turned to leave. Kevin grabbed Chris shoulder.

"And where do you think your going." Kevin asked as Nicola answered for Chris.

"Its because, if anyone hurts me. Chris will not stand by and let him gloat about it." Nicola said as Chris broke Kevin's Grip and began to leave.

"Ok then I'm going to." Kevin told them as Chris nodded, as Kevin looked at Chris hand it was of a grayish blue fir. "So you are a Zoanthrope." Kevin said confirming what he thought. But Chris didn't answer as he was already gone from the building. Chris jumped up to the roof where the one that Shot Nicola. Chris landed in the spot and saw the snowy footprints, and followed them instantly. As he followed he saw the man that did hit her, and was taking aim at a child. Chris sneaked towards the unknowing man and grabbed his neck with both hands. Before the man knew Chris had already broken his neck.

Kevin on the otherhand found another Earth Forces officer, the soldier tried to hit snake with the but of his rifle, but Kevin grabbed it, took his otherhand disarmed him of a combat knife, and stabbed him in the neck. Kevin took the knife for himself, as he does not want to bring his full Destroyer Capabilities to the field of battle, just yet anyways. (If I was facing Aelan, this would be s different story.) He thought to himself as he then saw Chris, throwing the dead body of the one that Shot Nicola off of a building. Kevin noted that Chris has only partially transformed, and was heading to the main Area's entrance.

Inside, Aelan had already gotten to the bridge, as did Alexis, Alexis immediately jumped into the captains chair. Aelan looked at her as Alexis did so as well. "I'm sorry Aelan, but for now, I'm in command because everyone else knows me." Aelxis told her as Aelan nodded understanding what she meant and went to the hangar to get the Red Queen ready for combat. As this happened Kira got Nicola to the infirmary so her arm could be worked on.

"Excuse me Kira" Nicola said as he turned to her. "I want you to use, I want you to use the Crimson blade." Nicola told him.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked her as she nodded.

"Of course, because of my arm, I wont be able to pilot it for a bit, and we may be needing it."

As this happened on the bridge Alexis barked out orders. "Ok prepare Avalanche charges!" She called. "Well burry them in Snow first, then make our escape, just like we planned!" She called as the crewmen nodded. "Ok, start up the ships main systems, charge the Lohengrin's and the other positron cannons. Load Missile Launchers, and ready CIW's." Alexis ordered. "Asriel O'Neil, you have the bridge, prep my GuAIZ for combat!" Alexis ordered leaving the bridge. Chris and Kevin both arrived into the hangar, as the both of them then jumped into the black lightnings cockpit, as it was big enough to hold two people. Kevin never took any of its systems, but looked at its activation code, or what the GUNDAM stood for in this machine. The words General Un-subdued Nexus Drive Assault Module, appeared on the screen. He then took in mental pictures as he saw a picture by one of the screens. It had Chris, Nicola, and Aelan in it, along with a third female with black hair, and he didn't recognize her. Chris machine rose at its full hight, "Ok, activate the Charges!" Asriel said on the bridge.

Outside, where the Hannibals were driving towards the village. They have gotten word that there were no one in the village at the moment. "Captain Sullio, explosives have been detected going off, up on the peeks!" A soldier called as Sullio looked outside to see Snow rolling down the cliff.

"Damn, Target all weapons at the Snow!" Sullio ordered, "and move us away from the area." He ordered, as the Hannibal cruisers moved away. One of them were not lucky enough to escape as it was burried in the Snow. Chris Machine flew into the Raptor letting Kevin off, so Chris can completely concentrate on the battle ahead.

Kevin saw, both the Red Queen, and the Gold Frame ready to launch, as the Black Lightning was also heading to one of the catapults. "Hey could someone tell me where, the Sturm is?" Kevin asked as Aelan opened her cockpit.

"Over there" Aelan pointed with the Red Queen's hand, "But it will be equipped with normal beam rifles rather than the Buster Rifles!" Aelan told him. Kevin knew why so he went to his suit. Just as he saw Kira going up the zip line in the Crimson Blade.

(Hey Kira, why are you going in that machine?) Kevin asked through their link they have developed.

(Nicola has allowed me to do so) Kira told him. Then Chris came onto the radio of each machine, just as Kira saw the pic of Nicola, Aelan, Chris, and Meer, but he didn't know Meer. "Must be there little group." Kira thought as Chris began to speak.

"Ok we have a small battalion to fight, it is unknown to what type of land cruiser that is, but according to the ships library, its a ship easily defeated by this ship." Chris told them. Chris then loaded himself onto the catapult, as Nicola emerged onto the bridge with her arm in a sling.

"Asriel, what is the situation?" Nicola asked standing behind him.

"Avalanche has taken place, one ship burried, we are waiting till Checkpoint two before we open fire." Asriel reported to her.

"Sir, The first land ship just passed the Checkpoint!" The woman from the radar station called.

On the screen an ordinary Chris showed up on the screen. "Prepare the Raptor, for its trip to ORB, and its breakthrough against these Earth Forces." Chris told them. "The Mobile Suit Team, will take on theirs as the Raptor will go right through them if need be. Once we are far away enough, the Dominion will self destruct, wiping out our last base and the home, that is why we have moved our possessions into the Raptor!" Chris told everyone as his voice went over the PA system. "During these times, everyone has their own job to do, Now, its the time, for us to show these Earth Forces our group will not take things Lying down!" Chris said, as at that very moment, the engines of the Raptor roared to life.

"Alright, as the Captain says its now time. FIre Lohengrins!" Asriel called as the bow of the ship, the two areas of the Catapult opened up, along with one that was on the bottom of the ship. All three Cannon's opened fire, blowing open the door, and through the front Hannibal Cruiser. That Hannibal ship fell apart as it was going towards the ground. "Aingeal, Launch Mobile suits now!" Asriel ordered as Aingeal a orange haired coordinator girl nodded.

_"Black Lightning, and Red Queen, to Catapults_." Aingeal said into the Intercom. _"Systems are go, and you two are clear for launch_." She said, as inside the mobile suits, Aelan wore her mask, along with helmet.

"Aelan Strato's, Red Queen, time to pay the Earth Forces back!" She called as the Catapult opened and her mobile suit launched into the sky.

"Chris Nexus, for the glory of freedom!" Chris called as the Black Lightning kneeled and blasted off into the sky.

"_Crimson Blade, Sturmfalke, you two are clear for launch." _Aingeal told them as Kevin nodded and charged the Stormfalke for battle, even though it didn't have its regular weaponry. In the other catapult, the Crimson Blade piloted by Kira got ready for Launch. Kira has asked for a Beam Rifle, do to his Inexperience for pure Melee.

"Kira Yamato, Crimson Blade Launching!" Kira called as his Mobile suit blasted off, just as the Black Lightning in Jet Mode came underneath and caught the mobile suit, and became its support unit.

"Kevin Walker, Sturmfalke, Launching, but only for my tovarisch. And that I hate the Earth Forces." Kevin said as his mobile suit launched.

Behind them, the GuAIZ and the Goldframe stood at attention. "_GuAIZ and Gold Frame to the Catapults"_ Aingeal called as the machines got ready. "_You both are clear for Launch_"

"Alexis here, GuAIZ launching!"

"Rondo Mina Sahaku, Launching" Mina called as the machines all took off, the GuAIZ landing on the ground, as did the Gold Frame while the rest took flight.

"Sir, we are detecting multiple machines!" Sophia, the one at their electronic Warfare Identification area. "Multiple machines of their new projects, the we got GAT-O2L2 Dagger L's!" She called.

"_Dagger L's the newer of the machine's?" _Chris radioed to them.

"Yes, and they seem to have some of their own Strker Packs, From their first cruiser, that has been configures as a Hannibal has the E-A4E1 Jet Dagger L's, and the other one is sending out E-X03 Launcher Dagger L's, they are equipped with "Agni" Launchers." She relayed.

"Becareful, I know that those are powerful! I used them before with the Strike" Kira called as Chris nodded.

"Alright lets go!" Kevin called as his machine changed from mobile suit to plane mode. Then started to fire its CIWs at the Jet Daggers blowing them out of the sky as Chris did the same with his beam rifle while Kira fired his beam rifle from on Chris' machine's back.

As this happened, Mina and Alexis took to the deck of the ship to stop any incoming Missiles from the Launcher Daggers. They also took note of the smoke dispensers by the Hannibals. "Ok remember, we are to break through and to the Pacific ocean!" Nicola called on the bridge as their helmsman did just that.

"Fire Large Missiles, target the Laucher Dagger's, prepare to fire the Lohengrins again!" Asriel called as the weapons system personel nodded. As he barked the orders, everyone were slicing, shooting, or tackling Daggers all to nothing.

Athrun was on the bridge with Cagalli as the ship rattled from being hit in one of its four back fins. "Damage Report!"

"Lower Port side wing has been taken out!" The Damage notifier called.

"How bad is that?" Lacus asked as she was a bit shaken from the wings lost shockwave.

"We are still able to stay airborne, but if another wing goes were crashing!" Psymone (Pronounced Simone) called back to her.

"Damn" Chris said as he fired his Apocalypse cannon destroying seven of the Dagger L's. "Asriel, is there any way that you can increase the Raptors Thrust?" Chris asked.

"Get on that now damage control, search the ships system to find out!" Asriel ordered, "Psymone, Keep this ship up and moving in the right direction!" he ordered.

Away from the battle however was a cloaked machine, it was far away enough not to spark certain people senses. Inside the Machine, as a sandy blonde hair man, with jade green eyes. He wore a custom Black pilot suit, and a black helmet, and the helmet had crimson stripes. The Mobile suit belonged to the Crimson Tiger Jack Carter. Aka Kevin Walkers infamous clone. He looked to be the age of twenty six now, do to not haveing the full advantages of a Destroyer or, that he is a Clone. "So Walker has decided to fight the Earth Forces has he." Carter said to himself as his machine hovered in the air. "And that wench Aelan is here as well, interesting." He said as at that moment, the Red Queen had landed on the ground and pulled out a beam sabre then sliced away seven Machines through the Torso. On the back of the Black Lightning, Kira was making shots none of the others cared to do, as he disabled the machines. The Crimson Blade wasn't like the Freedom, but he did the best he could do. "Well, I think its time for them to know where the Justice went huh Twisted Justice." Carter told himself as his machine known as the Twisted Justice launched right at the group.

As Carter Approached, Kevin had changed into mobile suit mode, and fired all his weapons, the Plasma Cannons which could be found on the Freedom and his two beam Rifles. "Hmm not as good as the Buster Rifles but will do." Kevin said, but then he had what was like a Newtype flash. ( A/N: If this was on T.V. the Flash like what was for Mwu and Rau, it be a black spark instead. And yes that is what the Spatial Awareness is called, as Seed did not determine what it was truly called.) "He's here." Kevin said to himself as he broke off from the main battle.

To Aelan she sliced another Dagger apart, and had a Flash as well, but hers was Red, which was then sensed to both Chris and Nicola. "Chris, Nicola! we have company, I'm going to handle it, Chris you continue on clearing a path for the Raptor." Aelan told him.

"Right." Chris nodded as he and Kira both faught the Earth Forces.

(Whats going on Kevin, what are they talking about?) Kira asked as he blasted the head off of another Jet Dagger.

(Its him, Carter is around.) Kevin answered as he flew into a blank sky where no battle was going on. But then he caught a Silhouette of something moving in the air. "There!" Kevin called as he fired his rifle at the area.

"_Hmhmhmhmhmhm" _Came a small laugh over the Radio. "_I see you have learned how to tell where a invisible suit moves eh Walker?_" Carter said to him.

"Carter, quit using that coward tactic and show yourself!" Kevin yelled as a shot was fired from Kevin's right as he made the Sturmfalke lift. Kevin immediately retaliated by firing his own blast from a Plasma cannon in that direction. On the Raptor, Athrun had asked the crew to put up Kevin's little battle on screen.

"_You want me to appear eh Walker well._" Carter said as right infront of the Sturmfalke was a black Justice Gundam. "_Here I am_!" Carter called.

Athrun immediately gasped as his old machine was there fighting Kevin and its color changed. The Twisted Justice Gundam drew a double bladed beam sabre which Athrun was fond of when he had it. In one second, he used the beam sabres to slice one of the beam rifles into three pieces. Which made Walker back away and open fire with his Plasma Cannons. Which would of worked but they were reflected away from the Twisted Justice. "What the?" Kevin asked.

"_Easy the latest in Defensive Technology, the Positron Deflector, a type of Defence that does not use Colloid particles something the boys at the lab made._" Carter answered, as his positron deflector reflected beam blasts from Aelan's Red Queen unit. "_So the Red Queen has come to Play, can't kill the original so you have to try for a Fake huh Aelan?_" Carter asked and mocked.

"Oh I can kill him whenever I wish, its just that your more annoying!" Aelan said as her machine sliced at him, but he parried the blow with his beam sabre.

Carter then thought this. (Hmm, my deflector my stop ranged attacks, but its useless in Melee.) Carter told himself as his machine backed off and fired its hip mounted Multi phase beam cannon at the Red Queen. Aelan dodged the attack and activated its Wings of Light. Carter Fired again, which scored a direct hit on the Machine.

"_Got her!_" Carter called, but saw that the Red Queen did not blow up.

"Oh no you didn't!" Kevin and Aelan called, as each of them wielded beam sabres, Kevin went for the Legs as Aelan came and sliced off its beam sabre arm after appearing from nowhere,

Carter thought (Damn, thats new, got to get out of here now!) He called as his machine fell, but its subflight unit reattached to his machines back and had the one armed Twisted Justice Gundam flee.

"Pfft, such an idiot faceing the Guardian Project and Omega Project in mobile suit combat." Aelan told herself as she turned to the Hannibals. "Enough of this shit, what do you say Kevin, blowing them into nothing?" Aelan asked.

"Well, when your right Aelan your right." Kevin said as the both of them charged their weaponry. Aelan charged her Schlag Cannons, connected her Buster Rifles to her machines hips, which now acted as rail cannons, and her Scylla multi Phase Cannon. Kevin on the other hand used his Plasma Cannons and his Beam Rifle. Multiple beams of different colors, and sizes fired from the Red Queen and Sturmfalke, which hit multiple Daggers and Destroyed one of the Hannibals.

That was when the Raptor signaled a Retreat with a Flare. With that Aelan was gone and the Raptor had two Satellite dishes emerge from the back of it. "What in the world?" Kevin asked himself as he changed to Plane mode and went for the Raptor. Chris and Kira had already returned.

As the Engines charged Chris and the others emerged onto the bridge. "What the heck are those?" Kevin called.

"Satellite engines. They serve two purposes, chargeing the Lohengrin's power and to increase the ships speed. And with the Lohengrin's Positronic Interference, this ship can move incredibly fast." The tech at the damage report station called.

"Hey isn't that what the Archangel used to fly from Onogoro Island?" Athrun asked as Kira nodded.

"Of course, and this is a very nice little system then, this would allow this ship to leave Earth without a Mass Driver." Kevin said as Chris nodded.

"Indeed, now lets get out of here, start the timer on the Dominions Self Destruct Sequence." Chris ordered as Kevin nodded and flipped a switch on his belt.

"Good by tovarisch." Kevin said to himself as he hit the switch which started a plastique Explosive within the Dominions Engine's reactor. The Ship then began to pick up speed as it flew over the last remaining Hannibal land ship.

"Alright, Everyone hold on to something bolted down!" Asriel radioed throughout the ship, as Everyone grabbed onto something. "Fire Lohengrin's!" Asriel ordered as the three Positron Blasters fired creating the Positronic Interference, which just Eradicated the Earths Atmosphere infront of the ship increasing the air velocity and getting rid of the air resistance making the ship move fast, and when fast it means unbeleiveable speeds. Kevin had felt this only when Sturmfalke moved so fast itself. Do to not being on the Archangel when it pulled this Stunt.

As the Ship left, the Dominion exploded, taking the Village, and creating an avalanche burying all the Launcher Daggers and the Hannibal ships, along with destroying any Evidence of the base of Legends Rising. Seconds later, the Raptor slowed down to over the Pacific Ocean. "Wow." Was all that Nicola said as the ship lowered itself into the water as it was now a floating fortress. "Now that was Fast." She said.

"Indeed, much faster than I'm use to." Aelan said as she stood up from not properly prepareing herself for such speeds.

"Psymone, set course for ORB." Chris ordered as he nodded. "We have some guests to drop off back at ORB." Chris told him turning to Mina, Lacus, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Andrew who remained Silent the whole time learning the ship, and Kevin who all nodded in agreement.

A/N: Wow, finally done of Chapter with a number of new characters of the Raptors crew. Next chapter, will have nothing but time at ORB and a bit on the Raptor, and the announcement, of what Legends Rising is going to be.


	6. Chapter 05:Return to ORB, Raptor's Visit

Chapter 05: Return to ORB, and Raptor's visit

Three days later, Garret managed to return to ORB faster than it was to get to Artemis when he left. His ship went down the runway as it was a different shuttle that he was returning in. It took a few minutes until personnel from Morgenrete to arrive and begin using whatever Garret had bought to work on his Avalanche. Infact, everything he brought back was payed for by morgenrete and Kevin as he gave permission to garret to use his money. But unknown to them, Garret gave the money for Max out of his own, so everyone knew of the other equipment, but not Max, as Garret wanted that to be surprise to Walker, and Erica. Even though he had an odd request that the new machine be fitted with a co pilot in the cockpit.

Garret walked down the aisle as Max was rechargeing from the battery of the shuttle. Which is her actual way of sleeping, she could stay up for a week without recharging, but as she had nothing better to do she recharged. "Well good morning Max." Garret said as Max's systems came online from her well, literal power-nap. "We have landed at ORB, and I have also requested that Erica Simmons to meet us here on the runway, so she could meet you once again." Garret told her as she nodded and Garret walked out of the shuttle.

"Garret, what are you doing, you brought back a Nuclear engine and a Neutron Jammer Canceler for your machine?" Erica Simmons called as she walked towards him, nearly furious.

"Is it that bad I want to continue the MBF-1000 series tradition?" Garret asked her as that sort of caught Erica by surprise.

"Ok, makes sense, and I see that my friend was able to salvage the Wraith from the battlefield." Erica said as she saw the Scythe and the bat like wings from the Wraith being transported to the mobile suit development area. "And I also wonder, why have you requested that the Cockpit be modified to have a co-pilot slash gunner?" Erica asked.

"Well you see that as the Wraith was salvaged, they tend to salvaged something else from the wreckage." Garret said as he turned to the shuttle and nodded. Thats when the first sight of her that Garret Had Erica just had. "Erica Simmons, allow me to introduce you the "Mobile suit operational-assistance Application eXperimental" Aka, Max." Garret said as Max came walking down, as by now Erica dropped her clipboard.

"Max, is that really you?" Erica asked looking at the Mobile suit operational-assistance Application eXperimental, which in short Max.

"Yes it is Erica Simmons." Max said looking at her. "I am also going to be the copilot of the MBF-3000 mobile suit Avalanche." Max told her as she looked at Garret.

"Who gave you the authorization to do that?" Erica asked.

"Easy, I did, I gave authorization, as I don't like saying this, but Max is the property of Garret Nexus, until someone buys it off of me." Garret told her, he doesn't like saying that Max belonged to him, but if he had to say he had to say. "And as I am the head of the 3000 program from way back when I started the plans for it when I first saw the Sturmfalke." Garret told her. "So I have authorized the cockpit be modified for two rather than one." Garret told her.

"Ok, understood, but you do know, Kevin will be furious." Erica told him as Garret nodded, as he remembered that Walker was at the Junius Treaty.

"Well if he says anything I will say this, he has already broken the treaty for putting a Nuclear engine in the Sturmfalke." Garret told her.

That night, Somewhere on the Pacific Ocean Raptor

Walker felt as he was being watched as he walked through the halls of the Raptor, the ship's internal layout was much like the Archangels. He has also scene children, mothers and fathers walking the halls. The Fathers were wearing Earth Forces mechanic uniforms so they could tell what Jobs each person could do. "I see it was wise that Chris housed soldiers, as it seems that each of them knew where to go when this ship took off." came Andrew Waltfelds voice from behind Kevin.

"Indeed, he has gotten many of the people in the village to work on the ship easily, heck even the children are doing something." Kevin said as he saw one child running down the corridor as he had a hand on the wall with a sponge tied to it, being chased by a girl with one on her hand as well. "They seem to make cleaning the wall into a game." Kevin said as Andrew nodded.

"Yes it is nice to see children having fun on a warship of all things." Andrew told him. "It also seems that Chris had taken into account of the Lifeboat shortage." Andrew said as Kevin nodded this time.

"Yeah, I seen he began to build more Lifeboats do to the people of this ship. Any Idea when we arrive at ORB, Aelan has been watching me since we have arrived." Kevin told him as he was right, around the corner Aelan walked quietly.

"Do you truly think she trusts you, after you tried to blast her sister in the back with one of your rifles?" Andrew asked as Kevin looked down.

"Well I did not know that, but I do know she don't trust me, because of what happened at Abaddon, so Andy do you know where Chris and them will be heading after they drop us off at ORB?" Kevin asked as he wondered what this rogue ship might do. They saw Lacus and Nicola walking towards them, Nicola's arm is still in the sling from her bullet wound.

"So, you two have been living in the PLANTs since Junius was well." Lacus said sadly as Nicola nodded.

"Yeah, we lived with Chris mom the whole time, and we watched all of your videos." Nicola told her as she saw Kevin and Andrew. "Walker Waltfeld!" Nicola called as she waved, Kevin couldn't get over how care free Nicola was, heck not even this entire crew. Much of the bridge crew are couples themselves even their leaders. Chris and Nicola are well known of showing affection for each other.

"Ahh, hello miss Stratos." Andrew said as he looked at the arm that was in the Sling. "Did the doctor tell you when you will be able to take that Sling off?"

"Yes, and it should be able to be taken off after we reach ORB." Nicola answered feeling where the bullet went. "I'm just glad by body heals faster than normal." Nicola told him as Kevin looked at her funny.

"The Nexus program correct?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, ho. . . How'd you know?" She asked as Kevin shrugged.

"Well, during the last war, your sister wasn't exactly silent about it. So you and Chris are the other two correct, there isn't anymore right?" Kevin asked her.

"Hmm, not to my knowledge or Chris as far as I know." Nicola answered as Lacus looked at her.

"You and Chris seems to have been made for each other, in more ways than one." Andrew said as Nicola giggled at the comment.

"Any Idea on what you can do, for the Nexus program. I've seen Aelan has Destroyer Qualities, and Chris was given the Zoanthrope Gene." Kevin asked as Nicola took a moment to think.

"Well, you are the thing we were suppose to go after and Kill. But from what I have read from scavenged things of the project, every time it mentioned me, or meant me, it said Key. I have no Idea what that means, but I can also communicate with the others with telepathy. But thats it, nothing else special besides piloting a mobile suit." Nicola told them.

"Oh, so you can talk to them like Kevin can with Kira?" Lacus asked.

"What, he can talk to someone with telepathy?" Nicola said surprised.

"Yes he can." Came the voice of Aelan, as she had grown accustomed to not wearing her mask anymore, except for during a battle. "Its truly his Zoanthrope capabilities, evolved though. A little something he and Kira have grown to." Aelan said walking up to her sister. "And you know Nicola, its not wise to give classified info to the enemy like that. The man I lived with after Junius payed the ultimate price for giving the Earth Forces such information." Aelan told her.

"Oops sorry, I forgot that, its just they have been on the ship for so long, I began to treat them as friends." Nicola said as Aelan nodded.

"Don't worry, you can treat them as friends, besides Walker there, he's the only one that deserves to die, the others do not." Aelan said as Andrew laughed a bit.

"She really hates your guts Kevin." Andrew laughed.

"It is no laughing matter, Andy, he killed many of my friends, and I've sworn to there graves that I'll be the one to kill him." Aelan told him.

"Listen Aelan, It was not my fault I was. . ." Kevin began.

"Brainwashed, yes I know, I've learned much of the years, it seems Zala, and all those other people you have killed were not the only ones that had the data on such people." Aelan told him. "There have been hospitals that treat patients like me or you, I have been visiting often." Aelan began. "There has been words I did not understand however, such as Logo's what ever that is. Even of that cloning program that created Rau, and how many clones were developed of Mu La Flaga's father. Many of them, but most were killed when Mendel Fell by your hands."

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked "How many clones was made of him?" Kevin asked.

"I have no clue, but each have a heightened spatial awareness, and as far as I know, three have been released, but dates are unknown, and I have no idea if there are more or not." Aelan told him. "I have no intention of hunting them, just you." Aelan told him as the PA system came on.

"_Cagalli Yula Athha, Rondo Mina Sahaku, and Kevin Walker to the bridge, we have a bit of trouble with your navy._" Chris' voice called from the bridge.

"Hmm, looks like some trouble with the navy." Nicola said as Kevin nodded.

"From the Navy's distance, we should arrive in port during the morning." Kevin told her as she nodded. "I wonder how Unato and Yuuna are going to act for learning we failed to keep this ship in the hands of the Earth Forces." He wondered.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they will be furious?" Andy said as Lacus nodded.

"Yes indeed, especially that lady Cagalli is also on the ship, and that some rogue group has caught the ship and all." Lacus said with a smile.

"Well, Chris asked you to the bridge, may as well go, I'm going as well." Nicola said as she walked by the others as Aelan just smiled at her sisters attitude.

"You got a nice sister Aelan." Andy told her as she smiled.

"Yeah, and now I can finally say I'm home." Aelan told him.

Meanwhile, Cagalli and Athrun emerged onto the bridge together as Chris was standing behind the Captains chair, as Chris has made Asriel the permanent Captain of the ship. Asriel watched through the bridges viewport window, they could see the Aegis Class ships making a barricade to the Raptor. "What seems to be the trouble?" Athrun asked.

"See for yourself, until we can confirm that the Dominions people are on the ship, we can't enter ORBs territorial Waters." Chris said as he folded his arms and looked out the viewport to see the fleet of ships. "I know ORB doesn't know that its main representative is on this ship, that is why I have asked Kevin and Mina to join us." Chris told the two. "Unless you wish to break your disguise and let the other parts of the council to know of what happened to you." Chris told her as Cagalli looked a bit well nervous.

"Yeah, I guess it should be wise if Mina or Kevin does it." Cagalli said as Athrun nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that would be a wise decision." Mina said coming onto the bridge with cape behind her.

"Well, if it isn't a count." Sophia called from her position as Mina looked at her. The two were hanging out quite a bit, and Sophia began calling Mina the count from her taste of clothing.

"Hmph, well anyways, you can get the navy on the phone, or at least ORBs military Headquarters." Mina ordered at Aingeal as she flipped a switch as her station was a double for communications when not in battle. She looked at Asriel while he nodded. The two were a couple and were much like Chris and Nicola.

"This is the ship known as the Raptor." Aingeal began as she looked at Chris. "Sir, should I tell them that it is under new management?" she asked as Chris nodded.

"Its better to let them know now." Chris told her.

"This ship is carrying passengers from the ORB ship Dominion, which has been destroyed, please respond." Aingeal pleaded as the view screen showed that of the Captain of the vessel.

"_This is Captain Todaka, we are ready to open fire, if you do not give us proof of your aqusations."_ The captain said as Chris looked at him.

"I am Chris Nexus, the Captain of this ship and as you can see behind me is Rondo Mina Sahaku of ORBs noble family the Sahakus." Chris told him as Mina walked up to beside him.

"I am Rondo Mina Sahaku, and I wish that you have this ship allowed in Port." Mina told him as he did recognized her. And then he also noticed Kevin come into view.

"And Kevin Walker, of the Onishi family, I also wish you allow this ship into Port and allow for repairs." Kevin ordered as Todaka grunted to himself.

"_Ok, we will escort you to ORB." _Todaka told them.

"Ok Psy, take us to ORB, and return our guests to home." Chris called as the Raptor began to move towards ORB once again. As the ship went, Alexis was looking through the ship again to see what is going on. Many people were walking and or working on the ship. Alexis remembered her past when she was with the army. And her first battle against the Forbidden Gundam piloted by Shani. She was a bit better than him, and was able to get his scythe, which her melee weapon of choice gave her the title as Lady Scythe. And then word spread of her betrayal when the war ended.

"I hope mom and dad are doing well." Alexis told herself as she saw Kira heading into the Cafeteria. "Hey Kira!" Alexis called as Kira stopped to look back at her. "Hey, mind if we speak?" She asked.

"Sure, we have the rest of the night before reaching ORBs port." Kira told her as they went into the cafeteria. The two both grabbed a tray for the nights dinner. "So, Alexis, what do you want to talk about?"

"What was Aelan like back when she was with the Clyne Faction?" Alexis asked.

"Hmm, well she kept to herself most of the time, her and Shiho both did actually." Kira answered.

"Oh, the Housenka, I see, so that is where she went." Alexis told herself, "She was in my squad before she transfered to the Creuset Team, and then well she defected, as far as we could tell." Alexis told him. "But back to Aelan" Alexis told him.

"Yeah, well she stayed on the Eternal a ship that is able to support her machine, but pretty much she kept to herself most of the time unless she needed to speak she stayed quiet." Kira told her as someone came up to them.

"Oh who are you talking about?" Lacus asked the two as she came up, in a bright pink nightgown, that they got from the dominion.

"Oh nothing Lacus, just Aelan back when she was with us." Kira told her.

"Yeah, and I was about to say that its nice talking like this, when someday later we may be enemies." Alexis told her.

"Yes that is right, what are you all becoming after this anyways?" Kira asked her.

"From what I have heard from Chris, you're going to be a bunch of mercenaries, like the famous Serpent Tail Mercenaries right?" Lacus asked as Alexis nodded.

"Yeah, the Merc business, I will find it nice and different from the Military, But I will say this though, your friend Kevin, if we even detected his machine, Aelan will go and fight him no matter what." Alexis mentioned to them.

"If so you know, as Kevin is my closest friend, I will do everything in my power to protect him" Kira told her. Alexis nodded in understanding. "Well, I only grabbed a bite to eat before bed, I'm going to get some rest for getting back to ORB, and back to those kids." Kira said as Alexis looked at him. Alexis perked up as Kira mentioned Kids.

"Does that mean that you and Lacus have. . .?" She began as she heard another voice.

"No, thats not it, they live with Reverend Malchio and raise War Orphens." Kevin Walker said as he like appeared out of nowhere at the doorway. "The Reverend decided to give them a vacation for a few days." Kevin told her.

"Oh, well ok." Alexis said as she looked at Lacus. "I knew it couldn't of been true, because Lacus there looks way to good to have children yet." She said as Lacus blushed and laughed a bit. "Well anyway as Kira said you should get some rest, my shift is about to start soon." Alexis told them.

"Your shift?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, my shift, I slept all day for the night shift, this is in a way my breakfast." Alexis mentioned as she got up and began to leave. "Hmm, as we are going to be Merc's I wonder if ORB has any kind of Uniform for us." She said to herself as Kevin looked at her a bit and then back to Lacus and Kira.

"So we return home tomorrow huh. And they become guns for hire, the complete neutrality I think." Kevin told them.

"Yes I would say so, I wonder if they will do the right things when the time comes." Lacus wondered as Kevin also wondered on what she said and when he will have to fight them and if need be Destroy the Nexus program.

Chris and Nicola walked with Athrun and Cagalli escorting them to the rooms. "So, what are you planning to do at ORB?" Cagalli asked the two.

"Most likley get Uniforms for this crew, our own, not ORB type uniforms." Chris told the two, "It be nice to have our own, so that we don't show that we are well with anyone." Chris told them.

"After what your group just did though Chris, I don't think the Earth Forces will employ you very soon." Athrun told him. "What with all that you have done to them so far." Athrun said with a shrug.

"Yeah, and as if I care." Nicola said as Athrun looked at her curiously. "It was those Earth Forces that sent my mother and father down the spiral." Nicola said in a cold and hateing voice. Cagalli and Athrun were surprised to hear such a dark comment from her.

"What Spiral?" Athrun asked as Chris put a hand on Nicola's shoulder.

"Its her answer of what Death is, and what life is. A spiral of death, where every where you turn, Death is waiting." Chris told him, "If you'll excuse us, were going to our quarters, I suggest you do the same." Chris told them as he and Nicola left them. As they walked together Chris felt Nicola put her head to his chest as he felt the tears on his chest. "Nicola, are you ok?" Chris asked as she nodded her head. The two reached their room as Chris opened the door, for his and Nicola's room where they modified it to a double bed.

"Chris, will you ever leave me?" Nicola asked him as he knelt down to her looking into her eyes.

"Of course not, now lets just forget tonight and visit ORB for our first time." Chris told her as she kissed him and went under the covers to sleep. Chris did as well, as everyone who was not on duty went to sleep.

The next day, ORBs heavy military Port The Raptor docked into the nation of ORB Outside the ship stood, pretty much a bunch of soldiers, the Seylan family stood as they saw the ship that was to have been escorted by Kevin and the others. Garret, along with Max, Erica, and Murrue waited for its occupants to come out. First came the crew of the Dominion along with Meryl who seemed to have took over for Psymone during certain times at the helm.

Kevin, Kira, Athrun, Mina and Cagalli appeared from the Hatch. "Cagalli!" Yuuna called from the bottom of the steps as both Athrun and Kevin were annoyed from just the way he said it. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Just then Chris emerged from the ship as well, the only one though in the group that looked surprised was Garret. Garret only said something that only Max could hear. "No, it can't be, could it?" Garret asked himself, and Max came in closer and asked him.

"Whats wrong?" She asked him, as she looked at the one that surprised him.

"Do a DNA scan on him, and compare it to mine then you will see." Garret told her, as Max looked at Chris, as her DNA scan system began. In her mind she took a picture of him as a DNA Strand type she never seen before began, the DNA was majorly altered, however it was recognizable. She then Scanned Garrets, as she compared the two, most of the DNA was similar besides few minor things, which made her realize. "He is your brother." Max said shocked as she read the DNA scan's.

"Yes, he is, Why the hell is he here?" Garret asked almost steamed, as behind Chris came Aelan, wearing her mask, and along with Nicola behind her. Aelan was the first one to notice Garret as she could see him looking directly at him. As soon as all of them came into view, the safeties of the rifles were turned off.

"Hold your fire all of you, unless you want a Destroyer, or a Zoanthrope after you!" Kevin called as Chris walked down the ramp with all of the ORB people that they took back entered first. The Guns were lowered as Unato and Yuuna went up to Kevin.

"How Dare you take Cagalli with you, when you knew it could put her life in danger!" Unato yelled at Kevin as Kevin with instant reflexes grabbed him by the throat.

"NEVER!" Kevin began to yell at him. "Ever think I would put her life In danger!" Kevin yelled at him. "If you think of doing so again, I will see to it that you be killed easily." Kevin told him as Aelan saw the anger, and how much he cared for Kira's sister.

"Hey get out of my way!" Garret called going through the crowds as he walked right up to Chris. "CHRIS!" He yelled as Chris instantly looked in the direction, only to be met with a solid punch in the face as Garret Nexus was the one that threw it. "You Bastard, What the hell are you doing here?" Garret yelled as Chris was in shock as he saw the person that hit him.

"G. . . Garret?" Chris asked as he felt the sensation of being punched so hard. Max came up to Garret as Andy did as well trying to stop him from doing anything else, as both of them were stronger than normal.

"Hey Easy Kid!" Andrew told him as Garret was trying to get after this man.

"Garret is that you?" Chris asked rubbing his face as Nicola looked in surprise.

"You two know each other?" Athrun asked as Garret nodded after being let go.

"Yeah he's my Twin brother." Garret told them straightening out his jacket. Chris nodded confirming their sources. "This bastard may be my brother, but he is nothing like me at all, even though we are Twins." Garret told them.

"Last time I seen you was when our friend left for December city." Chris told him as Garret nodded.

"Yes that is right, and that was about a few weeks before the Bloody Valentine, which was ALL YOUR FAULT!" Garret yelled at him as Chris, Nicola and Aelan felt pain within their hearts as Garret yelled such a statement as everyone in shock especially Athrun.

"Garret Calm down!" Kevin roared at him. "The Earth Forces are to blame not them!" Kevin yelled to him, even though he knew he had to fight them some day, he was defending them today.

"No Kevin he is right." Aelan said as Kevin looked at her while Chris and Nicola both looked Grim. "Within the Organization, a spy leaked the info to Blue Cosmos, which in the End was the reason why they nuked the place." She told everyone. "Actually, it was leaked in advance by two years, and the one who did leak it, was Oracle." Aelan said as Kevin's fist clenched as he felt hatred. The very man that made him the way he is, is the direct reason for Junius Seven's destruction.

"That Bastard, even in his death, he still causes problems he never wanted his prized creations to be destroyed by someone else experience" Kevin said to himself.

"Indeed, thats why I hate you brother, and our family, its because of them, that all my friends were Killed in the Blast!" Garret yelled at him. "I'm going nowhere with this shit, so I'm leaving." Garret said as he turned and left.

"Garret I'm sorry." Chris whispered to him. "But I fight for those people, along for my other friends that didn't make it alive." Chris told himself as he looked at Cagalli. "Miss Athha, mind if we search for some tailors area, so we could get us some uniforms?" Chris asked as Cagalli nodded.

"And why do you need uniforms?" Unato asked as Cagalli looked at him.

"Because they are Mercs." Cagalli told him giving an Evil eye to the man. "And that is all." Cagalli told him as she turned to Chris again. "You can find the Tailor at the residential area of ORB." Cagalli told him as in the background, both the Gold Frame, and the Sturmfalke were unloaded from the Raptor. That was when a jeep from the Raptor pulled up for Chris and Nicola as already siting in the Drivers and the passengers seat were Asriel and Aingeal.

"Alright boss, we are ready to go, with the sizes wanted in this note pad here!" Aingeal called as Chris nodded hopping into the back as both Aelan and Nicola joining them.

"Cagalli, thank you, and we will leave as soon as the uniforms we ask for are completed!" Nicola called as the Jeep drove away.

"Cagalli!" Yuuna said as he looked at her. "Its time we should go to." He told her leading her to a Limo as they drove off.

"Well, I guess you two are heading off back to the Islands?" Kevin asked Lacus and Kira as they nodded.

"Yeah, we should get back to helping with the orphanage." Kira told him as he and Lacus left, as each of the group went on to do their things. Erica Simmons approached Kevin.

"Kevin, out of all that has happend, Garret has got something to show you." Erica told him as he touched his forehead.

"Ok, lets go then." He said as the two got into a jeep and went to Morgenrete, where Garret had already gone. As the two entered the Morgenrete Facilities, Kevin saw the Avalanche in three pieces, legs, then Chest/head, and the Cockpit laying on the ground. Many people were working to it, as Kevin saw two familiar things. First was the beam scythe that was used by the Wraith, and second was the Wraith's bat like wings, which were being fitted with Bat like wings. "Are those, pieces of the Wraith?" Kevin asked as he looked at the parts being added to the mobile suit, well mainly just the wings being added on.

"Yes, Garret had gone to get the Double Gerbera Straight, and as he was up there, the Junk guild seemed to have Salvaged the Wraith from its last battlefield." Erica answered as Kevin felt someone tap his shoulder as he turned to see Garret.

"It wasn't only the Wraith they Salvaged." Garret said as he pointed in a direction, but no one was there, then all of a sudden, the white and green haired Max, landed four Feet ahead of him.

"Well, hello there Kevin, still having woman trouble?" The woman asked as Kevin instantly knew the voice.

"MAX!" Kevin almost yelled being surprised by the Android that was once a battle computer on the MBF-M2000 Wraith.

"Yep thats me, Max, Co Pilot of the Avalanche Gundam, and personal property of Garret Nexus or as I like to call him, and Erica and even you my parents." She told him.

"Uh, what happened to you your not like you were two years ago?" Kevin asked as Garret kicked in for that.

"Well, her personality was altered a bit by the Junk Guilds Leader." Garret told him. "Mainly she is a bit more well playful, and hyperactive than her former self, and I'm not that great in robotics of Androids, I specialize in the bigger version." Garret Explained.

"Ok so she is to be a co pilot of your new machine interesting." He said as the Cockpit was being added onto the machine now.

"Yep, the mobile suits gunner, especially after all the upgrades to the wings of the Wraith." She told him as Kevin saw what she meant, it was being equipped with two times of a M68 dual cannon, MA-X223E triple beam cannon. "They also keep its Hyper jammer abilities and flight abilities." Max said reciting the new machines abilities, as this went on, Chris, Aelan, Nicola, Aingeal, Asriel all drove through ORB, Chris stood at his spot looking over the city.

"What are you thinking Chris?" Aingeal asked as he looked down to her.

"Just wondering, what is this place going to be, if what Mina said would come true." Chris said as he remembered a small conversation the two had.

Flashback

_"Orb will be in turmoil soon." Mina_ _said as Chris leaned foreward as he set his elbows on the desk._

_"What do you mean miss Sahaku?" Chris asked her as the two were meeting with each other, because Mina in a way, has hired them, after learning they are to be Mercenaries._

_"Well, as you know, I've spoken with Lacus Clyne a few days ago, and that if you were willing to end anywar that is coming, she wishes you to join the Clyne Faction, when the time is needed for your groups power. After seeing you face Walker and his Sturmfalke, I can tell you will be an asset to her." Mina told him as Chris nodded. "Both Lacus and I, have decided to keep this secret from all, besides a few people, we wish for you to do the same, until it is time for you to do it. I am willing to pay however much is needed." she told him._

_"Ok, deal, but you never answered my question." He told her._

_"Ok, From what I have heard, both Cagalli, and Kevin are going to the PLANTs in a few weeks to talk to the Chairman as I am going to the Sahaku space station, which will end up having both of the Seylan's in charge of ORB, which would end up that they will go and sign with the Earth Forces, which you know, ORB is populated by Coordinators, such as Kira and Lacus. And from what I have heard about them, and their intentions, well, I may once wanted to control the world, but I have changed." She explained to him. "I have changed, and when the time is to come, I have the Junk Guild, and Serpent Tail ready to join forces with those two, when its time for the Clyne Faction to revive." She told him as Chris nodded._

_"Ok, you have us on your side." Chris told her. "Well me anyways, and quite possibly, the rest of this group." He told her as she nodded._

_"Ok, when the time is right, this will come out, but we must make sure certain people don't know, so that both Earth Forces and ZAFT don't think of this, we must have battles for real, such as Kevin and Aelan." She told him leaving as Chris nodded._

_"Understood, pleasure doing buisness with you."_

_End Flashback_

"Its just, that this place will soon be taken by the Earth Forces, and the coordinators here, wont have anywhere to go." Chris told them. "Which reminds me, we wont be able to take the people who are not doing anything on the ship to." Chris said as Nicola shook her head.

"No thats not true, we can take them to Scandenavia, after the last war, they became Neutral again." Nicola told him as Chris had forgotten such a thing.

"Ok, that will be a good plan." Chris told them, then Aelan remembered, something she has been carrying with her for the last while.

"Damn, I forgot!" She said almost in a roar as both Chris and Nicola looked at her. As Aelan looked through the purse she had which was part of her Civilian life, which is what Everyone was wearing, rather than those Earth Forces uniforms. She brought out the Envelope, Meer gave her, and handed it to Chris. "Its from a mutual friend of ours." She told them as Chris took it with the writing Meer on the seal. Chris' eyes were widened in shock as Nicola's were filling with tears.

"Hey whats wrong you two, you look like you seen a ghost." Asriel said looking through the rearview mirror, as he was the one driving the jeep.

"Yeah, you two could say that." Chris answered as he looked at Aelan.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, I just remembered it now, worrying Walker would snap and destroy the ship could do that to a person." Aelan told them as Chris nodded.

"Well at least you remembered." Nicola told her as Chris opened the letter.

(Meer's letter)

Dear, Chris and Nicola

Oh my god, I am so hoping you get this, When Aelan told me you two were alive, it felt like a mobile suit was lifted off my chest. (Because of this Nicola and Chris smiled.) If you are reading this, Aelan must of gotten this to you. Well anyways, Life has been so sad with out the two of you, or Aelan as I just seen her again today. Well anyways, I hope for the two of you to come to the PLANTs sometime soon, at Decemberous city, I want to see all of you, with my new eyes, by that time, I should be able to take off the bandages.

(Non Letter)

"Bandages?" Chris asked himself as Nicola looked at him wondering the same thing.

"Read on you two." Aelan told them.

(Meer's letter)

You are probably wondering why bandages, well, the Chairman came to me and asked as Lacus is now living on Earth, he's asked me to fill in her place. Because of my voice, and now I'm getting Plastic and Cosmetic surgery to become her. Which means, when you see me, I'll look like Lacus, and I want to see the two of you when the Bandages come off. Well Aelan will have to come as well, I want to see all of you again please.

Sincerely Meer

P.S. When you get to the place I am, I will be under Lacus' name, which I should be doing so a week or so after I write this. Well, good luck in getting here, I love you all.

(End Letter)

"Wow, she is really going to become Lacus, I knew her voice would probably get her in trouble." Nicola said with a giggle as Chris nodded.

"Well, at least she is doing what she wants, it was her choice to become Lacus, if not, the Chairman will have to see me." Chris told them.

"So, this girl, a friend of yours?" Aingeal asked.

"Yeah, she is the one that got me and Chris together." Nicola answered them as Aelan nodded.

"Ok where here, this is the place." Aelan told them as the jeep came to a stop at a tailors.

Two days later, Alexis was walking the streets of ORB, she wore civilian wear of some of the clothes she and Nicola got two days ago, infact with what money the ship had, they all bought some new clothing. Today, she sported a black tanktop that was over a blue jean vest. Today for Alexis was a day off for her, so she pretty much just stopped at coffee shops, said "hi" to people, so on and so forth. She slowly walked towards the memorial of people that died during the last war. Also with ORBs respect, the Memorial was for the victims of the bloody valentine as well, even though not as many were killed for ORB during that time two years ago. Alexis kneeled down looking at the memorial, remembering a friend of hers that died in the bloody valentine. Another on the list was a Three ships Alliance pilot Jason Hibiki, Alexis recognized this as she was with this man as he was the commander she served with during the first battle of Jachin Due. Tears began to form in the woman's eyes as she looked at the memorial remembering her old comrades as well. "Sam, Jason, Mona, Charlie, Misa, Febrona, Matthews, and Tony I hope you are all resting in piece." She said as Garret Nexus appeared behind her as he knelt down setting some flowers onto the mantle.

"Hello miss, mourning the lost huh?" Garret asked as he looked at her. "Hey, my names Garret yours?" Garret asked her.

"To answer your first question yes, and your second, Alexis." She said as Garret nodded looking at the monument.

After that throughout the week, the Legends Rising group all co existed with the residents of ORB. But mostly stayed in their ship just waiting. Aelan however, unlike the others, she jumped building to building all week, keeping an eye on the higher ups of ORB. Especially Onishi or Kevin Walker rather, she has also gone to Morgenrete, to spy on the mobile suit development program. When she did, the main things that caught her eyes, were the MBF-M3000 Avalanche Gundam, and the Murasames, which in a way resembled the Sturmfalke, in primary functions, but nowhere close enough for the real deal. "So this is the MBF program, interesting, making new prototypes, and new grunts, I wonder if they will have Wraith grunts sometime." Aelan wondered as she ducked as Max was walking on the catwalks across from Aelan's position.

Aelan quickly downloaded information Chris has asked her to do, and then left without even the android knowing her presence. After she left, Garret came to the same place Max was as the two of them walked to the Avalanche Gundam. With this, Aelan decided to go to the main entrance so that they would think she had just arrived.

Within an hour, the Avalanche Gundam was moved to the testing area, as many high ranked Military Personnel gathered at the observation window. Kevin Walker also did the same as the Avalanche Gundam began to move as it stood up to its full hight. The machine's eyes glowed as on the inside Max had her fingers and put them in a special type of socket that would uses them giving her full access to the Machines control, and her back plugged into the machine allowing her to be at full power throughout any fight, which with this, if the Machine is lost; Max can take over and pilot for who knows how long. Her fingers were in the machine, and to her eyes, were the eyes of the mobile suit. "Ok, activating drones on minor power, random fire." Erica said as Garret nodded as a total of five of them appeared.

Inside the machine Max did her thing, when it was time to show off the cannons, as to her eyes, her crosshairs highlighted each of the droids. "Just give me the order Garret, and they will be gone." She told him.

"Ok, I'm going to test out this new Double Gerbera." Garret told her as the machines Wings opened up revealing the Cannons within. Garret then launched his machine towards the droids, as the beams fired, with decent accuracy, but not perfect at deflecting the beams from the attacks. He sliced once in half with one of the blades, and twisted his machine firing a Dragon Claw at a droid crushing it with sheer force.

Kevin looked at the speed of the machine, which was impressive. His machine was designed with shear power in mind, the Wraith was basicly Stealth. And this one was its speed in mobile suit combat. Sure Sturmfalke was faster in plane mode, but this machine could move fast on the ground. Even though it was not moving at full speed do to its limitations within the testing area. He then saw the machine jump out of the way of a few beams, as Garret treated this training as it should be, as though it was real combat. The Avalanche landed meters away from the droids, as each of them fired at the Avalanche, but before they could hit, the hand that held the Double Gerbera rotated, several times as it stopped the beams from. When the sword stopped, it was Vertically down the Avalanche as it fired a total eight beams from the wings of the mobile suit, each beam going into and destroying the droids. "Basic test complete." Max said as the wings went behind the mobile suit, freeing its arms for maximum effectiveness.

"Ok, Erica set Drones up to fire power level 5, and send in Phase Shift droids, I wish to test out the PSD." Garret told her.

Kevin thought for a moment as he remembered seeing the schematics for this Pulse wave, as weapon designed to knock out the Phase Shift of nearby machines. "Hmm, if this weapon works, his machine should be able to use its Gerbera on all machines." Kevin told the others that watched as well. Then three gray droids emerged but then changed color to Red.

"Ok, Max, the PSD is under your control for now on, if you ever see any machine with Phase Shift any more and is our enemy, you are to use this function, and tell me so I'll be ready myself." Garret told her. "Because, even though its being developed, this machine has yet to get proper shielding from the weapon itself." Garret said as he charged at the Red Droids, just as Max target them with her own weapons.

"Activateing PSD." Max relayed to him, as the small sphere on the chest of the machine jolted out a bit from the machine, as it sent the Pulse Wave sending the wave through each machine in the area. The Phase Shift Armor, vanished from the Avalanche and all the droids. The droids were then easily finished of by the Gerbera.

Outside the Window Kevin looked on. "Memo to self, If Garret is to be an enemy, be aware of Avalanches abilities."

A/n: Ok, good enough for a chapter I say, next Chapter, The little truce that Aelan and Kevin half will no longer be Valid, also within weeks the Events of Destiny will begin for this story, and hopefully here in Canada where I can actually tape the dang things, and update at least weekly once it begins. Within three more Chapters, the specs of all the Original Machines will be posted for your viewing. As each of them have been modified, such as you all saw with Avalanche, now having the Wings of Wraith, and a double bladed Gerbera, aslo its **P**hase **S**hift** D**isruptor is a bit more detailed this time that last. Also, with this new information, Expect Max to appear in Fate sometime in the next battle or so, with the Avalanche of course.

To be honest, out of all these starting Machines of Nexus family, the Avalanche and the Red Queen are my favorites, both as machines created from Scratch, even though most of the upgrades for the Avalanche are inspired by Solid Sharks Preybird and Raptor Machines, but not as powerful as Garrets Machine is built for speed, as why Max takes the fire controls, as Garret concentrates on movement, and the Gerbera.

PS Also with the Avalanche, if Garret is out cold, Max can take over full controls of the machine.

Oh and one more thing. If you wish to visit the sites I get my Gundam information, check my profile page, It now has a small spot with links to all my resources


	7. Chapter 06: The Raptor To Space

It seems that my work will be shorter than I thought, next chapter will be the last before Seed Begins. But I will post the data of all the new machines that have emerged into the story, such as Twisted Justice. Also the upgraded Versions of New Saga's mobile suits. Especially with Red Queen and Avalanche are actually my favorite of them.

Chapter 06: The Raptor To Space, to see an old friend

This Chapter will mainly concern itself with the crew of the Raptor

Aelan looked on from a distance of the test of Avalanche and if anyone moved to look her way, she vanished to them. This last vanish she slipped out of the facility without being noticed by security or anyone, do to her espionage abilities of the Destroyer. After this she returned to the Raptor, as upon her return she saw transfer trucks were giving the Raptor supplies, courtesy of on Rondo Mina Sahaku. The ship was given a full supply of water, food, and if need be two prototype Murasames of the Murasame project, courtesy of her. "Whats going one?" Aelan asked as Chris held a clip board, his getup however was different, as he now sported what was determined as the Raptor's new uniforms. Which actually were more like ORB military Uniforms, with completely different schemes, along with Earth Forces type uniforms for anything less than the Lieutenant. Chris wore a males version of the supreme commander of ORB uniform, but it wasn't. Where on the regular uniform, was the Solid Blue all over the arms was now Red, and where there was Red now was green, Yellow now black, and white now yellow, and what was once green is now blue. Pretty much the same as the ORB uniforms, just the colors were changed around. There was also a crest of a golden LR over the heart of the uniform.

"Oh Aelan, just receiveing supplies from the Sahaku family." Chris answered as he looked at Aelan, who was wearing some civilian clothing. "Oh, your uniform is in your quarters, both versions, its your choice which one." Chris told her as he looked after the resuply of the ship. As Aelan walked through the ship, many people were now wearing the new uniforms. She met up with Nicola, as she wore nearly the same as Chris, just that but rather Yellow going throughout the entire uniform, the girl's version was a dark pink.

"Aelan, was the mission a success?" Nicola asked.

"Yeah, it was, I have the information on ORBs machines and their latest projects." Aelan said waving a small black disc. "Now we have the proper data of Earth Forces, and ZAFT machines to be added into our databank."

"ORBs machines!" Nicola squeeled, "I might be able to find some type of new Melee Weapon to be added onto the Crimson Blade." Nicola told her as Aelan nodded, remembering the past with her sister and Meer. Aelan passed Nicola the disc.

"Here, go and get Sophia to upload it into the ships battle computer." Aelan told her as Nicola nodded and went to the bridge.

Back outside, Cagalli and Athrun came to say there goodbyes and luck in their goal. "So, this is good bye huh." Cagalli said as Chris nodded as he saw the last truck of water go onto the ship.

"Yeah, we'll be leaving by seventeen hundred hours." Chris said as looked at the ship. The Raptor was completely repaired and was ready to do as it needs to take flight to space, which was their next destination. Mainly because, they have friend they like to find.

"I hope you all have good luck in finding this last friend of yours." Athrun told him as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, and I just got this feeling you'll know her soon enough." Chris said as he checked the last thing on his clipboard. "Ok, thats everything, just have to wait for everyone to return" Chris told them.

"What is your friends name?" Cagalli asked.

"Meer Campbell, she is the one that got me and Nicola together in all honesty." Chris told the two.

"I wonder, is she the one Aelan talked about two years ago?" Athrun wondered. _"No the pleasure is mine miss Clyne, if only my friend was here she be going crazy right now." Aelan said. _"Is this Meer a big fan of Lacus?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, actually, Meer has learned every song that Lacus sang before the bloody Valentine, and as she is alive, she most likely knows the most up to date ones as well." Chris told him. "How'd you know she was a fan?" he then asked.

"Well, when Aelan met Lacus two years ago after she went missing. Aelan mentioned a female friend that would well in a way go crazy for meeting Lacus then and there." Chris said as he sort of had a small idea. "Hey, could you tell me where Kira and Lacus are living at, I would like to get an autograph for her if at all possible." Chris said as Cagalli looked at Athrun.

"I think it would be nice, they have been searching for her for so long, so it be nice to get her well Idol's autograph." Athrun told her as she nodded.

"Oh Athrun, one more thing, those Haro blueprints you put on the net, those things were just great." Chris said as Athrun looked at him surprised. "Yeah, Meer has one that I made for her from your blueprints, so well thank you." Chris said as Athrun looked a bit flustered.

"Yeah a sure no problem, and well, Lacus is living on the Marshall Islands, in a wooden building being a orphanage being run by Reverend Malchio." Athrun told him.

"Ok thanks, and if I go now, I should be able to get back before the ship takes off." Chris said as he extended his hand to Athrun, who took the offer and shook the mans hand. "It was a pleasure to meet the both of you, and till we meet again." Chris said as he went back onto the Raptor.

Chris went to his room, because he knew Nicola had a poster of Lacus somewhere. He got the poster, and that was when Nicola caught him. "And what exactly are you doing Chris?" She asked tapping her foot as she just caught her boyfriend stealing her poster.

"Getting a Gift for Meer when we find her." Chris said as Nicola knew of Meer's love for her Idol, but didn't get what Chris meant.

"What do you mean?" She asked him as Chris just smiled rolling up the poster.

"An autographed poster of Lacus Clyne, its going to be from all of us, so right now I'm going to the Marshall Islands to get it." Chris told her. "So hun." He said kissing her with a peck on the lips. "Mind going to the bridge and giving me clearance for Launch?" Chris asked her looking into her eyes.

"Oh, yes of course, as long as you say that poster is from all of us." Nicola told him as he nodded. He left to the hangar as Nicola went to the bridge. Nicola emerged onto the bridge as Angiel was getting into position, to check her station over. "Hey Aingeal, mind doing me a favor?" Nicola asked.

"That just depends on what it is?" Aingeal answerd.

"Well, Chris wants to launch in the Black Lightning. So I'm hoping you can get the ORB people to open the gate, and allow it to launch." Nicola told her.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." Aingeal began as she was trying to get the ORB forces to open the door. As in the control tower, Aingeal asked them. _"Excuse me, mind opening your doors for a mobile suit launch, we are just asking for a personal trip_."

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow this without proper authorization from the noble families." The radioman answered as then Cagalli came in. "mam, The Raptor is requesting we let one of the Mobile Suits to launch." The guy reported.

"Well, let them, I've personally talked to the one thats going, and I am letting it go." Cagalli told him. The guy then turned to the Radio.

"Ok, the gate will be open, prepare to launch your machine, I'm going to transmit a code for you so we know you will be friendly when we detect it again." He told them.

Back on the Raptor, Aingeal nodded. "Understood, preparing to receive code" She said working on the computer. "Code received, transmitting to Black Lightning." She said.

In the Hangar Chris waited patiently as he received the codes. "_Ok Sir, go to catapult one, and prepare for launch._" Aingeal radioed to him as the Black Lightning went to it.

"Ok, thanks, I will be back before its time for the Ship to leave ORB." Chris said as his machine stepped into the catapult. "Chris Nexus, BL launching!" Chris called as the Black Lightning flew through the main gates, reverting to plane mode, and took off to the Martial Islands.

"Where is he heading?" Aelan asked as she walked onto the bridge.

"He's going to get a gift for Meer when we find her." Nicola answered as Aelan just shook her head knowing Chris and what he would go for for one of his friends.

"I swear, the things he does to do something for his friends will kill him." Aelan said as Nicola crossed her arms.

"Now, Aelan, don't say that about my boyfriend." She said with a bit of sourness in her voice.

As this went on, Kevin looked outside to see the Black Lightning flying overhead. "Now where is he heading?" Kevin wondered watching the Zoanthrope heading out.

Black Lightning, flew over the sea, going right for the Marshall Islands. At the Islands, Lacus was outside with a group of children as she saw through the corner of her eye, the Black Lightning soared closer and closer. "Kira! Sir Malchio We got company!" Lacus called as the two guys came out, as the Blind monk could here the engines of the mobile suit coming their way. Kira looked as the Machine circled three times around the Island before coming down. As the machine got closer to the Island, it reverted into mobile suit mode and landed at least thirty meters away from the group of children. It reverted to its gray form as the cockpit opened. The children were going up to it to see the machine they never saw before. Kira, Lacus and Malchio all went to the pilot who held the poster under his left arm as he held the Zipline with his right.

"Well well well, Its good to see some children around here." Chris said as he saw the kids playing and looking at the grey machine.

"Mr Nexus, what are you doing here?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah Chris what brings you to this place?" Kira asked.

"Oh, I came to meet with Lacus." Chris answered.

"Me why?" She asked as Chris handed her the poster.

"My friend that we are going to go find is a huge fan of yours Lacus." Chris told them.

"Oh, so you want my autograph for her correct?" She asked as Chris nodded.

"Hmm, so this is the Chris Nexus you two spoke of?" Asked the blind monk Malchio. "I see, such a noble soul I sense from this one." He said as Chris perked up an eyebrow from this mans words. "Confused are you not, bearer?" Malchio asked.

"Bearer?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, something called the Seed is what he is talking about." Kira answerd. "So you have that capablitie to?" Kira asked.

"Don't know, I have many capabilities." Chris said. "Oh, Lacus! Make that out to Meer Campbell please!" Chris called after her as she left to go get a flat surface to use to put her autograph onto the poster. "So Kira what is this the priest speaks of?" Chris asked.

"Well, it actually is a state of mind when a goal of yours is all you can think of. I have done this many times, to protect my friends." Kira told him. "What this does is it demonstrates to the pilot hightened reflexes and fast information processing, everything just seems to slow down for you a bit." Kira told him.

"Oh, I think I have done this before, back when mom died, my hatred grew until I could take out her killers easily." Chris explained. "You say, this is possible for me to do it again?" Chris asked.

"Yes, you just have to give yourself a goal. I use protection. Which with the way I seen you and Nicola, I say you use your love for her, to bring it out for you." Kira told him as Chris nodded while Lacus returned.

"Here you go Chris, signed for your friend, I hope you find her." Lacus said as Chris nodded.

"Yes I agree, and thank you m'lady." Chris said bowing to the pink princess. "If you two would excuse me, I must return, until we meet again my friends." Chris said as he began to walk back to the Black Lightning. "Oh, one more thing Kira, you have yourself a good friend there with you, don't you dare let anything happen to her." Chris called as he began to head up the zipline.

"I hope we can see Mr Nexus again outside the field of battle." Lacus said as Kira nodded.

"Yes, I hope the same thing Lacus." Kira told her as the Black Machine began to take flight. Chris looked at the poster by looking over as he unfolded it, putting the Black Lightning in Autopilot.

"Meer I hope you like your gift." Chris said to himself as he remembered back in the Past, back on Junius 7.

Flashback

_Chris sat behind a desk of electronics, In his hand was a red ball. His hands were steady as they were adding electronics to the machine. Beside him, printed out blueprints created by Athrun Zala of Haro Balls, he made for Lacus. Chris wiped the sweat from his brow as he put the ball together at the end. He then set it aside in a holder, and began to spray it with Red Paint. Two days of doing such a thing, the Red shell was complete and dry. "Ok, finished, now time to make sure it works this time, unlike that last one." Chris said turning the little ball on._

_"Haro, Haro Haro!" It called bouncing up and down. "Hello!" It called as Chris smiled._

_"Hello Haro, please go to sleep mode, as you are a gift to a special friend of mine." Chris told it as it called._

_"Haro, Goodnight!" It called then went into hibernation mode._

_The next day, Chris, Nicola, and Aelan all met at the spaceport, where Meer was going to be, as she was moving away. Each of them had a gift to give to her, because who knew how long till they see each other again. Which truly is three years. That day, Aelan had made a frame for the Picture Meer had of them. Nicola had a card, of all of them, with Aelan's and Chris' signature along with hers on it, and a half finished song she was writing. Chris though brought the Haro. "Chris, is that one of those Famous Haros?" Nicola asked as Chris nodded._

_"Hello!" It called to her as Nicola smiled._

_"Its so cute, such a nice present for Meer." Nicola said as the Haro bounced in Chris hand._

_"Whats so cute?" came a voice familiar to all three. Aelan was the first to smile at the arrival. A woman who had small eyes, and long black hair. To Chris, she was a very beautiful woman which made Chris, Nicola and Aelan all smile as the newcomer smiled back._

_Nicola's eyes began to fill with tears as she hugged her friend who was surprised by the motion of emotion. "Nicola, geesh!" Meer said as Aelan and Chris laughed at the two girls._

_"Hey Meer." Chris said as Meer looked at him as Nicola let her go. "We have some farewell gifts, because we don't know when we will see each other again." Chris said as Aelan nodded._

_"Here!" Nicola said handing her a picture and a half written song. _

_"Nicola, thank you, I'll treasure the picture always." Meer told her giving Nicola another hug. Aelan then walked up to her handing her a picture Frame. "A frame for Nicola's present?" She asked as Aelan nodded._

_"Hand Crafted, from a Canadian Douglas Fir (A/N: This is a canadian tree, that has a trunk which is 300 meters in Diameter, I think, all I know is that its a big tree.). When we got the shipment of the last tree a few weeks ago." Aelan told her. "It took me a few weeks to do it by hand, without well, my special ways." She said as Nicola went wide eyed. Aelan created the present without using her augmentations of the Abaddon project._

_"Thank you!" Meer said hugging her other friend as Aelan hugged back holding back her true strength._

_Chris then came up and held out the red Haro ball. "Here, like Aelan, I made this for you." Chris said as Meer squealed._

_"Oh my oh my, is that a Haro ball, like the ones Athrun Zala has given Lacus Clyne?" Meer asked as Chris nodded._

_"Hello!" The Haro called as Meer smiled picking it up from Chris hands._

_"Yeah, its yours for now on." Chris told her as Meer hugged him as he held her as well. The two let go as Meer gave Chris a peck on the cheek. _

_"Thank you." She said as Nicola elbowed Meer in the arm a bit. "Oh sorry Nicola, I just got caught up in the moment." Meer told her as Aelan laughed at the exchange. _

_"Haro!" The red ball called as Meer smiled at the Group. _

_"Thank you all for these gifts, and they will be my most prized posestions" Meer told them as they nodded._

_"And as our friends and you Meer, we will treasure your friendship." Chris told her as the group hugged one last time. _

_"Good bye guys, I'll miss you." Meer said as she went and gathered her bags, slipping Nicola's and Aelan's present into the side pocket to get them on the shuttle. Haro on the otherhand bounced beside her. Until we all meet again my friends." Meer told them as they went and hugged again._

End Flashback

"Meer, there is no passing moment me and Nicola not remember you." Chris said as then an alarm went off in his mobile suit. Outside, an emerald beam blasted by Chris from nowhere. Chris quickly moved the mobile suit from taking Manual controls. "What!" Chris called as he then felt the sensation of a Zonethrope near by. He dodged another attack from the invisible target. "Invisible target, must be that damn Mirage Colloid!" Chris said as he moved out of the way of another beam shot. "I'm glad thought that we are far away from both ORB, Lacus, and Kira. Chris told himself as his machine went up as another Beam went by the feet of his machine. "This must be that enemy Aelan and Kevin went after back in India." Chris told himself, as he then caught site of a silhouette of the Machine. "There!" Chris called as he fired at the target with his beam rifle. But the beams reflected back at Chris who dodged it easily.

Then Chris lost sight of the target. "Damn!" Chris called as he keyed his Radio. "Raptor come in do you read?" Chris called. But all he got was static. "Damn, radio wave jammer!" Chris said as he dodged another attack. "My best bet is to." Chris said as his machine transformed into its plane mode, and went full thrust towards ORB.

Inside the Assailant, Jack Carter within his Twisted Justice Gundam smiled. "So, time for a game of Cat and Mouse. Well this is no ordinary cat fool, your being hunted by the Crimson tiger!" He called as the Twisted Justice went at full speed after the black machine. With Beam rifle extended and thrust at maximum, the Twisted Justice went after it still under Mirage Colloid. Its beam rifle firing emerald beams of death if they could hit the target.

Chris was moving his mobile suit, as though it was being chased by fighter planes, like back during World War two, with dogfights back during that war. Chris maneuvered his machine like no other though, and was being shot at from different angles behind him. Inside the Twisted Justice however Carter just smirked. "One of the main rules for being a sniper. Never stay in one spot!" He called as the Subflight lifter changed from is back to his feet, which gave him more weaponry. "Now Take this!" He called as the fired his beam rifle and the subflight lifter fired their beams.

However Chris dodged the attacks, and did a loopty loop as now he was behind the Twisted Justice. "Oh yeah, my turn!" Chris called as he fired his Apocalypse cannon. Which would of engulfed the Twisted Justice but it moved out of the way in time.

"Hehehe, never stay in one place after taking a shot!" Carter called as he fired, which shot up one of Chris Wings. Which made it hard for Chris to stay up in the air. "Hehehe, after I take you out, I'm going for your friends!" Carter called as Chris' eyes became well no normal eyes are. Within his mind, a blue jewel like seed came from the sky of his Mind. It hit the bottom once, then the blue Seed shatters into light, as behind it a blueish gray fured humanoid wolf comes running towards the opening. Chris eyes had its pupils dialated, but they were not human pupils more of a dog like. Before Carter even knew what happened, Chris machine reverted to mobile suit mode, and thrusted itself, making it ram hard into the invisible justice.

"WHAT!" Carter called as Chris snarled.

"NEVER EVER THREATEN THEM!" Chris yelled as though somehow knowing where the Twited Justice slammed his cannon arm's side into the cockpit of the machine. "Or else, you will be destroyed without no remorse!" Chris yelled, as he drew his beam sabre, slicing at the area where the Head would be of the Twisted Justice. He knew he hit as the Mirage Colloid dropped from the head. Chris then calculated where the Beam Rifle would be and destroyed it. "This is only warning, never ever hurt my friends, if you do, you'll face my full rage." Chris said as he flew back to ORB. Leaving Carter in dismay.

"How, how did that fool do that?" Carter asked himself as he was now Beam rifleless, and Headless, which meant, he should retreat and fight another day. "Ok, don't underestimate these pilots." Carter told himself as he flew off back to his base.

Meanwhile Chris reverted back to normal with a somewhat head ache. His machine flew towards ORB with a smoking wing. Inside the Raptor they noticed this and Nicola was bit frightened. (Chris what happened?) She asked telepathicly as Chris was now in range of her ability.

(On my return, I ran into a bit of a nuisance, the same one Aelan fought back in India.) Chris said as Aelan could hear this conversation.

(Jack Carter is his name.) Aelan told them. (He is known as the Crimson Tiger, and one of the two only living clones of Kevin Walker. This one however, seems to be aging faster than normal, unlike Invictus.) Aelan told them.

(Alright, tell them I'll be landing in the moment, the only thing damaged is the wing of the machine.) Chris told the two.

Chris easily landed his machine into the Raptor, as truthfully the ship was moving out so it could go to space. As the doors closed, Chris went to the bridge to see his friends who knew he was already alright. As he got there, he saw, all the noble families, and ORB reps on the Screen each of them facing a screen. "Well good bye everyone." Nicola said as they each nodded. Except for Unato and Yuuna who just sat there.

Aelan then stepped up. "Well it was good to see you again Cagalli. And Walker!" She said as Kevin looked at her. "The next time we meet, we are enemies got that." She said as Kevin nodded.

"Well, Aelan I wouldn't want it any other way." Kevin said as she nodded in agreement.

"May you all have luck in the future, and hopefully be fighting on the same side as us." Chris said giving them a salute.

Asriel then smiled. "Raptor move out, acitvate Satellite engines." Asriel ordered as the ships engines began to have a satellite form around the engines focusing their thrust. Everyone on the ship were putting on safety belts ready to take flight. "Prepare to fire Lohengrins!" He called as the ships catapult areas and beneath the ship three positron Cannons emerged. "Set bow angle to sixty," He called as the ship began to look like it was taking flight. "Count down till we fire Lohengrin." He said enjoying every second of what he was doing.

"The true Maiden Flight of Legends Rising." Chris told himself as Nicola, Aelan, and Alexis nodded as Psymone was getting the ship in position.

"In position!" Psymone called as Chris nodded.

"Alright every all at once now." Nicola said with a laugh.

"FIRE LOHENGRINS!" Everyone on the bridge called as the positron cannons fired creating Positronic Interference destroying the Atmosphere infront of the ship, giving it no air resistance, as the Ship blasted from its main position. Which led to the Ship to the limitlessness of Space. "Next stop, one of ZAFT abandoned Armory areas." Chris said as Asriel nodded.


	8. Chapter 07: The Birth of Avalon

A/N: Next Chapter will most likely not be updated for a while, But it is possible to be put up before then, no 100 But it is possible.

Chapter 07: The Birth of Avalon

One week to Destinys events

Chris stood on the bridge of the Raptor as he could see the shapes of hour glasses from his position, he knew that he can now see the PLANTs once again. The ship was seeting course to one of the abandoned Colonies that was still usable. Chris' main reason for going to this place however is that deep in the black boxes of the Red Queen, Crimson Blade, and Red Queen, lays the data of another of Chris' mother's designs of a mobile suit. Which they think was a gift from their mother, incase of her demise. The ship has been quiet ever since the night before, With in, Nicola suggested throwing a party in the mess hall. Everyone went to it, as a few people took multiple shifts on the bridge, just incase. "We are entering ZAFT space, you think they'll attack us for being in a Earth Forces ship?" Sophia asked as Chris shrugged.

"No Idea Soph, we just have to be alert, and sometime, change the ships codes." Chris said from the captains chair, as he has let Asriel take a break. "Could you get on it Soph?" he asked as she thought for a moment.

"Yeah sure no problem, but what to change it to?" She asked as Chris thought for a moment.

"Well, how about Avenger, or maybe even Avalon." Chris said as Sophia nodded.

"Good name sir, I like the name Avalon." Sophia said as she did some configuration on the ships systems. She began by changeing the ships name from Raptor to Avalon, then she changed the ships code, that it be now a Mercenary Ship rather than Earth Forces. The ship flew through space for hours, with nothing going on.

"Well, this is interesting, were in ZAFT territory, but nothing as of yet, not even a Cargo check or anything. Why's this?" Chris asked.

"Easy, its because of me." Aelan said from behind him. Chris looked at her a little oddly. "I'm the reason why they haven't stopped us from going to the armory." Aelan told him again.

"So, we have someone on the inside I see." Chris said as Aelan nodded showing him the FAITH insignia.

"As long as I wear this, I have the ability to tell members of ZAFT what to do. Its the highest rank next to the council itself." Aelan explained as Chris and everyone on the bridge just whistled. "Sorry for not telling you earlier, but from the Red Queen, I told near by forces this ship is a friendly." Chris then nodded.

"Ok, as long as we can move freely in the area then." Chris said taking a sigh of relief. "So, any more secrets we need to know about?" Chris asked her.

"Hmm, none that I know of anyways. So what exactly happened out there at sea, as the Black Lightning is done being repaired." Aelan asked him.

"Well, the clone of the person your after decided to show his face. I disabled his machine however, but I know I will see him again." Chris said as Aelan nodded.

"Were you able to sense his presence however?" Aelan asked. "He and Walker share the same blood, so the chance of a Zoanthrope is not far off." Aelan told him as Chris nodded.

"Yes I was able to sense him, and I had to release some of the beast however." Chris told her as Aelan knew what he meant.

(He has to release some of his zoanthrope potential to become better. That is what Chris father did to him, the Zoanthrope ability for Chris actually makes the man a better pilot. It is said to rival the ultimate coordinator.) Aelan told herself. (But Chris needs a reason, and if something happens to the Key, which we cannot let happen.) Aelan told herself as she walked up to Chris. "So, whats the ETA on when we reach the armory?" Aelan asked as Chris snickerd.

"In three hours, then we will make the fourth Nexus Weapon, and then I'll get some upgrades done for Black Lightning, and finally we go to Meer, this should be done in about a few days, with the facility, it wont take long." Chris told her.

Back on Earth.

Garret drove threw the streets or ORB, as he was taking Max shopping on this very day, because she would like some other clothing than what she's got. "It was sure interesting Kevin didn't order the Nuclear Engine to be taken out of the Avalanche." Max said as Garret nodded.

"Well, after everything was done, Kevin and I had a talk, and guess what he said." Garret told her as she looked at him.

"Uh lets see," then she programed her voice box to fit Kevin's voice pattern. "I don't care if you use a Nuclear Engine, I didn't sign the treaty, besides, Sturmfalke isn't even using the engine anymore, something I came up with." She said as Garret looked at her wide eyed. Switching back to her own. "What? I have better hearing then you know." She told him as Garret laughed at what she said.

"No of course not." Garret told her as she smiled at him. "Hey, here we are." He said as the doors split in two and opened letting the two emerge from the car. Throughout the day, Garret bought clothing, because Max was getting her own account soon, as her former account was deleted for being KIA. Garret basicly just took care of her like a daughter. The entire day, Garret just bought things for her, and his own food for the week.

Meanwhile, Kevin was siting at a computer at his mansion. Murrue was siting behind him drinking a cup of coffee brewed by Andrew Waltfeld. Kevin also had a steaming cup beside him. Other than that, he typed fast on the computer, what he was truly doing, was hacking into ZAFT files, looking for two certain projects. They were Either the Nexus program, or the Omega Project, either one will give him the answers to his most puzzling questions. "Damn, there are no files what so ever on this damn thing." Kevin said, "my memories only have part of the Omega project because of Aelan. But other then that, I have nothing on the Nexus program at all." Kevin called as Murrue came up behind him.

"Any luck Snake?" She asked as Kevin shook his head no.

"I wish I could help Kevin, but I only knew of Abaddon, the Nexus program was secret from everyone besides the ones in charge of them." Andy said as he looked at what Kevin could find. "Even though now, it seems ZAFT has many secrets." he said walking with his walking stick. "Why the sudden interest though?" Andy asked.

"Its because of Chris, Nicola, and Aelan each of them have many hidden features. Take Aelan for example. She is a Destroyer, she has everything I have, but all her systems still work. Even the special armor that was designed for the Destroyers, In otherwords, she is the absolute full package of them." Kevin said as Andy nodded while Murrue was taking it all in. "Chris, he has Zoanthrope capabilities, and something else, just seems weird about him." he said then he came upon the one that is a complete mystery to him. "Nicola on the otherhand all that we know of her is what she told us, being a Key to something, but to what?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, that is a mystery, also what about what Garret did to Chris, even though Chris wasn't phased much, but don't Zoanthropes have a higher tolerance for pain. So how was Garret able to hit him and knock him back so easily." Andrew wondered as Kevin nodded.

"True, we have no knowledge of him, other than being a great Mechanic, and a survivor of Junius Seven and that he is Chris' twin brother." Kevin said as Murrue nodded.

"In a way, it explains why he fights so hard to Protect ORB, he doesn't want to lose another home." Andy said as Kevin realized Andrew was right about that, Garret would give up his life to protect his new homeland.

"Hmm, I wonder, could he of been one as well?" Kevin wondered as Murrue and Kevin shrugged.

Back in space, the Raptor now being called Avalon docked into and ZAFT military base, that was abandoned. The ship docked and many of its crew began to man the equipment. Within minutes the Factory began, creating a new mobile suit. And another group working on the Black lightning. Chris was in charge of the Black Lightnings upgrade, while Alexis and Nicola are of the new Gundam.

Days pass them buy as the day reached October 11th one day before Destiny begins, as the entire Crew worked on the mobile suits, The Black lighting was finished within two days, while the new machine was taking a bit longer. The modifications were a bit special for the Black Lightning, it now had two beam sabres. Chris began to try it out in space, he went to an astroid field to try out his new capabilities. The Machine floated in one spot, but then he acitvated the new ability. He had the machine extend its right arm, with that, the cannon split into two, which now was a Skeleton like Arm, as if Armor was added it destroy the arm, but the metal used is good enough for lasting within the cannon. As the Arm Split, the shields on it flipped around so they could still shield him. For a few hours, he used the new arm to slice asteroids to pieces with the beam sabres. "Complete success with this." Chris said as he went back to the asteroid.

When he got back to everyone, Aelan was the first to ask. "How was the new arm?" She asked him.

"Hm, quite impressive, to bad can't give it actual armor, as it has no Phase Shift at all so its the only part of the machine thats vulnerable to Kinetic fire." Chris told them. "How is the new machine coming?" Chris asked as he looked at the machine. The machine stood at a perfect seventeen meters, on its back is an x formed set of wings. Folded behind it are two cannons, each to them which are Plasma Cannons, in its right hand is the very weapon the Forbidden Gundam weilded. Attached to both Legs however were Buster Rifles, made from the blueprints of Aelan's own Busters. "Hmm, it will take another one or so days to finish, meanwhile, why don't you three go see your friend." Alexis offered as Nicola smiled.

"Yeah, we'll take the shuttle, and The Red Queen just incase of emergency." Aelan said as Chris nodded.

"Come on Nicola, lets go meet with an old friend." Chris said as she nodded and followed Chris to the shuttle. Inside the Shuttle, chris took the helm as Nicola took the copilot seat. Aelan went into the Red Queen as Chris put a hand on the poster of Lacus' autograph. "Meer here we come." Chris said as the shuttle blasted off, with the Red Queen with it, providing Escort.

"_Ok Chris Nicola, set course for Decemberous city, she should be there, and remember we need to refer to her as Lacus, as Lacus now resides on Earth."_ Aelan told them as Chris nodded.

"Ok we got it Aelan, it will still be good to see her again." Nicola said as Chris nodded.

"Hmm, I wonder if she can see us, her eyes were to be done sometime ago, I hope she will see us as well." Chris said as the shuttle came to an outpost.

_"Attention Shuttle, please tell us your reason for coming here today, and mobile suit pilot, please tell us the reason your here."_ The operator called.

"Hey Aelan how about you take care of this." Chris said as the video of Aelan nodded.

_"This is FAITH member Aelan Stratos, I am here for personel buisness, along with my friends on the shuttle, when I leave my machine and they leave the shuttle we will be unarmed. We just wish to visit a friend in the hospital."_ Aelan explained.

"_Ok, sending out ZAKU's to escort you in._" The operator called.

"Zaku's so ZAFT has been upgrading Technology like the Earth Forces it seems." Chris said as he saw the two green machines come out, both equipped with some type of backpack and beam rifles.

"_Please follow us" _One pilot ordered as the Red Queen and the shuttle followed the two machines. Chris, Nicolaand Aelan went through the space ports security systems. An unmanned cab arrived for the trio, as Aelan mentioned the name of the hospital they were to go to. Nicola cuddled Chris as she was so excited to see her friend. Chris just sat there looking into the sky of the PLANT remember the destruction of the one when his mom died.

"What are you thinking about Chris?" Nicola asked as Chris didn't answer. "Chris?" she asked again.

Chris shook himself out of his day dream as he looked at Nicola. "Uh Nicola? you say something?" He asked as she smiled at him.

"Ok you two we are here." Aelan called as they looked to see the hospital, which was used only for pregnancy and sugery, no one ever stayed for being sick, as Coordinators didn't get fatal diseases. Chris Aelan and Nicola entered the hospital and came to the receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you three?" She asked.

"We are here to meet with Miss Clyne." Chris told her.

"Oh, family?" She asked.

"No, old friends, we would like to see her, as we haven't seen her in years." Aelan told her.

"Oh of course, floor seven room 54." The Receptionist told them after finding the data.

"Thank you very much." Nicola said with a bow as the three of them crowded into an elevator. Chris hit the seventh floor as they went up. It took them a few minutes as they arrived at room 54. Chris knocked on the door, as he heard something open the door. Chris opened it, but before he knew anything, he was hit by something as he landed on his back on the ground.

"Hello!" Came the mechanical voice, of Meer's red Haro which was now bouncing up and down on Chris' chest. "Haro Haro, Hello creator!" it called as Chris laughed as did Nicola and Aelan.

"Haro? is someone there?" Came Meer's voice as Nicola looked in, she saw Meer, but Meer could not see them as her head was wrapped in bandages, do to surgery on her eyes. "Hello?" She asked as Haro bounced over to her. "Who's here Haro?" She asked.

"Creator! Creator here!" it called as Meer had a questionable look.

"What do you mean?" she asked as Chris smiled.

"Because, my fair maiden the one who made it has arrived." Chris said as Meer's face lit up.

"Chris? Chris is that you?" Meer asked as Chris smiled.

"Yes, m'lady." Chris said putting on an act he used to play with the girls back when they were younger. Acting like a Knight from times gone by. "Ladies Aelan and Nicola are here to." Chris told her.

"Nicola, Aelan is it true?" She asked.

"Yep, its us Me. . . Lacus, we are here because we wanted to see you?" Nicola said as Meer smiled at her friend.

"Oh don't worry Nicola, at about two these bandages are suppose to come off. I hope you all can stay so I can see you when the bandages come off." Meer pleaded to the group.

"Of course, Well stay, we got nothing better to do." Chris told her as she giggled to the comment.

"Haro!" The red machine called as Chris smiled.

"I'm glad you have been taking care of her my friend." Chris told the machine as Chris and Nicola sat on Meer's bed.

"Yeah, he has never left my side, and everything else is well in my bag in the closet, before this gig of mine, they all stayed by me, because I thought you were all dead." Meer said almost crying but couldn't as she was not allowed until the bandages came off. Meer felt happy, even when Chris put a hand on her knee telling her that he was there. To her his hand was gentle as she longed to feel her friends gentleness again. Especially Chris, because she does have a huge crush on the man. "Now, Nicola, Chris tell me what has happend since I last saw you two?" she asked.

For nearly a few hours, Chris told Meer of what has happend, everything, even meeting Lacus Clyne, but other than her she didn't mention anyone else. "Wow, you met Lacus, what is she really like, I wish to know because of my job." Meer told him as he nodded.

"Well, to be honest your more like her than you think, and you can trust me on that, other than knowing her such as meeting her, I have nothing such as what make up she uses." Chris told her as Meer just smiled. A knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Meer asked.

"Doctor Suanoshi, its time for us to take your bandages off." He said as Aelan opened the door. "Well, hello." He said seeing Aelan.

"Hello sir." Aelan said as the doctor walked towards Meer.

"Hey there, its time for the bandages to come off." The doctor said as Nicola smiled a bit.

"Excuse me sir, but could I undo her bandages?" Nicola asked.

"Oh yes, please doctor, let her." Meer pleaded.

"Sure why not." He said as Nicola walked behind Meer as she undid the end of the bandage. She slowly unwrapped Meer's head of the bandage. Aelan and Chris looked on as the red haro took refuge on Chris' shoulder like a parrot as it looked on. The entire time, Meer smiled as the bandages came off. Her eyes remained closed as the last part of the roll of the bandage came off. Infront of them, was now a woman, that looked exactly like Lacus Clyne. Aelan and Chris both smiled as Nicola hurried over to them.

"Ok, Miss Clyne you can now open your eyes." The doctor told her as she slowly opened them. They burned from seeing the light of the room, as blurry figures stood infront of her. In mere moments she was able to make out Chris, Aelan, and Nicola. The doctor passed a mirror to her as she looked at herself, her eyes were full of happiness as she looked at her face. She looked to see her new face, but she appeared to be saddened a bit.

"Excuse me doctor, but could you leave the room for a bit." She said as her new eyes had tears forming within them.

"Of course Miss Clyne." He said leaving.

Chris and the others began to leave but she said. "Chris, Nicola, Aelan please stay." She said almost crying. The doctor left as Chris closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Aelan asked as Meer set the mirror down.

"I. . . . some. . . . something just doesn't feel right, this has been a dream of mine, but it just don't seem right." Meer said as Nicola sat on the bed with her.

"Hey Meer, if you want to back out, we will back you up." Nicola told her as Meer smiled.

"Thanks Nicola, but well I've gone this far I should keep on going." Meer told them as Chris nodded.

"Do as what you think is right Meer, we will support you no matter what." Chris told her as she just smiled at him. "Besides, we like you no matter what you like, now and forever." Chris said as Meer looked at Aelan and Nicola who both nodded.

"Thank you all of you, you brought my spirits back up." Meer told them.

"Hey what are friends for?" Nicola asked her as Chris nodded.

"So, what are you all going to do now?" Meer asked.

"Oh, yes I forgot." Chris said as he brought out a little communicator, as he told the Haro to come to him. "Here Haro, another function for you to add." Chris said as he opened the little thing up. With the tools her brought, he added the small communicator to it.

"What are you doing Chris?" Nicola asked.

"Well, were mercenaries now correct?" Chris asked as Nicola nodded.

"Oh, I see." Aelan said as both Meer and Nicola were a bit clueless. "Chris is giving Meer a personal communicator so she can hire us at any time." Aelan said.

"Yes, and the communicator is tuned to your radio frequency in you head Aelan. Which is also for the ship." Chris told her. "I told myself when we were heading up here to see you Meer, I told myself this one thing. Any job you give us Meer, at least I will do it no questions asked, free of charge." Chris told her as Meer's face lit up.

Nicola looked at Chris with a smile as he nodded. "Ok Finish, how are you doing Haro?" Chris asked it.

"Haro Good!" it said as it went to Meer.

"Ok, to make sure it works. Haro Communicator mode." Chris ordered as it opened up. "Now Meer speak into it." Chris told her.

"Testing one two one two." Meer said as Aelan could hear it in her head.

"It works." Aelan told him.

"Ok good, and long range should work to. I programed it to find the fastest route via satellites to Aelan's personal radio, no matter if you talk into Haro Meer. You'll be able to reach her, and the ship if not a whole lot of interference is going on." Chris told her as he came over to her. She just hugged him hard because of the things he has done for her. She then got up out of the bed as She hugged Aelan and Nicola as well.

"Thank you all." She said again as Haro chirped from the bed. "So when will I see you again?" Meer asked.

"Hmm, if we ever hear you are near by, count on that we will pay you a visit." Chris told her as Nicola and Aelan nodded. "We will visit you no matter what." Chris told her as she smiled. With that, even though Nicola did not have a problem with it, Meer gave Chris a peck kiss on the cheek. Meer blushed a bit as Chris was shocked at it.

"Well, Meer, I think its time for us to go back to our ship." Aelan said as Chris nodded.

"Yes, it be wise, but Meer remember, you can talk to us at any time, or Aelan at least." Chris told her as each of them Gave Meer one more hug before leaving. As Chris left the poster behind.

Meanwhile at the Armory, Alexis was doing the OS, as she was to be the pilot of the machine. She upgraded the OS of the nuclear machine checking much of its systems. The machine was near complete besides fitting the rest of the right arm with its actual armor, before the Phase Shift armor. "_Ok Alexis, lets get ready for testing, first off Phase Shift."_ Asriel called from the control room. Alexis flipped the switch as the dull grey machine changed colors. Most of the machine was white, but on its upper body blue was found from the cockpit up.

"Phase Shift working, going to test out the weapons in the nearby asteroid field." Alexis called as she took off, with Scythe in hand. Her Buster rifles acted as Rail Cannons as plamsa cannons worked over her shoulders.

For a few hours she tried the machine out as Chris' shuttle and the Red Queen returned to the facility. The three of them came into the control room of the facility as Asriel told what to test next on the new Gundam. "So, how is the new machine?" Chris asked as Asriel looked up.

"Oh Chris, its good to see your back. As far as we can tell the new machine is great." He said. "Alexis is currently testing it out, and it has a very high performance." Asriel told him.

"Oh, before we say anything else." Sophia called from another station. "I think you should all get a load of this." She called as everyone gathered around. On the screen it showed ZAFT latest Creations first was the ZGMF-1000.

"Thats the new mobile suit that escorted us." Nicola called as Chris nodded.

"This is the ZGMF 1000 Zaku, ZAFTs new mass produced machine." Sophia told them. "It is much like the legendary Strike Gundam last year, as it has hard points to add Wizard packs. Much like the Strike did with Striker Packs." Sophia explained. "It also has a commander version, the ZGMF 1001 Phantom ZAKU, that can also be equipped with Wizard Packs." She told them, as they could all tell, it was a commanders machine.

"So, those are ZAFTs new mass produced machines." Chris said with his arms crossed.

"Thats not all, there is five G weapon Machines being made as well." Sophia told them.

"Really? Bring them up." Chris told her.

"Ok, I got into three files, but two of them are unknown, all I got is their numbers and names." Sophia told them as she brought up the first. "Ok the first is the ZGMF-X23S Saviour, other than that no data." Sophia said as she brought up the next one. "The ZGMF-X24S Chaos, a transformable suit, which excels in combat in space, it has a mobile armor mode, and beam wired gunbarrels as well." Sophia told them. "Next is the ZGMF-X31S Abyss, mainly designed as a underwater machine for Earth. Next would be the X56S Impulse, other than that I have nothing." She told them as Aelan was taking in much of this information.

"Hmm, what is the last one like then?" Chris asked as each of these machines sound like the excel in certain enviroments of combat. Chaos with Space, and Abyss with the sea.

"The last one is ZGMF-X88S Gaia, a machine that escels, with ground combat, with an alternate mode much like the BuCUEs." Sophia told them just as the new Gundam came in. "This is all I can tell, plus speaking of these names, have you thought of a name for that Gundam?" Sophia asked.

"I think it would be wise to Let Alexis choose the name of her machine." Aelan told them as everyone nodded.

"Ok, begin to load everything back onto the Avalon, its time for us to start looking for new jobs." Chris ordered as the majority of the group smiled at that. "Ok, mobile suit pilots, as now we actually have another machine, I want them all working on transporting weapons and other goods to the ship got that." Chris ordered. He then turned to Aelan and Nicola, "this means us to" Chris told the girls as they nodded. "Sophia, tell Alexis this as well, oh and ask her what her machine is." Sophia nodded.

"Sophia to Alexis come in." Sophia said into the mic.

"_Alexis here, whats the 411?"_ Alexis asked.

"New orders from Chris, you are to help him and the others on loading our goods onto the ship. Oh, and I was ordered to ask you to name you machine now." Sophia told her.

"Ok, I'll get right on it. Oh, and what do you think of the name Avian?" She asked as Sophia nodded.

"Ok uploading the name into Avalon's computer." Sophia told her.

The Next Day: Destiny Begins

After loading all of the data and equipment onto the ship, Chris and everyone gathered onto the ship themselves, most meeting on the Bridge. "Ok, activate Engine start up sequences, lets go." Asriel said from the captains chair. The ship took off into space once again leaving the armory. Aelan floated on the bridge, which she liked to do often during the wars, as long as they were in space. Nicola on the otherhand floated by the window, admireing the beauty of the Planet she has lived on for two years.

Chris hopped over to her as he put a arm around her shoulders. "Beautiful isn't it?" Chris asked her as she nodded.

"Chris if I die before you, I'd like to be put to rest in the sea." Nicola told him as he looked at her shock.

"Nicola, you wont die before me I wont allow it." Chris told her as she looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you," She said kissing him.

"Hey, will you two stop it, Asriel and I don't kiss that often!" Aingeal called from her position, which actually had a view of the area they were at. "Hey, what the, I'm recieveing a radio signal!" Aingeal called.

"Where is it coming from?" Chris asked propelling him and Nicola to the area.

"Don't know sir, all I know is that its a transmission, radio no video." Aingeal told him.

"Chris, I know where its coming from!" Aelan called as Chris looked at her. "Its Meer, mission number one is about to be given." Aelan said with a smile. Aelan landed beside Aingeal as she put her hand underneath her hair. She took something out of it, it was a connecting cable, thin enough to be just string. She took it out of the back of her neck and added it into the speakers. "A little something only I was given as a Destroyer." Aelan said as she connected to the computer, "This is only for communications only." Aelan told them.

"_Hello! Hello is anyone there!"_ Meer called franticly over the radio.

"Were here, whats wrong miss Clyne?" Nicola asked knowing that Meer could be with a group of people at the moment, as they could not tell do it was being speaker only.

"_Oh thank goodness this works, guys, please, you have to head to Armory One now Mobile suits are running amok, and the Chairmans life is in danger!" _Meer pleaded.

"Alright were going." Chris told her.

"How much?" Asriel asked.

Chris looked at him. "Asriel for Miss Clyne its free got that." Chris told him with a wink as Asriel got it.

"Roger that, Psymone activate Satellite engines, take us into full throttle to Armory one, Mobile suit Pilots to your Mobile suits now!" Asriel radioed through the ship. "Set to level two battle stations until we arrive." Chris, Aelan (After disconnecting) and Nicola all went to the hangar, and wait in their mobile suits ready for combat.

And when they do, a whole new DESTINY will be set out for them.

A/N: Destiny has now begun, and The Raptor now known as Avalon is heading to Armory one at full speed, litteraly. Now with four state of the art machines and one GuAIZ unit.


	9. Originals of Characters and Mobile suits

This is not the next chapter, its just the First Series of Original Mobile suits for Legends Rising, along with Original Characters that have been seen so far that are very important to the story. Someday later, I will put down all the other characters that are mentioned that I made for this story.

**Model number: **NXS-001

**Code name: **Black Lightning

**Unit type: **Prototype Assault/Transformable Mobile suit

**Color: Normal:**Dull Gray

**Phase Shift:**Black with Lightning bolts

**Manufacturer: **Nexus Project Industry

**Operator: **

**First deployment:**_CE 71 September 21st_

**Accommodation:**Pilot only

**Dimensions:**19.54 meters

**Weight:**73.2 tons

**Construction:**One of a kind

**Powerplant:**Ultra-compact Nuclear Fission Reactor, Power unkown

**Equipment and design features: **Sensors, Neutron Jammer Canceller, Phase Shift Armor

**Fixed armaments:**210A - "Apocalypse" Positron Cannon as its right arm and Shields mounted around the weapon, (This arm can transform into a regular arm. Which has a hyper Impulse palm cannon. The main arm(This is after they visit PLANTs for the first time)), 2x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber (Only one until after first time Visiting Plants), 2x "Xiphailis" Rail Cannons

**Optional hand armaments: **MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle

Brief words: This is the first of the Nexus project Machines. And the one with the strongest weapon of them all. The "Apocalypse" Buster Rifle has the strength of weapons beyond many others, the only one that is known stronger than such an attack was Genesis, heck this blast can overpower even the Earth Forces Lohengrin's in a matter of seconds.

**Model number: **NXS-002

**Code name:**Crimson Blade

**Unit type:**Stealth Melee unit

**Color: Normal: **Dull Gray

**Phase Shift: **Crimson Red

**Manufacturer:**Nexus Project Industry

**Operator:**

**First deployment: **CE 71 September 21st

**Accommodation: **Pilot only

**Dimensions:**17.9 meters

**Weight:**65.9 Tons

**Construction: **one of a kind

**Powerplant: **Ultra-Compact Nuclear Fission Generator

**Equipment and design features: **Sensors, Neutron Jammer Canceller, Phase Shift Armor, Mirage Colloid

**Fixed Armaments: **2xMA-MX07 "Masamunes" 16 Meter Anti Ship swords, can combine into Double Blade, 6x Beam Knives located throughout body, 1x "Serra" Beam Sabre, 1x Dragon Claw harpoon. (May be used to bring an enemy closer) Equipped with two barrel Flame throwers, 2x "Sonaga" Beam Boomerangs

**Optional Fixed Armaments: **(METEOR-Crimson Blade (M-Crimson)) 2x MA-X200 Beam swords, 24 x Arm Anti Ship Missiles, 2x Laser Pulse Thrusters

**Optional hand armaments: **MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, and anti beam shield

Brief Words: This mobile suit is of the second designs of the Nexus project. This machine specializes in up close sneak attacks, with very little Ranged weaponry. It relies on the Black Lightning for its back up.

Also, do to its ability of non flight on its own, Chris Nexus had upgraded the METEOR unit that he found when he regained consciousness, and throughout the year, he upgraded his Girlfriends own unit to be able to equip the the Meteor unit for more maneuverability in space as it was not designed to fly in Atmosphere. But still, the Meteor unit is ready at anytime for space combat. (First time using it will be during Break the World)

**Model number: **ZGMF-X21A

**Code name: **Red Queen

**Unit type: **Multi Purpose Mobile suit

**Color: Normal: **Dull Gray

**Phase Shift: **Dark Red

**Manufacturer: **Nexus Project Industry

**Operator:**

**First deployment: **CE. 71

**Accommodation: **Pilot Only

**Dimensions: **17.45 meters

**Weight: **87.21 tons

**Construction: **One of a Kind

**Powerplant: **Ultra-Compact fission reactor

**Equipment and design features: **Sensors, Neutron Jammer Canceler, Phase Shift Armor, Mirage Colloid

**Fixed armaments: **2 x "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannon on shoulders,MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber (Connected to its own Ultra-Compact fission generator), dragon fang, mounted on right arm, mounts 2 x flamethrower, "Armure Lumiere" mono-phose lightwave shield x 1 (Located in Schlag Cannons) 1x "Scylla" 580mm Multi Phase Cannon, Mounted in chest, Wings of Light capable of the machine making Images of itself.

**Optional hand armaments: **"Halos" twin Buster Rifle equipped to legs (In hands during use, and when attached to legs, they can be used as hip mounted rail cannons, anti Beam shield

Brief Word: This machine is the 3rd of the Nexus Program Gundams. This is designed for both ranged and Melee Combat, along with the Artemis Defence capabilities added in from Aelan's stolen Hyperion unit. No known weapon has been able to pierce such a defence, but the Black Lightning's weapon has been untested, and would be to much of a cost to do so, so that weapon is unknown to its defences. It is also equipped with a prototype of the Wings of Light where as the Destiny Gundam has the final version of this technology.

**Model number: **ZGMF-515

**Code name:**Customized Commander GuAIZ

**Unit type:**Former Zaft commander suit

**Color: Normal: **Gray

**Phase Shift: **Pink and Green

**Manufacturer: **ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)

**Operator:**

**First deployment: **C.E. 71

**Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Dimensions: **head height 21.43 meters

**Weight: **max gross weight 80.22 metric tons

**Construction: **Unknown but only one complete custom

**Powerplant: **ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown

**Equipment and design features: **sensors, range unknown

**Fixed armaments: **M7070 shield-plus-28mm vulcan system, mounted on left arm, ES01 beam saber stored on right shoulder hand-carried in use, 2 x 220mm 6-barrel missile pod, mounted on left shoulder

**Optional hand armaments: **M703 57mm beam rifle, "Nidhoggr" heavy scythe

Brief Words: Formerly of the ZAFT military, this GuAIZ now serves alongside the Nexus Gundams, as it was upgraded to fit their reasons. It is not nuclear powered but was equipped with Beam weaponry, and Phase Shift.

**Model number: **MBF-M3000

**Code name: **Avalanche

**Unit type: **Stealth melee

**Color: Normal: **Dull gray

**Phase Shift: **Light silver

**Manufacturer: **Morgenroete, Inc

**Operator: **ORB

**First deployment: **CE 73

**Accommodation: **Two pilots, in two cockpits in torso

**Dimensions: **21.7 meters

**Weight: **78.92 tons

**Construction: **One and only

**Powerplant: **Nuclear Engine

**Equipment and design features: **Phase Shift Armor, Hyper Jammer Wings, Neutron Jammer Canceler

**Fixed armaments: **dragon fang, mounted on both arms, Armor Schneider built into its right forearm, **P**hase **S**hift **D**isruptor pulse wave weapon (Used to knock out Phase Shift armors in a 30 mile radius of the Gundam), HiMAT. M68 dual cannon,2x MA-X223E triple beam cannon in Hyper Jammer Wings.(each one is in a wing each) (Used by copilot)

**Optional hand armaments: **Beam Rifle, anti Beam shield (prefers not to use them), "Grim" Beam Scythe, "Gerbera Straight" double bladed sword

Brief Word: This machine is basicly a high tech Grunt in a way. It is equipped with a Double bladed sword of the Gerbera Straight, a weapon forged by Lowe for Garret during his trip to Artemis before the War. The PSD pusle wave cannon was added in to allow this machine to easily destroy even G-Weapons with its Gerbera Straight, also equipped with the Wraiths old Beam Scythe and its Nuclear engine, Neutron Jammer Canceler, and its Hyper Jammers wings which were upgraded adding multiple beam cannons.

**Model number: **NXS-004

**Code name: **Avian Gundam

**Unit type:**satellite system loading mobile suit

**Color: Normal:**Dull Gray

**Phase Shift:**White, Dark blue upper body

**Manufacturer:**N/A

**Operator:**N/A

**First deployment: **N/A

**Accommodation: **Pilot only, Standard Cockpit in torso

**Dimensions: **head height 17.0 meters

**Weight:**70.7 metric tons

**Construction:**One of a kind

**Powerplant: **Ultra Compact Fission Generator

**Equipment and design features: **sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armor, Neutron Jammer Canceler

**Fixed armaments: **2 xMA-701 (Solana) hyper beam sword, stored in recharge racks on hip armor, hand-carried in use; 2 x MI-MA1 breast cluster missile launchers, multi-purpose launchers, mounted in chest; 2 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head, "defense palette" shield, mounted on left forearm,2x Plasma Cannons over shoulders in use

**Optional hand armaments: **buster rifle; G-hammer; twin beam sword; beam javelin, "Nidhoggr" heavy scythe

Brief Word: The 4th of the Nexus project Gundams, mainly an intercepter to protect the Crimson Blade from incoming attacks that can be stopped with its missile launchers.

**Model number: **RGX-09

**Code name: **Twisted Justice

**Unit type: **prototype assault mobile suit

**Color: Normal:**Dull Gray

**Phase Shift:**Black with white Joints

**Manufacturer: **Unknown

**Operator: **Unknown

**First deployment:**_CE 73 Unknown day_

**Accommodation:**Pilot only

**Dimensions:**18.56 meters

**Weight:**74.2 tons

**Construction:**One of a kind

**Powerplant:**Ultra-compact Nuclear Fission Reactor, Power unkown

**Equipment and design features: **Sensors, Neutron Jammer Canceller, Phase Shift Armor, Mirage Colloid, Positron Deflector, Communications Jammer (Units may communicate within its range, but can't get anything outside its range)

**Fixed armaments:**

MMI-GAU1 "Sagittus" 20mm, CIWSx4, MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber x2, RQM51 "Bassel" beam boomerang x2, Fatum-00 pack/subflight lifter (M9M9 "Cervus" turret machinegun x2, MA-4B "Fortis" beam cannon x2, GAU5 "Volucris" machinegun x4) x1, MA-13A1 "Solaris" Multi Phase cannon located on left Hip

**Optional hand armaments: **MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle x1, shield x1

Brief word: The Twisted Justice is Jack Carters personal Machine, stolen from ORB and is now the black version of the Justice Gundam. Twisted Refers to the way Jack Carters Mind is and how determined to ruin Kevin Walkers Life any way possible, even to attempt on the assassination of Kevin Walkers Sister, and friends.

Characters

Name:Chris Nexus

Sex:Male

Hair:Jet Black

Eyes:blue

Allegiance: NA

Rank: Pilot

Age: 23

Birthday: Dec 14th C.E. 49

Human Type: Experiment

Blood Type: O

A Pilot of: Black Lightning Gundam

Brief Bio: A survivor of the bloody valentine incident, two years after the event, his mother was killed infront of his eyes, where he witnessed his first transformation, and eradicated the ones that killed her. He has lived with Nicola Stratos' and will make sure none of his friends are hurt, in any way, if they are the one who hurt them better watch out.

Name:Nicola Stratos

Sex:Female

Hair: Light brown

Eyes:Green

Allegiance: NA

Rank: Pilot

Age: 19

Birthday: Feb 23rd C.E. 54

Human Type: Experiment

Blood Type: AB

A Pilot of: The Crimson Blade Gundam

Brief Bio: Another Survivor of Junius 7. Both of her parents were killed during the attack which made her look at death in a new way. When referred to her in the project she was apart of she is referred to as the Key. She lives with Chris for the past years, and now she is his second in command. She will protect Chris and her friends with all the power she can muster.

Name:Garret Nexus

Sex:Male

Hair:Silver

Eyes:Green

Allegiance: Kingdom of ORB

Rank: 2nd Lieutenant

Age: 23

Birthday: Dec 14th C.E. 49

Human Type: Experiment

Blood Type: O

A Pilot of: Avalanche Gundam

Brief Bio: The long lost twin brother of Chris, he has lived in ORB since the Bloody Valentine, and will protect his new homeland no matter who he must fight to do so.

Name:Alexis Alexander

Sex:female

Hair:Dark Red

Eyes:baby blue

Allegiance: Formerly a ZAFT soldier

Rank: Former Commander of the ZAFT 8th Platoon

Age: 22

Birthday: Aug 17 C.E. 50

Human Type: Coordinator

Blood Type: B-

A Pilot of: CGUE Customed

Brief Bio: A former Commander who was betrayed by her own platoon as she almost payed the price as they did but Chris and Nicola showed some heart and allowed her to live. She is now a close friend of the both of them.

Name:Aelan La Creuset (Stratos)

Sex:Female

Hair:Light Brown (Natural)

Eyes:Violet

Allegiance: ZAFT

Rank: Commander

Age:21

Birthday:Oct 28th C.E. 52

Human Type:Experiment

Blood Type:N/A

A Pilot of:The Red Queen

Brief Bio: One of the only Destroyers left alive, in many ways, she is Kevin Walkers ultimate Match. They are both completely even in all areas. She wishes to kill the man for the friends she has lost. One just wonders, will they ever truly be friends.

Name:Kevin Walker

Sex:Male

Hair:sandy light blonde

Eyes:both jade

Allegiance: ORB

Rank: lt. Commander

Age:18 (appears as 16)

Birthday: May 18, C.E. 54

Human Type:Super Soldier

Blood Type:N/A

A Pilot of: Sturm Falke

Brief Bio: One of the only living member from the ZAFT team the Destroyers except for Aelan who is not technically a Destroyer. Most of his past 5-6 years he hunted down and killed people who made him the way he is. As of right now, he only knows of one person that is not close to him is apart of his past. Even though she wishes him killed, he just wonders of who he is.

Name:Jack Carter

Sex:Male

Hair:sandy light blonde

Eyes:both jade

Allegiance: His own

Rank: unknown

Age:N/A (Looks 26)

Birthday: N/A (Clone, unknown when Released)

Human Type:Super Soldier

Blood Type:N/A

A Pilot of: Twisted Justice

Brief Bio: One of the last two Clones of Kevin Walker. Jack Carters Mind is in a way someone can name him a mental nut job. He works with both ZAFT and the Earth Forces to slaughter anyone related to Kevin Walker in any way, even sharing any Zoanthrope Gene he can sense do to dormant Zoanthrope within him. Jack Carter uses the Justice as his own little base, and only leaves the machine to get food and water.

**SHIPS**

The Raptor

pic **_Pegasus_ class (refit) (_Albion_)**

**Class: **N/A

**Name:** Raptor (Avalon)

**Ships of the line:**_ Raptor, Girty Lue_

**Unit type:** Battleship

**Manufacturer:** OMNI

**Operator:** Earth Alliance, Legends Rising Mercenary group

**First deployment:** October CE, 73

**Dimensions: **overall length 305 meters;overall width 210 meters;

overall height 82 meters

**Weight:** 48900 tons

**Propulsion:** 2 x jet/rocket engine, Minovsky craft system, laser rocket system, Satellite Chargeing and Engine System

**Fixed armaments:** 2 x 2-barrel main gun; 2 x 2-barrel secondary gun; 14 x anti-aircraft 2-barrel laser gun; 4 x Gottfrieds; 4 x large missile launcher; 2 x mega particle gun, 2x Lohengrin

**Mobile suits:**Earth Alliance: 6: 3x Dagger Ls, 3x Dagger 105, Legends Rising 6: Black Lightning Gundam, Crimson Blade Gundam, Custom GuAIZ, The Red Queen Gundam, 1 Murasame, 1x Avian Gundam

**Launch catapults:** 2


	10. Chapter 08: Rise of a New Destiny

A/N: Yeah yeah I know, I said I was going to wait for destiny, but I read that the Cartoon Network here in Canada wont be even getting it. So most likley I'll be just well, doing some major changes from the original. Such as new characters, earlier appearances, etc.

Well anyways Enjoy and I urge you to review so I can tell how much better I'm doing from the original

Chapter 08: Rise of a New Destiny

Two Years Earlier, Earth Forces Invasion of ORB.

The day was like days before until the Earth Forces attacked as Uzumi Nara Athha called for the evacuation of ORB. A family of four, ran along side a massive hill, as not far from them, Mobile suits did combat, The family consisted of 2 males, and 2 females. Each of them have black hair, but was hidden by hoods. Each of them carrying a bag of personal belongings but each of them forget about them. When they were getting closer. "Get down!" The father called as each of the family members ducked as the Earth Forces GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam was near by as it fired at its enemy mobile suits. After the threat passed, they continued to the escape ships. Once they got to the edge of the hill, and saw the Evacuation ship waiting to be loaded of escaping civilians. "There it is." The mother said looking at the ship. "Come on we must go." She told the others as they fleed down to the ground. The youngest of them however, dropped her cellphone down the hill.

"No my Cellphone!" She called as she tried to struggle from her mothers grasp.

"Don't worry Mayu I'll get it." Shinn the young male of the group called as he slid down the hill, as up above him, the Freedom Gundam fought the forbidden Gundam and fired all of its weapons at the mobile suit, the Beams bent away as the Live Ammo hit him. As the Beams bent from the Forbidden one of them, went at a new unforgettable target. Shinn finally getting his little sisters cell phone, he felt the shockwave of the hit as it propelled him down the hill. He kept a hold of the pink cellphone as he rolled down the hill. When he stopped he looked up to see where his family last were. Nothing but smoke rised from the area as Shinn had the look of horror in his eyes. Without thinking he ran back up the hill to where his family once were. When he arrived, the entire area was burnt as the land was scared of burnt wood and grass. "MOM! DAD! MAYU!" Shinn called wondering where they were, then out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that would scar him for life.

On the ground, half it on non burnt grass as the other half was not, was a severed arm, and it wasn't just anyones arm, it was his little sisters Mayu's arm. A sudden rush of tears came to his eyes as he felt mourning his sister, as he knew, she was gone from this world, incinerated as he looked up at the mobile suits and saw the Freedom Gundam. He felt incredible anger growing within as he clenched the fist that did not hold the cell phone. Within moments however a soldier came from the vicinity of the evac ship. This person was Colonel Todaka.

"Oh, no." He said as he saw Shinn Crying by the severed arm.

"I'll Avenge you! I'll Avenge ALL OF YOU!" Shinn yelled as Todaka came over to him.

"Hey Kid, come on, you wont be able to do so if you die here." Todaka told him as Shinn nodded making sure he kept the cell phone of his little sister. He looked back with anger and sadness in his eyes.

Under his breath Shinn said this, "Orb will pay, the Freedom will pay for taking my family away from me." Shinn told himself with anger in his voice.

Two Years Later October 10th

Kevin Walker was in the Gym of his mansion as Garret and Max came for a visit. The reason however for their visit is that Kevin wanted to test out Max's fighting abilities. Garret leaned in the corner as Kevin and Max squared each other off. She wears her new tank top and long pants, but her Mechanical Clothing is still able to be seen. "Please go easy on me Kevin, this is my first time actually fighting with a body." Max told him as he nodded.

The first thing that happened was that Max came running at Kevin, as she thrusted her fist to the gut of Kevin. Kevin though put his hands together and used them both to push her fist away. In Kevin's mind, all he thought is that this is the best practice he could get for Aelan. Max though having her hand pushed away, she used the force of Kevin's push to bring her right leg around. Her foot connected the the side of Kevin's head. If his skeleton was not augumented, his skull and neck would of been broken from the force of the kick. Kevin skidded a few feet and twirled twice in the air, but still landed on his feet. Max though gracefully put her foot back onto the ground as she kept her hands towards Kevin. It was now Kevin's turn to attack as he ran at Max, she went to punch him as he ducked underneath the attack. Kevin then slammed his fist into the Max's Torso, which sent her flying to near the roof, but before she hit, her feet landed on it and then she jumped back to the ground. Kevin then came with a flurry of punches. Max crossed her arms and let them take the punishment of the agumented soldier. He knows that he will have to release his full agumentation when he fights Aelan, because she will be doing so.

Max then grabbed one of Kevin's arm, and did a Judo Flip over herself and forced Kevin into the ground cracking the boards of the floor, even some of the metal underneath of the bunker was dented. Garret watched as the two fought, seeing even Max who was once a battle computer actually giving Kevin a bit of a run for his money in hand to hand combat. Kevin layed for a second to catch his breath, just as Max raised her leg up and going to slam her heel into the chest of Kevin's. Kevin crossed his own arms this time blocking the leg. As this battle continued Garret went over to a ringing view phone. Garret picked up the receiver as Cagalli's face appeared on the other screen. "Walker Residence, Garret speaking, how may I help you?" Garret asked.

"Garret what. . . Oh never Mind, Tell Kevin I want a word with him." She told him as Garret nodded.

"Hey Cagalli, you've known Kevin the longest." Garret said as he pointed the camera to the fight, as Kevin grabbed Max's wrist as he threw her to the ceiling as Kevin was thrown to the ground. From the force she only dented the ceiling, as the entire room was made of a metal alloy. Max came down and landed on her hands and legs, which in a way she dented the floor. When she looked at him with her purple eyes, her hair drifted over her shoulders. "How hard would it be to stop him from his practice of fight?" Garret asked her as Cagalli was amazed, she saw Kevin fight before, but when he was litteraly fighting someone of his own caliber it was just utterly amazing. Even though she has seen the fight with Michael back in banadyia, this time though he was facing someone better than Michael.

Kevin came running at Max once again but she blocked the assault with her leg. She then pointed to the phone. "You have a call" She said as he looked over but received a kick on the back of the skull sending him towards the phone. "I win." She said as Kevin slid to infront of the phone.

"For today you have Max." Kevin said as he wiped a little blood from his lip. He stood up and turned to the phone. "I'll take it from here Garret." Kevin told him as Garret nodded and went to help Max get cleaned up from the battle. "What is it Cagalli?" Kevin asked clueless what his job was to do today.

"Kevin, Your late, are you not one of my body guards to go up to the PLANTs to meet with Chairman Dullindal?" She yelled as Kevin looked shock, its true he was suppose to meet with them. "And don't say you got caught up in the battle!" she scolded him as he felt a bit of pain from the remark. Being Cagalli's oldest friend, he should be a bit better at keeping his word to her.

"Sorry Cagalli, I'll be there in a few minutes." Kevin said as he hung up also turning to Garret and Max. "Well, I'll be seeing the two of you later sometime, I must go to the PLANTs on some diplomatic business." Kevin said as he grabbed a black trenchcoat and went for the garage. Kevin grabbed a key from his wall of Keys for one of his fourteen vehicles. He took the one of a motorcycle, as he climbed on and putting on a helmet. He then sped off towards the rebuilt Kaguya's Mass Driver space port.

Within the hour, Kevin pulled up infront of the space port, where Athrun Zala and Cagalli waited. Athrun was going by his civilian name Alex Dino, Cagalli was tapping her foot as she wore a white shirt underneath a purplish coat over it. Athrun was wearing a black coat with a green shirt under it. He also wore tinted red sunglasses. "Your late." Cagalli told him as Kevin shrugged.

"Cagalli, you know I like to be fashionably late." Kevin told her as she put a hand on her head. "Well, shall we get to our flight, its leaving soon is it not?" Kevin asked as Cagalli nodded.

"Yes, lets go Kevin." Cagalli told him as the three of them went to the flight shuttle. Kevin took note just because as he saw a an 11P1 pistol in a holster under the jacket. Kevin on the other hand carried two knives and a pair of new guns he's bought over the years known as the Colt 1911 w/laser max. Kevin, Cagalli, and Athrun all sat in passenger seats as the rest filled with various people. The shuttle launched into space as Garret, Max, Murrue, and Andrew watched from the Walker Mansions Balcony.

"Well Max, well I'll be getting to work on the Avalanche, I want to do some more work on it. But. . ." Garret began. "You can do as you wish for the time being." Garret said leaving the group. "I'll see you later Andy, Maria." Garret said leaving.

As the shuttle broke the gravity well, everyone began to feel the effects of weightlessness as Kevin's extra weighted parts of him became more than nothing to him. Athrun layed back almost asleep in his chair as did Cagalli. Kevin looked into space as he knew, somewhere in this void, Aelan Stratos was in wait somewhere waiting for him. "Cagalli, why did you get me to agree to not bring Sturm, you know how dangerous she can be." Kevin told her as Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Because Kevin, if the Sturmfalke is seen within the PLANTs, it would cause an uproar." Cagalli told him as Kevin's eyes rolled back. "Solkin Syn this is going to be one long trip" Kevin told himself as he kept alert no matter just incase Aelan was near. As she was at an armory helping upgrade the Black Lightning and creating the 4th Nexus Gundam.

Two days Later, The beginning of a new destiny

Out in space, an Earth Forces Ship, known as the Girty Lue under the cloak of Mirage Colloid floated in space. It was home to the Earth Forces elite squad known as Phantom Pain. On the bridge of the ship many people kept an eye on scanners and moved the ship if another got to close or mobile suit. Sitting in the commanders chair a black Earth Forces Military Commander's uniform and a black mask. His dirty blonde hair was long and went past his shoulders. "Hmm, Any news on that shuttle?" He asked.

"Yes Commander Neo, its carrying ORBs Chief Rep, another Rep and several ORB civilians." One soldier called.

"Tell me, are one of those reps Baron Kevin Onishi?" Neo asked as he looked at the man calmly.

"Yes, it is confirmed why do you ask?" The soldier asked.

"Oh, personal assumption is all." Neo told them. "Just make sure our people on the inside know he is dangerous, and that they should be careful around him." Neo warned him as he nodded.

Inside the PLANT the red headed Lunamaria Hawke rode along with the orange haired Vino Dupree in the drivers seat as she looked throughout the base with half a smile with her hair blowing in the wind, as they both were being taken to the new ship the Minerva. Even though this was the unsafest thing to do on this day. "This is the most commotion I have seen in a long time." Vino said as he swirved missing the foot of a GINN Ceremonial type mobile suit.

"Yeah, the base is in an uproar of the new battle ship and G-Weapons." Luna told him holding onto the windshield.

"Yeah, amazing that we are all being assigned to it." Vino told her as she nodded. "Whats the deal however with ORB visiting today?" He asked.

"No clue, all I know is that someone that knew someone who knew my sister is with them." Luna told him as Vino knew one of Luna's sisters, who was also being stationed on the Minerva for communications with the mobile suit complement. He have only heard of their sister through them, but never met her, and still will never meet her, as she died years ago. He thought this as several GuAIZs and the New GuAIZ Rs moved around, as well as the new ZAKU mobile suits.

Near by, the blonde haired ZAFT top-gun pilot Rey Za Burrel, looked at a hover craft stopping not far from where he was as coming from it was the long black haired Gilbert Dullindal emerged from the hovercraft. He straightened his suit and went into the building as he was to be meeting the ORB rep Cagalli, and Kevin Onishi.

At the airport, the three of them come down from the elevator into the space port, which was noticeably busy. Kevin took in his surroundings as did Athrun, who looked at Cagalli for a second. "You know Cagalli, a dress be more appropiatte with you meeting the Chairman and all." Athrun told her.

"He does have a point Cagalli, even though I have no soft spot for ZAFT, Alex does bring up a good point." Kevin told her.

"Ok you two, this suit is just fine, lets just get this meeting overwith." She told them as Kevin peered over to a bench where a trio of teens sat. One had light blue hair and green eyes wearing a dark grey shirt with a blackish purple vest over the top of it. Sitting beside him was the green haired male, he wore a purple bandana around his chest with the point going down to just above his pants as he wore a white shirt over it. Along with light gray pants. Standing not far from them was the girl of the group. She was dancing as her hair moved with her. The hair was blonde and shoulder length flowed with her movements. "Hey Sting, isn't that the guy?" The blue haired youth asked.

"Yes it seems to be the one Commander Lorrnoke described, saying we have to be careful with him." Sting Oakley said as he watched the trench coat person walk with the VIP Cagalli. "No matter." Sting said standing up. "Aeul, Stellar" Sting said standing up. "Its time to go." He told them as Stellar looked at him with purple eyes and nodded as the two followed the green haired Youth.

Kevin walked with Cagalli and Athrun as she took a seat waiting to be escorted to the meeting with the Chairman. They waited for a few minutes as Kevin kept an eye out for anyone that could assault on Cagalli's life, but it was hard to determine as many ZAFT soldiers carrying assault rifles patroled the area. "Of all the times that we could Meet with the Chairman, it has to be the day before where the New ZAFT warship is to make its debut and Armory one at that." Cagalli said taking a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that, with all these soldiers around is just well making me nervous for you." Kevin told her. As Athrun nodded.

"I agree with him, but as far as we know, nothing is going to happen." Athrun told them as two armed ZAFT soldiers walked up to them. Athrun looked at them through his red sunglasses as Kevin did the same through his black lensed white rimmed sunglasses.

"Are you the ORB rep and body guards?" One asked as Cagalli nodded.

"Ok, we were told to come get you and take you to the Chairman." The soldier asked as Cagalli nodded as the group of three went off to meet with the Chairman. They came out as the Limo that took Dullindal's office waited a ZAFT soldier wearing the Commander version of the ZAFT uniform. But the person also had an extra feature to it, as the one holding the door was Kevin Walkers "Brother" in otherwords. John tyler stood at attention as he had a Japanese Katana strapped to his waist.

"Invictus?" Kevin asked as he knew he felt someone familiar nearby. John nodded confirming Kevin's wondering.

"Told you I be up here." John told him. "Now get in, you'll be late for your meeting." Invictus told them showing them the door of the Limo. Kevin, Cagalli, and Athrun all go into the limo as Invictus went off his own way. In all honesty, he was now the commander of the Mobile Suit Squad: Irony, which in fact is the old squad Ironwall was commander of and Alexis was a member of. He came to the port because his Nazca class ship was docked at the area.

"Hmm, interesting that he is a commander these days, and last time he sent us anything." Kevin began as he looked back.

"That, he is the commander of Ironwalls old squad mates." Cagalli finished for him as Kevin nodded. A short while later, the three arrived at there destination as they went to Dullindal's office. Moments later, they arrived, as they saw the Chairman stand and walked over to greet his visitors.

"Ahh, Representative Athha, its good to see you made it here in once piece." Dullinal told her.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Cagalli asked the man as he smiled a bit.

"Ahh, nothing offensive meant." He told her. "Just the possiblities with all the mobile suits are around on this very day." He told her as he showed her to a Couch which was beside a glass table. Cagalli took the seat as Gilbert looked at the other two. (_Hmm, is that, Athrun Zala interesting, this other one though reminds me of someone back then.) _he thought as he took a seat for himself across from Cagalli as both Athrun and Kevin leaned against the wall. "Well Miss Athha thank you for coming all the way from ORB to Armory One." He said sitting with posture. "Would you like some tea or anything, or any kind of request?" He asked her in a calm cool voice.

Cagalli looked at him with her golden eyes, "Yes I would like to make one, I want you to stop using ORBs technology and human resources." She told him as Kevin nodded at Dullindal. "Why do you use them, The War is over; ever since GENESIS was destroyed; the War ended." She told him.

"Come on you three, I wish to give you a tour, and before you say anything lady Cagalli, I will answer your question as we go." Dullindal told her as he stood up and motioned the three to follow him.

As this meeting ended, on the streets, Aeul was leading both Stellar and Sting as they were heading to their rendezvous point. But Stellar caught something in her eye of a store of dresses. With this she stopped as both Aeul and Sting walked a bit further ahead. Without a word as Sting and Aeul turned to see Stellar begin to dance. She did so gracefully as two teens were walking down the street, one of the had a duffle bag of her shoulder. One of the teens coming had messy black hair and red eyes, as he talked to an African teen named Youlan Kent. As the two walked Stellar began to lose balance with her dancing as she fell backwards. The sixteen year old Shinn Asuka noticed this as he caught her from behind. Which as he did he accidently groped Stellars breasts. "Hey are you alright?" Shinn asked as she stood back up.

"One is so so sorry, so sorry and thank you." She said as Sting, Aeul and Stellar all go off towards their destination.

Youlan slapped Shinn on the back of the teen. "You're one lucky pervert you know Shinn." He told him as Shinn looked at him a bit confused as Youlan laughed. "Man, you didn't notice, you grouped that girls breasts!" He laughed as Shinn was a bit embarrased as Youlan caught a glimpse of something in the duffel bag. "Hey man, whats with the pink Cellphone?" Youlan asked as Shinn shoved it deeper into his bag.

"A memento." Was all Shinn told him as they continued towards their own destination which was the warship Minerva.

Later, Cagalli, Athrun, and Kevin walked with Gilbert Dullindal througout the base as They saw, CGUEs, DINNs, GuAIZs, Ceremonial GINNs the works of ZAFT mobile suits. One certain Hangar they went into was full of ZAFTs new mass produced ZAKU Warriors. "Been busy I see, since the second battle of Jachin Due." Kevin mentioned as Dullindal nodded.

"Not entirely, we have received word of the Earth Force new machines, along with ORBs, so we have to keep up with the times." Dullindal told him as Athrun walked behind Cagalli. Which were all green, but then Kevin saw a ZAKU that looked a bit different than the others, that was blue and white, which had some extra equipment on it. Kevin noticed rail cannons on the machines hips, along with what looked like the Aile Striker pack on its back. It had the shoulder shield of the ZAKU's on its left shoulder. But the only thing that really looked different was its weaponry in its hands.

"What is that?" Kevin asked as Dullindal smiled a bit.

"This is the ZGMF-3000 SAHAWKU." Dullindal told him. "It has much technology from the Sturmfalke ZAFT had in its possession two years ago, even though the buster rifles are not as strong as the ones the Red Queen has, but are still a force to be reckoned with." Dullindal told him. "Seven units of it were made, but now sadly six were stolen while being Transported here."

"Stolen by who, Earth Forces?" Athrun asked as Dullindal shook his head no.

"No, someone else we don't know who however, these machines are actually a bit of a prototype of what we are working on, but that machine and its brethren are top secret even for all of you." Dullindal told them.

Meanwhile at a billboard that showed the ZAFT emblem to any passerby, the three waited Sting looked at his watch as Aeul tapped his foot. That was when a military Jeep pulled up infront of them. "Its about time." Aeul said as he walked and hopped in the back.

"Well, its harder than one would think." The soldier said as he stepped on the gass as Sting and Stellar got in. Within minutes, the five of them made into the ZAFTs military installation.

Just as Dullindal began to finish the SAHAWKU detail, as their future parts of them will have the Phase Shift ability and the new power system the Minerva has." Dullindal told them. "Even with all this power Cagalli, ZAFT is still determined to keep the peace and the Freedom of everyone." Dullindal told her as she continued to look at the machine. "But we need of Military Power if it becomes necessary to fight to keep that a reality." Dullindal told her.

"But isn't haveing all this military power just asking for someone to attack?" She asked as Kevin put a hand on her shoulder.

"No it does not Cagalli, you see your Father had military power, but the Earth Forces did not attack because of that, it was the Mass Driver in Kaguya." Kevin told her as she remembered her fathers sacrifice.

"Also, there never will be an end to human conflict, as Aelan Stratos knows this, as she continues her hunt to end hers and his conflict with each other." Dullindal mentioned as Kevin's eyes twitched behind the sunglasses. "And it will always be necessary to have power." Dullindal told her.

"This is true Chairman Dullindal." Kevin began. "But the quote that was for the Cold War, power corrupts, but absolute power corrupts absolutely." Kevin told him.

"Indeed, but there is not threat of that here." Dullinadal told him, as the soldiers who smuggled Stellar, Aeul, and Sting in used a keycard to get a door opened which the guards then gave them a bag full of several weapons. Such as machine guns, knives, and grenades. Sting took two of the sub machine guns, and a few grenades, Aeul took one machine gun, grenades and a knife, while Stellar took a pair of knives. "Ok, your targets are the Chaos, Abyss, and Gaia which are stationed in this hangar. Don't worry about resistances, most of the machines wont expect anyone especially in their own units." The soldier began to brief them. "One note though is that, for your escape, put the base into chaos any way possible." The soldier told them as they nodded with the soldiers leaving.

"You two ready?" Sting asked as he checked over his guns one last time. Aeul and Stellar nodded telling him so, as their true selves began to surface as Stellar dropped the knives containers. With that, Aeul starts running into the hangar, with Stellar next, and Sting behind him. Aeul kills three soldiers ahead of him with some sub bursts from his machine gun. Stellar was more impressive with her skills of the knife as she threw one at one guy, catching him in the neck. As he fell, she grabbed the knife cutting most of his head off which now it was attached only by a part of the skin. She the stabbed the test pilot of the abyss with her knife in the right shoulder. Then continued, as the man went down. Sting, was using his two machine guns like he was born to do it with people in the catwalks falling over to the ground dead. They continued to slaughter the people in the hangar until no one was left. In which they dropped their weapons.

"To Easy." Aeul said cracking his knuckles. "I get this one" He said going to the laying down Abyss Gundam. Sting climbed into the Chaos, as Stellar did so with the Gaia. Unknown to them, a Technician reached for the alarm, as it began to ring throughout the base. Which automaticly put Athrun, and Kevin into guard Cagalli mode. As in mobile suit hangar six the three Gundams stand breaking their restraints. As they do, the Abyss shoulder units open up as though they were wings, as several beams fire destroying the side of the hangar. Which gave all of them the ability to leave the hangar as the machines Phase Shift Armor activated.

"Destroy the Mobile suits before they get out of the hangars!" Sting told them as the two gunpods by the shoulders turn and open fire at the hangar across from them. Stellar used the Gaia's mobile armor feature to change into a BuCUE type machine. It had a two barrel assault cannon on the back of the machine as she opened fire destroying a hangar full of GuAIZ R units. GINNs, DINNs, and GAZuOOTs begin to acivate along with ZAKU's. Many of them though preferably the ones for Decoration were destroyed by the Chaos Gundam's beam rifles.

"You all, get Miss Athha out of here!" Dullindal ordered as a group of soldiers began to show Kevin, Cagalli, and Athrun the way to the shelters. He turned to another group of soldiers. "Get the Minerva airborne! its help is essential!" Dullindal ordered as the soldiers nodded. In a hangar that was damaged burried several ZAKU's and the commanders version of the ZAKU, the ZAKU Phantom. Which one red ZAKU, and the ZAKU Phantom Rey Za Burrel, and Lunamaria Hawke were trying to get some of the debris off of the machines so they could help put this to an end.

Athrun dragged Cagalli through the area as Kevin left without a word. Kevin snuck back into the hangar with the SAHAWKU machine. "I have to do this, to protect Cagalli." Kevin told himself as he jumped up to the cockpit and closed the hatch. The machine began to start up as Kevin began to move the machine. "Damn, using the Sturm to much made me well being in a grunt is a bit of a drag." He told himself as outside Cagalli and Athrun were going to the shelter when all of a sudden, Stellar in her Gaia blocks the way as it fires Destroying a DINN.

Aeul flys over as it slices a GINN with his beam lance. The DINN Stellar shot down crashed into a hangar knocking down a ZAKU Warrior. "Cagalli come on!" Athrun told her as he dragged her towards the ZAKU warrior, in which she gets in as he jumps in after her. "This is new to me, I've never piloted a grunt in combat before." Athrun told her as he activated the machine.

Meanwhile, in the Minerva's mobile suit hangar, Shinn Asuka dressed in a ZAFTs Elite Top gun uniform as he hops into a cockpit of a jet. Which in reality is the core splendor of the Impulse Gundam. He activates the machine through various switches as he is cleared for launch, launching his jet like machine into the air. Beside him catching up was legs of a mobile suit and the upper body with Beam rifle and shield. Behind them was a space shuttle lookalike machine, but it held the Sword Silhouete for the machine as it flys towards the battle. Athrun now having his ZAKU Standing drew the beam axe from the shield of the unit and run towards Stellar with her machine now in mobile suit mode.

"Take this!" Athrun called as his machine knocked the beam rifle from the Gaia away.

"Oh no you don't Stellar will make you pay." Stellar said as she drew a beam sabre and attacked the ZAKU with a solid beam of light. The ZAKU dodges it the sabre, but from behind the Chaos Gundam slices the left arm off.

"Damn." Athrun said as the Chaos was about to finish the ZAKU off as it was hit from behind by missiles.

"What?" Sting said as Athrun and Stellar looked to see what just happened. The Core Splendor lost the mounts where it's missiles once were as the front folded down as inside the pilot turned horizontal in the cockpit. The machine shot out two beams one from behind and one infront of it, as they read the two pieces as the gray machine came together. The Silhouete ejects the sword pack that it carried as the pack was hit by a beam from the Gundams back and then connected. The Impulse Gundam grabbed its two anti ship swords and joined them in the air as its variable phase shift activated. Coloring its body of white and red as it landed on the ground. He twirling the double bladed Anti ship sword of its head as the sabre came down pointing towards the Gaia and Chaos.

"What the hell are you doing trying to start another war?" Shinn radioed to his new enemies as his red eyes stared down the two enemy machines. "If so, bring it on!" Shinn yelled.

A/N: Wow, now that was more interesting if I say so myself than what the original was. By now, Meer has gotten word to Legend's rising about the attack, so we know they are on their way.

Many characters were added into this version of this chapter unlike the last, such as Invictus appearing with a ZAFT commanders Uniform on, and he commands Ironwalls old group. We've met Alexis already, what are the other ones like which is actually 3 of them.

Well, thank you for reviewing if you do, and see yeahs in the next chapter. Where Legend's Rising meets the Phantom Pain.


	11. Chapter 09: The Phantom Pain

Chapter 09: The Phantom Pain

Shinn wielded the double bladed anti ship sword with ease as he charged at the Gaia Gundam swinging the massive blade. "AHH!" Stellar yelled as she dodged the attack and opened fire on the machine with her head vulcans doing nothing do to the phase shift capability. Shinn then used one hand to hold his sword and fired his beam rifle with the other one. Aeul and Sting were clueless at the new machine.

"What the hell is this, the commander didn't tell us of any other machines!" Aeul yelled.

"No matter then, Destroy it!" Sting yelled as he fired missiles from his gun pods at the Impulse Gundam. Shinn detached the two swords and turned off the beams.

"_Remember Shinn_ _we have to retrieve those machines in one piece."_ Radioed the second in command of the ship Minerva Arthur Trine.

"How were these machines taken so easily in the first place?" Shinn asked as he dodges the Gaia as it turned into its Quadrouped mode again with Shinn dodgeing its Griffon 2 beam sabres.

"_Shinn do not ask those kind of questions in battle_" Called Commander Talia Gladys as Shinn dodged right of an attack from Aeul's Beam Javelin. Just as he missed Aeul opened the right shield and fired its three smaller beams at Shinn. Then a beam of white light negated the beams as Aeul looked in the direction it came from. As did Shinn as he saw the SAHAWKU heading to the Abyss' way. The machine landed as it rammed its shoulder shield into the Abyss Gundam.

"Back OFF!" Kevin Walker yelled as he piloted the machine. "Alex, get her out of here now!" Kevin ordered to Athrun as he nodded.

Outside, Neo Lorrnoke looked at Ian Lee. "Drop the Mirage Colloid and ready the attack before they run out of power." Neo told Ian as he nodded.

"Drop the colloid, target Nazca on the Port Side with Gottfried one and two, and the other one with Missile Tubes!" Ian yelled. "FIRE!" He ordered as the Girty Lue lowered its stealth capability as it fired its weapons at two Nazca's. Each ship being destroyed by the attacks.

"Launch the Dopplehorns!" Neo ordered, which as the Dagger L's began to launch firing at the ships, and going into the space port of Armory one. Two of them shot up the engines and the bridges of two Lauraisias as the two ships crashed into each other and into the Armory. Inside the Armory, Aeul dodges an attack of Kevin's SAHAWKU as he turned in the air and fired destroying three DINNs coming their way.

"Hey Sting! That explosing is the signal!" Aeul told the green haired youth as Sting nodded. Kevin felt the shutter of the explosion through the ground.

"No, not again, this is like Heliopolis!" Kevin roared as he was suddenly tackled by the Gaia's Quadrouped mode. With this, Shinn attacks her with his swords then comes under attack by both the Abyss and the Chaos Gundams. He dodges the attacks as Stellar did to him what she did to Kevin knocking him to the ground.

"Your mine!" Aeul yelled as his shields opened up ready to fire at the downed Impulse Gundam.

"You would like to think so!" Kevin called as he rammed with his shoulder Shield into the Torso of the Abyss.

"Argh, Damn you!" Aeul yelled as Kevin threw his beam axe at Stellar destroying her beam rifle. "Take this!" Aeul yelled firing his Scylla mult phase cannon from his machines chest. Kevin didn't dodge completely as his SAHAWKU lost its right arm in the beam.

Nearby, Lunamaria, and Rey continued to get the hatches to reveal so they could get in their machines. Rey's was first as he got the white ZAKU phantom to stand up with its single eye glowing purple. He used it to get Lunamaria's machine free as the two got ready for combat. "Alright, lets go help Shinn." Rey told her as Luna nodded inside her machine.

"Right lets go, and show them what we are made of!" Luna said as the two machines thrusted up and went to the battle.

Shinn grabs one of his beam boomerangs as he threw it at Stellar as he also blocks an attack from Aeul. Just then support fire came as Lunamaria's Red ZAKU warrior wielded a its beam assault rifle firing at the Chaos Gundam, as a ZAKU Phantom was doing the same to the Abyss. "What the?" Kevin asked himself as he felt something, like when he knew a person nearby. "Who are these people?" He wondered as he used his remaining Buster Rifle and fired it at Aeul who dodged the attack.

"Stellar! Its time to pull back!" Sting yells to her as she just ignored him.

"No I got this one!" She called back.

"Alright Stupid, then you can just die!" he called to her, that was when Stellar's eyes looked a bit weird. Then out of nowhere, she began fireing her Vulcan's like crazy. Which with a lucky shot, destroyed Kevin's remaining buster rifle.

"Damn." He said as the ZAKU Phantom, Warrior and the Impulse gave chase as the three stolen suits retreated, with Stellar in the lead, as Sting and Aeul behind her.

"Damn, Shinn Rey, you have to go on without me, my thrusters are damaged from the attack on the hangar." Luna told them.

"Ok Luna, retreat back to the Minerva!" Rey told her as she nodded. "Come on Shinn, lets show them why we are the best." Rey told him as the two machines gave chase to the three fleeing ones. As this happens the two damaged machines piloted by Athrun and Kevin landed where Medical teams were gathering as the began to tend the wounded.

"Come on Alex, I hate to say this but most likley the safest place to go would be the Minerva." Kevin called as Cagalli nodded.

"Good call Kevin" Athrun told him as he activated the thrusters as the ZAKU warrior, and the SAHAWKU took flight. "Follow the red machine, it was told to retreat to that ship." Kevin told them as his and Athrun's machines followed the red one, even though it was considerably ahead of them.

Meanwhile, out in space on the Girty Lue. "Hmm, I wonder why the Revolution G-Weapon pilots are not back yet?" Neo wondered as Ian had no Idea. "Mr. Lee you have the ship, I'm going to take my Exass to buy them some time." Neo told him as he floated to the hatch which would take him to the hangar. He didn't bother putting a flight suit on as he went into his machine. "This is Neo, I'm heading out." Neo called as his Exass Mobile Armor launched from the ship.

Meanwhile the Sword Impulse and the ZAKU Phantom continued on their pursuit of the Gaia, Abyss and Chaos, and it seemed the Gaia lost all reason to battle as it fled not turning back. Shinn dodges an attack by the Chaos as he questions the fighting ability of these pilots. "How in the world are these pilots so good, in units they just stole?" Shinn asked.

"I don't know Shinn, but I do know one thing, we have to capture those units before the Flee the PLANT!" Rey called as he fired a beam shot. The Chaos blocks the hit with its shield and fired back with its own shot, but Rey dodges the attack.

Onboard the Minerva, Meyrin Hawke, the younger red headed sister of Lunamaria, as she wore the common soldier uniform of ZAFT monitored the battery of the Impulse Gundam. "Commander, Evacuation Orders were just given, do to the release of poisonous gas!" Meyrin told her commander as Talia nodded.

"Prep the ship for launch!" She ordered, "Keep the ship's door open for any evacuates require to come aboard!" Talia ordered.

"But Captain, wouldn't that mean the gass will get in?" Arthur asked.

"Indeed, but they will be closed before the gass becomes to much." Talia told him. "Yarbirds, be ready to launch when the order is given!" Talia ordered the helm officer.

In space, Neo shoots a GINN with his beam rail cannon, as it went through its remains. With that he unleashed all four of his gunbarrels, each one destroying a GINN or CGUE, with that he felt a strange yet familiar sensation. Inside the PLANT, Rey feels the same sensation, "What is this feeling?" Rey wonders. As a bit farther away in space, the ship known as the Avalon with its Satellite engines returning to normal.

On the ship, "We are in range of Armory one, Several space vessels in the vicinity!" Sophia called from her station.

"Report then." Asriel ordered her.

"I am detecting three Nazcas, one Laurraisa and . . ." She finished not believeing her eyes at what the other ship is.

"Well what is it?" Psymone asked from the helm.

"Avalon's sister ship! the Girty Lue is out there!" Sophia told them.

"Roger that, arm missile tubes with sledge hammers, charge up Gottfrieds and Lohengrins!" Asriel ordered. "Target the Girty Lue and its mobile suits, its obviously the Earth Forces are attacking the PLANT!" Asriel told them. "Also switch to level one battlestations!" Asriel barked.

"Alright guys!" Aingeal began as in the mobile suit hangar Chris began to begin his machine's configurations again as the Black Lightning was being loaded onto the catapult.

"_Chris, Aelan, Nicola, Alexis out there are several GINNs, CGUE's out there, which are friendlies, other than that, the Dagger L's and the new mobile armor the TS-MA4F is your enemy." _Sophia informed them.

"Hmm, mobile armor interesting." Aelan said as he machine was loaded on the other Catapult. "When do we launch?" She asked.

"_When I give the order._" Asriel replied, as back inside the PLANT, Lunamaria's damaged ZAKU Warrior landed in the mobile suit hangar of the Minerva.

"Mam, Luna's ZAKU has just boarded, as did Chairman Dullindal!" Meyrin told her.

"The chairman?" She asked as behind her the doors opened up which Dullindal came through along with three ZAFT personnel.

Out in the battle, Shinn grabs his two folding flash edges at the Gaia "Oh no you don't!" Aeul called. Before they hit however, Aeul opens his shields up into its HIMAT form and opened fire with the cannons within it. The beams hit and destroy both of the beam boomerangs.

"Minerva, send out the Force Silhouette!" Shinn called as Talia turned to Meyrin nodding to do so.

"_Alright Shinn, sending the pack now!" _ She called as the SAHAWKU, and another ZAKU warrior were coming in to land, which they met the Unmanned flyer with the Force Sil on it.

"Whoa, that looked like an Aile Skygrasper!" Kevin said amazed as he remembered flying the mobile armor before. And at the moment the two landed in the hangar of the ship. Back at the battle, Sting unleashed his two wired Gunbarrels.

"Take this!" He called as they fired two beams both hitting the the Excalibur Anti ship swords destroying the both of them.

"Shinn, Force coming in!" Rey called as Shinn saw it, the Flyer detached the Force Silhouette, along with Shinn dropping the now useless sword pack, and its Phase Shift armor. The force pack attached to the grey machine, as then the Phase Shift activated again, this time rather than being red and white, it was now Red White and blue.

"What the, it changed in mid flight!" Aeul called as the now Force Impulse Gundam flew towards both mobile suits. Shinn drew his Vajra beam sabre and came slicing at the Chaos Gundam, which dodges the attacks, but Shinn used his machines foot, to catapulting the Impulse towards the Abyss where Shinn used his shield to ram into the Abyss Gundam. This forced the Abyss back a bit, "You bastard!" Aeul yelled as he fired his multi phase cannon at the Impulse. Shinn dodges the attack, but the cannon damaged the wall of the PLANT. "Thats our way out!" Aeul yelled as he had the Abyss leave the PLANT Through the whole, as Sting and Stellar followed.

"Damn! get back here!" Rey yelled as both his ZAKU and Shinn's Impulse followed the three fleeing machines.

Onboard the Minerva, Meyrin saw the countdown of Shinn's Impulse. "Mam, Shinn only has three hundred seconds of energy left!" Meyrin franticly called.

"Ok, Launch the ship, were taking her into battle!" She ordered as Athrun and Cagalli get to the floor after leaving their damage ZAKU Warrior. Not far however, Lunamaria grabs a sub machine gun from a weapons rack and levels it at Cagalli and Athrun, which caused Athrun to get protectively infront of Cagalli.

"Who are you?" Luna asked them with her gun pointing at them, then all of a sudden a flash of a black trenchcoat landed infront of the two teens, as the shadowed trenchcoat produced a pair of revolvers. "Put your weapons away! and tell me who you are?" Lunamaria ordered.

"Easy miss, I'm someone that doesn't like a gun pointed at his friends." Kevin coldly told her as he looked her over a bit seeing how much of a rookie she was with a gun. He saw the surprise in Luna's eyes, which made him think of where he saw those eyes before.

Luna's face then became serious. "I told you to lower your weapon now!" She ordered as Kevin could not stop feeling inside his gut he seen this person before. Or someone like her.

"No," Kevin smiled, the same smile he gave Murrue Ramius two years ago before the collapse of Heliopolis, when he was in a situation just like this. "Are you even sure you can shoot me, rookie?" Kevin asked her.

"I am no rookie, I am an ZAFT elite!" She told him. "Just like my what my sister was before she died!" She told him, as then it hit him, he knew someone that looked like her, back at Abaddon. The person he thought of was Erica Hawke.

"Tell me your name rookie." Kevin demanded.

"My name is Lunamaria Hawke, Elite pilot aboard the ZAFT Battle ship Minerva." She told him as Cagalli saw the unbeleiveable with Kevin, as his hand began to tremble at the words.

"No," Kevin said as he tried to keep his hands steady. With that, his head filled with images of a woman with the same color hair as Lunamaria flash throughout his mind as he remembered Erica Hawke a comrade of his back in Abaddon.

Athrun went and lowered Kevin's hands before something became a bit bloody within the ship. "Listen Lunamaria, this is ORB representative Cagalli Athha, we were meeting with Chairman Dullindal and would like to meet with him." Athrun told her.

Then an announcement came over the Minerva's PA system, "_All hands to battle stations, the Minerva is taking off!"_ Talia's voice echoed throughout the ship.

"Athrun, Kevin" Cagalli said as she suddenly put her hand over her mouth as Luna looked at her hearing the names of Cagalli's companions.

"As long as your friend there." Luna said still holding the gun on Kevin as he still had the look of shock in his eyes. "Puts away his weapons, or allows us to confiscate them." She told them as Athrun looked at Kevin.

"Do it Kevin." Cagalli told him as he nodded giving his revolvers to two ZAFT personnel.

"You'll get them back later, now follow me." Luna told them as she began to lead them to the bridge, as the Ship began to ascend down into the hangar for its launch a day early and into its first battle. Outside, Neo lays in wait as he saw the three Gundams he was waiting for leave the PLANT.

That was when he saw the Impulse, "SHINN!" Rey called. "Watch out!" Rey told him, as just in time Shinn dodges an attack from Neo's hidden Exass Mobile armor.

"I missed?" He asked himself as his Exass blasted off from its hidden place as a 101 rule of sneak attacks, never stay in once place. "Hmm whats this, a ship escaped the Daggers?" Neo questioned as he saw the Minerva emerge from the PLANT as it spread its wings. "So ZAFTs new mobile assault ship emerges." Neo told himself as he unleashed all four of his Gunbarrels as they go around the Impulse fireing their beam weaponry at the Gundam. Shinn dodges the attacks, but for not haveing hightened Spatial awareness he is unable to fire back.

"DAMN!" Shinn called as he dodged the attacks.

"SHINN MOVE!" Rey called as he dodged one Gunbarrel and shot it with his beam rifle.

"Hmm they're good." Neo told himself as he saw some Dagger L's emerging from the other hangars then all of a sudden they vanished in a light of positron energy. The Minerva, Girty Lue's crews, Shinn, and Rey all looked to see where the blast came from.

And where it come from was a Lohengrin Cannon from the Avalon. "What the hell!" Shinn asked. "Thats not ours!" Shinn radioed.

Ian was also wondering then he figured it out. "Its the rogue ship Raptor!" Ian called which went to Neo.

"So the Raptor, it is space worthy." Neo said to himself.

Inside the Minerva, they searched the databanks on such a ship. "Commander, the ship is hailing us!" Meyrin told Talia as Talia picked up the phone communicator.

"This is Commanding officer Talia Glady's." She said standing up, as Asriel appeared on the screen.

"This is Asriel Alberts, captain of the mercenary ship Avalon, we are under contract of Lacus Clyne to protect the chairman." Asriel ordered as Dullindal appeared surprise.

(So, Meer sent these people, but how would she have a contact with a Mercenary group?) Dullindal wondered. "I am Chairman Gilbert Dullindal" Giblert said standing up as Talia looked at him. "Tell me Asriel, is one of your members go by the name of Aelan Strato's?" Gilbert asked.

Then the screen changed from Asriel to Aelan wearing her red mask. "_Well hello there Chairman." _She said as they could tell she was in the cockpit of a mobile suit. "_Its been a while, and you to miss Gladys_" Aelan said as Talia knew who it was, meeting her weeks ago when she met with the Chairman.

"Its you!" Talia said as Aelan nodded in the screen.

"_Yes it is, for the time being make this ship as a friendly to you, as this ship will be escorting yours do to that man behind you." _Aelan pointed. "_Now, Aingeal, prepare Launch now!_" Aelan called as her screen blanked out.

"Who was that commander?" Meyrin asked.

"That Miss Hawke is Aelan Stratos, aka ZAFTs former Red Queen" Dullindal told her for Talia. "Now do as they say, they speak the truth." He ordered. "Talia, take command." He ordered still being the Chairman after all.

Outside, the Avalon closed its Lohengrin, as they were replaced by the Catapults. "_Black Lightning, Red Queen your clear for launch._" Aingeal told them.

"Red Queen heading out!" Aelan called as the Linear catapult sent them to space.

"First Mission, initiate!" Chris called as the Black Lightning emerged, changeing into mobile armor mode. Behind him, the Crimson blade landed on the catapult. The machine kneeled down as the ship began its work. One of the features added to the ship during the time of the Avian Gundams Creation, two large turbine engines came close to the machine as the two anti ship swords were taking off. With that the turbines were connected to the back of the machine. Then two seperate arm armaments were equipped to the machines arms, with the looks of the Crimson blade now, just made it look like it had huge engines on the back, and two long new arms. While in reality, the Turbines housed some anti ship missiles, as the two arms housed two things in each. The first thing is a 120 cm high energy beam cannon, and a MA-X200 beam sword.

"_M unit attached, Crimson you are clear for launch." _Aingeal told them.

Nicola looked straight ahead with her green eyes as this be her first time flying with this new armament. "Nicola Stratos, Crimson Meteor Blade heading out!" She called as she was launched into space, which then had the turbines activate. Then finally the Avian Gundam landed on the Catapult with its Nidhoggr heavy scythe was equipped.

"_You are clear for launch._" Aingeal told her.

"Roger that, Alexis Alexander, Avian Launching!" Alexis called as her machine blasted off into space. The four machines blasted towards the Girty Lue, with Nicola in the lead do to her engines giving her more speed than the others.

On the Minerva. "Mam, four machines just launched from the ship, one confirmed to be the Red Queen G-Weapon!" Meyrin called behind her. "Another one, is equipped with what looks to be a support unit of the METEOR weapon variation." She told the others.

"Gotcha, prepare weapons, designate the target ship as Bogey one! Whats the status of our machines?" She asked.

"The both of them are fighting a mobile armor, can't reach them do to radio interference!" Meyrin answered.

"Alright, lower the bridge to battle position and be ready to pursue enemy ship!" Talia ordered as the Minerva's bridge began to move on the ship.

"Do you plan on retrieveing the G-Weapons from them?

"This doesn't look good." Neo said as another one of his Gunbarrels were destroyed by Rey, leaving only two left. "Ian, drop the main propellent tanks from the ship, and detonate them when I get inside!" Neo ordered as he gave up his fight. He fleed but stopped suddenly when the Red Machine of the Red Queen appeared infront of him.

"Take this!" Aelan called as she fired her Scylla cannon which almost missed the Exass, but managed to destroy one of the remaining Gunbarrels.

"I have no time to play missy." He said as he moved the Exass to underneath the machine and kicked in the after burner thrusters sending his ship underneath the mobile suit and going for the Girty Lue. Chris machine landed on the ship, that was when he felt the pressence of a Zoanthrope, as did the zoantrhope inside felt his presence.

"Cagalli, its them there here." Kevin said as Cagalli and Luna looked at him. Luna got on the intercom.

"Commander, I have three civilians here wishing to speak with the Chairman!" Luna reported to the bridge. "Two arrived in a damaged ZAKU warrior, and another one arrived in the damaged SAHAWKU." Luna reported as Kevin sat there eyes closed trying to picture the battle outside, and if the presence he sensed is Chris. That was when outside, both the Red Queen, and Crimson Meteor blade went infront of the ship, fireing their weapons at the Girty Lue which it dodged. That was when Kevin felt it, he began to feel the presence of the Red Queen.

"It is them, Legends Rising, there here, and I think they are helping the Minerva." Kevin said as Cagalli looked at him funny.

"Are you sure?" Athrun asked.

"Yes Alex, I know its them, and they know at least I'm here." Kevin told them.

"Ok, who are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"Some old friends, if we could call them that." Cagalli told her. "Mercenary's, I wonder whos orders there following?" Cagalli wondered.

"No Idea." Athrun said.

Outside, Nicola and her machines beam sword slashed through the cockpit of a machine as her machine was severely faster than any other out there, she was even faster than the ships. "Sophia, how many daggers are left out here?" Nicola asked through the radio.

_"You have three more Daggers left, each of them are dealing with GINNs however, and are winning."_ Sophia told her. "_Sending coordinate_s now!_" _Sophia told her as Nicola got them.

"Gottem!" She said as her Meteors targeting system activated, targeting the three Daggers, she unleashed the missiles inside her turbines, as the missiles destroyed each of the daggers. Chris and Aelan on the other hand fired on the Girty Lue, as they destroyed two of the four Gottfrieds, as the ship banked from receiving serious damage. That was when the Girty Lue detached the two Propellent tanks as it was banking away.

That was when the Girty Lue fired a volley of vultures towards the Minerva and Avalon which had begun to hover above the Minerva. "Oh no you don't!" Both Alexis and Nicola called as they fired their own, Nicola's coming from her Meteor unit, where Alexis had mini Missiles emergeing from her machines chest cavity. All the Missiles Detonated which led to leaving the Propellent tanks getting close to the ship as both Rey and Shinn dock into the ship, or risk running out of power.

"FIRE!" Ian called in the Girty Lue as another volley of Missiles fire hitting the tanks, which at the same time, begin to cover themselves in Mirage Colloid Particles. The explosion rocked both the Avalon and Minerva as the mobile suits outside, were undamaged do to the Phase Shift armor, but were shaken more than the others.

"Damn, Damage report!" Chris called as the explosion settled with the Girty Lue MIA.

"I'm fine," Nicola called as he machine hovered beside his with Avian and Red Queen did the same.

"Were ok to." Alexis said speaking for herself and Aelan.

"Chris, Nicola do you feel what I feel?" Aelan asked as Chris nodded in his machine.

"Yes, your rival is here, and I think he's in the ship there." Chris told her as he felt both the senses to detect Destroyers, and that of detecting a Zoanthrope. "Come on, Aelan, Alexis come with me as we can greet our job, and get a briefing, Nicola, go back to the ship." Chris commanded as his machine turned to the Minerva.

Onboard the ship. "Bring up the damage report, if there is any fix it!" Talia ordered as the bridge crew began their after battle jobs.

"Mam, Luna has been trying to reach us throughout the battle, mind if I put her on again." Meyrin asked.

"Yes go ahead." Talia told her, as a video of Lunamaria came up. "What is it?" Talia asked.

"Commander, I have three civilians here in the Infirmary, they are wishing to speak with the Chairman." Luna told her.

Dullindal stood up, "Of course take them to my office Miss." Dullindal said getting up to leave. With that Luna signed off.

"Commander, I'm also receiving a transmission from the three mobile suits outside." Meyrin called. "Particularly the Black one."

"Patch it through." Talia told her. Meyrin did as she was commanded to when Chris in a black flight suit appeared on the screen. "This is Commander Talia Gladys of the ZAFT battle ship Minerva, for whom am I speaking with?" She asked.

_"This is the leader of the Mercenary Group, Legends Rising Chris Nexus I am under contract of Lacus Clyne to protect the Chairman, I would like permission to come aboard your ship with my two associates_." Chris told her.

"Let them aboard, and get Rey to take them to my office, and have them wait so I can talk to the other three first." Dullindal said leaving the bridge.

"You heard him, let the aboard." Arthur told the crew as Chris' face vanished off the screen.

Meanwhile, Luna escorted the three late teens to the office of Dullindal's, with two armed escorts behind them. Kevin could not help but feel the presence of both Chris and Aelan aboard the ship now, or boarding more like it. And also the hidden memory's of his unlocked by Lunamaria's name. (Is it at all possible that, Erica was the only one that actually still had family besides Aelan to have Family during the project?) Kevin wondered to himself as he walked behind Lunamaria. "Miss Hawke, how long have you been with the ZAFT military?" Kevin asked her.

"I joined the military about a year and a half ago, along side Shinn, Rey, and my sister we all joined at the same time." Luna told them as she continued to walk infront of the three. "Our scores are among the highest of them, which led us to have the units we use. Well for Shinn, Rey, and I anyways, my sister became a member of the bridge." Luna told them as Kevin continued to wonder. "If you wish to know, I flew the Red ZAKU out there, as Rey flew the white Commander unit, and Shinn with the Impulse." Luna told them as they apparoached the office door. Athrun thought of the Red ZAKU that helped Kevin and Shinn in the battle.

Meanwhile Neo sat in his commanders chair wondering. "Sir, do you think those ships will pursue us?" Ian asked as Neo shrugged at the thought.

"Most likley they will, we did just steal three top of the line mobile suits, and that other ship that was captured when Sullio failed at his mission." Neo began as he looked back the way they came from. "If they are told to they will come after us." Neo told him.

"Ok, and what of the status of our three remaining pilots?" Ian asked.

"They are currently in their regeneration chambers, nothing wrong with them besides Stellar, as Aeul used her block word." Neo told him. "Other than that, i say the Extendeds are a great success." Neo told him, "What of the machines repairs?" He asked.

"Well, Neo, they came out of the battle with nothing more than a scratch, the only problem were the condition of Stellar though." Ian told him as back on the Minerva.

The three entered Dullindal's office as he stood behind his desk, with Talia beside him. "Before we begin, I am deeply sorry for involving the three of you in this scenario." Dullindal told the the three of them.

"Sugar coated words." Kevin told him. "This is nothing, but it will lead to you know what." Kevin told him as Dullindal nodded.

"Yes I agree, but as we are already on pursuit, along with the ship known as Avalon is also helping us get those machines back, or will be." Dullindal told him.

"Avalon?" Cagalli looked with a questionable look. "Last time I knew they had the ship known as the Raptor." Cagalli told him.

"Hmm most likely they changed the ships name during the past week." Athrun mentioned.

"Well, after I speak with the three reps that came aboard, I'll get them to speak with you." Dullindal told the three of them.

"Well, besides that, do you have any information on the attackers?" Cagalli asked.

"Good question?" Kevin asked.

Talia stepped in, "If I may sir, as far as we could tell, the attackers were someone that do use the Dagger L units." Talia told him, "So speculation are of the Earth Forces."

Kevin then thought of one possible reason of why such an attack, "Could it of been Chris and them's attacks on the Earth Forces?" Kevin asked.

"Chris, do you mean Chris Nexus?" Dullindal asked.

"Yeah thats him, for the last while Chris and his group were ambushing Earth Forces transports, now that ship they have is the last thing they took before decimating the group that went to get them." Kevin told him.

"Which they deserve." A voice came from behind them, as Chris, Alexis, and Aelan stood in the doorway with Rey to their side. "After everything those people did to the people of the PLANTs, that was just a light punishment for what they deserve." Chris told them as he stood looking at the Chairman. As did Alexis, but not for a second Aelan moved her attention from Kevin, no matter that they fought together many times, she still had the hatred deep inside.

"Ahh, Sir Nexus, its an honor that we meet at last." The chairman said as he shook hands with the man. "Please, take a seat, I will get to you three in a minute." Gilbert told them as Alexis and Chris nodded taking a seat. Aelan chose to stand and lean against the wall.

"Well back to our discussion, that was beside the point, the Earth Alliance just stole three prototype machines, we have to get ontop of the situation and get them back." Gilbert told the three. "Meanwhile as this ship pursues the ship." He says looking at Talia, "Captain, would it be alright if these three are given a tour of the ship?" he asked.

"Chairman, is it wise to give Civilians a tour of the ship?" Talia asked.

"Yes it would be wise, and it would give me time for the well these people that I would say drove off the enemy soldiers." Dullindal told her. "Now, please leave me and our guests for a minute ok, I'll join you for the tour." Gilbert told them as Kevin stood up and looked at Aelan who he saw flexing her fingers.

"Watch your back Kevin." Aelan whispered even though it was loud enough for Kevin to hear her. With that Cagalli and Athrun left behind Kevin.

Talia turned to Rey who Kevin just kept having this odd feeling around for some reason. Even in the room and since she came on the ship, she also has had a strange feeling around Rey. "Oh Rey, what are you doing here?" Talia asked.

He saluted her as she returned it out of a sign of respect. "Mam, I was told to wait here so I have, any reason why?" He asked.

"No, just going to wait here a bit to give our guests a tour of the ship when he is done of his meeting with the other three." She told him.

Inside the office, The Chairman was standing infront of the three. "So Aelan, I see you have found your family." Dullindal said as she nodded. "Not only that, Meer sent you here to protect me?" he asked.

"Yes she did, and that is why we are here." Chris said standing up. "The Names Christopher Nexus, Commander of the Mercenary Group Legends Rising." Chris said as Gilbert shook his hand. "Of course you know Aelan, but do you know Alexis Alexander?" Chris asked as he looked at her for a second.

"Yes I do believe we have met before." He said as Alexis nodded.

"Yes of course, you were once with Miss Carver at a Council Meeting where you gave Jason Hibiki the order of the Nebula on orders from Chairman Clyne." Alexis told him. As he nodded remember seeing her in a Zaft Elite Pilot uniform.

"Yes, Lacy Scythe correct, you rathered your GINN to be equipped with a scythe rather than a heavy sword." Gilbert said as she nodded. "Well well, then you might want to know, your old comrades are still in the ZAFT military, mainly working under Commander John Tyler." Giblert told her as Aelan perked up in interest, as she knew the name was Invictus' alias.

"Well that is good to hear, and sometime in the future I'm going to look foreward to working with the three of them again sometime." She told him as he nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you are all here, because I would like to hire you and your crew." He told them. "And as a matter of payment, what would you like?" He asked then he came up with his own Idea. "Oh I know, I have a project thats being worked on, how about the final result would be lets see, your payment." He told them as they wondered what he meant.

"What do you mean Chairman?" Chris asked as hes attention was perked.

"Easy, the pay will be four prototype machines, along with a ship to go with them." Gilbert told them as Chris smirked.

"Ok you got a deal, now what is the mission?" Chris asked as Aelan was also perked interest.

"For now, I wish for you all to help the Minerva recapture the stolen units." He said going to his desk and grabbing a computer disk and gave it to them. "This is the data on the three stolen units, I would like the returned not destroyed." He told them as Chris nodded.

"Ok, we may be new to the Merc Business, but we know how to fight." Chris told him as Aelan nodded.

"Oh Aelan, I'm just wondering, does this mean you are no longer a part of ZAFT?" Gilbert asked her.

"Yeah, it does, you know the way I am, I have to be with my friends and family, so here." She said passing him her FAITH badge.

"No keep it, it could come in handy for you Aelan." Dullindal told her as she attached it over her right breast. "Well I suspect the three of you are going back to your ship?" Dullindal asked them as Aelan shook her head no. "Oh, why is that Aelan?" He asked.

"I don't know why, just some feelings I have about this ship, I just have to check it out if you don't mind sir, and if the captain doesn't mind either." Dullindal told her as he left the room.

"What feeling were you talking about Aelan?" Chris asked as she looked at him through her mask.

"Well, its not Kevin if that who your thinking, no just a feeling from three individuals on this ship other than Walkers Group." Aelan told him as Chris nodded.

"Would you like one of us to stay onboard as well?" Chris asked her as she looked at him for a second.

"No, there is no need, if Walker gives me trouble, I am more than an even match for him. And not to mention normal infantry is nothing to me." She told him as Chris nodded.

"Alright, Alexis and I will head to the ship now, I hope your search goes well." Chris told her as the two emerged from the office, seeing that Dullindal, Talia and The group of three already gone, unknown to them, went to the hangar. Aelan went one way as Chris and Alexis went the other.

Lunamaria, and Shinn were talking in the Hangar by the Core Splendor of the Impulse. "What your telling me, someone just well freaked out by hearing your name?" Shinn asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, that guy with the ORB rep, seemed to know how to handle a gun, but once I mentioned my name, he went well worst than me." Luna told him as Shinn took a drink from his container.

"Just as most of the ORB idiots, they are all big in talk, while in reality they are just scared little kittens." He told her making her laugh a bit do to the little joke. "Those are certainly interesting machines those other three brought in." Shinn said looking up at the Avian, Black Lightning, and the Red Queen. Even though he's only known of the Red Queen before, and even saw it. Back when his sister and parents were still alive he saw that machine going after the Calamity after it blasted off away from them.

"I suspect the Alex fellow is actually Athrun Zala, as I heard the ORB rep call him Athrun." Luna told him as that was when up at the Catwalks a group of people emerged.

Rey, now accompanying Dullindal along with Athrun, Kevin and Cagalli walked onto the catwalk within the hangar. They saw the SAHAWKU nearly fully repaired, a GuAIZ R, 2 Zaku Warriors, one was Red For Lunamaria, another was a ZAKU Phantom, and finally the Impulse, which were all in their stations. Standing in the middle of the hangar were however the "not allowed to be touched" machines.

"So, that is the new machine that Alexis Flys." Kevin told himself noting the Scythe in its hand and the single barrel buster rifle on its right hip.

"So, Chairman Dullindal, do you still think it is a good idea to "Having Power is Necessary to have power?" Cagalli asked. "Why build new mobile suits when both sides were aiming towards peace?" She asked as Rey eyed her.

"Before you talk about ZAFT in that sense Miss Athha, look into your own borders, is it true that ORB has been building a new mass produced machine itself?" Rey asked her.

"Those . . ." Cagalli began.

"Are there to protect ORB." Shinn came up saying what she would say in a sarcastic way. "You people of the Athha family always liked to sugar coat your words." He told them as Kevin notice the stare the teen looked at the group with.

Meanwhile Aelan had found her way to the bridge, as she came on Arthur looked over to her. "Sorry mam, but you are not suppose to be in here." Arthur told her.

Aelan came in anyways as Talia looked at Arthur. "Arthur, there is no need, she is the Legendary Red Queen after all." Talia told him as he looked surprised. "What do we owe for the visit Aelan?" Talia asked as out of the entire Crew, she knew her the longest, even though that was only for a minute.

"Mam, Avalon's Hailing us, There saying they picked up the bogey one ship and . . ." Meyrin began.

"Mam, we just picked it up on our scanners!" The radar officer called as Aelan left before saying a thing. Inside the hangar the announcement ot go to battle stations rang throughout the ship, as did on the Avalon, as Nicola's Crimson Blade was being equipped with its Meteor back pack. Inside the Minerva, the elevator door opened with both Chris and Alexis was heading to their machines.

Chris looked at Rey and Shinn, "Well is anyone heading to their machines, your about to go into battle." Chris called as both Shinn took off towards there machines as Luna already was in hers.

Rey turned to the group and said, "I'm sorry for my and Shinns burst outs, I will talk with Shinn later about this." Rey said as he took off as well.

"Please come with me you three." Dullindal told them as Aelan passed by them when they got to the hallway, as she was heading to the Red Queen. Within moments, the Black Lightning and Avian were on the Catapults.

"_Avian, Black Lightning you two are clear for launch."_ Meyrin called as Chris and Alexis launched into space.

Next up Lunamaria and Rey both loaded on as Luna was equipped with the Warrior Wizard back and Rey with the Blaze, for their own purposes. Shinn then in his Core Splendor went to its personal catapult which in the end the Red Queen went to the other. The Mobile Suits all launched as on the bridge, the Chairman, Athrun, Cagalli, and Kevin sat in some of the seats.

"One wonders what the true name of that ship is." Dullindal began as Shinn combined his Gundam into the Blast Impulse for high fire power (A/N: Sorry, but I had it as Force before). Kevin was wondering what the man was getting at. Outside the Girty Lue Launches whats left of its Dagger L's and the three stolen units. Unknown to them however, if Chris, Aelan, or Nicola heard what he is about to say would make them greatly angry. "What is a name?" Dullindal asked as Talia and the rest of the bridge crew talked. "A name determines the existance of something, and if something goes by a fake name, it doesn't exist correct." he said looking at Kevin and Athrun.

(He knows!) Kevin said to himself as his eyes widened.

"Isn't that Right, Athrun Zala, and you as Well Kevin Walker aka Hydra." Dullindal said as the entire crew gasped, mostly Meyrin, who knew what Hydra was, the very man that Killed her sister.

A/N: Thats enough for now, Review and ask questions and give me you good or bad feed back about this chapter. About Dullindal Revealing who Kevin is, I have no Idea how I'm going to follow up on it for Meyrin. I'll think of something however.


	12. Chapter 10: Haunting Of The Past

Chapter 10: Haunting Of The Past

In space, it was known that the machine known as the Girty Lue flew somewhere through the new battlefield, one of the asteroid variety. Chirs, Alexis, Nicola, and Aelan were all together, each watching each others backs. They saw the asteroids moving throughout the area as not far from them, the ZAKU Phantom, a GuAIZ R, and a ZAKU Warrior, and the now Green Phase shifted Blast Impulse Gundam, every one of them, had no Idea what just transpired on the Minerva. Chris looked as areas of a destroyed PLANT also littered the area as he had this strange feeling. This feeling was being shared with Nicola as the two looked throughout the area, Aelan though had no feelings that were with Chris and Nicola. "I have a feeling that this is a bad time to bring this up." Lunamaria mentioned as she moved around an asteroid. "My scores were not that good during the asteroid field simulations." She radioed to the ships in the area, as the Minerva was inside the field, as the Avalon was flying just outside of it, trying to get a detection on the ship.

"Man, thats not good then, especially with the heat signatures in the area, its the perfect camouflage." Chris radioed to her as his machine came up to hers, which frightened her a bit, never truly seeing the machine. "Hey Sophia, any detection yet on the enemy machines?" Chris asked his ship.

"_Nothing yet, but as far as we know, the ship has yet to leave the field._" Soph told them as she had her eyes on the screen the whole time, ready to say anything. Psymone, moved the ship out of the way of a stray asteroid that broke the away from the field.

"_This is nuts, the entire area is unstable."_ Psymone said through the radio as Alexis nodded as she moved around a moving piece of the destroyed colony that was apart of the field.

"At least on the birght side." Nicola began, "They are having the same problems as we are." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Why are you so cheerful when a battle is about to begin?" Shinn asked as he was searching some of the condemed buildings of the former colony.

"Its just the way she is." Aelan radioed to him as she looked around, just searching for anything.

Onboard the Minerva, the ship was in utter silence from the revelation on who was on the bridge. Kevin was holding everything back, as now another bridge crew was well aware of who he was, and that one of them seemed to have nothing but utter fear in her eyes. "Interesting Chairman, how did you get such knowledge about me?" Kevin asked, just urgeing himself to not slit the mans throat.

"Oh, just a little red bird told me much about you, as the both of you were apart of Abaddon." Dullindal said having his chair turned to the man ready to go berserk to kill him in an instant. "She had much to say about you two, and also Eileen Carver, the last Chairman, she also said quite a bit of things, especially about you surviving that Nuclear Blast caused by Jason Hibiki." Dullindal said as his hands folded with each other. "Besides, I think someone knew of you before I mentioned your name." Dullindal said as Kevin looked in his line of sight, seeing Meyrin nearly freaking out.

"Miss Hawke are you alright?" Talia asked as then Kevin shared the same look as Meyrin did, as soon as he heard her last name, and the only reason she be looking at him the way she is. Meyrin then fainted as she fell to the floor. "Arthur get her to the Infirmary!" Talia ordered the man as he didn't ask any questions and did as she said.

"Will she be ok?" Cagalli asked as Arthur nodded.

"Yes, she just fainted, I'll take her to the infirmary anyways, might be something psychological." Arthur told them as he went off the bridge.

"Well, with that all done, something just doesn't feel right about this place." Talia said as she was completely right, hiding out in the debris all three of the stolen machines hide within the area, each waiting for the right time to strike.

Nicola floated in space as an old GINN head floated by her, but this isn't any ordinary, the head was crushed, and Nicola brought the Crimson blades hand into view with her. And she noticed the GINNs head was crushed by her dragon claw. "Ch. . .Ch. . .Chris!" Nicola called as she knew what colony they are flying in.

"What is it Nicola?" Chris asked as his machine came floating beside her's.

"This colony, it was once our home." She told him as Chris could tell as well now, as he saw the werehouse that the two Gundams once resided in. As they realized this Aelan floated by debree as she was looking around for anything that could be the sign of an attack. Then the battle began, Sting unleashed his Gunbarrel's as they moved with mediocre success. The Abyss Gundam emerged from its spot as it opened its Shields to its HiMAT mode, revealing the cannons. Stellar's Gaia Gundam hid on an asteroid in its Quadrouped mode as it opened fire on Aelan as well. The beam attacks came at her as she dodged each one with effort as she also tried to determine where they were from the angle of the shots.

"Its a trap!" Talia and Athrun called as that was when everything began.

"Mam, Heat sources detected!" The Electronic warfare officer called as he began to detect, a ship, and mobile suits coming from it.

"Damn, what are they thinking?" Kevin mumbled as the detections of vultures were coming there way.

"Mam, Vultures incoming!" The soldier called.

"Fire the CIWs, take those things out!" Talia ordered as the 40mm CIWs opened fire destroying several missiles.

"Is it just me, or are those things not even targeting us." Kevin said as he saw each Missile going around the ship.

Meanwhile Sting opened fire with his gunbarrels on Shinn as his shots fired, he dodged an attack from Aelan's buster rifle. The Gunbarrels finally fired destroying a GuAIZ R as Shinn dodged the attack. "No Damn it!" Shinn called as he fired his "Deluge" Hyper Velocity Rail cannon which Sting dodged the attack. At this time, the Girty Lue Launches two more Strike Daggers and went under the cloaking ability of Mirage Colloid. A few seconds later, it reappears behind the Minerva, which would mean the Avalon would have to turn around to get a clear shot at the ship. "Mam the ship is behind us!" an officer called as Kevin wondered how it could of done that so fast. The Girty Lue fired more missiles which were hitting the debris around the ship.

"Turn the ship forty degrees to port!" Talia ordered as it was blocked off by a set of Daggers.

"Mam, they have us cut off!" A soldier called as Talia tried to come up with something else.

"Hug against the asteroids, use them as cover for the escape." Talia ordered.

"So this whole thing was a trap, genius." Kevin said as he tried to think of his own way of how to get these people out of this scenario. As this went on, The Abyss came in for the Crimson Blade with its lance which she dodged easily do to the Meteor pack, which almost hit by the lance. The Crimson Blade turns around and opens fire with one of the 120 cm high energy beam cannon at Aeul who dodged the attack.

"Damn, who knew they be this good." Nicola told herself as she dodged a mult phase cannon from Aeul. Nicola easily dodged it.

"Stop moving so I can squash you!" Auel called as he rushed towards the new enemy machine of his. He got in between the two massive arms of the meteor unit slashing with his lance, without the beam extended, which hit the Crimson Blade knocking Nicola into a loop. "I got you now!" He called. That was when he noticed a multi phase beam coming at him and dodged it leaving his opportunity to finish the Crimson Blade.

"Get away from her!" Aelan called as she got in between the two machines and fired a buster rifle at the Abyss which dodged the attack. "Nicola! protect the Minerva, its under heavy attack!" Aelan ordered as Nicola used her thrusters to go help the Minerva.

Meanwhile with Shinn, Lunamaria, and Rey all three received a message from Talia. "_Mobile suit team, return and defend the Minerva!"_ Talia's voice called to them.

"Shinn Luna lets go!" Rey told them as They made there way back, which evidently, lead it to having Stellar Tail them. And with this, the Minerva fires its missiles to defend itself from the Daggers which were dodgeing the attacks. Chris and Alexis however were off dealing with. The Gaia Gundam came in and transforms into its Quadrouped mode, and begins to run across some of the colony wreckage, which she then fired her rail cannon at Lunamaria. Luna easily dodged the attack, and fires her 'Orthos' long range beam cannon at Stellar, who jumped over the beam, which allowed her to ram into the red Gunner Zaku Warrior. She evidently landed onto another piece of colony wreckage.

Luna however was forced by the Gaia's momentum crashing into the side of some wreckage. Shinn was shocked by this as he turned around and aimed his two Kerberos high energy beam cannons at Stellar as she dodged that as well. At the Minerva, Nicola fires her high energy cannon at a Dagger L, blowing it to atoms with the attack. "Thats for my home you Earth Forces Bastards!" She said to herself as she dodged the attack of another Daggers attacks. A beam rifle then fired by her as Rey's Zaku Phantom began to help his new comrade was protecting the ship he was stationed on.

"_Attention Nicola,"_ Aingeal called as Nicola dodged another Daggers attack, then silenced it with a swing of the mighty Beam sabre of her Meteor units arm.

"What is it?" Nicola asked as somehow the Girty Lue had more machines than one would think it had.

"_From our scanners, the Minerva has no way to use its weapons, unless they wish to destroy their own ship with it."_ Aingeal informed her.

Onboard the Girty Lue, Neo smiled to himself as he stood up. "Prep my Exass, Their ship is unable to move, I'll go ahead and finish it." Neo told Ian. "Whats the status of the Raptor?" He then asked.

"To much Debris is in the way of the ship sir. They Can't use their weapons unless wishing to take out the enemy ship." a soldier called as Neo nodded. With that the masked man left to go for his own machine.

"Target Sledgehammers at the asteroids, use them to destroy the ship!" Ian called, as it was done so even though, one large Asteroid went right into the path of the Minerva, leaving the Giry Lue a clear shot.

On the Minerva were being detected coming towards the Minerva. "Commander!" one of the bridge crew called. "Incoming Missiles!" The person called as indeed they were coming.

"Fire the CIWs!" Talia called, then both Athrun and Kevin notice something strange, the missiles were not going for the Minerva, but for the Asteroids.

"They are not going for us!" Kevin called as Talia and Dullindal looked at him.

"They are heading for the Asteroids, there going to destroy us with Collateral damage!" Athrun called.

"Come on, get us out of here!" Talia ordered, as Dullindal turned to her.

"Captain Glady's do we have any other mobile suits left to send out?" Dullindal asked her as she shook her head no.

"No, the only machines left are the repaired SAHAWKU, and the Repaired ZAKU Warrior, but we have no assigned pilots." Talia answered as Kevin looked at his former fiancee from his other life as she nodded to him.

"Captain, I ask permission to use the Sahawku." Kevin asked her as she looked at him.

"No, do you truly think we let someone like you use a weapon like that!" She told him.

"Captain Glady's, if he doesn't. . ." Cagalli began as Dullindal looked at her.

"Captain, I advise that he does so, the more machines out there the better chance of our survival, the Avalon can't help us, so we must help ourselves." Dullindal told her as before she could say anything Kevin Walker had already left the bridge as a shadow vanishes within the light. "Well it seems hes already off, no matter what you say." Dullindal said as he looked at the closing door evidence of the man leaving. "Just as I have thought he would do, going out into battle to protect the people he cares about." Dullindal told to himself as Cagalli heard him, knowing exactly what he meant.

Talia sighed giving into the situation, she had no choice but to agree with the chairman. "Bridge to mobile suit hangar, prep the SAHAWKU, one of our guests are going to be using it." Talia radioed to the hangar, as Aves, the lead mechanic began the preparations for it.

"_Captain do to our current situation, we can't launch the damn thing unless we have it smash right into an asteroid during Launch!"_ Aves radioed to her as Kevin came floating towards the mobile suit.

"Thats why I don't launch, just let me walk out of the catapult, and I'll blow that bastard of an asteroid apart with the buster rifles." Kevin told him as the hatch of the machine opened do to one of the mechanics getting it to. Kevin floated by the ZAFT personnel and into the machine and strapping himself in before closing the hatch. "I'm walking down the Catapult Talia, just so I don't get crushed by the pressure of the giant asteroid infront of us." Kevin told her as his machine walked towards the airlock as the door closed. The mobile suit sized hatch opened infront of him, with that he walked past the linear catapult. That was when Kevin had this familiar feeling he had often these days when fighting. He felt yet another presence do to his empathetic senses. "Damn, which person of my past is in this battlefield?" Kevin asked himself.

As outside, Rey was on hot pursuit of one of the last two dagger L's as everyone else dealt with the stolen next generation G Weapons. That was when he had his newtype flash once again, as at the same time, Neo did as well. Rey quickly stoped his machine as an emerald beam flashed by where he could of been. "Damn!" He said aiming his rifle above him shooting at the Exass Mobile armor of Neo's. That machine dodged it easily as it fired ten beams of energy at Rey with him dodgeing the attacks.

"Who is this pilot?" Neo asks himself as he flew by the ZAKU Phantom which opened fire on him, with a few barrel roles, Neo was able to dodge every one of the beam shots. Aelan wasn't have such luck, the Gundams, had stopped taking on seperate targets and began blasting at Aelan. They Kept pounding on the light wave shields of her mobile suit, which alarms inside the machine were going off.

"Damn! Chris, I need your help ASAP!" Aelan called as she saw her shield can only take so much more pressure from the fire power of the enemy mobile suits. Let alone, with the random fire, she can't take the chance to open it up to allow her Schlag cannons or Scylla Cannon to fire.

"That shield wont stay up forever you know!" Aeul said as he kept on firing his HiMAT cannons at the Red Queen. That was when a high energy beam of energy went by destroying one of the arm shields that contained the cannons. "What?" Aeul said as he dodged the attacks some more. The attacks were originating from both Shinn and Lunamaria's machines.

Sting still kept on shooting at Aelan with his own weapons, until one of his gunpods were destroyed. He moved from another attack of a beam sabre, that emanated from a beam sabres hilt that layed inside the hand of the Black Lightning. Which led to being whacked by the Nidhoggr scythe from Alexis Avian Gundam. "Argh, damn it, to many of them!" Sting called as he fired his last gunpods Missiles at the Avian which fired its own from its chest, detonating each of the missiles.

"Take This!" Stellar yelled from an asteroid as she fired her rail cannon at Chris who used his right arms shield covered cannon to take the hit from the attack. He then fired his apocalypse cannon at her which eradicated the perch the Gaia Gundam was on, making it jump to a new point area of fire.

Meanwhile, Rey was dodging every which way from the Exass' Gunbarrels, and its rail cannons as well. Chris thought of both the Impulse and Luna's ZAKU's knowing they were not nuclear powered, their machines would be getting low on power by now. Which led to him getting in between them and Aeul's firefight. "Pilots of the ZAKU and Impulse, return to your ships!" Chris called.

"Your not the boss of me!" Shinn said moving aside as he fired his pair of rail cannons.

"I know I'm not your boss, but look out your power levels, don't tell me that they are not running low." Chris told him as Shinn did so, and noticed the pilot was right. His power was running low.

"Come on Luna, we got to return to the ship!" Shinn called as inside the Red Zaku, Lunamaria nodded and followed suit. They both go for it, which Sting saw this.

"They're fleeing, get them!" Sting called as both his and Aeul's machines changed their targets, and fired what weapons they had left at the two fleeing machines.

"Oh no you don't!" Chris, Nicola, and Aelan all called as Aelan attaches her two Buster Rifles, Chris aiming his Apocalypse cannon, and Nicola aims one of her high energy rifles towards the area Shinn, and luna were. All three of the Nexus family fired their weapons, each one taking out the barrage of attacks from Sting's and Aeul's attacks.

"Oh my!" Aeul said as he never saw such fire power from such machines.

Meanwhile on the Minerva, they were being pinned down by Missile Fire, most being destroyed by the CIWs, while the rest were hitting the walls of asteroids, making chunks of the asteroids hitting the sides of the ship. "Damn, if we sit here, we are sitting ducks." Talia said as Athrun behind her was thinking of a way to get them out of this mess.

"Commander, may I suggest something." Athrun began. Talia turned to Dullindal who nodded approving Athrun to speak. "Has Kevin's SAHAWKU leave the ship yet?"

"Yes it is." She told him.

"Get him to stay on the ship." Athrun told her as with that.

In the SAHAWKU Kevin was about to jump from the ship to join the battle. "_Sir Walker do you read, the Captain wishes you to stay on the ship!"_ The replacement for Meyrin called.

"Why?" Kevin asked as he actually wanted to go join the fight.

On the bridge Athrun jumped over to the station that was telling Kevin what to do. "Kevin, this is Athrun, I have a plan, and it needs you to stay there." Athrun told him as Kevin muffled something Vile in Russian.

"_Alright Athrun whats the Plan?" _Kevin asked.

"Ok, Talia, how many starboard thrusters are left?" Athrun asked.

"We have six left why?" She asked as Athrun came went over to the hologram map of just outside.

"Well, if we activate all the starboard thrusters, and use the Starboard Weapons to fire in the same direction, we can bank enough to turn the ship around to target the enemy vessel." Athrun told her.

"Which in terms, gives Walkers weapons, and this ships Positron Cannon a clear shot at the enemy ship, good plan Mr. Zala." Dullindal told. On the screen Kevin nodded.

"_Yeah, the plan is good, lets give it a shot_." Kevin radioed to them.

"Alright, lets do it, Prepare to fire the Taunhauser!" Talia called as outside the bow of the ship began to open revealing the cannon of the positron energy, the ships strongest weapon. Which was ZAFTs version of the Archangel and Izumo Class ship's Lohengrins. "Ok, hard bank to Port, use the Starboard Weaponry, and its Thrusters to swing us around!" Tala ordered, in which it began to do so.

Chris, Aelan, Nicola, Alexis, Shinn, Luna, Neo, Rey, Sting, Stellar, Ian, and Asriel, all looked to see the dazzling move being done by the Minerva. The ship banked to its port side, which gave the now charged Taunhauser, and Kevin a clear shot at the Girt Lue. "FIRE!" Talia and Kevin shouted as a beam in diameter of 90 meters of an azure Cyan Blue light appeared from the combined Buster Rifle of Kevin's SAHAWKU. Along with the the Red and purple beam outlined in white beam of light fired from the Taunhauser, which both nailed the starboard side of the Girty Lue. "Activate full thrusters, get us out of here!" Tala ordered as the ship began to move.

Outside, after the show, Rey fired his beam rifle, destroying a barrel off of Neo's Exass. "Damn, Ian signal a retreat, we're leaving, they have won this day." Neo called as his Exass went for the Girty Lue which then Aeul, Sting, and Stellar all did the same. The Minerva began to pass by the Girty Lue, as it extended its wings, to deal some extra damage to the Starboard side to the Girty Lue as it moved away.

Onboard the Avalon Asriel took this as a chance, with all three of the stolen machines got into the ship however. "Prepare to Fire Lohengrins!" Asriel ordered.

Sophia then found out on the radar screen the ship vanished using Mirage Colloid. "Sir, the enemy vessel has vanished!" She called.

"Damn, use the signal flares, tell our team to return to the ship." Asriel told him.

Chris, Alexis, Nicola and Aelan all saw the Avalon telling them to return. "Chris with your permission, I would like to go to the Minerva to keep an eye on Walker." Aelan called.

"Alright, I'm going with you, just to stop you before some collateral damage is done." Chris told her. "Nicola, Alexis return to the Avalon, we will return eventually." Chris told them, as both the Red Queen and the Black Lightning went towards the Minerva.

Onboard the ship, when the alert was dropped Dullindal, Talia, Athrun, and Cagalli walked through the halls of the ship heading to meet with Kevin. "Commander Talia, I am sorry for overstepping my bounds." Athrun apologized.

"There is nothing to apologize for, our ship would of been destroyed if we didn't go with your plan." Talia told him. As in the hangar, one of the Mechanics floated to Lunamaria, telling her that her sister is in the infirmary, which led to her to go there immediately. Which made Aelan curious when she got onboard taking the only GuAIZ R's that was lost's place for the Red Queen. Chris kept his machine in the center of the area, and followed Aelan. Meanwhile, Kevin floated down the halls heading towards the lounge where he could sense Athrun and Cagalli both heading with the Captain and Chairman.

Meanwhile, at the infirmary, Meyrin was coming around waking up from her fainting spell learning about Kevin. "Uh, what happened?" Meyrin asked to the doctor.

"Oh, Miss Hawke you are awake, your sister is on her way here." The doctor told her. "You fainted on the bridge during combat." The doctor told her.

"Ouch, I have a strong feeling I'm in trouble." Meyrin told him with her usual smile, then all of a sudden the worried Luna came into the infirmary still with her flight suit on.

"Meyrin, are you ok?" The elder of the siblings asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she saw both Chris and Aelan come into the room. "And who are you two?" She asked, as she saw that Aelan came in wearing the same flight suit she wore when she left the PLANTs weeks ago. And Chris wearing a black and yellow version of Aelan's.

"Its not polite asking someones name if you don't give your own first." Aelan told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my sister." Luna told her. "My Names Lunamaria Hawke, this is my sister Meyrin Hawke." Luna told her as Aelan went wide eyed. She knew she felt something about these two girls, and with their last names, she knows exactly why.

"Do you two have any relation to a Erica Hawke?" Aelan asked as Meyrin nodded.

"Yeah, she was our older sister, but." Meyrin said turning her head away.

"Don't worry Meyrin, I know, and I knew your sister." Aelan told her. "She may of mentioned me to her letters or calls to home. My name is Aelan Strato's, I was in the same unit as your sister for a while." Aelan told them.

"You knew our sister?" Luna asked as Aelan nodded.

"Yes I knew her, very well to be honest, besides Rachel Carver, she was one of my best friends." Aelan told the girls. Then Chris coughed a little bit. "Oh, sorry Chris, this is Chris Nexus, a very close friend of mine." Aelan told him. "And I don't mean dating close, my sister holds that department with him." Aelan told the two.

"A pleasure to meet you girls." Chris told them.

"Same to you Chris, were you flying out there?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I was flying the Black Lightning mobile suit." Chris told her.

"Aelan?" Meyrin began to ask. "Kevin Walker is on this ship right, the same one from the project?" Meyrin asked as Luna looked at her with shock, as Aelan looked away from her.

"Yes, yes he is." Aelan told them.

"Why do you sound so disappointed about it?" Luna asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but well, Kevin was the one that destroyed the project, he destroyed the whole thing, everything, everyone." Aelan said saddened as both Lunamaria, and Meyrin looked on with shock.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked as she reached and put a hand on Aelan's shoulder. Aelan was almost on the verge of tears for what happened to her friends. To answer Lunamaria's question all she got was a nod.

"I have one request about this deal from the two of you." Chris mentioned looking at the two girls. "For the time being, show no aggression to Kevin Walker, he is extremely dangerous, and from what I have seen of him. It does not take much for his aggression to boil over."

"Plus from his past with ZAFT, that wont really take much to get him mad, especially onboard a ZAFT ship" Aelan told them.

"So, it would be wise for Mobile Suit Combat, for when you have a chance, but wait until he is an enemy, not when he is an ally." Chris told them.

"Well, do we even have to be nice to him, like talk to him or anything?" Meyrin asked.

"No, no need for that, just don't show aggression while he is aboard the ship." Chris told the girls. "Would you girls however know where the Chairman could be?" Chris asked. "Wait nevermind, You don't have to answer me about that, I can tell Walker is going where Dullindal is." Chris said as he floated out of the room and down the hall.

"What did Chris mean by that?" Meyrin asked standing up a bit confused. Luna was also getting up, with Aelan turning to them.

"Its a little something, me an him were a part of something, just incase of renegades from Abaddon, like Kevin is. Chris just has this knack of finding someone with a special kind of power." Aelan explained, which left the Hawke sisters wondering even more of what she meant.

Talia, Athrun, Dullindal and Cagalli, walk down the halls. "Miss Athha, a shuttle will be meeting up with us soon, so that it can take you, Athrun, and Kevin back to Earth, will this be acceptable?" Talia asked her.

"Yes, it is fine." Cagalli told him.

"We were lucky to have the three of you." Dullindal told her and Athrun. "Especially you Athrun, that was a great way to use your current resources to turn the tide of battle on the enemy. We could use more of you in ZAFT." Dullindal told him.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot, and Commander, I am sorry for overstepping my line mam." Athrun apologized.

"Oh, no worries Athrun, nothing to apologize for, if it wasn't for you we would all be dead now." Talia told him.

"Well, thats one reason I chose him as my body guard." Cagalli told them.

"Well, I hope none of you mind, I would like to go to the Lounge." Athrun said leaving before anyone could give him an answer. As he walked through the halls, he thought of the last war.

Flashback Fall of Heliopolis

_Not that it mattered; the Strike kept him in view the whole time, and even tried a forceful slash. But he maneuvered the Aegis out of the way, and Miguel Aiman rushed forward again. "I've gotcha now!"_

_Kira had other plans; he reached up, grabbed the handle of the beam boomerang mounted on his left shoulder, and flung, sending a circle of energy at the GINN. It missed at first, but just when Miguel thought he was safe, it doubled back... and cut off his right leg._

_Athrun watched in horror as the Strike took advantage of the opening, raised its huge blade, and swung... neatly cutting the GINN in two. "Miguel!" _

End Flashback.

"War is such a terrible thing." Athrun told himself as he remembered back to that day again.

Flashback

_Athrun turned his head as he saw his friend Rusty Mackenzie double over dead from being shot._

End Flashback

"So many, so many friends were lost, just because of a thing called war." Athrun told himself almost on the verge of tears.

Flashback

_Time seemed to slow for all involved as the Blitz neared the Strike, Kira began dodging to the side... and then an azure column lanced down from the sky, engulfing the Blitz and blasting the Strike and Aegis backwards. The huge blue beam shone for an apparent eternity, but faded at last... and nothing remained of the Blitz but very, very small pieces of shrapnel._

_Above, a great winged figure like an avenging angel hung for an instant, before vanishing from sight._

End Flashback

"I can see why Aelan always hated war, the death of so many friends." Athrun told himself, as he remembered hearing the destruction of Junius Seven, right where his mother was on that fateful Valentines day. A day of love, but was turned into the day of horror, and sorrow. He came to the door, as he saw one of his oldest friends, Kevin having a drink of coffee, a little something living with Andrew Waltfeld did to him.

Kevin felt something was wrong with Athrun, feeling the pain on his mind with his extra senses. Kevin took a drink of his coffee, when he lowered the cup "Something wrong Athrun?" Kevin asked.

"Just thinking, on the sacrifices during the last war." Athrun answered him as Kevin sighed.

"Your right, war is not nice, so is life." Kevin told his friend as Athrun took a seat beside him. Kevin knew there was someone else near, as he could sense Chris just outside the door. "Chris, eavesdropping is a bad habit to get into." Kevin said as Chris walked into the room.

"You caught me Kevin." Chris said sticking his hands up. "Even though, I got closer then required to hear what you were talking about." Chris told him. "I heard you were talking about the war two years ago." Chris told them.

"Yes, what is your perspective of this war Chris, and did you find your friend?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, to answer your second question. And about war, I just plainly hate it." Chris told the two. "I only fight to protect, and I will protect who I care about." Chris told them.

"As do I." Kevin told him. "And to end the evils that wish to bring war, and the ones who made me the way I am." Kevin told him.

"Really, the ones that made you the way you are, are you really that sour to those people? Or to yourself for what you have done to them, any idea of how many families you have destroyed for what you have done?" Chris asked him. "Speaking of families you hurt two members of one of those families is onboard this ship." With that Kevin looked at him.

"So Aelan told you, of Erica right?" Kevin asked him as Chris nodded confirming it.

"Becareful of them, becareful of the sisters, Aelan didn't give full details, just one main one, you killed their sister." Chris told him, before Kevin could say anything, Cagalli came into the room.

"Am I intruding?" Cagalli asked. But before they could answer Rey, Shinn, Youlant, and Vino came into the room talking about the last battle. Right behind the them, were the Hawke sisters along side Aelan wearing her red mask, as she has only shown her face to the people she trusts the most.

"So, if it isn't the people from Orb." Shinn began sarcasticley looking at Kevin, Cagalli and Athrun, which made Kevin think that Shinn didn't like ORB for some reason.

"I'm just Alex." Athrun told him as Shinn came over to him.

"You people from ORB think your so high and mighty because your neutral huh?" Shinn asked them as this was raising Kevin's anger, the way he spoke of his homeland. "Sugar coating your own military, but you have much problems, what was that old quote?" Shinn asked himself. "Power Corrupts, Absolute Power corrupts Absolutley?" Shinn asked them.

"We do not do such things!" Cagalli shouted.

"That is more load of a bull than in a bulls stall." Shinn told her, as the two began to get into a petty argument about ORBs Military.

"Shinn calm down." Luna told him putting a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't the place for this." She told him.

"She's right Shinn, this is not the place for such an argument." Aelan told him, as he looked at her, as he knows her machine was at ORB where his family died.

"Whatever your majesty." Shinn told her using her nick name as an insult. "That also goes for you." He said turning to Cagalli. "Your nation has its own military, while it trys to destroy others, do you really think ZAFT and the Earth Forces will let that go, sure you already have the best technology, don't you think that is enough?" Shinn asked her, then all of a sudden Kevin swiftly moved from his seat, grabbing a hold of the collar of Shinn's uniform. A sudden thud was heard as Shinn's upper body was slammed onto the wall of the ship. "Urgh!" Shinn said as he felt sudden pain go through his body.

"Shut up!" Kevin breathed. "Quit speaking of ORB like that, anyone of ZAFT has no right to speak about those things, I've lost much to ZAFT!" Kevin told him. Then in a flash, Kevin was now against the wall, with Shinn falling to the floor. Kevin took a second to focus, as he saw Chris holding him by the throat by his left hand, holding him well above a foot off the ground.

"Stop it!" Chris growled, not like a human but an animal, this shocked Aelan seeing Chris act this way. Cagalli, and Athrun "Sure ZAFT hurt your life, and lead to the cause of others Suffering, but it wasn't just ZAFT that did that, it was you so if you are going to send anyone on a guilt trip go through it yourself!" Chris told him. "Life is like a pond Kevin, and the one who starts the ripples is yourself, but what they do is not under anyones control, besides yourself, for creating it." Chris told him, as Kevin was understanding what he was saying.

"Chris, put him down." Aelan told him as Chris obliged what she said.

"If you all excuse me, I'm going to reflect on what Chris just said." Kevin said drifting by the others, Cagalli followed right after him.

"Well, I'm heading to bed." Shinn told everyone as he left the room,

"I'm going to go find the Chairman" Chris told the group as he left the room as well, along with Aelan beside him.

"So ah Athrun, that is your name right?" Lunamaria asked.

As this went on, Shinn was walking to his quarters, with Rey not far behind him. "Shinn, mind telling me what that was all about back there?" Rey asked his best friend.

"Nothing." Shinn told him. "Can I be alone for a bit?" Shinn asked Rey as he nodded leaving his friend be.

Meanwhile at a ZAFT observatoin station, something weird began to show up on the scanners of the Debris belt. "Uh sir, is it just me, or is Junius 7's Orbit suppose to still be good for a few hundred more years?" A soldier asked as his superior came up. He saw what the soldier meant.

"Send out an alert, Junius 7 has broken its Orbit!" The soldier called, with this, on the Minerva, Shinn flips open a pink cellphone as he hit the play back button.

"Hey, Mayu here, I'm sorry I can't come to my phone right now, please leave a message for me!" The phone called.

A/N: Woot another chapter done, And I say this is way better than what I had it last time. And I mean way better.

An announcement of mine, I am balancing between three pieces of work right now, Fate being the least of them, I'm not overly working on that right now. This story Legend's Rising is one of my biggest projects I'm doing, and to me its going well, I like to get some feedback from others.

Another of my projects can be found on fictionpress, using my same name on here on that. Its a story called Chaos in the Making, if anyone wishes to read a story that has nothing to do what is already made, its something I like yeahs to read.

Ok, until whoever reviews, and when they update and I review till next time NukeDawg


	13. Chapter 11: The Signs

Chapter 11: The Signs

Kevin floated in the hangar looking over the ZAFT grunt version of his mobile suit, which was just a ZAKU given weaponry of the Sturm Falke. "The Falke would tear those things to pieces." Kevin told himself as he saw the mechanics working on damage of the mobile suits. None of them however even touched the Jet form of the Black Lightning, or the docked Red Queen unit. "Chris did bring back some old reasons why I fought, but I never truly thought of the people I hurt when doing so. Or how selfish I was, to think only I had such pains." Kevin thought to himself. "And what is Shinn's deal, saying things about the homeland?" Kevin asked himself.

"Hey Kevin!" Came the reassureing voice of Cagalli who floated towards him.

"Oh, hey there Tovarisch." Kevin told her as the two floated in the hangar.

"I can't believe Chris did that to you." She told him as Kevin looked up.

"Chris, from what I gather, as a very protective person, he reminds me a lot with Jason, especially back when we first visited ORB in the last war." Kevin told her remembering when Jason Hibiki shot his gun out of his hand. "The two are very much the same, when they found out what I was, protecting anyone that was not a part of the project, if I did what I did to Shinn, to Aelan, he might not of been so aggressive." Kevin told her.

"Yeah, I get that same vibe from Chris that I got from Jason, sure Jason and I didn't talk much but you know what I mean." Cagalli told him. "Chris is much like you, in more ways than one." Cagalli told him as that gave Kevin a small smirk.

"Yeah, besides being a Zoanthrope, he is willing to give up everything to protect his friends, he even protects people that can't fight back, something he must of grown to." Kevin explained. "Sometimes, I can feel what he is actually talking about. Like what he said back there to me, when his hand was gripped around my throat." Kevin told her. "He is actually right, with my own looks and selfishness for my own problems, I never thought of what happened to certain links to the other people. And I should of thought of it." Kevin thought to himself. "Like when you met Athrun the first time, all I cared about was you. Now add that together like the Hawke sisters on this ship, I'm wondering if they are willing to give revenge for the lost of their sister. Like I would avenge someone if you were taken away from this life." Kevin told her, sure they were litteraly not together anymore, he still cared for Cagalli's well being.

"Kevin, I actually have no Idea what to say." Cagalli stated to him.

"Nothing to say, but from what we just talked about, I actually know the reason now, the reason Aelan is so intent to kill me, she knows the consequences if she does, yet, she is only thinking of the people I'm hurting, and for her own killing me, she is thinking of the pain that will happen to others." Kevin told himself having this revelation of the reason why for Aelan.

"Well, Kevin I came to make sure your alright, and that I'm going off to speak to the chairman, and was hoping you'd come with." Cagalli told him.

"Yeah sure." Kevin told her as the two went towards the hatch leading back into the main body of the ship.

Meanwhile at the Ruins of Junius 7, twenty ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II's fly in various parts of the ruined colony. Inside one of these machines was a ZAFT green uniformed pilot, who had a scar of the bridge of his nose. His GINN placed a Flare motor onto a piece of the asteroid pressing in a code. As his machine pushed the numbers, he looked at a set of pictures on the dash. One was him without the scar on the nose, with two of his friends on either side of him, each wearing the green uniform. Next to it, was himself with his arm draped over a woman's shoulder. He place a hand on the picture as if wanting to touch the woman again. "I am sorry, but to have revenge for you, I must use your grave." The man said.

_"Commander Sato, the motors are in place, all will activate when yours fires up."_ Another one of them called.

"Right, Flare Motors are now go!" Sato called as the one he was at, activated which began to move the large piece of rock. As in two certain areas, two plaques floated off of the ruins. One was the black marble monument from the Junius treat which cracked in two, which will lead to tell Peace is no more. The other was a smaller Plaque, surrounded by several origami flowers, on it said this "February 14, C.E. 70, A sad day in the history of humanity, and a day which must never be forgotten, or repeated."

Onboard the Avalon, Nicola walked the halls of the ship thinking of what the colony they just fought in once was. Her home, was all she thought of, in her entire life, she lost three homes, Junius 7 do to a Nuclear Halecost, The PLANT where Chris and her lived, but was destroyed by a miss fire. And then her home in the Himalayas, was destroyed for the better of the group. "How many homes of mine must join the spiral?" Nicola asked no one in particular, as she floated into the cafeteria.

"Hey Nicola, come on grab a bite with us!" Came Aingeal's voice where both Psymone and Sophia also sat having a meal. Nicola did as she was asked. "Hey, why the long face?" She asked.

"Yeah, I never thought the queen of our group would look so sad. . . Ooof" Psymone said as Sophia elbowed him in the gut. "Hey!" Psymone yelled, causeing Nicola and Aingeal to smile a bit.

"Shut up Psy." Sophia told him, even though being the oldest of them, she acted younger than her age. "Something bothering you?" Sophia asked Nicola.

"Yeah a bit, just that, the last battlefield we were at, was once mine and Chris' home." Nicola told them.

"You mean where?" Psymone began as Nicola knew what he was going to ask. The question of where Chris mother died on that fateful day.

"Which was my fault." Alexis said as she came by the table with two trays of food in her hands. "Here." Alexis said passing one of the trays to Nicola. "Any word from Chris yet?" she asked as Aingeal and Nicola both shook their heads no. Out of everyone at the table, it be one of those two that would know.

"The two went over just last night, nothing has been going on at all during the last day, that ship vanished without a trace." Sophia told them. "Besides, if Nicola really wanted to get a hold of them, we just get the ship in range of her ability with the two."

"Yeah, we could do that, but its not wise." Psymone told them.

"Well, no matter, it was good eating with you, but I have to get back on duty." Sophia told them.

"Same here." Aingeal and Psymone said. Each of them stood in their purple uniforms, Psymone with the males version while both Aingeal and Sophia with their female versions.

"Well, it was good to see you as well." Nicola called to them as the three left the Cafeteria and went for the bridge.

"Something seems to be bothering you Nicola, whats wrong?" Alexis asked as Nicola gulped.

"During the past, Chris and Aelan told me I had this other gift, premonitions if you will when I'm asleep. I've seen many things, one thing I didn't want to say before now, I saw the destruciton of Junius Seven, but now, I wont do that again." Nicola told her.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked her, a bit worried, Chris didn't lie much about their abilities, and from the tone of Nicola's voice, this was no lie.

"Its the Apocalypse, fire will rain down from the heavens to earth, but that is all I know, my dream went from the perspective of someone on earth so I have no idea on how it will come." Nicola told her.

Meanwhile at the ZAFT observational area the soldiers were contemplating of what to do about the odd movements of the ruined Junius Seven Colony. Each argueing on how they are to tell the council, and the Earth. On the Minerva, many people were resting for a sleep. Aelan and Chris were given quarters for the night, which were right across from Kevin's, Cagalli's, and Athrun's room.

Chris slept in the bed above Aelan's. Chris was having a dream, of his life, being with all three of what you could call girlfriends. Each of them smileing, one Meer, another Nicola, and last was Aelan, just having plain fun, not worrying about the experimentations of life.

Aelan actually layed awake, she didn't trust one of the people in the next room, and that she was having her nightmares again. Sure she liked Abaddon for her friends only, she hated the rest and all who made it. She lowered the sheets, as she dangled her feet below herself, both were bare, she didn't like to wear socks or any footwear when sleeping. She wore a white top, and black Pants, her Avalon Uniform hanged on the wall not far from her. She heard Chris move above them looking over. "Something wrong Aelan?" Chris asked.

"Oh, Chris I'm sorry for waking you up." Aelan apologized. "Chris, mind telling me why you grabbed Kevin like that?" She asked.

"I don't know, I guess I can't stand seeing someone like him hurt someone who is not like him. Sure if it was one of us, well not Nicola of course, if he touched her like that, it would of been much much worst." Chris explained to her.

"I agree, if he held Nicola like that, he wouldn't be alive right now, count on that." Aelan told him, as deep down in her agumented body, she cared for Nicola more than anything. She is Aelan's only family left.

"I agree with you fully my friend, now get to sleep, we are going back to our ship tomorrow." Chris told her.

"Hmm, I'm going to get a snack." Aelan told him as she stood up, she then picked up her mask and floated out into the hall, the halls were bright with lights, for the people who were on duty. She flew to the Cafeteria as Chris layed back on the bed.

"Nicola, what are you trying to send us, what is the Apocalypse you are trying to tell us?" Chris asked, as at the end of his dreams, rains of destruction fall to the Planet.

Aelan floated into the Cafeteria as she went over to the chief. "Oh, Red Queen what is it you'd like?" the chef asked.

"Mind making me a egg sandwich please." She asked as the chef nodded. That was when her Destroyer sense activated, as she saw Kevin coming into the Cafeteria. "So, the murderer decides to pay a visit. Is it a fight your looking for, or a talk?" Aelan asked.

"If not all that much trouble Red, its a talk, no weapons if your agumentations can see." Kevin said removing his cloak to reveal a plain black muscle shirt, and black pants, as he tossed his cloak to the table not far.

"Here you go Miss Aelan, your food." The chef said passing her the sandwich. She grabbed the small plate and sat at the table where Kevin threw his coat.

"So, what is it that you wish to know?" Aelan asked, wondering why Kevin was acting so, well kind to her.

"Easy, I think I understand you now." Kevin told her as he sat down across from her. "You fight for others rather than yourself, thats why when you were with the Clyne Faction you went with my sisters wishes correct?" Kevin asked her as Aelan nodded.

"Yes, that is correct, Rau was to much on the insane side. Besides now a new battle has begun. Oh, I've also heard the Chairman told everyone who you really were." Aelan said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, last time someone was to knowledgeable was back at Artemis when you stole that Hyperion unit." Kevin told her as she remembered that day, stealing the Hyperion, much like how Kevin stole that GINN back at Heliopolis. "The Destruction of that base, was inevitable, even though now, the Junk guild use it as a base of operations." Kevin told her.

"Yes, I remember that place, I saw you when I was there, but I put myself on a mission, so I have a machine that could face Kira." Aelan told him, thinking of her old Hyperion unit. "I really enjoyed that suit." She told Kevin, as they both remembered.

Flashback

_Snake realized the danger through his link to Kira, and he redoubled his efforts to get airborne. "Come on, come on...!" He said as he impaled the Hyperion with one of the Beam sabres._

End Flashback

"No matter, that suit is gone, and well I'll admit, it didn't stand a chance much against your new machine at the time." Aelan admitted. "However, one of the things I said that day, I didn't lie about."

"What do you mean, what did you say?" Kevin asked as Aelan lowered her face, and peared above her mask, which Kevin was now able to see her violet eyes.

"You are such a naive fool Walker, such a Naive fool." Aelan said to him, with deep anger in her voice. "Back during that battle, I'm sure Chris knocked it into you what he said before, about you killing." Aelan wondered. Kevin looked at her with his ice like jade eyes. "Actually its more like I said it for you, about the making you a monster."

"Oh yeah, during some nights, that phrase echoes in my head." Kevin told her. "Your words actually stuck to me, more than anyone else. Mainly that phrase that day" Kevin then began his quote. "The only ones who made you a monster was yourself for Killing people who looked up to you_." _Kevin quoted. "Many word you said during our battles, still echo in my skull, I can't get them out of my head." Kevin told her, as Aelan finished her small meal.

_"_Well Kevin, its true, you killed many that looked up to you, I know the reason why, but it still doesn't fill the void within me, until I kill you in battle it wont." Aelan told him.

"Aelan do you truly know what happened to me that night?" Kevin asked her as she shook her head no. "Well, that night was my first time going into the SeeD as Malchio put it. Do you have any knowledge of it?" Kevin asked her.

"Hmm, a little yes, like what the Acronym stands for, Superior, Evident, Evolutionary Destined-Factor." Aelan told him. "Its said to be the next step in Human Evolution, and is held deep down inside everyone, we all just have to know how it comes out." Aelan told him. "And not just that, but only a few people actually have it, I've know you and Kira have it, yet so do I." She told him as Kevin eyed her, he speculated she did, as she could be even when they were fighting each other.

"You Know Aelan you remind me of Andrew and a Malchio mix sometimes, you set a goal for yourself, and you don't stop until its finished. You also seem to be very wise" Kevin told her as she smirked at that.

"Right, thanks Kevin I think. The death of your friends seem to change a person, oh, one more thing." Aelan said turning to him one more time._ "_Remember what we have spoken here today, Everyone already knows how bent on I am to kill you, Chris and Nicola have agreed to let me fight you alone. If you wish to redeem some honor before we fight again, tell your friends the same thing, don't let them fight out battle, I actually don't want any of our own friends to die anymore, but if they interfere, I wont promise you that I'd spare them." Aelan told him as she began to go around the corner.

"Same here Aelan, same here."

That was when Cagalli walked into the Cafeteria, as she saw the one she was suppose to marry a long time ago. "Kevin! are you alright!" she called franticly, as she just saw the woman that wished to kill Kevin.To her surprise, she just saw Kevin there whirling the plate Aelan used under his finger, completely fine.

"Oh, yeah I'm alright Cagalli." Kevin said as he looked at the Plate.

"Is something wrong Kevin." Cagalli asked raising her hand up to her chest.

"Nothing Tovarisch, just some words she said is all, no threats really, or none that I saw as threats." Kevin told her as he looked at the table. "Cagalli, can I ask a request from you?" Kevin asked as she nodded her head. "When I fight Aelan on the battlefield, I request no one gets involved." Kevin told her.

"But Kevin, how are we so sure that she will let someone go after you?" Cagalli asked him. "Are you that foolish to go into a battle, and look for death!" She demanded smashing her hands on the table.

"I know you don't like it Cagalli, but the battle Aelan and I have, is personal, we have put aside our differences when on the same ship, that is all." Kevin Calmly told her. He knew the two people that are scarier than him are Aelan or Cagalli, and one of them is getting closer to snapping his neck right now. "Cagalli please, I can't believe I just said that, but take it from someone the Grim Reaper wont take, I will not die easily." Kevin told her.

"_Attention, shall Avalon's and ORBs representatives, come to the briefing room, please Avalon and ORB reps, go to the briefing room."_ An announcement called as Kevin grabbed his coat and put it on.

"Come on Cagalli, we will continue this conversation later." Kevin told her as Cagalli just got an annoyed look on her face about Kevin. Only two minutes later, Kevin and Cagalli arrived into the room where Athrun, Aelan, and Chris were already waiting. Both Chris and Aelan wearing casual wear rather than their uniforms.

"What is this meeting about Chairman?" Chris asked as Dullindal nodded as Talia was beside him, with her hat under her arm.

"We have received dire word from the Supreme Council, and from what I learned from Aelan. Chris, this will be hurtful to you and Aelan the most." Gilbert began.

"Enough of these words Chairman, what are you truly trying to tell us?" Kevin asked him, as he folded his arms.

"Well, I am sad to say, and to learn of this dire situation, Junius Seven has broken its Orbit in the Debris belt." Gilbert told all of them, each of them had their faces painted in shock.

"Are you serious, our home has broken its ORBIT!" Chris yelled as he went to the window to look at the Earth.

"Yes, our ship, along with the three Nazca ships Zammour (A/N: This is my own Nazca ship thats going in, see if you can guess who the commander is), Volataire, and the Rousseaou to stop it, and this ship has been asked to do this as well." Gilbert told them. He then turned to Chris "Chris, I am now withdrawing and revokeing our earlier contract for getting those mobile suits back, I want you and your ship to come with us, and help in any way to stop the damage this situation may cause." Dullindal told him as he looked at Aelan who went to the corner.

"It is done, and if you wish, no pay is required for this, as you all may know, Legend's Rising hate the lost of innocent life." Chris told him as Dullindal nodded.

"What kind of damage are we talking about?" Cagalli asked.

"Armageddon, Ragnarok, the Apocalypse. All of these words can explain the consequences of this move, complete and utter destruction." Kevin mentioned as Athrun still having his eyes full of shock.

"How, do we have any idea of why it started to move?" Athrun asked.

"Athrun, that question can be answered another time, the true question is, how do we stop it?" Talia asked as Chris nodded.

"I agree, if we don't stop this thing, every person on the Planet could go the way of the Dinosaurs." Chris told them, using the general hypothesis on how the Dinosaurs were killed.

"That will be determined when we Rv with the Nazcas that are going, as far as I know." Talia began. "This ship, and the Avalon will be providing those ships escorts for their Meteor Breaker Cargo." Talia told them.

"Meteor breakers?" Aelan asked, she has been in the ZAFT military for a while, but never heard of these things.

"They are basily massive drills that are to be used on incoming Meteors, and with this mission, its going to be the biggest Meteor they are going to be used on." Dullindal told them.

"Is there anyway that we can help?" Cagalli asked on behalf of Athrun, Kevin, and herself.

"Don't take this the wrong way Miss Athha, but when we wish to ask ORB for help we will." Dullindal told her.

Ten minutes after the meeting, Chris and Aelan both have already gone to their own ship, do to the dire need of a strategy. Chris and Aelan got onto the bridge, where Asriel, Nicola and Alexis waited for them. "So, our mission has changed it seems." Alexis said with her arms crossed.

"I knew this was going to happen, my dream told me!" Nicola called raising a index finger in the air. "I tried to tell yeahs." She told them.

"We would of went there right away if we knew it was Junius Seven that was the falling debris you saw Nicola." Chris told her as he went to the navigational area. "Well now, our new mission according to the Chairman, we are to provide escort for the ZAFT machines. I say thats bullshit, and we go one step further, we will help them blow the rock out of the sky." Chris told them as both Nicola and Aelan looked at him in horror.

"Chris! are you serious, that was our home!" Aelan yelled at him.

"I know this is a disgrace to our way of thinking, but if we don't blow the hell out of Junius Seven, more than the two hundred forty-three thousand seven hundred and twenty one victims!" Chris told her. "I can't stand by knowing our old home, will be the cause of complete destruction of Earth!" Chris yelled at her.

"Chris!" Nicola yelled at him as Chris calmed down.

"I know how you girls feel, its actually killing me saying this about our home, but wouldn't your parents want our homeworld to destroyed?" Chris asked, as this little argument caught the attention of everyone on the bridge. "I think they wouldn't." Chris said going to his knees.

"I think our leader is right." Asriel said. "I have lost my little sister and my mother in the incident, and I think they would want us to do what Chris is saying."

"I'll do it." Aelan calmly said as Nicola looked at her. "Listen Nicola, we lost our parents in the attack I know, but remember those friends we met that are on Earth, those are the lives we must think about, not the deceased of Junius Seven." Aelan told her as she looked at her sister.

"When you all are right, your right." Nicola gave in as Chris put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, then it is truly decided, we provide Escort, and we demolish Junius Seven!" Chris roared as the bridge roared back.

Onboard the Minerva, Lounge

Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Vino, and Yolant all talk about the falling Junius Seven. "This is terrible news." Rey told them as Meyrin and Lunamaria both nodded.

"Yeah, this is just plainly terrible." Meyrin semi wined. "I hope we can decrease the overall damage." She hoped.

"Well, at least we are going to try to bring down the damage, with those Meteor Breakers after all." Vino told them as Shinn nodded.

"Yes, this is our best way to deal with the problem, making it into smaller pieces so it wont deal as much damage." Rey told them as Lunamaria and Shinn both nod to the idea, as they were to be flying out there, the pilots ideas were to be the best ones to be heard. "Because if we don't the entire Earth will be destroyed."

"This is true, but you know what I think, we just let Junius Seven hit." Youlant said as he layed back in the seat. Just as Cagalli, Athrun and Kevin walk by in the hall "If it hits, imagine all the comfort the people in the PLANTs could get with that big ball of water and land vanishes." Youlant said as then Cagalli stopped from going to her destination and went to the Lounge upon hearing this.

"You Idiot!" Cagalli yelled at the dark skinned youth.

"No Cagalli stop!" Athrun tried to persuade her as Kevin put a hand on his shoulder.

"No Athrun!" She snapped at him. "Is this how everyone in ZAFT thinks after the Last war?" Cagalli yelled and asked the room.

"Cagalli, this is enough!" Kevin told her.

"No, these idiots all think the same!" She yelled, when actually didn't get the young man was joking.

"No you listen here you little wench!" Shinn yelled at her, which got Kevin's attention, if this person tried to harm Cagalli any way, he would strike. "Can't you see Youlant is only Joking, or do all you idiotic ORB Nobles no know how to take a joke?" Shinn asked her.

"Shinn watch what you say, she is" Rey began.

"The ORB representative, who cares, they never cared about anyone else!" Shinn belowed. "I don't even care she is the supreme leader of that damned nation." Shinn yelled.

"Tell me Shinn. . ." Athrun began.

"Why do you hate ORB so much, it better not be something stupid." Kevin finished for him, but then the next thing Shinn was going to say, would bewilder even Kevin, because he swore to eradicate Blue Cosmos for this same reason.

"You wanna know eh. You Wanna know why," Shinn began to shout at the two body guards. "Heres the Reason!" He told them. "MY ENTIRE FAMILY DIED BECAUSE OF THE ATHHAS! FAMILIES IDEALS!" Shinn yelled at them, as Kevin realized, Shinn hates ORB just as much as he hates Blue Cosmos nearly for the exact same reasons, for the death of their parents. "Tell me Cagalli, do you have any Idea of how many people died following your damn Ideals?" Shinn asked her, as Cagalli remembered the death of the Astray pilots.

_Flashback:_

_Several other GuAIZ units were attacking he M1's. One got a lucky shot off at Juri's M1 blasting it throught the chest. All that was heard was Juri yelling as the M1 exploded. "Juri!" Asagi yelled as then a beam blasted her into oblivion._

_"No guys!" Mayura yelled but was blasted in the back by another GuAIZ ending her wonderful life._

End Flashback.

"I thought not! you damn rich nobles don't understand what goes on outside your offices." Shinn said calming down, as he stormed out of the room, Vino running after him leaving a bewildered Kevin, Athrun, and on the verge of crying Cagalli. As everyone just stared at the exchange of Shinn and the ORB reps.

On Earth -Blue Cosmos Mansion Unknown area

At an ancient looking Mansion that shadowed a horse track. A meeting between the heads of Blue Cosmos were inside with something devious being planned by them, over a game of pool. "So what are we to do in this situation?" One member asked as he lined up a shot on the pool table, breaking the balls.

"Yes, Lord Djibril what are we to do?" One of the men asked as a tall white haired man, with purple lips wearing an important business suit.

"Nothing to worry about." Djibril told them. "I have already ordered the Phantom Pain to investigate this matter and have sent two special agents as well." The man told them.

"What of the people of Earth, shouldn't we give out a warning of the danger?" The man by Djibril asked.

With that the leader of Blue Cosmos Back handed the man. "Don't be assured." he told the lowly man. "This is our chance to eliminate the coordinators for this, we can band all of Earth to fight those people." Djibril told them as he looked out the window. "While this thing can be seen easily, we give out the alarm, before then however, we take shelter." He told them as he grabbed a cue stick. "We hide until this passes over, and put the Blame on all Coordinators. After all they built those damned abominations in space anyways," He told them, "First evacuating everyone, then we unite them against the coordinators." he said while hitting the queball into the corner pocket. "Scratch that problem." He told them using a pun.

"Yes of course." One member said.

"All for our little plan." Djibril told them.

Onboard the Minerva the ship uses its engines at full blast, as right above it was Avalon doing the exact same thing, so they can meet up with the three Nazca ships. Which two of them carried Meteor breakers, while the other was to provide them escort. On the Minerva, Meyrin has gotten off her break, and has rejoined her position. "We have no word from the Earth Forces yet?" Meyrin called.

"Well, even without them, we can't let harm to come to our Mother Planet!" Dullindal belowed over the bridge as everyone nodded, getting ready for battle. Elsewhere on the ship, Athrun brings both Cagallli, and Kevin a drink into their quarters.

"Cagalli, forget what Shinn said alright." Athrun tells her, as she was doing nothing but thinking of what Shinn told her. _"Tell me Cagalli, do you have any Idea of how many people died following your damn Ideals?" _Was being played within her head over and over again, bringing back memories of her fathers own sacrifice.

"Dad, dad died for his Ideals as well." She said with tears in her eyes.

"And he did for a noble cause Cagalli." Kevin reassured her. "Without him, we would of been overrun by the Earth Forces sheer numbers within a few days." Kevin told her. Both Kevin and Athrun remember the destruciton of Junius seven. "Shinn is to consumed by his emotions to not see it any other way." Kevin reassured her, as sure enough in Shinn's rooms, he looked at the last pictures his little sisters phone took. One was Mayu with a big panda bear, next was of his parents. And then finally one of him and Mayu together laughing.

These pictures brought out the sadness within the teenagers heart. Later, at the Junius Seven ruins, the three Nazca class cruisers _Voltaire_, _Rousseau, Zammour. _On the bridge of the Voltaire, Yzak Joule wearing his commanders uniform proud, as he looked at the video displays of two people. One was his most trusted ally Shiho Hahenfuss, wearing her ZAFT elite uniform rather than her lieutenant one. She preferred to wear it rather than the her LT uniform. On the other half of the screen was John Tyler on his own ships bridge. "_Its time._" John told them as Shiho nodded.

_"Commander Joule, the Meteor breakers are ready to be sent out, along with our pilots."_ Shiho radioed to him as Yzak nodded.

"Ok, Shiho, send out all you units, one equipped for escort wile the others are to carry the Meteor breakers." Yzak ordered as Shiho nodded, as Yzak's friend Dearka went to the hangar to do his job as escort as well.

_"Ok, I'll send out the Strongholds._" John told them.

"Hey wasn't that Ironwall Hibiki's people?" Yzak asked as John nodded.

_"Yeah, Elite pilots and they all got their ZAKU warriors"_ John told him as inside the hangar of the _Zammour,_ GuAIZ R's were going to the catapult, as three various color ZAKU's waited. One was a blue ZAKU warrior, another one a light Red almost pink, and another one Lavender purple. Inside the Blue Zaku, was an Obsidan black haired male with orange eyes who checked over his machine's systems. He wore the ZAFT Elite pilots uniform. His right hand was out of uniform however, as it was a mechanical one which he lost during a battle long ago. "May the souls of Junius Seven forgive us for the deed that is being done." The man said.

"May Jason Guide our weapons tonight eh Corson" Said the female pilot of the Light - red ZAKU. Inside it was a woman, she had pink hair being a fan of Lacus but her eyes were dark and almost sinister but her heart was different than that. "Hey, Mora are you ready?" She asked.

Next to that machine was the Lavender ZAKU, Inside, was a fifteen year old girl her long purple hair bundled up in the helmet, as her tourquise eyes just kept an eye on her monitors. She joined the stronghold when she was only thirteen years old, even though everyone didn't know except for their commander. "Yeah Klasana I'm ready." She told them.

"_Mora Greenwich, to Catapult." _The announcment called as her machine walked onto the catapult.

Elsewhere, both Avalon and the Minerva were now approaching the Debris belt. With this, both Athrun and Kevin walk through the halls, in which Athrun bumps into Lunamaria. "Oh hey Athrun, and you to Walker." She said in a more serious tone. "How is Cagalli?" She asked.

"She is doing fine Luna. Besides the point Shinn bringing up her memories of the ones she lost in the last war." Athrun told her.

"Well, Miss Hawke if you excuse us, we are going up to the bridge." Kevin told her going by, when Kevin was out of sight, the childish side of Luna emerged as she stuck her tongue out at him. Within moments, both Athrun and Kevin emerge onto the bridge. "Captain Talia!" Kevin called as Talia turned in her chair.

"What is it?" She asked, in a serious tone as they are going out to do something that pained everyone.

"We would like the lend of the ZAKU Warrior and the SAHAWKU that we came here in." Athrun told her.

"Well Walker I understand, but Athrun, are you sure you want to throw away everything that Chairman Canaver arranged for you to go to waste?" Talia asked him raising her voice.

"Its not like us to just stand on the side lines!" Kevin yelled as Dullindal looked over.

"Give them permission, the more help we have the better we can decrease the damage." Dullindal told them. "Besides, were not going into battle." He said with a shrug.

"Are you sure sir?" Arthur asked as Dullindal calmly looked at him.

"Of course, we are not heading into battle after all, so the arrangement is still valid." Dullindal told him.

Out in Space around Junius Seven, a pair of GuAIZ R's under the eye of Dearka attached a Meteor breaker on the falling colony. "Come on hurry up, we need to rip this thing apart before it gets to stage three!" Dearka called. Not far from him, Klasana O'Neil and Corson Johnson and Mora all watched their own GuAIZ R's. Klasana useing the Gunner pack for her ZAKU, Corson useing the SLASH, while Mora has its Blaze pack. They kept an eye on the GuAIZ's, then all of a sudden a beam rifle shot fired destroying one of Dearka's GuAIZs.

Not far from these attacks, the Girty Lue sends out all three of its machines to gather evidence. With this, on both the Avalon, and the Minerva their mobile suits began to prep for launch.


	14. Chapter 12: Rain of Destruction

Disclaimer: Various New machines from the Destiny Astray, and CE 73: Star Gazer, (Warning, the Strike Noir in my opinion looks 1000 times better than the strike and Freedom Variations. But the one appearing here, might not have the same armament in Star Gazer) will be shown in this chapter. So for people to Know I don't own these people. The only things in this chapter that I own are Avalon and its mobile suits and Crew. I also own the Nazca ship Zammour and its crew besides John Tyler. Also, for those of Fate, This chapter starts to bring in some of the areas of Fate into the light, and has a taste of what is to come in Fate's Neo Gundams: the GAT-X105N Strike.

**Model number: **GAT-X105N

**Code name: **Neo Strike

**Unit type: **Prototype Multi-Purpose Mobile suit

**Color: Normal: **Blue and Green

**Phase Shift:** Flashes purple in areas when hit by Kinetic Weaponry

**Manufacturer: **Actaeon Industries/Earth Alliance

**Operator: **Earth Alliance

**First deployment: **CE. 73: Break the World

**Accommodation: **Pilot Only

**Dimensions: **18.21 meters

**Weight: **92.71 tons

**Construction: **One of a Kind

**Powerplant: **2x Ultra-Compact high energy Batteries

**Equipment and design features: **Sensors,Trans Phase Shift Armor, Jet striker backpack (Extra Boosters do to weight rather than weaonry)

**Fixed armaments: **"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword x1, "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon x1(Located on back under Jet backpack when not in use, connected to right arm in use), Midas Messer" beam boomerang x1 (Located on right Hip), x2 ESO4 Beam sabre

**Optional hand armaments: **47mm High energy Beam Rifle x1 (Used with left arm)

Brief word: This Mobile suit is a combined variation of the original Strike Gundam created for the fourth Extended Bio CPU Starlene Malor, this machine is basicly all the Strikes original three modes melded into one. Using two batteries for longer life on the battlefield and able to use its stronger weapons more.

* * *

Chapter 12: Rain of Destruction

Onboard the Avalon, the Avian gundam landed on its catapult as on the other side of the launching Catapults, the two Arms and the Jet machine was attached onto the Crimson Blade. "_Nicola, Alexis you are both clear for Launch, good luck._" Aingeal radioed them.

"Right, time to go and stop another bloody massacre." Nicola told them as her Machine stood up. "Crimson Meteor Blade Launching!" Nicola called as her machine launched into space activating its phase shift into its true colors.

Next machine was Alexis who's machine held its heavy scythe in its hand. "Alexis Alexander Launching!" She called as the mobile suit launched into space, where her old Comrades currently were. Next up were the last two Gundams, as Chris' Black Lightning, and Aelan's Red Queen landed on the reseted Linear Catapult.

"_Chris, Aelan. Both Nicola and Alexis are clear, launch when ready._" Aingeal told them.

Inside the Machines, Chris was preseting, his mobile suits own Positron Cannon, just incase the need for his own group to get their hands dirty. Aelan was doing so as well, with this thing they were to do, they were doing it to protect the Earth. "This is Chris, Black Lightning heading out!" Chris called as the thrusters and the catapult launched the gray machine turing black in space and changing into its aircraft mode.

Aelan then launcher her machine without saying a thing. Not far from them however, the Minerva did the same thing. First was Shinn's Core Splendor getting ready to launch. "_Ok Shinn your clear for launch, and good luck out there."_ Meyrin told him as Shinn nodded launching into space, alongside the Chest and Leg Flyer, and the force silhouette. Rey's ZAKU Phantom landed on its catapult, which was then equipped by the BLAZE Wizard pack for it was Rey's Favorite package. "_Rey Za Burrel, you are clear for launch._" Meyrin told him as she was on each of the mobile suits screens.

"Rey here, launching!" He called as the Linear catapult fired him into the Debris belt.

Next up was Lunamaria's Red ZAKU Warrior, as it was equipped with the gunner wizard pack. "_Ok, Luna please becareful out there."_ Meyrin pleaded with her older sister as Lunamaria nodded in agreement.

"Lunamaria launching!" Luna called as her machine launched into space, as right behind her was Kevin Walker, in which did not say anything to Meyrin as she did not say anything to him.

"Walker, heading out." Kevin said as the SAHAWKU launched from the Minerva.

"_Hey Athrun, good luck out there ok!_" Meyrin told him as Athrun was now wearing the ZAFT Elite pilots uniform.

"Ok, thanks Meyrin. Athrun Zala heading out!" Athrun called as his BLAZE equipped ZAKU launched into space, as all nine mobile suits formed up, with the Impulse already in combat mode equipped with its Force pack. Unknown to everyone, two different forces are coming for the battle. One was a disposable shuttle carrying both the Twisted Justice, and another Machine lying in it. The other machine was the Nuclear powered Testament Gundam, equipped with a strange striker pack. The other group however, was on the space fortress that holds the weapon Kevin Walker never wanted to see again. GENESIS Alpha, which is being controlled by three certain groups. The Junk Guild, Serpent Tail, and Rondo Mina Sahaku each with intentions of protecting the Earth. On the ruins of Junius Seven however, Sato's GINN forces continue to pound the floor with the GuAIZ's that are trying to attach the Meteor Breakers onto the PLANT.

"Watch it!" Klasana called as her right eye glowed red, when she aimed her Orothos beam cannon at a GINN, but do to the GINN's extra thrusters, it dodges the attack. "Bastards." She said as not far from her, the lavender one of Mora's dodged an attack thanks to its BLAZE packs maneuverability.

"Fools." Was all Mora said as she fired at them, but they dodged do to their thrusters. "Moving to much." Mora told her self as the blue ZAKU fired its beam rifle, and its Hydra rail cannons that were over its shoulders.

"Damn it to fast." Corson told himself as he had his machine running on the Ruins ice capped city. Iniside the Debris belt, Neo watches the battle as the Girty Lue was using its abilities to take the pictures of the ZAFT machines.

Standing right behind him however, was his white haired, amethyst eyed second lieutenant Sven Cal Bayan. "Commander, the Minerva and Raptor have been sighted." The electric warfare officer called. "They have launched all nine of their machines, we are also detecing various more units on Junius Seven's surface."

"Alright then, Sven!" Neo called snapping his fingers.

"Yes sir!" The young natural called in a salute.

"Is your machine ready for combat?" Neo asked the teen as he nodded. "Good, go prep it for battle, we need to stop these coordinators before it gets to out of hand. Also, you do know your sister was put through the extended program correct?" Neo asked him as he nodded.

"Yes I have sir, why?" He asked.

"Ian, tell me, is the Neo Strike Ready for combat?" Neo asked as Ian nodded to his commander. "Good, get Starlene ready for combat, its time to show them the first of the N Series machines." Neo told him.

"Are you sure, you know how that woman can be during combat?" Ian asked him.

"Well, she is more stable that the original Biological Computer Processing units, and way more stable than those two psycho's our Lord is sending up" Neo told him.

As down in the Girty Lue's re incubation chambers for the Extendeds, inside the last pod, was a raven haired woman, wearing that of the female Earth Forces uniform, that Stellar also wear, with no modifications of the original. Her eyes opened to reveal two dark green eyes, as her cell opened. "Starlene, its time, are you ready for your first taste of real combat?" The doctor asked as she nodded, not speaking a word. "Good, the soldier will escort you to your machine, the GAT-X105N Strike." He told her, as the soldier lead her to the pilots ready room, to get her ready for combat.

Within moments, she emerged with a green and blue pilots suit, going up into the mobile suit. The machine was tall, haveing a mix of green and blue torso, blue with the rest of the body blue. On its back was an Aqua anti ships sword, and the "Agni" Hyper Impulse Rifle, which is the mobile suits main ranged weapon, where the anti ship sword is its Melee.

Meanwhile as this machine got ready to go into battle. Onboard the Minerva, which had an open channel to the Avalon. "_Mr. Chairman_ _do you realize that the enemy is using high maneuver Ginns?"_ Asriel asked.

"Yes, we see that is whats going on." Talia told him as Cagalli comes rushing onto the bridge.

"Wheres Kevin and Athrun?" She asked the bridge with Dullindal looking at her.

"The two are out there helping both of our ships" Dullindal told her as many of the GINN Mobile suits were slaughtering the GuAIZ R's, which had caused the commanders of the three Nazca's head to their Hangars. Klasana and Dearka landed both their machines beside each other, as the both of them opened fired with their Orothos cannons, both taking out a High Maneuver GINN. As they did, three machines Launch from each of the Nazca class ships, Yzak Launched in a Blue Slash ZAKU Phantom. From the next ship, Shiho launches in a white ZAKU equipped with the Blaze Pack. From the last Nazca ship, John Tyler launches in his own machine, a silver ZAKU Phantom with its own Blaze pack.

"Take this!" John called as he fired a pair of Missiles, which seeked out a GINN destroying it.

"Everyone, get those Meteor Breakers online, Stronghold, Dearka, Invictus, Shiho, take out those GINNs!" Yzak yelled as they all nodded, in which Mora, Corsan, and Klasana got not to far from each other.

"Alright guys, Delta Cover Version point one!" Mora called, taking control of the three, as both Mora and Corson got together, as they used their shields to block any attack, as Klasana flew behind them.

"What the hell?" One Ginn pilot called as he rapid fired on the three ZAKU's to no avail do to the shields of Mora and Corson's machine.

"NOW!" Corson called, as the three Machines Shields were just beside the GINN, as they seperated, the cockpit of the GINN was face to face with the Orothos rifle. The blast annihilated the pilot into atoms as the GINN exploded. Invictus and Shiho both fired a pair of Missiles at a pair of GINNs, in which they blasted the Missiles away, but the two of them fired at them with the rifles through the smoke killing them.

"What the, this feeling, I'm detecting a Zoanthrope." Invictus told himself, being a clone of Kevin, he also has this ability, but then all of a sudden, he saw something phase in from Mirage Colloid. It was a smaller version of GENESIS, smaller than a PLANT Colony. "What the hell!" Invictus called, as he saw the thing smash into the side of Junius Seven using its original purpose as an intergalatic engine. That was when he saw something odd, he saw mobile suits launch from it, he saw Powered Red Frame, Gai's Blue Frame Second L, and Mina's Gold Frame emerge from it helping out the battles.

On the Minerva, "Commander, Genesis Alpha has arrived, and has sent out ORB mobile suit forces as well!" Meyrin called to her.

"ORB, can't be unless." Cagalli began to sound shocked.

"_Do you think its Mina sending those ORB forces out there?_"Kevin asked through the radio.

"Sounds like her, before Ghina died they wanted to rule the world." Cagalli told them.

"_It is her."_ Chris radioed shocking both Kevin and Cagalli. "_I know this, because she told me, when she got back, she be going to the true base of the Junk Guild, and they are now using its engine capabilities to move Junius Seven out of the path."_ That was when Chris felt the presence of something.

"_You feel it to don't you Chris?"_ Kevin asked as Chris nodded. "_Its Carter."_ Kevin mentioned.

"_Not just one, Kevin, I feel two others."_ Chris told him, as Kevin cocked an eyebrow. "_Walker Look out!"_ Chris yelled, as Kevin turned just in time, so he could have the mobile suit brace it self on the nose of the rocket. The shuttle then broke apart, revealing two mobile suits from within it, and Kevin knew what one of them were, it was the Twisted Justice, Carter Personal Machine.

"Hello Walker, Nexus." Carter said as his machine changed to its dark color. "Miss Me?" Carter asked.

"DIE!" Came the voice of the other mobile suit pilot, as he attacked Kevin's SAHAWKU.

"Minerva, give me the 411 on this machine!" Kevin called.

"Kevin" Meyrin said almost concerned. "Thats the ZGMF-A12X Testament, it was stolen a year ago, as far as we know, from Genesis Alpha!" Meyrin told him.

"Hahahaha, all will die!" The pilot, Ash gray yelled.

"Careful Kevin, that fool, is closer to breaking Mentally than I am." Carter told him opening fire on the SAHAWKU, but was then blocked by a wrist mounted Lightwave shield barrier of Aelan's. "YOU!" Carter yelled.

"Nice to see you again Carter, to bad its your last!" Aelan yelled as she fired her Buster rifle at the mobile suit, but then dodge a beam rifle shot as well from the Testament.

"hehehe, The Red Queen, I always wanted to add your beauty to my collection." Ash said as he went after her with his beam sabre ignited, which slashed at her. Aelan backed away enough to make sure the beam sabre didn't connect. Kevin backed away, as he kept his buster rifles ready to fire.

Kevin could hear the chuckling of Carters laugh through the radio, as Carter drew the Twisted Justice's two beam sabres, and combined them both to make a double bladed beam sabre. "Our roles have changed Walker, like one of our last encounters, like the one at Mendel." Carter snickered as Kevin knew he was right, back then he had the Gundam, and Carter had the grunt, but now the roles has change. But one thing was different however, Kevin's machine, is just a small downgraded version of his G-Weapon.

"Indeed Carter, it is a bit different, but heres a little something." Kevin told him as he connected the two buster rifles. "My grunt mobile suit, still has more firepower than yours does." Kevin told him as he fired the cyan blue azure beam of anti matter energy at the Twisted Justice. The beam hit the mobile suit, but then reflected harmlessly away from him.

"Not even your positron blast can stop me fool!" Carter yelled as both mobile suits charged for each other, Kevin instantly detached both of his Buster rifles from each other as Carter sliced the barrel off of one of the guns. Before the reaction began Kevin dropped the rifle which exploded.

"CARTER!" Came a familiar voice to Kevin as Invictus' ZAKU Phantom lashed as Carter with a beam axe.

"Ah, so my other half has come." Carter said as the Twisted backed away from the two ZAKU Phantom style mobile suits. "So, the match is going to be un even I see." Carter grinned. "Lets see how well you do against this." Carter said as his mobile suit vanished under the Mirage Colloid.

"This isn't good." Invictus said, as everyone knew, colloid particles were banned do to the treaty. Aelan dodges an attack from the Testament which she then saw something, the two antenna's on the mobile suits head fired a green beam, which hit Aelan's left arm.

"What the hell, no function in that arm?" Aelan asked herself, as while she was distracted, the Testament was coming in for the kill. "Shit!" She called, then a large grey sword was swung infront of her. It was the 150 meter Gerbera straight, being held by the Powered Red Frame.

"Oh no you don't!" came Lowe Guele's voice as he held the giant sword in his mobile suits heavily modified arms.

"So it is you, remember me, little one!" Ash yelled as he fired a beam pistol shot at the Red Frame, which used the giant sword to block the attack.

"You!" Gai Murakumo called as his Blue Astray Frame 2nd L coming in with his Tatical Arms Heavy sword slashing at the Testament.

"Not often I get this chance for revenge." Ash called as he dodges the attack. That was when for no reason the Testaments right hand was sliced off, "What?" Ash called as then the Golden Frame Amatu Mina custom came out of nowhere.

"Nice try!" Kaite Madigan called as the three machines got ready to fight the Testament. A few miles away, Nicola blasts a GINN into oblivion with her high powered energy rifle from her METEOR Arm.

"Sophia, any Idea how many machines are out here?" Nicola asked the ship.

"_Sorry guys, there are some fresh heat sources within the debris!_" Sophia called as both the Avalon and the Minerva were now not to far off from the Debris, dangerously close to the gravity well, as the Avalon was already acitvating its Satellite engines just incase they get to the point of no return. The Minerva was a bit further away from the Earth.

On the Minerva, they were all confused with the GENESIS Alpha making its appearance, and is being attacked by four GINNs, trying to knock it away. "What is the situation with our machines?" Talia asked.

"Walker has engaged with an unknown suit, Athrun is confronting the Chaos, Lunamaria with the Gaia, and Shinn with the Abyss." Meyrin called.

"Do you wonder, if the alliance ship thinks we are the cause of this attack?" Dullindal asked.

"Thats Crazy!" Arthur yelled.

"Not likley, if the GINNs were Daggers, then they'd think the alliance, but with the current situation, they think we are the cause of this." Talia told them.

Out in space, Dearka, Yzak and Shiho get together with the hectic battle in the Debris belt. "Shit, who the hell are all these guys?" Yzak yelled, as all of a sudden, a positron blasted past him, destroyed an asteroid that was about to hit him. "Who the hell are you?" Yzak yelled.

The jet form of the Black Lighting changed to normal mobile suit mode as it looked at the three Mobile suits. "I am Chris Nexus of the Mercenary Group Legends Rising, I'm here to help." Chris called to them as he blocked a group of Missiles for the non phase shift allies. "Come on, move unless you want to die!" Chris told them as his machine changed back heading to the surface of his old home.

The group Stronghold were going strong as they used cover tatics to surprise the enemy with Klasana's rifle. That was when one of the GINNs tried to sneak up behind Klasana. "KLASANA!" Mora yelled, but the mobile suit did not get a shot off, as it was sliced in half by the Nidhoggr heavy scythe of the Avian Gundam.

"Thanks, whoever you are." Klasana radioed to the Gundam.

"Come on Klasana, thats not like you lowering your guard like that." Alexis said with a smirk.

"Alexis!" Klasana, Mora, and Corson all yell surprise to see the second in command of Stronhold so long ago.

"In the Flesh." She told them, as she moved back and let loose a load of mini missiles taking out another GINN, do to no Phase Shift Armor. "Hurry, protect whats left of the GuAIZ units!" She yelled drawing her buster rifle and fired at a GINN which dodged her attack.

"Was that really Scythe?" Corson asked as he took off to get away from the Gravity well, even with all the help of GENESIS Alpha, the pull of Earth is to much and already had to break away, as the Meteor Breakers were already drilling and have broken the Colony into two big parts.

Elsewhere, Shinn and Aeul battled with both machines moving through the debris fireing at each other. "Go down!" Aeul yelled as his machine went into HiMAT mode fireing the beams within his shield.

Shinn dodged the attacks but one, which his shield reflected it away from him. "You wish." Was all that Shinn said firing his rifle at the Abyss.

On the Avalon, Chris radioed them. "_The Meteor Breakers are no more, use the ship to blow the rest of the colony apart!_" Chris ordered, in which Asriel nodded.

"Yes sir!" Asriel called as he stood up. "Charge Lohengrin's and the mega particle cannons!" Asriel ordered. "Target the Colony and FIRE!" He called.

Outside the ship, the two Gottfried like cannons and the two Lohengrins activated, as the ship pointed its bows at the Colony as the cannons all fire at the one piece, which almost split it in Half. Nicola came in and joined the fireing which didn't do much to it. "Whats this?" She asked her self detecting something. It was an hyper impulse beam cannon attack, Nicola barely dodged the attack as her Meteor Engines were hit. "Damn!" She called ejecting the engine before it destroyed her, leaving her only the arms of the Meteor. Comeing at her was the Neo Strike Gundam, with its Agni Launcher firing wildly at her. "What the hell is this?" She asked dodging the attacks, as the mobile suit was out of her Melee range. With that, Nicola kept on firing her high powered rifles.

"Your mine! Eradicate!" The woman in the cockpit called as the mobile suit drew its beam rifle, firing both Hyper Impulse blasts, and beams from the rifle.

"Whats her problem?" Nicola asked as she dodged an attack firing her own weapons. Aelan has left both Carter and Gray behind to their battle, as she went after another mobile suit. Then she saw it another variation of the old Strike, it was the Strike Noir.

"What is that?" Aelan asked herself as she saw the machine coming for her, with its wings spread out. Aelan then saw the machine have two guns aim at her. "Uh oh." Was all that she said as the machine fired two shots at her, in which she blocked with the lightwave shield, putting it up for a second then dropping it. She then dodged an attack from two anti ship swords. "What is this?" She asked herself, as all the battles continued on. As Kevin and John facing off against Jack, Shiho Dearka and Yzak were helping stronghold in protecting the last remaining GuAIZ's, along side with Alexis. Chris was using his Positron Cannon to help Avalon blow up one of the pieces, The three Frames fight off Ash Gray, who was proving to be quite an opponent. Nicola faced off against a new Strike Gundam variation the Neo Strike, Aelan faces off against the Strike Noir, as Luna and Rey face Gaia with Shinn facing Abyss, and Athrun facing Sting, who blasted both of the Gunbarrels away after they fired at him.

"Who is this guy?" Sting asked himself as he transformed into his mobile armor mode firing his beam rifle. With all this chaos of fighting going on the battles were hectic, "go down!" Sting called as his machine almost clawed Athrun's Zaku.

"Argh, what is going on out here? so many machines!" Athrun called as he fired at the Chaos missing and hitting the colony.

Kevin Walker moved out of the way of the subflight unit of the Justice but barely did as his shield was blown of its shoulder hinge. "CARTER!" Kevin yelled as he fired the buster rifle at the enemy machine but deflected by the Positron reflector. Carters machine had its part of its shoulder sliced off thanks to an axe attack from Invictus' ZAKU Phantom.

"If I didn't know better, I was the original!" Carter laughed as he fired his beam rifle shooting of Invictus right arm.

"Damn, this is unbelievable" John told himself as he fired a pair of missiles, but with Carters fancy flying the missiles were shot out of there by the beam rifle. From the smoke, Carter emerged from it slashing at Kevin with his beam sabre, slicing off the right leg of the SAWHAKU just by the knee.

"Blasted piece of junk!" Kevin called as he knew, this battle be the other way if he had the Sturmfalke. But as Cater was so close, he attached the Buster rifle to his hip and grabbed a hold the Twisted Justice with his own machine. "Your not going anywhere Carter!" Kevin yelled at him as Carter detached the subflight unit, which went under Mirage Colloid. "What?" Kevin asked never seeing this move before, as he let go before a beam shot went through his cockpit.

"Nice try Walker." Carter told him as he dodged an attack from Invictus beam axe as ranged weapons had no effect. "Well, Walker I'll let you be, I know your machine can stand re entry, but can that one?" Carter asked laughing as Kevin knew what he meant by the message, they were getting really close to the point of no return. "Which means you got to go home soon, so I guess I will have to go and play with someone else." Carter laughed as he took off towards the falling colony.

"Damn, I hate it when he's right." Kevin told himself as he calculated on the mobile suits computer, and Carter was right, with the damage the SAHAWKU was in, he'd burn up in re-entry.

Down on Earth, the Warning of Junius Sevens fall had begun, warning everyone to get to the nearest bomb and underground shelters. On one of the Marshal islands, Lacus Clyne plays happily with some of the orphened children as she saw Kira, deeply trouble, and with Kira he knew why, he could feel Kevin's anger rising through their link, and knew something bad was happening to both Kevin and his sister. Elsewhere on Earth, Djibril sits in his office looking over all the news broadcasts of the most current events.

Ash Grey just barely finished slicing off the Gold Frames right wing with its beam sabre, which it then dodged the attack from both Lowe and Gai. "One's out," Ash said as he came back and disabled the rest of the Gold Frame. "I'll come back to finish that one later." He told himself as he went after Gai and Lowe.

"You wish." Lowe told him as he fired the recoil machine gun within his giant sword at the Testament, which continued anyways, until it was hit hard by the 150 Meter Gerbera, which was sure sharp, but could still do nothing to phase shift.

"Ragh!" Ash yelled as he fired a shot, damageing the right arm of the Red Frame.

"Lowe head back, I'll take care of him." Gai told him as the Blue Frame waved its monstrous sword, which was diminitive to the length of the Gerbera.

"Are you sure Gai?" Lowe asked him as Gai nodded in his mobile suit.

"Yes I'm sure, get Kaite back to the ship." Gai told him as Lowe nodded going to the damaged Gold Frame.

"hehehe, they wont get far from me, all will die!" Ash yelled charging at the Astray. That was when a Lohengrin blast from ReHOME damages the Testament severely before it even reached Gai. "Damn, must retreat to kill another day." Ash said leaving heading somewhere else.

"Damn, he's going away from here, with his engine I wont be able to go after him and get back intime." Gai cursed to himself as he turned back to help with the remaining GINNs.

Not far from them however, Nicola moving slower now, was managing to dodge the attacks from the Neo Strike Gundam. "Damn, who is this person?" Nicola asked herself as she fired a shot at the mobile suit which dodged the attack. Nicola then fired her missiles that could be found in the arms of the Meteor unit, each hitting the enemy machine. "Damn, it has Phase Shift." She told herself as she dodged the machines Impulses attack.

"hahaha!" The woman in the Neo Strike laugh as she put her Agni cannon away and came at Nicola with the beam enhanced Anti ships word, which Nicola did not have now as she needed to remove them for the Meteor pack. The Anti ship sword came in slicing off the right beam cannon causing a chain reaction explodeing destroying Nicola's machines right arm. Nicola cringed hearing the explosion as she dodged the next attack. She then fired the remaining rifle which blew away the right arm of the Neo Strike Gundam stopping the use of the Agni cannon. It didn't phase the machine however as its pilot continued its relentless attack, "Take this!" The pilot yelled, as it was going for Nicola, but was then cut off by a positron blast. "What?" The pilot asked, as the Black Lighting formed infront of the Crimson blade.

"Nicola retreat, I'll handle your new friend." Chris told her as she nodded retreating back to Avalon. "You want to fight?" Chris asked the pilot of the new mobile suit. He got his answer as the mobile suit put away its anti ship sword and threw its beam boomerang at the Black Lightning which Chris dodged the attack and fired another shot at the Neo strike. The new variant of the Strike dodged the attack. "She's fast." Chris told himself as he dodged the return flight of the beam boomerang.

"Your mine!" The pilot yelled not even caring who is in the way as she slashed at Chris with the re drawn anti ship sword. Chris barely dodged the edge of the sword from his cockpit, which actually did hit him, but thanks to the phase shift armor it did not hurt the machine.

"Damn, that was close." Chris told himself as his machines left arm turned into an ordinary arm, but he had to be careful, as it was the only arm he has. Once the hand was ready, he drew both of his beam sabres. With that, he flew right towards the mobile suit which put away its anti ship sword and went with speed and drew its own sabre. The two machines crossed with the pillars of light two red, while one is yellow in a duel of blades.

Further away from them, Aelan was dodging beam attacks from two turret mounted guns from the Strike Noir's beam turrets. (A/N: Remember, I have no idea what its true armaments are) "Who is this pilot?" Aelan wondered as she dodges an attack rather than using her shield to block the attack.

Inside the Noir, the white haired pilot smirked a bit, "The Red Queen is good, better than I expected, now this is what I call a rush!" Sven laughed feeling the adrenaline build up as he slashed at the Red Queen with a combined Heavy Blade, but Aelan dodged the attack easily enough. The Dark Grey winged machine dodges another attack from Aelan's Schlag cannons which went on to destroy as small asteroid. "Well, gotta be careful of that." Sven told himself as he fired the two beam turrets. He then grabbed one of the beam pistols from his machines hips carrying the giant blade in one hand and opened fire the three coorisponding beams at one of the earlier versions of the Ultimate Coordinator.

"Argh!" Aelan groaned as she combined her two rifles, which fired the three hundred Meter azure beam of light at the Noir, which dodged in time to only lose its left leg.

"Whoa, that was close." Sven told himself as he fired the pistol at Aelan which shot out her left wing.

"Whoa!" Aelan told herself as the one legged strike Noir flew not to far from her ready to strike again with the assault sword.

"Time to die!" Sven told her as he came at her with sword held high, but it was thwarted as a beam of energy almost hit the Gundam, that was when Sven saw a ZAKU warrior with the BLAZE pack heading his way.

"Aelan!" Shiho called as she fired two missiles hitting their target right one, but thanks to the trans phase armor it didn't phase the Strike Noir.

"Shiho!" Aelan called back, "Target the leg, the phase shift is destroyed there!" Aelan called to her as Shiho nodded inside her machine and elite pilots uniform firing her rifle and a pair of missiles. Sven dodged the attacks as both Aelan and Shiho both began to double team the Gundam. Sven fired at Shiho who was blocked by Aelan with her light wave shield. "Shiho, a baby's favorite game!" Aelan called as Shiho nodded, as two years ago the two worked on this move.

Sven could hear what Aelan said and was confused as Aelan charged at him with her lightwave shield up. "What!" Sven asked as the two machines charged at him. Just then, the lightwave shield vanished along with the mobile suit. That was when the ZAKU banked to the right, causeing Sven to follow suit. Both machines banked the same way, but Sven was stopped all of a sudden. He looked down as Aelan phased back into existance with one hand holding onto the damaged leg. Aelan's machine climbed onto the back of the Noir.

"Now Shiho!" Aelan called as Shiho fired two missiles and her beam rifle at the mobile suit, the beam shot through the shoulder of the Strike Noir leaving its right arm useless, but that was not the punishment. The two Missiles went to two different targets, one hit the right shoulder while the other hit the left leg where it was dismembered. Both Missiles began to send a chain reaction throughout the suit as its systems began to explode on the inside. Aelan let the mobile suit go as it floated there disabled and now unable to battle. Aelan began to go to the colony as Shiho aimed a rifle at the cockpit of the machine. "Shiho leave him, we have more important matters!" Aelan told her as Shiho nodded, and went to join with her commander in battle.

Throughout these battles, Talia got a message to the Girty Lue. "_Attention Earth Forces Vessel, please end your hostilities to our forces, we are trying to help the planet."_ Talia called to them.

Neo wondered what the ZAFT forces were trying to pull, because obviously the GINNs were ZAFT machines. "So what are they trying to pull?" Neo asked himself.

"Commander, Sven has been knocked unconscious!" the mobile compliment supervisor called.

"Is he within the Earths Atmosphere?" Neo asked calmly.

"No sir, he is within range for pickup." The officer reported.

"Make it happen." Neo ordered, "Whats the status of the other four?" Neo asked as the electronic warfare officer looked for his answer.

"Sir, Gaia is facing off with a ZAKU, the Chaos and Abyss are dealing with a ZAKU and a ZAKU Phantom." The soldier relayed to him. "The Neo Strike is currently engaged with a mobile suit from the stolen Raptor, from the reports, its called the Black Lightning." The soldier told him.

"Interesting, any information on it?" Neo asked as the soldier shook her head no.

Back in space, and Dearka finished dealing with the Abyss and Chaos as Rey and Shinn take them on now. "Dearka help me with this!" Yzak yelled as Dearka came in and helped Yzak connect a breaker on the piece that was continuing to fall.

"Come on, we need to break it some more!" Athrun called as both Yzak and Dearka were shocked to hear an old comrades voice.

"Athrun?" Dearka wondered.

"ATHRUN, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" Yzak yelled, as a pair of Plasma blasts hit the two GINNs that were coming in from behind. "You!" Yzak said surprised seeing the Red Queen coming their way, with one damaged wing.

"Long time." Aelan said back as she turned around to the Colony. "How long till the Gravity Well takes effect?" Aelan asked.

"We got about two minutes red." Dearka told her as his ZAKU continued to push the Meteor Breaker connecting it to the Junius Seven piece. Which was when the five machines dodge an attack coming from the Abyss and Chaos Gundams.

"Yzak Watch OUT!" Athrun called worried about his old comrade as Yzak dodged the attack.

Yzak keyed his Radio to Athrun, "Shut up, I'm the commander now Civilian!" Yzak yelled at Athrun as on the Minerva, after Kevin landed in the ship, he shook his head hearing the exchange.

"Thats the thing about Joule, he never changes." Kevin said to himself shaking his head as he jumped out of the damage SAHAWKU.

"Hey Walker!" Vino called as the orange haired Mechanic came floating down.

"Whats the situation, whats going on outside?" Kevin asked him.

"We don't know, we just know that the ship is no directly in battle, we've already sent a message to the enemy ship to call back its forces." Youlant the dark skinned youth called floating down close to his friend Vino.

"Alright, thanks, where's Cagalli?" Kevin asked them.

"I'm pretty sure she is on the bridge." an unknown voice called down as Kevin nodded, and floated towards the door to lead to the halls. Kevin pushed himself to the bridge as he got there in no time.

"Whats the sirtrep?" Kevin asked emerging on the bridge.

"Kevin!" Cagalli pleaded with relief. "What the hell are you thinking going into battle like that?" She yelled at him.

"Thinking of ORB and what I call family." Kevin told her as Cagalli knew what he meant, he was talking about their homeland, along with Kira and Lacus. "Any Idea on the location of the Twisted Justice?" Kevin asked as Talia looked at him.

"That mobile suit has vanished why?" She asked.

"Cagalli, do you have any Idea who he would be going after?" Kevin asked her as she tried to think.

"Well, probably your other, and I don't mean John." Cagalli told him knowing that the two were facing off against Carter Earlier.

"Chris, thats who he's after. Hurry give word to Chris that he will be having company soon." Kevin told Meyrin as she knew Chris was a good man and wanted to help him.

"Mam, Chris is currently engaged with an unknown Earth Forces Machine!" The electric Warfare officer called. "Here I'll bring up the battle now!" the soldier called as the video began, as Chris slashed at the one armed machine which dodged the attack once again.

"The Strike!" Cagalli and Kevin called as they saw the mobile suit of the past, it only had a new color to it.

"The Legendary G-Weapon?" Dullindal asked as he knew of the machine that Kira Yamato once flew.

"Yeah, and from the looks of that, it has all the Striker Packs on it." Kevin told him shocked to see a mobile suit still nimble with all that weaponry. "Who the heck is that pilot though?" Kevin asked.

"We don't know, any word from the Earth Forces ship yet?" Talia asked Meyrin as she shook her head no.

"Sorry mam." Meyrin told her.

"Damn, what are they thinking, we are trying to save their world." Talia cursed under her breath as Kevin agreed, they are fools for doing this attack someone trying to help.

"Time for me to add another reason I don't trust the Earth Alliance." Kevin told them taking a seat in one of the extra chairs. "Captain, any ideas of what to do with whats left?" Kevin asked her.

Outside, Chris rammed into the Neo Strike Gundam, as he brought out his beam sabre slashing away the thighs of the Strike with the beam sword. "Give up, you have nothing left to fight me with!" Chris yelled at the pilot, that was when he got the sudden case of whip lash, as the twisted justice rammed into his mobile suit. "What?" Chris asked as the Twisted Justice phased into existance. "YOU!" Chris yelled remembering the battle over the pacific ocean.

Flashback

_"Hehehe, after I take you out, I'm going for your friends!" Carter called as Chris' eyes became well no normal eyes are. Within his mind, a blue jewel like seed came from the sky of his Mind. It hit the bottom once, then the blue Seed shatters into light, as behind it a blueish gray fured humanoid wolf comes running towards the opening. Chris eyes had its pupils dialated, but they were not human pupils more of a dog like. Before Carter even knew what happened, Chris machine reverted to mobile suit mode, and thrusted itself, making it ram hard into the invisible justice._

End Flashback

Chris remembered that comment, and forgot nearly everything, as the blue seed came behind his eyes from the sky, which bounced once and shattered into the shower of lights, as the humanoid wolf came running as though to come outside of the body it was trapped in. Chris head raised as his dog like dialated pupils stared off into space where Carter hovered. Behind Carter was the horizon of the world that layed beneath them as well. "Raghhhhh!" Chris called as his face was a bit different as though he was changing into his Zoanthrope form. With the pillar of fire being held within the left hand, which slashed vertically at the Twisted Justice, the mobile suit easily dodged the attack.

Carter cringed at the speed of the Black Lightning. "For an artillery suit, how can it move so fast?" Jack asked himself as it was taking all his reflexes to dodge the relentless attacks of the mobile suit. With that, Starlene did some configuration to her mobile suit, allowing her agni cannon alternate to her machine's other arm.

"YOUR MINE!" Starlene yelled as she is about open fire on the Black Lightning, but all of a sudden the barrel of the cannon came apart, as out of nowhere, a pink and green GuAIZ holding the anti ship sword Masamune in its hand.

"Don't you dare touch my boyfriend!" Came Nicola's voice as she sat in the cockpit of the tricked out GuAIZ carrying her own units Anti Ship sword. The Machine backed away as the Neo Strike ejected the Agni Cannon as it exploded.

"Damn, I don't have time for this." Starlene told herself as she turned around and went back towards the ship. "Next time sword woman, you will be my opponent!" Starlene yelled as she flew towards the battlehship Girty Lue.

"Good, she's gone, now this other one." Nicola said as Chris nodded as both machines looked towards the Twisted Justice.

"I maybe a clone of Walker, but I'm no idiot, till next time we meet." Carter called as his machine went under Mirage Colloid and fleed towards Earth.

Chris' eyes regained their normality as he turned to Nicola who tried to go after the silhouette of the Twisted Justice. "Nicola leave him, we have more important matters." Chris told her looking towards the other heated battles, as all the ZAFT ships were opeining fire along side the Avalon.

"Right, now. . ." Nicola began. "Lets go!" The two of them called as Chris' Machine changed to its Jet mode as Nicola's hopped on its back and held on as the two machines went to join the battle.

"You know Nicola, that is another thing I owe you." Chris told her.

"Heh", Nicola grunted. "Thats only some payback for some previous times, besides you can pay me back when all this is over." Nicola told him as Chris smirked as he hit the after burners for the thrusters.

"Its a date then." Chris told her.

Meanwhile, Yzak was giving both Sting and Aeul a run for their money as he fires his Hydra beam turrets at the two mobile suits, as Shiho and Dearka work on the breaker with Aelan shielding them with her lightwave shield.

Elsewhere, Alexis, Mora, Corson, and Klasana were unleashing their weapons on the falling Colony with everything they got while heading out of the gravity well. Lunamaria and Shinn were both keeping the Gaia Gundam busy with various volleys of shots at each other. Stellar was holding her own very well, using various asteroids as catapults allowing her to move with ease in the debris. "Shinn lookout!" Luna called as in time Shinn dodged an attack from Stellar's beam cannons.

"Damn, take this!" Shinn called firing his beam rifle at the Gaia which dodged the attack with ease. "Damn it, its hard to keep up with it!" Shinn yelled as the Gaia just did not stop moving.

"Stay Still!" Luna called as she fired her cannon which missed the machine allowing it to tackle her. "AHH!" Luna yelled as her machine was driven backwards.

"Luna!" Shinn called caring for his friend as he turned towards her and fired at the Gaia which leapt off of Luna's ZAKU giving it enough leverage to jump away from the beam.

Inside the Gaia Stellar was completely focused on the machines she fought. Which changed as the white ZAKU Phantom of Reys came in firing at her with its beam rifle spray beams of death at Stellar. Shinn then caught site of Athrun who was helping Yzak take on the Abyss and the Chaos, with Yzak slicing off the leg of the Abyss. With this state of confusion Athrun was able to use his own axe to destroy the beam rifle of the Chaos Gundam. Shinn was completely dumbfounded the way of these war veterans fought. "Wow" was all Shinn could say as the Red Queen flew by him so that he would not be in the way of a combined buster rifle attack. The combined rifle fired its pillar of light, as the Schlag cannons fired along side it towards the Colony which caused a major quake and cracked the large land mass big time.

"Shinn!" Rey called as his machine came beside Aelan's. "Get your head out of the clouds we have a job to do!" Rey yelled as Shinn snapped back to reality and began to help.

Onboard the Minerva Talia came up with an Idea. She turned to the chairman, "Sir, I am requesting you be relocated into one of the other ZAFT ships." Talia told him which caught the chairman with a surprised look.

"What do you have planned Talia?" Kevin asked her as she turned to him.

"I have decided the ship will give chase to that last piece, and use our Positron cannon to destroy more of the colony." Talia told him. "That is why I wish for the Chairman to either be transported to either the Zammour or the Votaire." She told them. Dullindal nods and begins to leave.

"Mr. Walker and Miss Athha, would you like to join me do to the current situation?" Gilbert asked them as the two shook their heads.

"No, we're staying, we have our own comrade out there." Kevin told him as Cagalli nodded to him as he nodded and left.

"Mam, Bogey one has sent out its return Flares, its machines are retreating!" Meyrin called.

Dullindal looked on the outside, "Could they have believed our transmission?" He asked.

"No I don't think so, I think they are getting their units back so they don't get caught in the gravity well." Kevin mentioned as Talia nodded.

"I agree Mr Walker, Meyrin, get Asriel on the communications line!" Talia ordered as the Chairman left holding a small disc in the palm of his hand.

He remembered it was Nexus that gave him the disc a few days ago.

Flashback

_"Hmm, whats this for Chris?" Dullindal asked flipping the disc in his hand._

_"That contains what I could scavenge of the Nexus program." Chris told him standing on the other side of the desk. "From what I could find in the Black Lightning and Crimson blade hardrive is all on that disc, and a lot was encrypted, if you could build what is hidden on that disc, we will be very gracious." __Chris told him._

End Flashback

"Hmm, I wonder what is on this for Chris."Dullindal wondered, 'No matter, I'll be getting ZAFTs best to figure out whats on this disc and if its weapons, consider them created Chris.' Dullindal thought to himself as he got into his shuttle with a few of his body guards.

On the ships bridge, Talia was talking to Asriel. "_I see where your coming from, sadly to say, Chris thought of this just incase, and we have already perpared for it."_ Asriel told her after being getting the plan.

"And when did he plan on this?" Kevin asked as Asriel smirked.

Asriel turned to Sophia and then back. _"When we heard of the fall, we planned if need be of sending the ship to Earth destroying the Colony with our Lohengrin cannons_." he told them.

"_Commander!"_ Aingeal called. "_Mobile suits returning to their ships, we only have Nicola, Aelan, Chris, Alexis, Shinn, Athrun, and only Six remaining GINNs are out there!"_ She relayed.

"_Alright thanks, well its only our ships left, we must sign out to keep all attention on them._" Asriel told Talia as she nodded.

Talia turned to Kevin and Cagalli, "Strap yourselves in, we will be hitting gravity rather hard." Talia told them as Kevin nodded. Everyone on the bridge began to put on their restraints for re entry. In the hangar, both Lunamaria and Rey leave their mobile suits, Talia announced the Plan for the Minerva.

"_Attention all crew memebers and current passengers, The Minerva is going to be taken into Earths Atmosphere along side the Avalon!"_ Talia's voice went throughout the ship. "_Head to your Re entry stations for the case of the Gravity Well. I repeat, everyone to your re entry stations."_ Talia radioed.

Over in the Avalon, people were heading to their quarters and their re entry stations as well. This was to be the ships first re entry and had already deployed the Re Entry equipment. "Entering Stage one." called Psymone. "Entering stage two in two minutes." he told them.

"FIRE The Lohengrins!" Asriel ordered as outside three positron cannons fire from the ship hitting the Colony destroying a chunk of the colony.

"Nicola!" Aingeal called as outside Nicola slashed a smaller asteroid in half with her anti ship sword.

"What is it Aingeal?" Nicola asked as she was using her engines to stay away from the Gravity Well.

"_Return to the ship at once, we are heading into the gravity well._" Aingeal told her as Nicola nodded to herself.

"On my way." Nicola called as she fired her engines to the Avalon. "Chris remember to get back here before its to late!" Nicola told him as in the Black Lighting Chris nodded, as he landed on the colony aiming his cannon towards the Earth through the Colony.

"Gotcha, just get back there, your machine is not designed for Re entry." Chris told her as his Positron cannon fired into the ground causing what would of been a quake. The ground thanks to the help of the Meteor Breaker Athrun and Shinn just installed, the ground began to break apart just like it did during the tragedy.

"_Chris I'm heading back, the ship wont be able to get all our machines in on attempt!"_ Aelan radioed to Chris as he nodded taking off from the smaller piece he had made.

"Gotcha, Alexis do you read?" Chris asked as Alexis landed in the hangar of Avalon.

"_Yeah I do, I just got back on the ship, I don't really want to test this thing during re entry._" Alexis answered back to him as Chris understood what she meant.

Chris was then rammed from behind by a GINN Highmaneuver II sending him into the wide open sky off the colony. "What?" Chris wondered as he turned to see the GINN only firing its rifle at him. "Of course, he wont come after me anymore because his machine can not stand the atmosphere!" Chris answered himself as he dodge the beams while trying to use his thrusters to get higher than what it is. "Take this!" Chris yelled as he fired his positron cannon at full power towards the mobile suit. The Ginn dodged the attack, but they were to far into the atmosphere. Which meant, the positronic interference allowed to have the Black Lightning move faster in what was once its line of fire.

The Black Lighting moved through the line of fire ramming right into the GINN, smashing it hard, causing the cockpit to go in on itself crushing the pilot inside the mobile suit. Chris then backed away and dealing the insulting blow on the GINN destroying the machine with his beam rifle.

As Chris handles what was coming at him with two more GINNs, Shinn and Athrun lunged the last Meteor into position with three GINNs coming at them. "Athrun why are you with ORB!" Shinn called as he had the Force Impulse help Athrun's ZAKU anchoring another Meteor Breaker. That was when the two came under a barrage of fire from the three GINNs. "Damn!" Shinn grumbled as he left Athrun to take on two of the GINNs with Athrun facing the leader of the group.

"Your both fools, the Earth deserves to die for what they done to us, or have you forgotten those who have died!" Sato yelled as Athrun was getting this transmission. "Don't you remember it was those Earth Loveing Naturals that killed so many of our loved ones!" Sato called coming right at Athrun. With these words, Athrun lost focus of the battle he was in. "ZAFT has become weak compared to when Patrick Zala ruled!" he called once again. "His Ideals were the right ones for us Coordinators!" Kevin was also hearing this as both Athrun and Kevin were taken back to GENESIS firing into space and at the Moon.

"_Athrun snap out of it!_" Kevin radioed to him grabbing Meyrin's headset. It was to late however as Sato used his heavy metal sword to slice off the right arm that held the Orthos cannon from Athrun's ZAKU. Underneath them however the Colony split again do to the Meteor Breaker.

"Don't your care for what has happened to our loved ones?" Sato asked as his mobile suit mainly had a hold of Athrun's machines legs. "I will not let my mens sacrifices be in vain!" Sato told him as inside his machine he felt the heat begin to rise in his mobile suit. Every two seconds Sato glimps at the picture of him and the woman within it. "I WILL NOT LET HER LIFE BE IN VAIN!" he called as Shinn after taking out his two opponents drew his beam sabre and came flying towards the two grunt machines.

Shinn sliced of the legs of Athrun's ZAKU and kicks Sato away. "Back off!" Shinn yelled, as at that moment Chris aimed his cannon towards Sato, and the two GINNs that were in the path.

"NOW!" Chris yelled almost he knew this was going to happen and fired his canon. Shinn and Athrun moderately fly out of the way as Sato's and his two cronies machines either half of fully vanish in the positron energy of the apocalypse cannon. All the enemy machines were now gone, as Chris reverted his machine into its Jet mode to give him more maneuverability as he kicked in his thrusters heading towards Shinn and Athrun. As he decided to let the ships do the rest of the damage to the colony.

The Earths Gravity began to take full effect on the mobile suits as both Avalon and Minerva were hot on their tails firing their weapons at the falling colony.

Down on Earth, Kira stands up looking to the sky seeing the colony falling ever closer to the Planet. Lacus began to walk up behind seeing the beautiful colors of the sky that the colony was creating. Leaving the group of children that were each going into the islands shelter do to the falling debris Kira was looking at. "Kira who knew such a disaster could be so pretty." Lacus said almost ashamed.

"I agree, seeing something so beautiful could be so, scary." Kira told her as he turned around taking her by the hand. "We should join Malchio and the children." Kira told her as Lacus nodded holding Mr Pink in her other hand. Lacus nodded in agreement as the two walked towards the shelter waiting for all the children to be finally on the inside.

Up in the PLANTs, Lacus Clyne aka Meer Campbell watched in horror of what was going on as she sat at Armory one of Dullindal's office that Cagalli, Kevin and Athrun once waited. She mentioned under her breath, "Chris, Nicola, Aelan please be alright." she said almost with a tear in her eye as she looked at the Haro Chris had given her years ago.

Back to both the Minerva and Avalon they continue to fire their weapons at the falling colony. "Aingeal, any sign of Chris, Athrun, or Shinn?" Aelan asked as all three of the girls came to the bridge taking their seats and strapping in.

"Sorry, but no I can't find them." Aingeal replied.

"Chris thought this, so Keep firing the weapons!" Asriel ordered, as Nicola was terrible worried for her boyfriends survival in this daring move. "Don't stop!" Asriel ordered them as the ship turned to Port side firing its three Lohengrins destroying more of the colony.

Onboard the Minerva the entire bridge was red from the monitors, both Kevin and Cagalli were worried for Athrun who was also still out there. "Come on, I know you can survive this Athrun." Kevin told himself as he remembered when the Aegis self destructed when it was on the Strike.

"Turn to Starboard and fire!" Talia roared as the ship continued on its decent turning ever so slightly as they continued to randomly fire the Positron Cannon in several directions.

"Captain we can't detect the mobile suits, to much heat interference!" Meyrin relayed as Talia had a grim look on her face.

"No matter whos out there, we can't let the bigger pieces hit, Continue to fire, and just put in all your hope no one gets hit!" Talia ordered as Kevin and Cagalli continued to worry for their friends, both out there in the mobile suit, and the ones that were on the Planet. A combined blast of both the Avalon and Minerva blow a large chunk away with their cannons. Within the freefall, Shinn managed to get his machine into position to slow it down a bit as he scanned the area for Athrun who he knew was just piloting a piece of junk ZAKU. Shinn spotted the ZAKU which was falling apart as it was re entering Earth.

"Come on." Shinn said as he kicked in his thrusters using this attempt to save Athrun's life. Both the Avalon and Minerva finally fired the last shot required to destroy Junius Seven as Chris flew through the various pieces of the colony heading towards both Shinn and Athrun. With this, Millions of various red hot debris of the colony spread across the atmosphere of the Planet.

On the Marshall Islands, many of the children were holding onto Lacus, Kira and Malchio do to the Fear in their hearts of what was happening just outside the walls that protected them. One little girl that clinged to Lacus tightly was crying with her face burried in Lacus ribs. "I'm scared Lacus!" The child cried as Lacus put a hand on top of the girls head.

The walls began to shake as the rest of the children began to become terrified. "Listen Kali, never give up hope you got that." Lacus calmly told her as she brought herself to sing to calm the children down. The song she sang was a new one to them, as she began to sing Fields of hope (A/N: I do not know if this is the real deal or not) "Beneath a veil so cold, You deeply sleep, all alone The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields, a little light shined. I watched as you dreamed, You laughed like a child So dear, and yet so far - That is the promise of our future That one day, on a green morning, One day, we will make it there Because in this wintered sky We still believe Fields of Hope" Lacus sang as which Kira looked up sad of what was happening to the Earth, that he and his friends protected two years ago.

Throughout Earth, fragments of the Colony ram into various parts of the world. Each city that one hit caused major sandstorms, explosions much like a Nuclear Holocausts, and pretty much just obliterating anything they hit. Everyone in space looked on in horror at the Planet as the destruction unfolded and Break the World had just happened. In italy a large fragment smashed causing a nuclear style explosion destroying the entire city of Rome, and Vatican city, as another fragment rammed itself right into Athens and Greece as other Fragments showered over various other areas of the Earth. Tidal waves began to engulf Islands, and coastal areas of the continents and countries. As all this chaos happened, inside his protected lair, Djibril smiles and pets his cat as he watches the disasters on the various T.V. screens infront of him. "Perfect." He said with a sinister smile.

In orbit, Stellar, Aeul, Sting, and Starlene look on in horror as they watched the red rocks hit various parts of the Earth causing major damage. "Stellar wonders if everyone on Earth will die?" Stellar wondered as she looked shocked in her eyes as she said her block word, but she controled herself to not go berserk. Both the Minerva and Avalon finish their re entry and were now just in a free fall towards the Pacific ocean.

"Scan for all signs of Chris, Shinn, or Athrun!" Talia ordered as on the Avalon, Asriel was giving the same direct orders to his own crew. Kevin still kept hope within him as if Athrun died, Cagalli would be broken inside, and he would hate to see that happen.

"I wonder if they survived." Arthur wondered as Cagalli snapped at him.

"Don't Say that, of course they did!" she yelled as Arthur felt a bit ashamed knowing how much those three cared for their friends.

"Cagalli, you know as well as I do, that it is highly unproblebal, with all the random firing both ships were doing." Kevin told her feeling Earths Gravity within the bridge.

"No matter how random our shots were, I hope all three survived." Talia told them as everyone agreed.

On the Avalon, the ship was descending faster than the Minerva, as the Satellite engines were not slowing them down enough. "Damn, pull up Psymone, we need to get the nose of the ship up!" Asriel ordered.

"I'm trying!" Psymone replied as Nicola didn't care what was going on, she was just keeping hope that Chris would survive. Aelan on the otherhand was hopeing the Planet wouldn't be in complete turmoil of what had happened and blamed the PLANTs in general.

Out with the three machines, Athrun had realized his mobile suit was not functioning do to its melted away thrusters. "Damn, is this the end?" Athrun wondered as he still tried desperatly to get back to the right angle for re entry.

"Athrun!" Shinn yelled as his machine came closer wrapping its arms around the Zaku.

"Shinn?" Athrun wondered as Shinn was angleing his own machine as Shinn could see the Minerva. "Stay away Shinn, your thrusters may be powerful, but they can't support us both!" Athrun called back.

"But mine can!" came Chris voice as his machine was flying in its mobile armor mode as he flew underneath the two mobile suits.

"Chris?" both Athrun and Shinn called. But Shinn put it aside as he guided his machine to connect its feet to the hardpoints that the Crimson Blade uses on the Black Lighting. On the Minerva Meyrin got what she was looking for.

"Mam, all machines detected!" Meyrin called as Cagalli smiled wildly while Kevin smirked.

"I knew they would." Kevin mentioned, "Don't doubt my Tovarisch" Kevin told them as he began to sense Chris.

"Fire return Flares, let them know where we are!" Talia ordered as outside the Flare was fired.

"I see it, Chris get us there!" Shinn called as he was using his own thrusters to help Chris support the weight of the three machines as he kept a hold of Athrun's own machine in his arms.

"I see it, tell them they got three machines coming in!" Chris told him as both the Impulse and Black Lighting flared their thrusters to full thrust. The three Machines all crash into the net provident as fire extinguisher foam was fired over the machines to help them cool down as both the Impulse and Black Lighting went from their colors to a dull gray.

Within moments, Shinn, Chris, and Athrun all descend from their machines, Athrun and Shinn were greeted by their comrades with Cagalli hugging Athrun as Kevin put a hand on his shoulder. The ship shook violently with this small reunion. "What was that?" Lunamaria asked.

"Shockwaves, from Junius Sevens impacts." Chris told them as each of them grabbed onto something as many more shockwaves were felt all over.

"There all making round trips all over the Planet!" Rey called as they felt even more of the shockwaves.

In space, Dullindal had arrived where Meer waited as he looked at her. "Leave us." He told the rest of the room as everyone did. "So Meer, you made it, I'm sure you know what has happened." Dullindal said after returning with the Nazca ships.

"I'm glad to see your alright sir, but what of my friends, Chris, Nicola, and Aelan are they alright?" Meer asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm sure they are alright, those friends of yours are tough, a lot tougher than one would think." Dullindal told her as she looked at her Haro one of her most treasured posessions. "The Earth should be worried about more, as I cringe at what the Death Toll will be." Dullindal told her, as the Avalon crashes into the ocean breaking the water as steam raised from where it crashed. The entire ship then broke the water again coming back out with hot steam rising. "I believe our troubles, are now only beginning." He told her.

* * *

A/N: Junius Seven has fallen, a new Bio CPU has arisen, Avalon and Minerva are on Earth, Turmoil and Death reaks across the entire Planet.

Everyone is worried now of what is to come, to bad most of us already know eh. This Chapter is my longest ever with 11390 words, I hope everyone enjoys this, and let me know what you think.

So in other words Please Read and Review this one, this took a lot of work of mine.


	15. Chapter 13: The Broken World

Chapter 13: The Broken World

The Minerva continued its descent as the ship came down to the ocean. The ship felt its vibration as in the mobile suit hangar, Chris caught Lunamaria as Athrun caught Cagalli as Kevin kept his balance from the sudden vibration. The ship skidded across the water creating short bursts of waves on either side of the ship. When it was over Luna blushed a bit as Chris helped her up. "Uh thanks Chris." She told him as he nodded at her as he looked over to Kevin.

"How did the situation look from the ships point of view?" Chris asked him.

"From what I saw, not good not good at all." Kevin mentioned as Chris sighed a sigh of annoyance.

"Damn, for our second mission we failed." Chris said annoyed with himself.

"No Chris." Athrun told him as Chris looked at him. "With out you or your group, a lot more damage would of been done." Athrun explained.

"Thanks my friend, well no matter, I must go to the bridge and tell the Captain I would like to contact my own ship." Chris said as he began to walk to the hatch. "I will most likley see all of you later." Chris told them leaving the hangar.

"_Attention all crew members, during your off time, I am allowing for brief visits to the deck to meet the Earths atmosphere!"_ Talia called informing the crew of what can now be done for them. The crew of the Minerva all go towards the nearest deck as they emerge from inside the ship into the dark skied Earth, the aftermath of the destruction the Planet had just witnessed. "Whoa, look how big it is!" Vino called out as some seagulls flew overhead. Eventually, Cagalli, Athrun and Kevin all emerge onto the deck as well to see what has happened to their home. Within all of them they felt the pain that the Earth was feeling within themselves.

"Solkin Syn" Kevin said with disgust as he looked over the horizon seeing what carnage the Tsunamis had done and the debris had done to just the ocean itself. Even with everything nearly completely cooled off. Steam still continued to rise from the ocean. "This doesn't look good at all." he mentioned.

"I hope everyone at ORB is alright." Cagalli hoped as Kevin looked off in the direction of ORB.

"Cagalli." Athrun spoke up which caused her to look at him as Kevin went over to the railing to look at the dark ocean that moved beneath the Minerva. "I'm sorry Cagalli, for dragging you into this, and getting involved in that battle overhead." Athrun apologized to her.

"Do not apologize Athrun." Cagalli told him as Kevin leaned with his back to the Minerva.

"You have nothing to apologize for Tovarisch" Kevin told him looking to the sky. "If we didn't do anything, the Planet would surely be worst off that what it is now." Kevin told him as Shinn shook his head behind the door hearing this conversation. Kevin knew the Impulse pilot was not to far from them.

"Are you an idiot?" Shinn called, knowing full well on what Kevin is now, still being a smart ass to a hero of the last war. "The Fall of the colony was no natural event." Shinn yelled at who could be the most dangerous man in the world, but Kevin was keeping his temper down, knowing that Shinn was speaking the truth.

"Listen Shinn, I know what happened, I know that this event was carried out by coordinators, but was only a extremnist faction that took Zala's words to seriously." Kevin told him keeping a calm physique. "The damn" Kevin began putting something profound russian language at the end of that. "Fools didn't get over the bloody valentine unlike Chris and his group. They went to far to let that get to them and made them think that the Naturals should be eradicated." Kevin told him.

"Exactly, and now every single coordinator will be blamed for this, even if the ZAFT military fought with all their might to stop the damn thing!" Shinn yelled.

Athrun put a hand on Cagalli's shoulder. "He's right, the Fragments still did great collateral damage." Athrun told them.

"Now, the million dollar question." Kevin began as Shinn left the group with Lunamaria following him. "Will the Naturals ever fogive the coordinators." Kevin told them as Cagalli had a saddened look on her face knowing most of her closest friends were of the coordinator race. In the bridge Chris came through the door.

"Oh, Mr Nexus, its good to see you are alright." Talia told him as she just got finished talking to the second in command Arthur. "What can we do for you?" She asked.

"Commander!" Chris said giving her a salute as she laughed at such a gesture. "I would like to use the communications line to the Avalon." Chris told her as Talia nodded.

"Miss Hawke, mind getting on that for him." Talia ordered in a calm voice as Meyrin nodded and began to get to work on getting a line to Chris ship.

"So, what are your plans now?" Chris asked crossing his arms as he waited by Meyrins Sation, as he noticed she was looking at him rather sheepishly.

Talia took a moment to think of what to say. "Well, first off we need repairs, and from the damage the ship has sustained, we need it quick. Carpentaria is to far away, so that leaves one piece of business." She told him as Chris put it all together.

"Going to kill two birds with one stone are yeah?" Chris asked as Arthur got a look of confusion. "Going to ORB to get repairs along with dropping of the ORB civilians as well." Chris told them as Talia nodded.

"You got it completely right." Talia told him.

"Ok, knowing this, I'm able to think of a rendezvous so I can get back to our own ship, and find a new boss, as our jobs were completed." Chris told her. With that Talia nodded in agreement, even though the battle overhead completely threw everything off. "Hey Meyrin, any word from Avalon yet?" Chris asked as she shook her head no.

"No sorry, there seems to be a lot of interference. Chairman Dullindal is trying to get it ready for a announcement." Meyrin told him as Chris sighed out of disappointment for not beign able to contact Nicola.

"Ok, thanks Meyrin, I guess I can try again later when the airwaves calm down a bit." Chris told her as he turned to the door. "So, what is there to do now in this time out of the battle?" Chris asked Talia.

"I could help you with that rather, unless you don't want me to mam?" Meyrin asked Talia as she looked at her commander.

"No, besides take the rest of the day off Meyrin, you have been here since that battle at Junius Seven began, take a break for a while." Talia told her as Meyrin nodded getting up and walked over to Chris.

"Follow me." She told him as Chris nodded and followed the red headed girl.

"I wonder what the future will bring for him?" Arthur wondered as Talia nodded.

"I wonder the same thing, he's got the heart of a warrior and of a nobleman." Talia mentioned, "He fights to protect anyone he deams worthy for him to protect, just like Aelan." She told him as he looked at her with a questionable look on his face. "When Heliopolis was Destroyed, she was the only one that tried to stop them from using the D-Equipment, but she lost the losing battle." she told him as she looked to the Vast Ocean. "How long till we reach ORB?" she asked the crewman.

"Four days mam." someone told him as she nodded.

"Ok, notify if something Occurs, Trine, you have the bridge." She told him as she left the bridge.

In the halls, Chris walked behind Meyrin as she was leading him through the ship to what was going to be her destination. Meanwhile at the Marshall Islands, Kira, Lacus, Malchio and the children rise from their hole in the ground. With shock appearing on each of their faces as they saw that their home was gone. One very young boy tugged on Lacus' gown as she looked at her. "Wheres ow ow our house?" he asked still shaken from the experience they all just witnessed.

"Michael, our home." Malchio began as he felt the despair and the silence on the Island. "Our home is no more, I am sorry." He told the child.

"Listen Malchio this is not your fault." Kira told him. "We have no Idea of who done this so we can't blame just anyone." Kira told him as he walked to the area of where the house once stood. "Come on, lets see if there is anything thats Salvageable." Kira called waving the others over to him as he walked on the once house. The debris of the building was everywhere, dripping of water from the Tsunami that tore it to peaces. One little girl found a small bear floating in a puddle of water and held it close to her as Lacus' eyes were all watered at such an event.

"Malchio" she began as the two were away from Kira and the others. "Do you have any idea of where were going to live now?" she asked.

"No, I do not miss Clyne, however, I think Kevin wouldn't mind if we lived at his place until we can get another Orphanage." He suggested as she nodded.

"Yes, that would be wise to ask my little brother to help us out." She told him. (A/N: nice that Lacus is older than Kira don't yeah think lol, as he and Kevin share the same date of birth) She walked towards the debris while looking at the sky to see that the dark clouds of the worst night ever began to disperse.

Twenty Minutes later every T.V. that could still function turned on with Dullindal in the centre of the television screen. "Attention all of Planet Earth, I am deeply sorry for what has happened in the last twenty four hours." Dullindal began. "I cannot imagine how horrible everyone feels on Earth, and I have sent various ZAFT personnel down to the Planet with fresh food, water and various other necessities." Dullindal told the world as what he said was true, as Various ZAFT personnel indeed were helping out various victims of the disaster.

At the Blue Cosmos Mansion Djibril pet his black cat as he watched the broadcast on his various Television screens. "Trying to cover up what your people decided to do hmm." Djibril said to himself as he was a message popped up on the laptop that was attached to his chair. "Lets see what the Phantom Pain has given me." Djibril told himself as he opened up the file which showed the Flare Motor and the GINNs responsible for such a event. "Perfect, this is just what I need to bring the Atlantic Federation back into the picture, and finish what the twit Azrael tried to do." He smirked at the remark, "And this time, we are actually more prepared against the one in his reports called Hydra, isn't that right Professer O?" Djibril asked as a dark silhouette of a man stood out of the light.

"Of course Djibril, I will give you access to my work as long as my pay is good." the dark person told him as he nodded.

"Of course you will be payed, but now how about that first project, Twisted Justice right, are we sure a clone of Hydra will do as what you say?" Djibril asked him as the dark figure nodded. "What of that special pilot you gave us, that Starlene girl?" Djibril asked.

"Oh her, she is the first of my latest project, as long as you supply the mobile suits, I can easily give you more soldiers and pilots like her." The figure told Djibril.

"Good, now go set up the next part of your mission got that! and get us another one of those soldiers, the more the better." Djibril yelled as the person left the room. "That fool, I've only hired him to stop the Nexus Program and Abaddon, those four people are to dangerous. Let alone Hibiki's crazed mind of creating whats that coordinators name again. Ahh forget it."

Onboard the Minerva, Chris was lead by Meyrin to the shooting range, "Hey guys." Meyrin called as Rey looked at her with a serious look and continued to fire at the target.

"Hey Meyrin." Luna said as Chris walked up to the shooting ranges tray, "Oh Chris, do you know what your doing?" Luna asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah I do." he told her picking up the red goggles and ear plugs. After suiting up a bit, he took a pistol from the selection of weapons. He took out a knife from its sheath he kept under his jacket. He held the knife in his right hand while holding that hand under the barrel of the gun, which was held in his left hand. He fired three shots each hitting a part of the poster of what had a picture of a human on it, as each shot hit a part that would render the limb of the person useless. Everytime he took a shot, he did not flinch or even blink when the shot was fired.

Rey looked to see the shots fired as Chris fired the entire round of the gun. "Nice shots." Rey told him almost in a strange tone as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, your good Chris." Luna told him as he nodded. Chris turned to her as he reloaded the weapon and passed it to her. "What?" she asked.

"Show me what you got." he told her as she took the gun from his hand.

"Why do you hold a knife when you fire?" She asked as Chris looked abover he head.

"Walker, care to explain?" Chris mentioned out loud, which startled the dark clad man which was basicly spying on them fromt he doorway.

"Nice, so you knew?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, your scent could be sensed over the ocean breeze." Chris said as Luna turned to see the Dark Clad soldier walk up to him. "I noticed that you arrived before I filled the air with gunpowder." Chris told him as Luna and Meyrin got discussted looks upon their faces. "Well, explain to them why I weild a knife when in a gun fight?"

"Alright, if you want me to Nexus." Kevin began as he shrugged at his small comment. "He uses it to be ready to go into Melee Combat, without having to put his gun away or drawing the knife." Kevin began. "It is referred as Close Quarters Combat, hard to master, but very effective."

"Correct." Chris told him as Kevin looked oddly at him.

"Where did you learn such military tactics Nexus?" Kevin asked him.

"What you don't think Nicola and I were just all lovey dovey?" Chris asked him. "Even though the project was put down, mom and dad still kept us at full readiness just incase any survived." Chris told him.

"Why would she expect any of them to survive?" Kevin asked him leaving both Luna and Meyrin to shoot along side Rey.

"Kevin, of all people, I think you would know." Chris began to tell him as Kevin knew the answer but was just playing around a bit with Chris' mind. "The reason they thought, was because they were surprised and well relieved that Aelan lived through it." Chris told him as he nodded. "When you think about it, its a true wonder even she survived, if it wasn't for that Rachel friend of hers." When that name was spoken, Kevin eyes widened hearing that womans name. "Aelan is haunted by her death more than anything." Chris told him as Kevin was also haunted from what he did to her.

"Chris, did Aelan speak to you of what Rachel's final words were?" Kevin asked as Chris shook his head no.

"The only thing she speaks of that is her promise." Chris answered. "I have no details on the matter, just becareful Walker." he told him looking over at the others. "Your friends are one of a kind, protect them and Aelan might change her ways. Aelan only looks at what you have did in your past, but if she sees you fighting to protect, she will change that I promise you."

"Listen Chris did anyone ever tell you to don't make promises you cannot keep." Kevin told him. "Your not some god that can protect all he loves."

"Heh, your right, but I'm someone who will try as much as he can." Chris told him as he watched the girls fire their fire arms. Seeing Meyrin doing some well shooting with her weapon, while Luna wasn't doing very well. "Just remember Kevin, Aelan is a woman you don't want to piss off in any way, she will hunt you down, until she can get your head on a pole." Chris told him going towards Lunamaria.

With that, Kevin left the deck heading to meet up with his former fiance. "Hey Luna!" Chris called as she turned to him.

"What did that person have to say?" She asked as Chris shrugged.

"Nothing that truly concerns anyone, I was just explaining what Aelan is prepared to do for your sister is all." Chris told her.

Meyrin removed her ear pieces and looked at Chris. "Did you know our sister at all Chris?" she asked as Luna cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I'm sorry but I never met Erica, I've only heard of her from Nicola who heard of her from Aelan's stories and letters home." Chris told her, "Hey Luna looks like you were having trouble with your firearms there, need any help?" Chris asked her as Rey came over.

Rey looked at Luna who looked at him. "She does need some help with it, she may be a good pilot, but she is nothing on the ground." Rey smirked as Luna looked almost furious.

"Rey shut up!" She told him almost furious. She then turned to Chris calmed down, "Yes Chris I do have trouble with a firearm, any tips?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yes but first, show me how you shoot to begin with." Chris told her as she raised her arms with the gun in hand aiming at the Target. "Ok, now shoot." Chris told her as she fired three shots, each missing the target. Chris noticed that her hand twitched everytime it pulled the trigger.

"So what is the problem?" Lunamaria asked as she turned to him.

"You twitch your hand when you fire, causing the gun to fire off target." Chris told her, as he signed her to take aim again, "Rather than just using one hand use both of them, and just stay calm, your not in a real firefight." Chris told her as she fired again but the twitch stayed.

"I just suck at this." Luna said with a pout as Meyrin began to laugh at her older sister.

"Here." Chris said coming up behind her holding onto her hands with his, she felt the gentleness in his touch. Even though hearing that he was a Zoanthrope, she expected stiff and non gentle hands. "Ok, lower your breathing, and just be calm." Chris told her as she nodded doing what Chris' coaching told her. She calmed down as Chris let go of her hands as she fired three shots, each one went through the chest of the target. "Good, their ya go!" Chris said with surprise.

"Wow, your good." Rey said crossing his arms being a bit impressed. "I never thought anyone could teach red the ability to shoot." Rey jokingly told them, earning a very angry sour look from Lunamaria which Chris laughed. He may be away from his older friends, but he was having a great time with these new ones.

Onboard Avalon

Nicola sat in her room, having yet to hear any news on Chris, and knew if the radio waves were clear, she would of received word from him by now. "Knock knock!" Aelan called from the doorway as Nicola looked up. "Can I come in?" She asked as Nicola nodded.

"Any news of Chris yet?" Nicola asked her as Aelan nodded.

"Yeah, we've detected BL's single within the Minerva, I'm going to be heading out soon to the Minerva." Aelan told her as Nicola nodded and looked at her sister.

"Thanks, tell him I was very worried, and when you get back, tell me all about it." She told her with a smile as Aelan looked at her and did the same thing.

"So these are the Admiral quarters." Aelan said laying back on the queen sized bed that Nicola and Chris shared. "Wow, now I wish I was you." Aelan told Nicola causing her to smile at her older sister.

Nicola was having her small laugh end. "Yeah, I come here to be alone or to be with Chris." Nicola told her as she looked at the laptop on the desk near by. "I wonder what that data was Chris took to give ta Dulindal" Nicola wondered as Aelan rolled off the bed and climbed onto the Laptop. The data that was on it came up on the screen.

"Hmm, whatever it was, it was within the Black Lightning." Aelan told her as Nicola raised an eyebrow. "I have no Idea what it was, but it was something within its memory. Makes me wonder if it is also in the Crimson blade."

"No clue, when I go over its systems, nothing really catches my eye within its systems really." Nicola told her coming up behind her. "Hey, what are those things that Chris was looking at?" Nicola asked as Aelan smirked as she looked at it even more.

"Hmm, some things he was able to decode." Aelan told her as she looked through it. "Energy replenish armor?" Aelan wondered seeing a special technology.

"Whats that?" Nicola asked.

"Well according to Chris' notes, its a type of armor that absorbs energy attacks, and turns it to energy for a mobile suits battery, guess his parents thought of everything." Aelan answered. "It makes me wonder what type of machine will have this kind of ability?" Aelan asked her little sister.

"No clue, I heard Chris say that there were a secondary mobile suit for each of us, but they didn't go into development at all, much like Avian." Nicola told her as Aelan looked at Nicola with a questionable look. "You don't think Chris gave Dullindal this data for him to build the other four machines?"

"Anything is possible Nic." Aelan told her as she turned the Laptop off. "Well, I'm heading out, I'll be back by at most tomorrow if need be" Aelan told her as she left the room. A few minutes later, she came out fully suited for mobile suit combat as Tala held a clipboard in her arms.

"Hey Aelan, heading out?" Tala asked as Aelan nodded heading to the zipline of the Red Queens cockpit.

"Yeah, I got an idea of where Chris is and I'm going to go find out." Aelan told her starting to head up. "Tell Asriel to head to whats left of the Marshal Islands would yeah, well stay there for a while, coordinators and even our group will have some bad relations here on earth for awhile. Especially as some Blue Cosmos Members are still alive." Aelan told her as Tala nodded.

"Will do red!" Tala called up to her as Aelan climbed into the Red Queen's cockpit.

"Tala, please don't call me that." Aelan told her as the cockpit closed on the machine as she strapped herself into the machine. Aelan activated the machines main systems and its nuclear fission engine as she walked to the catapult. "This is Aelan hear, requesting permission for launch." Aelan radioed to the bridge.

"_Aingeal here, Aelan you are clear for launch."_ Aingeal radioed to her as the catapult opened revealing the blue sky towards the direction of the Minerva.

"Aelan here, heading out" Aelan told them as the catapult sent her out into the sky, as soon as she reached outside after gliding a bit, she activated her machines primary thrusters and took off towards the ZAFT ship.

Onboard the Minerva, Talia and Cagalli were walking with each other, "So we are to head ta ORB correct?" Cagalli asked as Talia nodded as she kept her hands behind her back.

"That is correct Miss Athha, we need repairs, and Carpetaria is to far away for us." Talia told her as Cagalli nodded.

"Right, I wanted to show you and your crew gratitude for what you tried to do for the Planet, we will gladly repair your ship of the damages it has taken." Cagalli looked out the port windows looking at the ocean.

"Its going to be hard to explain what actually happened up there." Kevin said appearing infront of the two woman as Talia nodded in agreement. "Thats why most likley it be best we get you at the Morgenrete dock at Onogoro Island" Kevin told her as the intercom came to life.

"_Captain, we have a mobile suit signature detected, its from the Avalon!" _The intercom radioed. Talia picked up a phone from the wall near by.

"Ok, Inform Chris to meet me in the hangar." Talia told the bridge as she turned to Kevin and Cagalli. "If you excuse me, I'm going to be seeing one of our guests off." Talia told them as she turned and began heading towards the hangar.

On the deck, Chris and Lunamaria were shooting side by side compareing how Chris shoots with Lunamaria's progress as Meyrin was watching how much her sister is progressing on the moving targets. Athrun emerged from the ships interior seeing how Chris, Luna, and Rey shooting the targets, with both Rey and Chris firing with deadly accuracy. When Lunamaria finished with her round, she turned to see Meyrin but saw Athrun first. "Hey Athrun!" Luna said with a smirk on her face as Athrun rubbed his head.

"Hey Lunamaria, have any of you seen Cagalli or Kevin?" Athrun asked the group of four.

"Hmm, Kevin was here about twenty minutes ago, but after that no clue." Chris told him removing the safety goggles off his head while holstering his own gun.

"Alright thanks, I'll be going now." Athrun told them as Lunamaria grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait right there." She told him as he turned around to look at the amethyst eyes of Lunamaria. "Come on, give this a try." She told him handing him a handgun as Athrun shrugged.

"If you insist." he calmly told her as Meyrin and Luna watched him get ready.

"How about we make this a competition." Chris told him drawing his pistol once again as Athrun nodded. "Meyrin, set it to difficulty ten." Chris told the younger of the Hawke sisters as she nodded and set up the targets with the computer nearby.

"Ok, ready and go!" Meyrin told them as she activated the system, both gunmen fired their firearms as the two fired with deadly accuracy upon the targets. When it finished the targets came closer to them to see how well they did.

"Looks like a tie." Chris commented looking over at the target sheet of Athruns. Athrun just sighed putting a hand to his head.

"This skill is unnecessary for me." Athrun commented putting the firearm away.

"Isn't a good skill to have to protect one self from your enemy?" Lunamaria asked him as Chris nodded.

"Of course it is, its the best way when your not in a mobile suit to protect yourself." Chris answer her as Athrun just began to leave as Shinn was standing in his way.

"Mind if I ask, who is your emeny?" Athrun asked her as he tried to walk by Shinn.

Athrun brushed by the teen, as Shinn turned towards Athrun. "Why do you want to go back to ORB?" Shinn asked him as Chris was wondering what that question meant.

"Mr. Nexus." Vino mentioned as Chris looked at him. Vino then pointed out to the sea causing Chris to look in the direction Vino pointed at. He could see the Red Queen flying closer to the ship.

"Well well, guess they found me." Chris said as he turned to Shinn, Rey, Vino, Lunamaria, and Meyrin. "I am sorry to say, that I must be going, my escort has arrived." Chris told them as he turned to the two girls. "Until the next time we meet m'ladies." Chris told them as he went into the hall and began to head towards the hangar. He stopped in the pilots ready room as he put on his pilots suit. Once he left the room, he was met by the Captain of the ship as she gave him a ZAFT salute. "Captain Talia?" Chris asked as he also gave her a salute.

"It was a pleasure to work with you Mr. Nexus, and hope we meet again on the same side of the battlefield." Talia told him as he nodded walking towards to the mobile suit form of the Black Lightning mobile suit.

"Same with you Captain, and good luck at ORB, and becareful, not all their noble familys are big fans of the coordinators." Chris told her as he walked and placed his hand on the mobile suit's Zip line. "Till next we meet." Chris told her as he raised. A few minutes later the black machine launched from the Minerva as it joined with the Red Queen.

"Its about time." Aelan said as her machine hovered in the air as the Black Lighting approached.

"Don't give me that will yeah Aelan." Chris told her as he sighed. "No matter, its good to see you are alright, now mind taking me back to the Avalon?" Chris asked her as she nodded.

"Right, Nicola has been worried sick of you." She told him as both machines turned towards the Avalon and through the sky with the Red Queen in the lead.

A/N: Ok, another chapter down and out the window, and considerably shorter than my last one. Well next after this, Minerva, Kevin and Cagalli return home as the Avalon takes some deserved time off at the Marshall Islands as Lacus and Kira are no longer their do to heading to ORB for some buisness sort to speak.

Next Chapter may be longer for me to put up so bear with me. I'm just so weird in the head, as I'm doing an original story, this, and last but not least starting a Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic fan fic. And having to take care of my neighbors dog is well going to be taking some time on me. Along with the game I rented of Drakengard II. Well no matter till next time NukeDawg


	16. Chapter 14: ORB's Problem

A/N: I have begun to watch Destiny from the internet, and have watch this episode 3 times now lol, I hope you enjoy the first chapter that has the show as an actual guide.

Destiny Phase 8:

Chapter 14: ORB Problem

Marshall Islands Peninsula

The mobile suit assault ship Avalon rested upon the Marshall Island Peninsula. Upon a short while ago, Asriel, Nicola, and Alexis all waited upon the hangars floor each watching into the endless sky waiting for the two away units to return. The hangar was left wide open as outside much of the crew were resting upon the beach as a few searched the sands for what wreckage that had washed up upon the shore. Nicola could feel the presence of both Chris and Aelan coming towards them thanks to her abilties. Sophia a while ago had detected them upon the radar which lead to the three to wait in the hangar.

Upon minutes after their arrival the Black Lightning and Red Queen were coming into view. "There they are." Nicola said as she has been waiting for such a long time. The Black lightning was the first to touch down infront of them within the hangar. As it got clear it allowed the Red Queen to land behind it.

'_I have a feeling you missed me?_' Chris told Nicola through the link Nicola provided for the Nexus Program. Once he finished saying it, the cockpit to the machine opened. Chris came down the zipline as Aelan jumped down from her own machine, just as she did the Mechanics climbed in to move the machines to their stations.

Nicola immediately left her position and wrapped her arms around the taller persons neck. "You fool" She said looking into his dark blue eyes. "Don't you ever worry me like that!" Nicola scolded him. Chris just looked at her with a questionable look. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, without able to tell me afterwards!" She told him burying her head in his chest as Alexis and Asriel smirked as Chris just shrugged to them.

"Nicola take it easy." Asriel told her as she looked at him with a serious look much like of how Flay use to look at Kira when she was angry.

"What Asriel, I just thought I lost Chris forever!" Nicola yelled as Asriel waved his hands in defence.

Chris put a hand ontop of her head. "Nicola I'm here now aren't I?" Chris asked her as Aelan came over.

"No matter what we know is your here now Chris, so what is our next move?" Aelan asked him as Chris nodded looking at her. He then turned his head to Alexis, "We need someone to go on a little recon mission to ORB." Chris mentioned as he then looked at Nicola. "Maybe two rather." Chris looked at her.

"So your suggesting Nicola and I go to ORB?" Alexis asked as Chris nodded. "Why not you or Aelan?" She asked as Aelan looked at her.

"Walker seems to be able to detect me or Chris do to knowing me, and Chris' Zoanthrope capabilities." Aelan told her as she looked at Nicola. Chris peeled Nicola off of him a bit while just keeping one hand on the small of her back.

"Or we could just take a vacation, your choice." Chris told them as everyone nodded.

"I think we need a small break, and with being on this Island that is possible." Asriel told him with a shrug as Nicola nodded.

"Yeah Chris, lets go out and have some fun, besides tonight, We can do what you owe me." Nicola told him with a wink as Chris smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets head on out!" Chris told them as he lead Nicola to their room.

"Well no matter, I think I will head to ORB anyways." Alexis told them as Asriel nodded.

Asriel then looked at Aelan, "Do to Avian not having Mirage Colloid it be best if one machine with the capabiltie taker her to the destination." Asriel told her as Aelan nodded.

"Alright, I'll take you tomorrow, for now we relax." Aelan told them as Alexis nodded as she stretched.

"Your right, lets head to the beach." Alexis told them as Aelan nodded jumping to the ground from the hangar.

ORB Onogoro Docks:

The Minerva slowly turned around docking into the docks of the Morgenrete Facility. "How are docking procedures coming?" Kevin asked Talia as the two were watching from the bridges observation window.

"We should be secure within a few moments, and it seems our hosts have came to greet us though it seems." Talia mentioned as Kevin looked on using his bionic eye to zoom into the Limo that was pulling up.

"Oh great, just what I need." Kevin sarcasticly commented seeing that the passenger of the Limo was Yuuna Roma Saylan along side with Unato Roma Saylan. Talia looked at him with a questionable look. "Out of ORB's noble families, they are not my favorite." Kevin told her as he turned around to leave the bridge. "I'll go and get Cagalli and Athrun, and I thank you for showing Cagalli respect besides that Shinn character." Kevin told her.

"I'm sure he told you why." Talia told him as Kevin nodded a yes. "To be honest I don't blame him, from his Bio he and his sister got along quite well, he has blamed her death on ORB, and that is his reason." Talia told him as she looked on of the Minerva's docking capablities.

Outside, Yuuna and Unato leave the Limo to see the Minerva, "ZAFTs next generation Battleship Minerva huh?" Unato began as he watched the ship go into the port. "The princess is certainly coming home in a troublesome thing. . ." he griefly said.

Yuuna turned to his father and smirked. "It can't be helped, father." Yuuna told him, "I'm sure Cagalli and Walker couldn't have expected something like this to happen. Besides we can't act so coldly towards the ship that delivered our head of state to us. For now. . ." He said with a smirk.

Unato nodded "Yes for now. . ."

Up in the observation window of the facility, Murrue Ramius, Andrew Waltfeld, Erica Simmons, Garret Nexus, and MAX all observed the ship coming in. Upon minutes the hatch to the ship opened as a walkway was provided for the ship. The first three to leave were, 'Alex', Cagalli, and Kevin who were being followed by both Talia and Arthur. "Cagalli!" Yuuna called from the crowed, which brough an annoyed look upon Walkers face.

"Yuuna. . .?" Cagalli began as she fell prey to an embrace of the Seiran prodigy.

"I'm so glad you are safe! You're so. . .!" He franticly said causing Athrun to look away as Kevin just watched what horror this antrocitie can lead to. "I was so worried." he told her.

Cagalli turned her head towards Walker as he just shrugged for not knowing what she should say. "Well. . .Um. . .I'm sorry." Cagalli reluctantly told him and trying to break the embrace.

That was when Yuuna's father walked towards the group, "Come now, Yuuna. I understand your feelings but remember where we are." Unato began with Yuuna breaking the embrace and looking towards his father. "The people of ZAFT are looking surprised, and as you noticed, ORB council member Walker is also looking a bit annoyed." as both Cagalli and Yuuna turned looking at Kevin who just looked at his former fiancee amber eyes.

"Unato Ema!" Cagalli said returning her site towards the ORB noble.

Unato, and the ORB personell behind him bowed to the ORB reprentative Athha. "Welcome home Representative." He told her as he came back up to eye level, "We're relieved to finally see you back safe and sound.

Kevin stepped up as he looked at Unato. "We are sorry for not being here during this Crisis of ORB" Kevin mentioned as Cagalli nodded.

Cagalli bowed he head a bit to Unato, "I am deeply appreciative of your leadership while I was gone." Cagalli told him as Kevin nodded, despite how much he disliked the Saylans but no matter that they looked over the ORB citizens.

"What are the damages as of now Unato?" Kevin asked wondering what has happened to the Island Nation that could easily be whipped out by a Tsunami or two. As he asked this Yuuna looked towards Alex, enjoying what Athrun was feeling with him by his girl.

Unato began to list some small parts of the damages, "The main part of ORB is unharmmed, however our coastal areas were heavily damaged by tidal waves. Fortunatly, none of the fragments hit ORB directly." He began as he began to whisper to both Kevin and Cagalli, "We'll talk about this in greater detail at the parliament house in greater detail."

With that, Kevin wondered what exactly the man was getting at about this greater detail. Yuuna then turned to Walker, "If you wish Walker, I have heard your sisters home was washed away, however they have returned to ORB you and Alex should probably look for them, rather talking about this." Yuuna told him as Kevin nodded in agreement. "Besides I'm pretty sure Cagalli can handle herself without you." He said with a Smirk as Kevin rolled his eye just wishing that he wouldn't be severely punished if he could just smack the twit just once.

Talia walked up to them as she gave the ORB reps a ZAFT salute, "I am captain of the MInerva of the ZAFT Forces, Talia Gladys" She told them as Arthur came up as well.

"Similarly, I am Vice-Captain Arthur Trine." He told them with a salute.

Unato came up to them, "I am the Prime Minister of the ORB union, Unato Roma Saylan." Unato told them. "I would like to express my appreciation for your help of our representatives return to ORB." he reluctantly mentioned.

Talia shook her head as a response, "No, although it was an emergency situation, we feel responsible to have caused the Representatives all their inconveniences." Talia told him. "We also offer our condolences for the damaged that occured to your nation." She said closing her eyes coming onto the end of the sentence.

Unato bowed to her "I appreciate your concern." then he gave them what they can do, "In any case, please rest well first." He told her as he then told her, "I understand the situation, and I am sure your crew is rather exhausted."

Talia then showed her grattitude with two words, "Thank you." she told him as Unato nodded turning to Yuuna and Cagalli.

"First, let us make our way to the parliament house." He told Cagalli. "I apologize for this just so soon after your return." He began as Kevin began to walk towards one of the Limo's. "But there are many issues I must report to you." He told her.

"I understand." Cagalli told him, all of a sudden Yuuna came up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder taking her towards the limo he arrived in. "Hey. . .um. . .!" Cagalli studdered.

Yuuna turned to look at Athrun, "Oh, thankyou for your good work as well Alex, You did a good job protecting Cagalli. Thank you." Yuuna told him.

Athrun quickly bowed his head to the noble, "You're welcome. . ." Was all Athrun said.

"We don't need a report from you later, go help Walker find his sisteras well!" Yuuna called as Athrun nodded reluctantly. "Also, rest, we might need you to network with them later." He called back.

"Yes sir." Athrun reported to him. As they walked Cagalli never stopped looking towards Athrun almost begging him to take her away.

Up in the observation area, Garret, Murrue, and Andrew all looked down upon the conversation. "I wonder what they're actually planning on doing. . ." Murrue mentioned. Andrew turned towards her wondering the same thing. "Seylan has always been partial to the Atlantic Federation, even with Cagalli returned with the current situation." Murrue told them as Garret nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. . .probably" Andrew spoke, "Either way, we are certainly in a terrible situation" he told them.

"True enough, It is amazing that Walker has yet to deck either one of those two, given his hate of both sides." Garret mentioned as Max nodded beside him. Down below, everyone disperesed either to the Mineva or to the Limos.

Down below, in the Limo Kevin waited in, Athrun came in as well. "Hmm, so what are you going to do about Kira and Lacus Kevin?" Athrun asked.

"Easy, I'm going to set them up in the Walker mansion with Murrue and Andrew as well." Kevin told him as Athrun nodded. "Driver, take me home, and take Athrun to the Military Headquarters." Kevin told the driver as Athrun looked at him. "We'll split up, I have no true Idea of where Lacus or Kira are, but soon I will be able to contact with Kira once I get close." Kevin told him. Athrun nodded as the Limo drove away.

ORB Parliament House

Cagalli slammed her hand onto the table infront of various ORB high standard figures, "WHAT!" She yelled. "Cocluding a treaty with the Earth Forces! What are you talking about at a time like this!" She called as she looked around the room. "Our priorities should be of providing relief and supplies to the areas in need!" She told them.

The noble closest to her right began to speak, "Its because its at a time like this Representative." With that Cagalli looked at him with surprise, "And this isn't just with the Earth Forces. Although the Atlantic Federation is the one heading the call of the treaty, its been directed towards every nation on the Planet!" Cagalli raised her body from her slouch with slowly surprise. "And of course, relief and supplies are included within the agreement. This treaty would be to ensure such activities be carried out with the utmost efficiency." The man told her.

"No. But!" Cagalli called thinking of what ORB went through two years ago.

Unato slowly leaned forward to the table, "Perhaps the Representative doesn't quite understand the situation as she was a ZAFT vessel during the current events." Unato began. He then uploaded pictures from the laptop, Cagalli was shocked to see the damage that has occured thanks to the drop. "The damage inflicted upon the Earth is enormous." he told her as various pictures showed Cagalli what had happened, then it began to show pictures of the high maneuver GINNs. "And this. . .!" This came to a shock to Cagalli. "We, the inhabitants of Earth, are already aware of this." He told her as both the Avalon and Minerva were also shown with many mobile suits, and GENESIS Alpha. Even though GENESIS Alpha was shown pushing Junius seven out of Orbit the angle showed it pushing the colony towards the Planet.

"This!" Cagalli began. "How did something like this!" she began remembering the Girty Lue, and the three stolen Gundams.

"This is all intelligence from the Atlantic Federation." Yuuna began. "However, PLANT has already admitted to the veracity of this information." he informed Cagalli "You were aware of this, weren't you, Representative?" Yuuna asked.

"But. . ." Cagalli began, "That was only an act by a handful of terroists, and PLANT is. . .!" Cagalli tried to think of something on defence for the PLANTs. "In the first place, once they had gotten knowledge of the situation," Cagalli stuck up, "Chairman Dullindal, and the crew of the Minerva put forth all of their efforts into destroying Junius Seven!" She yelled. "That's why. . . That is why the Earth is. . .!"

Yuuna shrugged with his palms pointing up, "We understand that as well." He then hit her with the biggest punch this converstion could provide. "But can you tell that to the tens of millions of people who were victimized?" With this Cagalli felt her heart stop. "Are you going to tell them, "All of you incurred terrible losses, but the Earth itself is safe, so please forgive them"?"

With this, throughout the Planet, woman, men, and Children all showed their hatred towards the PLANTs with various words. As at the cliff side Walker mansion, Kevin climbed into a black and red sports car and drove off from the garage with one of his drivers in the passenger seat. Unato then spoke, "No one on this Planet can be shown this and not get angry towards them. Even though ORB was fortunate enough to have avoided major damage, that is reason enough to be all the more cautious." He told the rep. "Although our ideals are also important, we need you Cagalli, to think carefully about who we need to share our understanding with."

At the ORB military Headquarters, after a shower, Athrun left the headquarters and climbed into a very fancy sports car as he sped off to help Kevin find Kira and Lacus. At the maintenance of the Minerva Talia and Arthur talked on what they were to be doing. "Yes that is true. . ." Talia began. "We will leave the hull to morgenrete while we work on the interior of the ship." Talia told a mechanic in green. "Sine they are, offering to lend us their materials and equipment, I ask that you go about it carefully." Talia told him.

Arthur then showed his concern, "But is it really okay captain?" Arthur asked her. She turned her head towards him, "Resupplying is fine, but I feel that we should wait until we get to Carpentaria to do repairs." He began as a jeep with Murrue, Max, Garret, and Murdoch behind the wheel came into the hangar heading towards both Talia and Arthur.

Talia replied to what Arthur was telling her, "I know what you're trying to say, but would you rather be stranded out there?" She asked him with a question of her own.

Arthur stiffened when the question was asked. "No, not at all!" he replied.

That was when Murrue, and Garret walked towards the three ZAFT personel, "So the safety of this vessel is more important that its secrecy, after all, right?" Murrue asked coming towards them.

"Ships, especially ships is that right?" Garret asked with an ORB army uniform on as Murrue wore a yellow t-shirt and green pants with her morgenrete jacket tied around her hips. "Always need to be reliable in and condition." Garret told them.

"Otherwise it'll be difficult on the commander correct?" Murrue asked. This surprised all three ZAFT forces members, especially the officials.

"Who are you?" Talia asked as she squeezed Arthurs arm to make sure he doesn't say anything stupid infront of the two.

"Oh, please excuse us." Murrue began as she showed a hand towards Garret. "This is the supervisor of the operation Larry Sucas" She said pointing to Garret, who did not want his true name known to the ZAFT visitors. "And I am Maria Belmes of Morgenroete Shipyards Department B. I'll be taking charge of the operations here." She told Talia as the two shook each others hands.

"I am Captain. Talia Gladys, Its nice to meet you." Talia told her.

"I've heard tat the Minerva has yet to be christened," Murrue began, "And yet it is already a Veteran in combat." She mentioned as Garret stood on the other side of her.

"Yes unfortunately." Talia reluctantly said. "I wasn't expecting something like this to happen, especially with Legends Rising helping us out." Talia told her as Murrue looked at her a bit, hearing about the group from Kevin and Andrew. While Garret also done so knowing that his brother was the leader of the mercenary group that she mentioned. "Well I guess it can't be helped, its just how things turned out." Murrue looked at Talia and smiled agreeing with her. "That's how things always go. . . but I'm not sure whats going to happen from here." She told her.

"Especially in times like this." Garret mentioned as he watched over the ZAFT vessel.

Murrue also shared the same spot for her to look at as Garret. "That's true."

Talia turned to Murrue with a smile, "ORB doesn't really have the resources to spare in lending a hand to repair a ZAFT vessel, does she?" Talia asked.

Murrue turned to the Captain, "Well, that may be true, but. . ." Murrue began. "I feel the same way as you. Becaus I don't know what's going to happen in the future, we have no choice but to do what we fell is right at the moment." Murrue told her. "If we find out later that we've made a mistake, then we'll cry and get angry." She said as at the Marshall Islands, Chris and Nicola layed together at the beach both in a type of swimsuit with Chris in normal shorts version with Nicola in a two piece. "And then we'll think about the future again." Murrue told Talia.

"Well, that's true. . ." Talia replied.

Inside the Minerva in the crew lounge, Vino, Youlant, Lunamaria, and Meyrin all speak of what is to happen. "Really?" Meyrin began.

"Well, I'm not sure yet," Vino began. "but if it's going to take a few days to perform all the repairs, it might happen." he told the younger of the Hawke sisters. "Permission for shore leave."

"Wow!" Meyrin said excitedly.

"Its been really tough up until now." Youlan said leaning on his hands that were to his back. "We were all working our butts off, but it was really hectic out there."

Vino then turned to Youlan, "Hey isn't ORB. . ."

In his quarters Shinn layed on his bed, as he flipped open and closed Mayus cell phone, his most treasure posesstion. Rey comes into the room as he began to take off his uniform to take a shower. "I wonder if we'll be able to leave the ship. . ." Shinn began laying down upon the bed.

All Rey answered with was "I don't know" He said finsihed taking off his uniform and went into the shower room to finish what he started. As he did, Shinn continued to look at the pictures of his family upon Mayu's cellphone.

Meanwhile, the sun was beginning to set upon ORB as Kevin drove down a cliffside rode as he allowed the Driver to take his place as he concentrated on Kira. "_Kira, where are you at?_" Kevin asked through the Link finally able to tell Kira was within range.

"_At the beach with the children and Lacus._" Kira replied as Kevin nodded turning to his drive and nodded to him. Kevin could see the people on the beach knowing it was Kira, Lacus, and the Kids as he emerged from the car.

"Hey its Mr. Walker!" The children called as the small group began to go towards Kevin.

"Alright slow down!" Kevin told the children as he rubbed one childs head with his cybernetic right hand. "I've heard of the house." Kevin said as he looked at his older sister. (A/N: As solid pointed out, I've seen that Lacus birthday is in February as opposed to Kira's and Kevins is May, all born the same year, it is to me that Lacus is older than both of them.)

"Yeah, our home was taken away by a wave!" One child said.

"Our toys are all gone." Another child spoke. "We're staying at a shelter until we can get a new home." The child told him as Kevin shook his head.

"Not while I'm around." Kevin told the kid as Lacus looked at him. "Listen, you all can come live in my mansion, if thats alright with Malchio." Kevin said as he looked at Lacus as the Haro behind her bounce.

"Mansion, Mansion Haro!" Mr. Pink called as Birdy fluttered on Kira's shoulder.

"Thank you Kevin, and I am sure Reverened Malchio would be happy to have the kids at your home, as long as you don't go around with a gun everywhere." Lacus told him as Kevin nodded as they heard another car pull up behind Kevins own car. The one that emerged from it was Athrun as the kids went to see him now. The horn honked to get everyones attention.

Kira and Kevin turned to look at the new visitor as the new vistor could be seen. "Hey its Athrun!" a young boy called.

"No thats Alex." One of the older girls called as each of them went rushing towards the elder teen. Then the children agrued a bit saying it was Athrun and or Alex. As Kira walked closer to Lacus as Kevin watched over the children with amusement, something he hasn't felt since he left ORB to go to the PLANTs in a long while. "You went somewhere right?" one child asked. They asked tons of questions on, "Where'd you go? Wheres Cagalli?" Lacus, Kira, and Kevin all walk up to the rode as Athrun looked at Kira.

"Athrun." Kira said stoicly.

"Welcome back. It must have been hard." Lacus began.

"You too. I heard you had to come over since your house was washed away." Athrun said hearing the grief the children had to go through, losing a second home.

"Yeah, Mr. Walker gave us permission to stay at his place." A child called as Athrun nodded.

"Then you should show privelege, because he doesn't act so nice this often." Athrun said as Kevin crossed his arms.

"Hey I rescent that." Kevin told him as that made the children laugh for one of the first times since the fall of Junius seven.

The children then began all at once to Athrun what happened, Lacus cut in, "Oh my. Please wait a second everyone." Lacus told them. She then put a hand up to her lips. "We can't talk like this. . ., Please come with me." She said as she took the children away allowing them to lead her back down the staircase nearby that lead to the beach. Thus leaving Kevin, Kira, and Athrun together. That was when Birdy came flying down towards them.

"So how is Cagalli?" Kira asked them with the two looking at him.

"She is at the Parliament House. There's a mountain of paper work waiting for her." Kevin answered. "As there is for me as well waiting at home, after taking over Morgenrete that tends to happen a lot." Kevin told his link.

Lacus then called from the beach. "Go on Kira, take a ride with them, the Kids and I will walk to the Walker Mansion!" Lacus called.

"Well take my care, its a five seater." Kevin told them as he then turned to his driver. "Go take Athruns care back to the Military HQ, I'll get someone to pic you up Rosano." Kevin told the tall man in black.

"Yes sir." He said with a bow.

"And take the rest of the night off as well." Kevin told him as he asked Athrun for the Keys with Athrun giving the keys to the driver. "Come on I'll drive." Kevin told them as he climbed into the drivers seat while Kira took shotgun as Athrun took to the back. The three drove heading towards the Walker Mansion via car.

"Everyone knows who was behind that drop right?" Athrun asked as they drove down the road.

Kira nodded saying "Yeah" In the process.

"One of them said this in a certain way." Athrun told them As Kevin didn't truly hear what Sato had said. Kira turned to his friends as Athrun began, ""How can all of you forget about the grief of those who perished here so miserably, and let those who fired the shot continue to laugh in this world of deceit""

"You two fought?" Kira asked as both Kevin and Athrun nodded.

"Yes we coulndn't just sit there as Junius Seven fell to Earth." Kevin answered.

"When we went out to help destroy the colony, they were there." Athrun informed Kira. They could see the smaller version of Walkers newer mansions that could be found all over the Island. It was a cliffside home with a two storie square ivory colored building, with an attached one storie building with a red roof. On the side of the house, it had a group of steps that lead down to the beach below. Kevin brought the car into the garrage that was also attached to the building.

"I asked both of you that day in ORB didn't I?" Athrun began which made Kevin bring his absolute attention. "What, who, and how should we be fighting?" Athrun began.

"Yeah." Both Kevin and Kira answered.

"You told me this Kira. . ." Athrun continued, "That we can all look for the answer together."

"Yeah" Kira replied.

Athrun then gripped the handle to the car. "But. . ., I still can't find the answer. . .!" Athrun told the two others. Throughout the night, Morgenrete personel continued to work on the Minerva haveing Max take on Garrets Role when he went home to sleep.

The next morning at the Marshal Islands, Avalon's Port side Catapult opened up which was to allow the Red Queen to launch, with Aelan and Alexis inside the mobile suit. "_You are clear for Launch"_ Aingeal called.

"Roger that, Red Queen heading out!" Aelan called as the mobile suit launched from the catapult as if did, it went under Mirage Colloid and began to head to ORB.

Meanwhile, the Athha Mansion, Athrun was up and having breakfast along side his laptop computer. "Athrun!" Cagalli called.

"Good morning." Athrun replied to her as she finished putting on her uniform.

"I'm sorry about yesterday!" Cagalli apologized.

"Don't worry, I spent most of my time with Kevin and Kira." Athrun told her.

"No matter, I'm still sorry, I was at the parliament house all day yesterday. . . Oh, and I will be haivng meetings this morning to, so we can't talk too long but. . . Um. . ." She told him.

"It's okay I understand." He told her. "Don't worry. By the way, what's the situation with the goverment, of ORB?" Athrun asked her. Cagalli was hesitant to answer, and Athrun read her like a book. "I see. . ."

"I don't think it can be helped that the state of affairs is moving this way." Cagalli "Although not as much of other places, Orb did suffer damage still. Meaning I understand what the Prime Minister and the others say." Cagalli explained. "But. . . Sharing everyone's pain doesn't necessarily mean joining those who scream for vengeance and the hatred of PLANT." She said almost in anger within her voice.

At the Minerva Youlan, Vino, and Meyrin all leave the ship to go on Leave for a while, as at the same moment, Alexis arrived in town. "So where do you want to go?" Vino asked Meryin.

"I'm hungry, how about some ORB food." She answered. Within the ship, Lunamaria searches for both Shinn and Rey with first checking their room with no results. Do to Shinn was at the indoor shooting range. As he loaded his gun and began to fire at the moving targets. While with Cagalli Athrun makes a startleing statement to Cagalli.

"I'm going to the PLANTs." which surprised Cagalli utterly. "I feel bad doing this when ORB is like this." Athrun explained to her. "But I can't afford to sit here and do nothing." Athrun told her.

"Athrun. . ." Cagalli said surprised. "But that's . . .!"

"I'm worried about the situation in PLANT, I don't expect Chairman Dullindal to take the worst path possible but." Athrun began as Alexis walks the streets of ORB. "There are still those who still believe in my father's words!" he said looking away from Cagalli ashamed. "I'll speak to the Chairman, and if. . . If there's something I can help out with, whether as Athrun Zala, or Alex Dino. . .!" Athrun told her. "If the Earth and PLANT end up quarreling with each other, we'll lose sight of what we had been doing this whole time!" he mentioned.

A few hours later, Cagalli and Athrun were outside at a helipad as a VTOL landed upon it. Athrun with a briefcase in hand he began to walk away from Cagalli. He then set the briefcase upon the ground and turned to Cagalli. "I know about you and Yuuna Roma but. . ." he said as Cagalli looked at him with a questionable look as he search his pocket. "I guess it still doesn't sit well with me so. . ." he took her hand and slipped a silver ring with a ruby engraved upon it onto her finger. Cagalli was purely surprised.

"What?" Was all she could say. The two blushed for a small bit as she looked at him. "This isn't the way to give a girl a ring!" She called.

"Sorry" was all Athrun could reply to it. The two then began to laugh at their little quarrel with Kevin appearing at the wall not far from them as he watched the petty arguement.

"Becareful and stay in touch." Cagalli told him as he hugged her.

"You to Cagalli. Remember you have friends to fall back on so hang in there." Athrun told her. That was when the two gave each other a peck on the lips as Athrun picked up the briefcase as he began to leave. Before he could Kevin stepped in the way.

"Be careful when your up there Athrun, some people could still be sour do to your defection." Kevin told him as Athrun nodded. "Good luck Tovarisch." Kevin told him.

That was when the VTOL cruiser took flight, a few hours later, Shinn walked along the ORB memorial monument with Mayu's cellphone in hand. Alexis was not far from them as she was kneeling by one monument remembering her friends. Shinn stood looking on as he remembered that fatefull day in ORB that drove for his hate of the country. He squeezed the cellphone so much the voice mail acitvated. "_Hi! this is Mayu! I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now. I'll get back to you later, so please leave your name after the beep. . ."_ The message said causing Shinn to remember his sister with ach within his heart. And it caused him to remember that day as the four of them went to the base. With this tears began to come to his eyes, remembering their fate. He then turned to see a shadow by another monument. He walked towards this figure,

"Birdy" The green bird like robot called from the shoulder of Kira who turned to see Shinn. As the nights sky began to darken.

"Is that a memorial to the dead?" Shinn asked Kira as he walked closer to the monument.

"Yeah it seems that way." Kira replied, "I don't really know myself, "This is my first time here. . . in person." Kira told him turning to the monument. "The flowers finally bloomed. . . but they got hit by the wave so they'll wither now." Kira told Shinn with some grief. That was when the both of them could hear Lacus begin to sing Fields of hope.

"I wonder. . ._ does this mean that people can't be decieved?" Shinn wondered. "No matter how pretty a flower blooms, people won't hesitate to blow it away again." Shinn told him which surprised Kira. _

"You?" Kira asked. That was when Lacus appeared to Shinn's eyes.

"I apologize for saying something weird." Shinn apologized. With that Shinn turned and left as the shuttle carrying Athrun blasted off into space.

At the main parliment building, "WHAT, You have to be mistaken!" Cagalli called as Kevin slammed his fist on the desk.

"It wasn't even the PLANTs! Fault!" Kevin yelled not pleased with what the news was about. "The Earth Forces have no right!" Kevin told them.

"It is no mistake Mr. Walker." Unato told him as he turned back to Cagalli. "The Atlantic Federation, along with Euraisia and their allies, issure a joint statment, stating that if the following conditions are not met, The PLANTs will be labeled as a Malicious enemy state and a threat to the well-being of Earth." Unato began Cagalli began to look horrified. "And that they will be forced to eradicate them with Military Force." He told her.

Kevin clenched his fists almost activated his Destroyer program within him as he stated what Military force meant. "Nukes."


	17. Chapter 15: The Fire in the sky

Another Chapter using the show as a guide.

Phase 09

Chapter 15: The Fire in the sky

Chris walked the halls of the ship of the events at the PLANTs, do to the radio and television broadcasts. Even though many people still layed on the beach outside the Ship, Chris patroled the hall. Down in the hangar however, Nicola and Aelan both helped Tala with the maintenance of the mobile suits. And Alexis stayed within ORB during the night. "Commander!" Came the voice of Aingeal not to far behind him with Chris turning around.

"Oh hey Aingeal, something wrong?" Chris asked as she shook her head no.

"No, I just haven't seen you in a while Chris." She told him as he nodded.

"That is true, I haven't been on the bridge lately, mainly just being with Nicola, any news on what the Earth Forces are up to?" Chris asked as Aingeal nodded.

"Yeah, various mobile suits, have been launching from their Mass Drivers and a lot of activity is happening at the Earth Forces Lunar base." Aingeal reported to him.

"Are they going to attack the PLANTs head on?" Chris asked as Aingeal shrugged. "The fools, even with Boaz and Jachin Due gone, they are idiots to attack the PLANTs head on, that be where most of the Forces and ZAFTs best weapons waiting for them." Chris told them. "Especially with the remanents of Ironwalls group still within their ranks." Chris told her. As meanwhile in the PLANTs.

A fifteen your old ZAFT red stood upon the observation window within the Nazca cruiser. Her purple hair going down past her shoulders, and Turqouise eyes looked out into the stars. "Damn Naturals, what are they up to?" She asked as she remembered years ago where the Blue Cosmos Terrorist attacks began.

Flashback

_A five year old Mora was sitting in a auditorium as she waited for the orchestra to begin its music, within the orchestra, was her cooridnator mother, a beautiful woman with long blue hair. Within moments however gun shots could be heard. "For our pure and blue world!" A man called as he shot at the Orchestra, and Mora's mother who was playing a chello was hit in the stomach._

End Flashback

Her face cringed remembering her mothers murder swearing to get revenge on the bastards that even say that line. "Mora?" Came a womans voice behind her.

"Oh hey Klasana." Mora said as she continued to look out into the mass void of space. "These are sad times for us." Mora mentioned as Klasana nodded.

"These are times I wish Jason was still with us." Klasana moaned missing her former commander.

"Yeah, he be with the high council now giving them a defensive plan right now, I wonder if they will bring in that last project of his?" Mora wondered as Klasana looked at her friend, with her bi color eyes, which one was a dark green while the other a dark red, the red one moved differently however. "Where's Corson at?" Mora asked.

"Hmm, at the military headquarters with the commander, the both of them will be back soon though." Klasana answered.

High Council, Aprilius 1

(A/N: I only know Dullindal, so the others will be called as Council Member each new paragraph will be another one that speaks)

"How can we get them to understand?" Council Member 1called as the PLANT goverment met for the coming crisis, especially after, what they had tried to do to protect the very people that are coming to attack them.

Another council member spoke looking upon the screen infront of him. "I doubt they will understand, no matter what we say."

"The Way this is going, it seems like they have never intended to understand anything from the very beginning." Another council member told the entire group.

"Their demands are impossible!" Corson called as a Council member turned to him.

"Settle down." Invictus told him as Corson nodded.

"He's right, its impossible, they were all killed during Break the World." Another council called.

"Didn't the alliance acknowledge our intelligence information before, that all members of that group have already been killed?" a female member confirmed what the last one said.

"On tope of that, they're demanding reparations, the dismantling of our military, the dissolution of the current administration! And the dispatch of inspectors to PLANT from the directing nations of the Alliance?" Another member called. "I cannont imagine this to be a sane demand."

"I'm sure they don't expect us to comply"

"Its just an excuse, those people whom we all know has an itchy trigger finger to fire and destroy the PLANTs, must be pushing the military once again." Another council member called. "By telling them, that the people of space are the evil nemesis of Earth"

Then the blonde female council member spoke. "But still this is absolutely reckless of them. Does the alliance seriously plan to start a war like this?" She asked the council. "Now if they do something like that, they will be the ones in trouble." She continued.

"Are they not threatening to do exactly that if we don't comply?" Another council member asked. "Their forces on the moon are safe, "And most of the damage was concentrated on the on areas around the equator. And the Atlantic Federation and Euraisia are quite unharmed. If a war starts, spending will increase, and if the peope are united against a common enemy, their ambitions will also increase."

"It is a part of Mankind's nature that hasn't change since the ancient times."

"But this is just. . .!"

"They are the ones making the threats not us." With this, a commotion of various words sprouted throughout the entire council room.

"Everyone. . ." Dullindal finally spoke.

"If we don't make a firm stand, they'll take us lightly."

"Regardless, we should go to tactical alert immediatly!"

"No, we won't be prepared in time!"

"I'd like everyone to calm down." Dullindal ordered in a calm voice as everyone stopped the bickering and turned to their supreme chairman. "I understand how you all feel, but if we fall for their trap, we'll repeat history again. No matter what the Alliance says, we need to strive to find a diplomatic solution. If not the people who perished in the previous war, would have died for naught!" This caused an eerie silence across the room.

"But, we've already detected movements at the Earth Forces Lunar base. Your ideals are fine, but the reality is, we're already on level red alert." A member told the chairman. "We obviously need to be prepared to launch a counteroffensive." With this the whispers began to fill the room, as both Invictus and Corson stand at attention by the door.

"I agree, and so would Jason if he was here." Corson whispered as Invictus nodded knowing Ironwall himself as well.

"If we deploy our forces, our citizens will be disturbed and the Earth Forces will be provoked." Dullindal countered.

"Chairman!" a council member spoke standing at the same time.

"However, I suppose it can't be helped." The Chairman admitted. "The terror from the bloody valentine is still deep within all of our hearts. This caused the whispers to start. "Commander Tyler, may you and Corson return to your ship, and have it be the escort for the NS equipped Nazca, even with the Earth Forces, we can't be to careful." Dullindal told the two as they saluted and left the room.

Out in space, various ships were making a wall between the PLANTs, and the Earth Forces. GuAIZ R's, GINNs, CGUEs, ZAKUs and ZAKU Phantoms are prepare for launch for a battle that was just upon the horizon. Lauraisia's, Nazca's, and even a few Godwana's form the wall of defence, as Klasana looked from the viewport. "Even in death, Jason still influences us with the ability of Defences." Klasana mentioned as Mora nodded in agreement seeing the wall of Iron, steel, and Titanium form around the PLANTs. ZAFT was forming such a defence, and would not go after the Earth Forces, because if they did, the terrorists at break the world will succeed in doing what they wanted.

Within the council room, Dullindal continued to speak. "I'd like to leave the defence plans to the newly formed National defence committee to replace the late Ironwall. However, we will continue to put forth all of our efforts towards the resolving this situation through diplomatic means. If warfare was to begin like that. . .we'd be doing exactly what those people who dropped Junius Seven wanted. Please don't forget that." He announced to the council.

Meanwhile at the shuttle landing area of Aprilious one, Athrun Zala emerged from his shuttle. "Alex!" a man called from not to far away.

"I'm sorry. How is the situation now?" Athrun asked floating along the hallway.

"It's not very good" The man answered him. "The citizens of the PLANTs are enraged. Although, the Chairman has been saying that he'll continue to attempt to resolve the situation diplomatically. . ." The person explained to Athrun. "There are voices now which call that a weak-minded approach." This caused Athrun to turn to him with a face of concern. "Although I've placed a request for a meeting for you as Representative Athha's ambassador, I don't know how it'll turn out with the situation we're in right now."

Athrun slowly nodded. "I understand" Was all Athrun could say.

Meanwhile at the Moon, hundreds of various Earth Forces ships launch from the moons surface.

On Earth, Djibril is watching the events on his T.V. Screens while video chatting with the President. "Well then, when exactly will the attack be starting?" Djibril asked.

"_It won't go that easily, Djibril. You sure are impatient_." The president replied. "_The PLANTs have been taking various steps in an attempt to continue a war of words on this matter. In addition, there are countless within the Alliance that are also against such an action. Under such circumstanes, we can't be too forceful._"

"My, my. Haven't I told you this before?" Djibril asked. "Such voices will hush up once those hour glasses are blown out of the sky." Djibril answered his own question. "Who in the world would go against us, after The PLANTs have been destroyed?" which caused him to smile in such amusement. "The Equatorial Alliance, The Kingdom of Scandinavia?" He asked. "Ah are we afraid of ORB and its four ship alliance?" he asked.

"_That country is. . . Well, yes. . ._" The president replied.

"Such a small country is. . .!" Djibril began. "This world runs on a system. That's why we need people who create it, and people who maintain it. If you don't maintain it, even gardens fall into ruins. Everyone sows grass, plants, their favourite trees, and makes beautiful flowers bloom in their own gardens." Djibril began using his little metaphor. "And they pull out the weeds. Can you call a garden beautiful if you let weeds grow all over the place?" He said pouring himself a glass of whine. "Would you call that freedom?" He asked again.

"_Djibril. . ._" the president replied as another pressence came into the room. Which Djibril passed the man known as Professor O a glass of the drink as well.

"Everyone likes it that way." Djibril said taking a drink. "Things and places that are properly maintained. A place that is safe. . . Haven't people tried hard to do that up until now?" he asked. "By creating cities, tools, and rules?" He said taking a seat on a couch near by as Prof O stood behind the couch as Djibril raised the glass as the two made a toast. "And now, we have a chance to perform a maintenance on a scale never before seen! So, let's hurry up and destroy them."

"Hmm hmm hmm." Professor O chuckled.

"So, that we can move to our next, more enjoyable, step. A beautiful Garden for us Logos! Under the name of a new system for the world." He said as both members of the room took a drink of the glasses they held.

At ORB Walker Mansion

Kira lays in his bed wide awake looking up at the ceiling, as in the next room, Lacus does the same with a orphen child beside her. While in the kitchen, Kevin Walker makes himself a small cup of coffee. At the Athha mansion, Cagalli sits in her office chair looking to the ceiling. As out in the town, Garret and Max walk the streets gathering food for home when Garret was off duty as he walked in his casual clothing. As Alexis was also walking gathering some things that Nicola gave a list of. "Well hello there." Garret said as Alexis turned to him.

"Oh, Mr. Garret, its been a while." She said as Max nodded at Alexis.

"Nice to see you again as well Alexis." He told her as the two walked together during the night. On the Minerva, Talia drinks her own coffee in her office as its crew sleep within their quarters. As Shinn dreams of the owner of the cellphone he holds close to his heart.

In space, the Earth Forces fleet draw ever closer to the PLANTs, with destroying them in their minds. As an interview with the President began on Earth. "_I must convey an important and very unfortunate piece of news to everyone in the world_." Which caused at the Marshall Islands for the members of the Avalon bridge to watch the news. As in space, the ZAFT forces, are called to their battlestations, as various mobile suits begin to launch from their ships, with many of the old Standard GINNs are equipped with their D equipment package, the same kind that made Heliopolis fall two years ago. "_However, we have been unable to obtain a satisfactory response. The current administration of the PLANTs, which continues to harbor the group which commited the unprecedented act of terror,_" This caused the people on the Avalon to become angry, knowing that Chris finished off the last three members of that group with a positron blast from his Black Lighting. As at the Walker Mansion, Andrew Waltfeld, Murrue, and Kevin all watch the announcement on the news. "_Is clearly a threat to our very Planet. Thus, as stated in our prior warning, all member nations of the Earth Alliance, have notified the current adminisitration of the PLANTs, that we will be removing them with military force_." Which caused Kevin to squeeze his cup of coffee so hard that it shattered within his grip.

"You ok Kevin?" Murrue asked as Kevin nodded that he was.

"_Starting at Midnight tonight._" The announcement told the world.

"Meyrin, go to condition yellow, so we can be ready just incase." Talia quietly mentioned as Meyrin nodded.

"_Condition yellow issued. Condition Yellow Issued._" Meyrin radioed as the ship went into alert. "_Vessel security Status B1, We are now prohibiting all outsiders from boarding this vessel. All security personnel please man you respective stations."_

As inside the ship, Shinn was wide awake. "A declaration of war?" Shinn asked no one in particular. "No Way. . ." He said getting out of bed to get to his position.

As in space both military first wave forces get within firing range of each other. As both sides gave the word to fire, with the GINNs firing their D-Equipment into the direction of the Earth Foces Dagger L's and their new Windam mobile suits. As infront of each member of the militaries, a shine of brilliant light explodes ahead of them. This caused the Earth Forces to open fire with their beam weaponry. Which both sides began to do as mobile suits were being destroyed left and write, with no remorse of who they were killing.

As a few words Dullindal speaks, that All members of ZAFT could hear within them. "We have nowhere to run, even if we do escape. We must defend the PLANTs, NO MATTER WHAT!" As in the battle, the members of the ZAFT military were doing just that, giving up their own lives to protect their loved ones, and their friends. Many ZAKU's had gotten to the Earth Forces ships, using their beam rifles and thier Orothos cannons to blow anything away that stood in their line of fire. As on the Gondwana, the Joule team prepare for launch as the second line of Defence. First up was the Blue Slash ZAKU Phantom that belongs to the commander of the crew Yzak. "_Sheila Anteres One, standby for launch."_ The announcement called as Yzaks machine landed on its catapult. "_Launch system engaged_"

Inside the ZAKU Phantom, Yzak gets ready to go into battle. "So this is what it comes down to in the end, after all." Was all he said within his machine. "This is Sheila Anteres one. Yzak Joule, Joule team Launching!" He called as his machine was launched into the battle field.

That was when a ZAKU warrior with the Blaze Wizard pack began as well. "Shiho Hahnenfuss, Joule Team, ZAKU Launching!" She called as the Housenka blasted off into the battlefield. Next was another ZAKU warrior with the Gunner Wizard pack equipped, as Dearka was at its controls.

"Dearka Elsman, Joule team, ZAKU Launching!" He called as his own mobile suit launched from within the Gondwana.

In the battle, Yzak let loose with his "Hydra" Gattling beam guns upon his shoulders towards the enemy mobile suits, as Shiho was firing her beam rifle away, sending out her guided missiles at the same time. Which their machines were tearing Daggers and Windams to pieces. As Dearka takes aim with his long range cannon, much like he used to in the Buster Gundam. As he fired the beam towards an Earth Forces ship taking out three enemy machines and the ship out with the high energy blast. As many other machines got in close to a ship and blasted it away from any side blowing it away.

GONDWANA CIC

"Twenty mobile suits from the Earth Forces approaching Area 2. The 3rd Defense fleet should move to Orange, beta 15"

"Are the Earth Forces primary targets the Military Hq and Aprilius?" a soldier asked.

"We still can't tell for sure. Make sure not to miss even the enemies slightest movement!"

"Do we have a report from the Recon units?" A soldier asked into a communication line. As in space two seater Recon GINNs hide among asteroids as they scope out enemy units to give proper data on their armaments.

One unit managed to get a peak of one units weaponry and was shocked beyond belief. "Those Bastards. . .!"

A woman within the Godwana's CIC got the information from teh scout. "Incominb message from scout unit along the ploar orbit." She began. "Confirmed sighting of enemy units equipped with Mark-V. . . NUCLEAR MISSILES?" she called.

"What how many?" Someone asked her.

As she went onto the PA system. "_It's unknown, but apparently, numerous missile cases have been observed,"_ As in the council room, the Chairman was immediatly informed.

"Chairman! Nuclear Missiles detected, in Polar region." Someone informed him.

Chairman nodded. "Send out Stronghold, and their past leaders final weapon." The chairman ordered.

"_Stronghold Squadron, and any available units, destroy the enemy coming from polar orbit!_" An all ZAFT channel message called. "_They are armed with Nuclear weapons! We must not let a single unit attack PLANT!"_

Yzak fires his beam rifle at a Dagger destroying it when he and his squad got the message. "A nuclear strike team from polar orbit?" Yzak called as Shiho was also shocked. That was when before even hearing Yzak's orders she quit her pursuit on a enemy machine, and thrusted towards the Polar Orbit. "Shiho!" Yzak called.

Dearka fires his cannon as he destroys another enemy machine with it. "All these guys are decoys?" Dearka asked as he gave up on his own fight to join Shiho in her pursuit.

"Dammit!" Yzak yelled as he also did so, while three Nazca's were approaching the Polar Zone area, while one of them was equipped with a special armament. From one NAZCA, a Red, Pink, and Purple ZAKU's launch from the ship.

"Corson, Klasana! Pie Defence formation!" She called as the three Gunner ZAKU's got in position around the NAZCA with the special weapon. Mora was above the ship, while Corson and Klasana were below it, as they begin to open fire, hoping to take a few out before they got to close.

"Status report!" Invictus called from the bridge of the special equipped Nazca.

"All systems, status normal. Particle flannels, Termials One through five, online and targeting." A soldier reported. "Seven seconds until activation." he reported, as John nodded. Knowing this weapon will do its job as the defence master was the one that designed the weapon only known as the Neutron Stampeder. "The targeting system is tracking the enemy."

"Ok, remember everyone, we have only one shot with this, Pull them as close as possible understand!" Invictus called out as each of the soldiers nodded in agreement. "Tell, team Stronghold to move out of the way of the weapon!" Invictus ordered.

"_Mora, we have been told to stand down, and be ready just incase this fails!" _Corson radioed to the youngest member of the squad as the pilot nodded.

"You bastards love nuclear weapons so much, here, get hit with it yourself!" Mora called as she targeted her cannon to the enemy anyways.

On the ship a soldier relayed the information. "Fully charged and online, Neutron Stampeder, activated." he relayed as the three mobile suits outside watched as the Stampeder got into its final phase.

That was when Mora change her frequiencie to the Earth Forces. "_Take this! Finally, for a pure and blue world!"_ Which caused Mora to open fire as the Nuclear Missiles.

Yzak opened fire with his Hydra Cannons, as Shiho fired with her Missiles, and Dearka fires his Orothos cannon, while another pilot fires the same weapons as Shiho did. "Dammit! We wont make it in time!" Yzak yelled as he franticly fired his cannons. All three of the Joule team looked on in horror as the missiles got even closer to the PLANTs.

Invictus stood as he had his hand open to the Earth Forces. "Stampeder, Irradiate!" Invictus yelled, as a massive energy build up began to radiate from the fin like emitters.

"Irradiating" a soldier said as the energy fired towards the Nuclear strike team, and their motherships.

Mora, Crosan, Klasana, Shiho, Yzak, and Dearka all see the brilliant light, that was forged by the weapon of Jason Hibiki created for ZAFT defences. As the energy encased the Nuclear Missiles, the began to prematurely explode.

Down on Earth, Kevin, and Kira watch the sky. Kira was remembering very bad memories, of Rau Le Creuset, as he began to see the premature explosions. He remembered, the deaths of Flay Alster, Tolle, and various other members that did not survive that battle, even of his own brother, that gave up his life to destroy Genesis. Kevin on the otherhand was beginning to fill with anger as the hand that held the railing infront of him squeezed it so much shattered the beam. "_Kevin calm down_" Kira told him through the link to not wake up the children or Lacus. However Lacus came walking out as Kira turned to her and nodded as the two held hands looking to the sky. That was when a child came out.

"Oh, did we wake you?" Lacus asked the child who shook his head.

"No I can't sleep." He said as the sky began to light up as though it was on fire. "Wow." The child called looking into the sky as the explosions occured.

At a hotel, Alexis watched as she nearly ripped the curtains off of the window that she was looking out of when the explosions began. As Garret and Max watch it from below the window seeing the horrors with Garret remembering Junius Seven, and the last war with Mayura, Juri, and Jean all die causing him to go Seed for his first time.

Out in the Marshall Islands, Chris, Nicola, Aelan, and various other members of the group saw the lights in the sky as Nicola held Chris hand tightly, hoping just hoping those missiles were being destroyed, rather than hitting their target. Aelan out of anger slammed a fist into the railing breaking it apart, seeing the horrors of nuclear fire once again. No one, paid much attention to that, as they just hoped that the Coordinators were not being eradicated at that very moment.

"Chris?" Nicola said as she looked up to him. "Will, she be alright?" Nicola asked as Aelan who calmed down a bit put a hand on her sisters shoulder. Nicola looked at her as Aelan nodded.

"We can only hope, and once the fires of the sky die down, I will attempt to contact her." Aelan told her as Nicola had a wary smile as she hugged her sister, as Chris felt the beast within him just wanting to tear the Earth Forces apart.

"From here on, we are unofficially part of ZAFT, which means, we will not accept any, and I mean any jobs from the Earth Forces you got that!" Chris called as anyone on the deck looked at him. "This is the last straw!" Chris called out.

In space, the Nuclear Missiles detonated causing a wall of fire infront of the PLANTs in the Polar area, as the energy continued onward ripping through the Nuclear carrying Daggers and Windams taking into ablaze by their own weapons. As each of the ships that were apart of the attack force, had their stored missiles detonate prematurely from within. "Take that you monsters, how do you like your own Nuclear weapons used against you!" Mora yelled remembering her mother die by Blue Cosmos. Klasana and Corson smiled seeing the beautiful lights being used on their own creators. As many members of ZAFT that were not fighting were cheering a bit seeing the Nuclear attack thwarted.

"What. . . What in the world happened?" Yzak asked as Shiho watched on from not very far from her commanders unit.

High Council office. "All Nuclear Weapons have been Destroyed, Ironwalls weapon did it, even in death he protects us!"

"The Nuclear Strike team has been completely annihilated." as sighs of relief and low cheers were able to be heard.

"Report from the Stampeder Nazca, The Stampeder has vaporized its particle flannels, and the circuit breaker has activated." As outside the Nazca they spoke of the Stampeder was completely melted away, much like GENESIS's alignment mirror after its own attacks. "The system is currently offline."

"This act by the Earth Forces is unbearable. I am glad Ironwall designed such a thing, and glad it made it their on time." A woman said relived.

"However, we only had one shot as a surprise. It won't be so easy next time." Another person reluctantly mentioned.

Dullindal lowered his head, "I hope this ends it. . . For now at least."

Inside Aprilius, waiting room. Athrun sits patiently as the man that brought him their walked back and forth nervously. Athrun quickly stands "I'm going to go wash my face." he told him.

"Sure." The guy told Athrun. Athrun came out of the room giving a sigh as he went towards the washroom. After splashing his face, he decided to go back to the waiting room.

That was when until he heard a familiar voice. "Huh? I'm fine. I understand." The voice said. "How much time do we have left?" She asked. Which surprised Athrun as he began to move faster up the stairs. "Then we'll be able to check it one more time?" the voice asked.

"Haro Haro, Are you ok?" a small red ball bounced.

"Lacus?" Athrun asked out loud, which evidently allowed the person to hear. Up on another set of stairs, a teenage girl turned around as her long pink hair moved with her body. She looked at who said her name as she recognized who it was. As a large smile began to appear on her face, as saw him.

"ATHRUN!" she called as she began to run down the stairs. Athrun had nothing but a look of utter surprise as a busty Lacus Clyne. The outfit was much like Lacus casual outfit from two years ago, the tight top that showed off the womans figure looked more like a one piece bathing suit the top half of the top is purple and the bottom half of the top is white. Her top goes down past her stomach, and actually ends like a swim suit, the whole top half is outlined in yellow. She was also wearing a white material that goes over her shoulders and top, and also is a collar. The white material has a few slits, at the front where her neck is and where her chest is. At the shoulders, the material ends in a point, and the whole material is also outlined with yellow. Her dress is of a purple and ends at her ankles. The dress part starts half way at her hips, exposing her hips, and hangs loosely at the front. The dress has a slit at the front, where you can see her ankles a bit. It looks as though the dress part isn't attached to the top, but it is, at the back. The dress is also outlined in yellow. She is also wearing white gloves that go up to her elbows, and are also pointed at the end, like the white material on her shoulders. She wears matching white shoes and her star-shaped clip. She came running towards Athrun with a large smile on her face. Once she got to him, she embraced him with her arms under his. "I'm so happy!" She said with the embrace. "So you've finally come back!" She told him as he put his hands on her back.

Athrun was so surprised however that he could not find any words to say to this woman, who looked like his ex-fiancee. She just smiled at him. After going back to realitie, Athrun looked at her. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I've been waiting for you to come this whole time!" She told him as she just kept smiling at Athrun.

Two men came up behind the busty Lacus. "Miss Lacus."

She turned to the man. "Ah Yes. I understand." She told them. She then turned to them, as the Red Haro continued to bounce. "Until later then. I'm so happy to have seen you again Athrun." She told him.

"Haro haro, lets go!" The Red Haro called as it bounce up and down. With that, Lacus, and the two men began to leave with the Haro bouncing up and down behind her. As Athrun was left speechless, trying to figure out, how Lacus came here, and how she did not see him in so long as Lacus saw him not to long ago with Kira. That was when Chairman Dullindal entered the area being followed by other Council Members.

"Alex!" he called as he walked to Athrun. "Ah, I had an appointment to meet with you, didn't I?" He asked Athrun. "I apologize. It seems I've made you wait for quite a while."

Athrun then replied still shocked to see Lacus. "Oh, its okay, um. . ."

"Is something the matter Athrun?" Gilbert asked.

"No its nothing." Athrun answered.

On Earth Blue Cosmos HQ

"What did you say?" Djibril yelled at Professor O.

"It is as I said lord Djibril, the entire Nuclear attack force was wiped out, with a weapon uknown to us." O told him. "Completely eradicated with just a blink of an eye. Nothing is left of them, besides their scattered atoms. The remaining of the Fleet has retreated back to the Lunar base for now."

"That's. . . Impossible!" Djibril yelled.

"Come now." Chris said as on the Avalon, they walked towards the hatch of the ship. "We will speak to Meer tomorrow understand." Chris told them. "For us to get a sirtrep of what has happened up there and to pick up Alexis for the same reason." Chris told them. "And what Meer wants us to do next."

A/N: Ok, I finished this chapter sooner than I thought I would. And my favourite parts were introducing Meer, and Mora's feelings toward the Earth Forces in that Nuclear strike attack battle. And also having the defencive weapon the Neutron Stampeder as one of Jason Hibiki's last weapons he designed, showing that even though he is dead, he still protects his home. Please Read and Review, and yes I know this was a rapid update. Because I actually have the shows to boost my writing abiltiy.


	18. Chapter 16: Fathers Curse

Phase: 10

Chapter 16: Fathers Curse

Upon Earth Nicola, and Chris all wait along side Aelan inside her room. As Aelan concentrated to get a hold of Meer's Haro. In space, Meer impersonating Lacus Clyne was getting the last of her makeup on before she head out onto the T.V. "Haro, call from Siren, Haro Call from Siren!" The Red Haro bounced.

"Siren?" She wondered as she picked the gift from Chris she had. "Aelan!" She said as franticly opened the small Haro up to see a screen. The screen turned on as she could see Chris, with Nicola on his lap as Aelan was beside them, each of them sitting on Aelan's bed. "Hey Guys!" She smiled widely seeing her friends.

"Hey Lacus!" Nicola called with a wave and a wink.

Meer giggled at the comment as she gave Nicola and the others a wink. "Hey guys, you don't have to call me Lacus right now, I'm alone."

"No matter, its good to see you are alright Meer." Chris said as Nicola nodded.

"Yeah, we were worried my friend." Aelan told her as Meer wondered why.

"Oh, because of the Nuclear Strike right?" Meer asked as the others nodded. "The group Stronghold took care of it, something about Jason Ironwall Hibiki's latest defence weapon." Meer told them.

"So, Jason has kept up his defences even in death." Aelan said leaning back on her hands with her legs crossed.

"You knew him?" Meer asked.

Aelan nodded, "Yeah, I was, and if I feel like it, I can still be in the ZAFT military." Aelan told them as Chris looked at her in shock as Aelan pulled open a drawer. She reveal the FAITH Emblem Dullindal gave to her way back before she reacquired the Red Queen. "This, signafies that if I wish, I can overrule any order the ZAFT military can give." Aelan told them. "This is besides the point, I knew Jason, back at the academy, the both of us, and Alexis actually were guest speakers to some cadets during those days. Jason, was beyond the normal man, he was able to make any defence plan for any situation in a matter of seconds. He even designed the Gundam he used near the end of the war." Aelan told them. "The shields that the mobile suit wielded, were severly reinforced and had phase shift and Laminated armor." Aelan told them. "He was one of the only men I met, that cared for life of civilians that I met in the military. All his Plans, were ones that risked Zero civilian Casualties, of both Natural and coordinators." Aelan told them. "He was the personal bodyguard of Lacus Clyne near the end of the War, until he joined the Archangel, and stayed with them, until the Clyne Faction took to their own cause. In which I joined them." Aelan told them with a deep breath. "The two of us fought side by side in that last battle, but he died, when he self destructed his mobile suit within GENESIS." Aelan explained.

"Wow, Aelan, it sounded like you admired the guy." Nicola and Meer said in unision as Aelan nodded.

"Yeah, both Ironwall, and the Desert Tiger were in a way my heros, both wouldn't use civilians in war, and both were brilliant upon the battlefield." Aelan told them as Meer was like dreaming as though she was Aelan, meeting two ZAFT heros like that.

"So, Meer, any special news?" Nicola asked as Meer smiled.

"Yes, I'm going to be doing my first performance, and speech today, and very soon I'll be doing my first Live performance In ZAFT!" Meer said with a smile. "If you all can come, I'll be so happy, but with current events, I know that will be hard for you to do." Meer said all of a sudden saddened.

"I regret being able to Meer, but if you ever come to Earth, give us a call, and we will stop an nothing to visit you, even if we are on the other side of the Planet." Chris told her as Meer just got a big smile when Chris said that.

"Oh Thank you!" She called as she then went wide eyed. "Oh I almost forgot, I've met Sir Athrun Zala today!" Meer told them as each of them went wide eyed.

"Athrun Zala, I thought he was down here in ORB." Aelan said surprised.

"Nope, he's up here, he has asked for an audience with the Chairman." Meer told them, as a knock came on the door.

"Excuse me miss Clyne, your on in five minutes." A voice called from the door.

"Ok I will be out in a minute!" Meer called behind her. "It was a pleasure talking with you, and I will make sure to tell you if I go to Earth, good bye, and take care of yourselves!" Meer said with a wave to her friends. Then the screen they talked to her went blank as Nicola got off of Chris lap and stretched a bit.

"So what now?" NIcola asked as Chris shrugged.

"I'm going to go do some maintenance on BL." Chris told the girls as he opened the door to Aelan's room.

"Ok, I'll head to the bridge, see if Alexis has contacted us and has wanted a pick up yet, or even the latest Earth Forces movement." Aelan told them as she also got up to leave with Nicola coming in behind them.

"I'll go with you Aelan!" She called as Chris turned around.

"Hey Nic, we still on for lunch together?" Chris called from down the hall.

"YEAH!" She called back with a cheerful wave.

In ORB, Alexis had risen from her hotel bed, which was actually provided by Garret, as the two were actually hitting it off the night before with dinner. "I guess it will soon be time for me to head back, but first I have to sneak into the parliament building to find out whats going on." She told herself as she turned on the T.V., as she changed the channel to the ZAFT news broadcast channel.

PLANTs

News Broadcast channel "_The Plant High Council has deemed the most current events to be a Nuclear attack. The MOST severe violation of the Coordinators, fundamental right to life and" _Down on Earth, Cagalli, who was with Kevin at the time within the council room of a meeting were also watching the news report as Kevin changed the channel.

"_The attack, conducted last night by the Earth Alliance against the PLANTs was met with a fierce resistance by ZAFT and resulted in heavy casualties for both sides._ _And currently, both sides are locked in a staredown in space. In response to the attack perpetrated against PLANT, the ORB goverment. . ." _The broadcast continued as inside his mobile suit, Chris listened to the broadcast from inside his machine which listened to the same broadcast from the bridge of the ship. And in ORB this was when the ORB parliament members stopped watching.

As in the PLANTs, Athrun begins his meeting with the Chairman. "A NUCLEAR STRIKE, are you serious!" Athrun pretty much yelled at the Chairman. "But, that's. . . they wouldn't!" Athrun told him still full of shock.

The Chairman calmly replied to Athrun, "That's what I'd like to say as well." he replied. "However, the truth is the truth." He told Athrun as the chairman hit a button allowing the giant screen behind Athrun appear, first with the lights of the Nuclear Missiles and then switching to another News Broadcast.

"_I repeat. Last Evening, the Atlantic Federation, and their allies declared war against PLANT._ _About an hour after their declaration, they initiated an attack using nuclear missiles."_ The news broadcasted. "_However, under the direction of High Council Chairman Dullindal, the ZAFT forces were able to destroy the missiles at the final line of Defense. Although the battle has now ceased, and the Earth Forces have retreated back to their Lunar base, their is and still will be tension in the air."_ The newsman continued.

The Chairman took a seat upon one of the rooms couches. "Please sit Alex." Dullindal told the former ZAFT pilot. "It's over for now. Please calm down." he told him. Athrun reluctantly sat down on the couch that was across from the other one. "Although this was not unexpected, it is still shocking. To have war so forcefully declared upon us, and to have nuclear missiles fired at us so abruptly. . ." And with various other areas, Kevin Walker within the meeting, he produced a knife from his cloak.

He threw the four inch knife with such force, as he yelled something very unpleasent in russian it intruded itself into the wall, as the only thing of the knife that could be seen was the handle, while beside it were two very scared noblemen. As at the same time Cagalli punched the desk with such force, if she was apart of the same project Kevin was, the table would of been destroyed.

"DAMMIT!" Cagalli yelled. Onboard the Minerva, within the pilots lounge, Shinn was also angry and hit the wall with his fist in anger for the Earth Forces act. Which surprised the entire crew, as Aelan on the Avalon controled herself so she wouldn't damage the ship so she wouldn't deal any damage on the ship.

As in the PLANTs, whispers had began within the colonies. "Unbelieveable." "Another war has started again?" "Another Nuclear attack?" "Why would they?"

As in Dullindals office, "The very fact that they're initiating a war under the current situation of the world is foolhardy. But to have done this on top of that. . ." Dullindal began as Athrun was taking all of these things in. "This isn't even a righteous war!"

"Yes." Was all Athrun could reply.

"Although the Earth Alliance has retreated for now, I don't believe that was the end of it. Instead our side is currently in chaos." The Chairman informed the teenager. "Although we were able to destroy them, the fact is that we had nuclear weapons fired at us once again." Which this caused Athrun to remember Junius Seven and the horror it gave across the entire population of the PLANTs, and one of the reasons the Neutron Jammers were sent to the Earth in the first place, and that each ZAFT vessel was equipped with one.

In each of the PLANTs, people continued to discuss the most recent battle. "An ALERT was not even issued!" "Whats going on?" "What was the high council doing, letting something like this happen?" "Imagine what might have happened if one of those abominations actually hit us!" Were various questions and comments that were going around the colonies.

The Chairman continued the discussion with Athrun, "The problem is what we should do now." The chairman told him.

As Athrun thought of what the people were thinking. "We've had war declared on us! Now that it's come to this, we have to go to war!" "But thats ridiculous!"

Athrun then begin to speak what he thought. "Then what is PLANT. . ., After having war declared and an attack initiated agaist the PLANTs, what do you plan to do from now on?" Athrun asked the chairman.

The chairman sighed as he looked away from Athrun for a second. As more questions and comments were said by the citzens. "I don't want another war!" "It can't be helped! If we leave them alone, they'll fire more shots at us!" That was when some people began to quote Patrick Zala. "We have no choice but to fight!"

As in the office, Dullindal began to answer Athrun's question. "If we respond to this attack by retaliating, the world will once again be bogged down by another war. I know that Naturally, we don't want things to turn out that way. However, there is no way for us to hide this situation from the people." He told Athrun lowering his head, "The citizens would scream out in anger, "Unforgivable!" if they were to find out. What am I to do about that?" The chairman asked. "How can I stop the voices who wish to move in the same direction as we did in the previous war? We've had nuclear weapons fired at us once again!" The chairman told him, as Athrun was remembering the events of the last war, the Nuclear Strikes, and even the super weapon GENESIS.

As more comments were being said by the people, "Unforgivable," "If it's to defend ourselves, I'm willing to fight!" "It'll be too late if we wait until we sustain Casualties!" "There is no more room for further negotiations!"

As Athrun finally came up with something to say. "But. . . Even Then. . . Please, Chairman! We can't just fight each other blinded by anger and hatred!" Athrun told him refering to Kira and Kevin when they fought with Kevin's tricked out GINN, Kiras Strike, and with Athrun's Aegis. "If we did, the world will once be filled with meaningless fighting! Please, Anything but that!" Athrun pleaded.

"Alex" The chairman said with saddness.

"No!. . . I am. . .I am Athrun Zala!" With this, it surprised the chairman. "I am the son of Patrick. Who two years ago, expanded the war to a hopeless level, and spread a foolish amount of hatred around the world." Athrun said having his hands start to spaz with the Chairman a smug smirk on his face. "Believing in my fathers words, I ran about the battlefield, taking the lives of my enemies, and attempted to slay my best friends! Even when I realized that it was all a mistake, I was unable to do anything, and lost everything!" He said with remorse in his voice. "And yet, my father's words are once again. . .!"

"Athrun" The chairman calmly said.

With his fists clenched, Athrun continued, "We Can't let something like that happen ever again!"

"Athrun!" The Chairman began to raise his voice. "I've heard from Shinn's report about the perpatrators at Junius Seven." He said standing up, with his back now to Athrun. "You've certainly gone through a lot of hardship again."

"No, that's not it. Rather, I'm glad that I learned about it. Otherwise, I would've remained clueless again. . ." Athrun told the chairman.

The chairman turned in protest to Athrun. "No, that's not true Athrun. There's no reason for you to be worried about what those people said." The chairman told him. "I suppose, it can't be helped that you would think so negatively of your father, Chairman Zala. However, it's not like Chairman Zala was always like that, was he?"

"Well, that's. . ." Athrun began.

"Although, he had taken things to far, wasn't it still all an effort on his part, to defend the PLANTs, and its people, and to create a better world for us?" The chairman asked him. "There are plenty of people with good intentions, who take the wrong actions in the end. In addition, the words spoken by these people don't necessarily reach other people unaltered. People who are on the receiving end also tend to interpret messages, in their own way."

"Chairman!" Athrun said with surprise.

"The perpetrators, of Junius Seven incident, who had nowhere else to turn their emotions towards, they simply used Chairman Zala's words to justify their actions." He said which got Athruns complete attention. "By saying "We're not mistaken because Chairman Zala said the same thing!"" The Chairman said leaving Athrun speechless. "That's why you should not be influenced by things like that. They are they, Chairman Zala, is Chairman Zala. And you are you, No matter whose son you are, you can't feel responsible for such things." The Chairman continued, trying to raise Athrun's spirit. "There is nothing that you yourself should be faulted for."

"Chairman. . ." was all Athrun said as he began to stand. As elsewhere, Meer Campbell, going by the name Lacus Clyne was getting ready, to go give her speech.

"It was you who came here trying to stop an impending war." As Athrun nodded. "Then that is all I need to know. Please stop shouldering all the blame on yourself" He told Athrun who looked away from the Chairman, as he turned around. "However, I'm delighted, Athrun. . . By the fact that you've come here, that is." He said, as Meer fixed her hair by throwing it up one last time before going on camera. "Although people might think of me as an Idealist, I believe that such wishes, of individuals will save the world."

"Yes. . ."

As the Citizens continue to bicker. "We protest the unilateral declaration of war by the Earth Alliance!" "Defend PLANT!" "Protest War!" "What are Chairman Dullindal and the High Council doing?" "If we back off, we'll just be taken lightly and invite a war anyway!" "Take a firm stand for the safetly of us Coordinators!"

"That is why we must hold out during this situation." The chairman continued to tell Athrun. That was when the Screens upon both the Avalon and within The PLANTs, which changed to a Red Haro, jumping on a checkered floor, as though it was dancing. Which then appeared on all the screens, was Lacus Clyne.

"Everyone!" She called, which stopped the bickering by everyone as they have not heard that voice since the end of the last war. Even Athrun was surprised to hear that voice, as he heard it earlier as well. On the Avalon, Chris stopped working on his unit once he heard that voice. "I am Lacus Clyne!" Meer told everyone. And even though Athrun saw her a short while ago, his face was full of surprise. "Please everyone calm down and listen to what I have to say!"

Which became unbelievable as many people were surprised and were whispering "Lacus Clyne" "Its Lacus!" "But why?"

"The Incident at Junius Seven, and the Declaration of war by the Earth Alliance that followed it. . . are both sorrowful events. I share your feelings of surprise and shock. For once again, we have been attacked with Nuclear weapons all of a sudden. But everyone, please calm down for now! If you scream out your feelings, bound by anger, it will call forth even more fighting." Meer told the Citizens as even her words were getting to Chris, as his anger to the Earth Forces did rise. As Athrun looked at Dullindal, with Dullindal looking at Athrun with a smirk. "The High Council is working desperately, even now, to prevent the worst possible scenario from unfolding. So everyone, please believe in your representatives. The High Council and Chairman Dullindal who, with their constant love for peace, are trying, to take the best possible path in your interests. So please calm down for now," That was when the music in the background began.

"I don't mind if you laugh at me for this." The chairman finally spoke after hearing Meer's speech as Lacus Clyne. "You can tell of course, can't you?"

(A/N: Ok this song will be in Italics, this is from Water Evidence which was the version I heard of this song, sung by Lacus English Singing Voice Jillian Michaels, and it may be off with the dialouge but bare with me.)

_"The Night time fills the sky_, _Stars Alive, go floating by."_ Athrun then began to remember the girl he met just a short while before this meeting.

"I'm personally Embarrassed at my Impertinent move." The Chairman told Athrun. "However, it Can't be helped.

"_So still the evening air, so warm and soft Peace everywhere."_

_"_Her influence is enormous, Far more so than mine." The Chairman told Athrun, as Athrun though a lot on how Kevin would react with this.

"_I see a world in harmony, A world of peace an humanity! Where people walk free, like water in a stream, floating on, forever more!"_

As people in the PLANTs begin to speak. "If Lacus Clyne says so. . ." "Yeah" "She's righ. . . I'ts just as she said." "In the last war, I heard her at Jachin"

_"So Crisp and warm, so sweet and lone, upon my cheek I feel tenderly kissery Like a brush of a hand that I cannot see, and a sound of a voice deep in my heart,"_

"You might think it foolish, but right now, I need her power." Dullindal told Athrun. "Just like how I am in need of yours again."

"Mine?" Athrun asked.

_"and I dream of a new world coming, for all to see," _

"Will you please come with me?" Gilbert asked him.

_lift your eyes to see the mood they've dawn me, a dream that will soon come true, the day we've waited for, lift your heart, and see the future for us all"_

With that, Dullindal lead Athrun to an elevator which went shooting down, into the same hangar, that Athrun got the Justice from his father, and where Aelan got her Red Queen both times. Two ZAFT soldiers were with them standing, as Athrun stood as well, with the Chairman the only one siting. Once that was done, Athrun and the Chairman both floated down the restricted area hallway, meeting ZAFT personnel along the way. Athrun plainly just wondered, what Gilbert was taking him to. They came closer as Gilbert raised his hand which gave the signal to one of the personnel swiped a card in the ID reader, which the door began to open. They went into a very dark room, much like it was when Athrun went for the Justice. They stopped in the center of the Catwalk as they saw a light gray gundam. "This is. . .!" Athrun said surprised.

"This is almost the same as the Red Queen, and various of the new technology that we have integrated into our new machines. This is the ZGMF-X23S Saviour." Dullindal told him as he brought up the Red Queen, as it is the ZGMF-X23A with the A signifying that this new machine is not Nuclear Powered by a nuclear fission reactor. Instead it goes with the new power system the new gundams have. "Although its specifications are different, it was developed, at the same time as the Chaos, Gaia, Abyss, and the Red Queen's repairs." Gilbert told Athrun, as Athrun remembered the wings the Red Queen had, back in India. "What would you do if I told you, that I wanted to entrust this unit to you?" Gilbert asked.

Athrun looked at Gilbert witha serious look. "What are you trying to say?" Athrun asked. "Do you want me to return to ZAFT?"

"Hmm, that's not exactly the case." Gilbert replied. "It's just as I said. I want to entrust this to you." He told Athrun who looked confused. "Well, from the standpoint of the paperwork, involoved, you might be rejoining ZAFT." The Chairman told him. "My Feelings about this situation are just as my Lacus Clyne had said earlier." Dullindal told him. "However, in this world where various people and organizations intermingle. It's no easy task to get things to go the way you want. That's why I want people who share my belief to stand with me." The Chairman proposed to him the offer. "If possible I'd like to avoid a war. But that doesn't mean we don't pick up our guns and let ourselves be unilaterally annihilated." Dullindal explained. "During times like that, I'd like for you to be an individual with power."

"Chairman. . ." Athrun said speechless once again.

"Having experienced the past war, and anguished over your father's actions. I trust that you will not choose the wrong path, no matter what happens." The Chairman told him. "If we are to head down the wrong path, please correct us. However, you will unfortunately need, power to be able to do that." As Athrun began to remember, the events during the Gundam hijacking upon weeks ago. "I know that this is sudden, so I will not ask that you make a decision right away." Gilbert told him. "However, what you are capable of, doing and what you wish for. . ." The Chairman told him, as he began to head back to the hatch they came from. "You yourself should know that best.

A few hours later, Athrun began to walk into the hotel he was to stay at for the night. He walked through the automatic sliding doors. "Hey Hey, its Athrun!" Came the mechanical voice of a red Haro.

"Athrun!" Came Meer's voice who saw the Athrun her Haro spoke about. With that, Meer went running towards Athrun, embraceing him once again like earlier that day. "Welcome back, I've been waiting for you!" She told him as she embraced him.

"Huh You're . . . um . . ." Athrun began.

She then told him her name. "I'm Meer, Meer Campbell." Which took back some memories of his.

Flashback during the first war.

_"Oh Lacus this is Aelan Le Creuset, Rau's adopted daughter aka the Red Queen." Athrun said as Aelan extended a hand to Lacus as Lacus shook her hand._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you." Lacus said with a reassuring smile._

_"No the pleasure is mine miss Clyne, if only my friend was here she be going crazy right now." Aelan said. Lacus couldn't help but giggle at such a thing._

Second Flashback

_"Yeah, and I just got this feeling you'll know her soon enough." Chris said as he checked the last thing on his clipboard. "Ok, thats everything, just have to wait for everyone to return" Chris told them._

_"What is your friends name?" Cagalli asked._

_"Meer Campbell, she is the one that got me and Nicola together in all honesty." Chris told the two. "I wonder, is she the one Aelan talked about two years ago?" Athrun wondered. "Is this Meer a big fan of Lacus?" Athrun asked._

_"Yes, actually, Meer has learned every song that Lacus sang before the bloody Valentine, and as she is alive, she most likely knows the most up to date ones as well." Chris told him. "How'd you know she was a fan?" he then asked._

_"Well, when Aelan met Lacus two years ago after she went missing. Aelan mentioned a female friend that would well in a way go crazy for meeting Lacus then and there." Athrun said as Chris sort of had a small idea. _

_"Hey, could you tell me where Kira and Lacus are living at, I would like to get an autograph for her if at all possible." Chris said as Cagalli looked at Athrun._

End Flashbacks

Athrun snapped back at Meer. "Did you say Meer Campbell?" Athrun asked her as she put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, please call me Lacus when In public?" She pleaded and gave him a wink. She then suddenly grabbed Athrun by the arm and started dragging him with her. "You haven't eaten yet have you?" she asked. "Let's eat together!" she told him before he even gave an answer.

"Uh, but. . ." Athrun tried.

"Athrun is Lacus' Fiancee, right?" She asked as the Haro behind them bounced as it followed them.

"Well that's already. . ."

A few minutes later, they walked and were in Lacus' room where a candle lit diner was at. "Um, do you like Meat or fish, Athrun?" Meer asked him, as the Haro was bouncing beside her. As Meer, looked through the Menu, Athrun looked, and saw how close she really did resemble Lacus. Even though Lacus was older than her, Meer looked a lot like her even now. "Ah thats right, how did you know my name?" Meer asked. Athrun looked at her weirdly. "You asked me if Meer Campbell was really my name, how do you know?" Meer asked.

"Uhh, well, I've met three people that know you." Athrun told her.

"Oh, you mean Chris and the others?" She asked.

"CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS!" the Haro said bouncing.

"Ahh, yes, I've known Aelan for a few years now, and I've met Chris and Nicola a few weeks ago." Athrun told her.

"Yeah, they told me." She told him.

"How would they be able to do that?" Athrun asked as the Haro bounced onto her lap.

"This Haro, Chris built it for me, when I left Junius Seven three weeks before it was destroyed." Meer said remembering her old home. "This is one of my most treasure possesions, and not because Lacus has them as well, but because Chris gave it to me." She said as she held the Haro for Athrun to see. She smiled at him, "He built it from your own blueprints, so its basicly a present from you and him so I thank you!" Meer told him.

"Siren Siren Siren!" The Haro called, which made Meer jump a bit.

"Why is it saying that?" Athrun asked her.

"Well, the last time Chris saw me, he upgarded it with a two way phone basicly." Meer told him, opening it up. "Here, come over to the bed!" Meer told him as she set the Haro on the table and aimed it towards the bed as Athrun did as she asked. That was when he saw Chris, Nicola, and Aelan all standing on the bridge as they could see everyone at the Captains Chair and back.

"Athrun!" Chris, Nicola, and Aelan all said in surprise seeing Meer with Athrun.

"Well, its been a while." Athrun cooly said as he looked at the others.

_"It sure has." _Aelan said calmly as Meer smiled_. "We heard your speech Meer." _Aelan told her.

_"It was great!"_ Nicola said with a smile to her friend.

"Thanks guys!" Meer said with happiness in her voice as Athrun looked at her. Seeing Chris was right, that she was a good friend of theirs, which meant, Chris would want her protected. "What's going on there?" Meer asked.

"_Whatever you wish Meer_." Chris answered. "_Remember, your the only one that can tell us what to do._" Chris told her as Meer just smiled at that and nodded.

"Chris, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?" Ahtrun asked.

"_We're listening._" Chris answered him with a nod.

"Could you give me any information you can possibly give about ORB?" Athrun asked.

Chris nodded as he came up with the price for it. "_Done, and if you want a price on what you owe us, listen well. You protect Meer with whatever power you have got that._" Chris told him as Athrun looked surprised along side Meer. As in the Avalon, everyone were surprised as well. "_Meer is one of the most important people to me, in this era, I want you to protect her, with what ever means necesary, is that alright with you?" _Chris asked him.

Athrun after getting over his shock he nodded. "Consider the dept paid Chris." Athrun told him as he looked at Meer. "I'll protect her, as though you would." Meer looked very happy when he said that.

"_Good, I wouldn't want anything less than that."_ Chris told him.

"So what did you guys think of my speech?" Meer asked all four of them, which caught Athrun by surprise.

"_It wasn't to bad, Meer, it could of used some more work, but it was alright._" Aelan told her.

"_It stuck to me Meer, besides that relying on the Council as we don't follow it, I think it was great._" Chris told her as Nicola nodded in agreement.

"_I agree with Chris Meer._" Nicola told her.

"I found it was something Lacus would possibly say in this situation, if she met the Chairman." Athrun told her.

"Thanks guys, all your word mean the most to me." Meer told them.

"Yeah, you looked similar, and almost identical to the real one." Athrun told her as Chris and the others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Athrun, I'm so glad you said that!" Meer told him giving him a hug full of happiness.

"Thank you for making her happy!" The red Haro yelled which moved Chris, Nicola's and Aelan's picture that they could see. That was when a knock on the door came.

"Well thats our Meal guys, we should let you go, I'll call yeahs later if I have anything to ask you." Meer told them as the three on the screen nodded.

"_We will see you later then Meer, and have a good time with Athrun._" Chris told her as Meer nodded. The Haro closed as Athrun went and got the food.

"Room service for Miss Clyne and Athrun Zala." The waiter said as Athrun nodded.

"I'll take it from here." Athrun told him as the roomservice man left the room as Athrun put the food on the table. After minutes of silence, Meer decided to break the ice sorta speak.

"I'm sure my friends told you I've always been a fan of Lacus." Meer told him as Athrun nodded. "Nicola and I loved her songs as we both practiced, I was the better of us however, and she was the more creative." Meer told him.

"Creative?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, Nicola started to write songs when we all said I was the better singer, so she actual wrote music for me to sing." Meer told him. "But more often I sang the new Lacus songs infront of Nicola, Chris and Aelan, along side with their parents when we all use to live on Junius Seven." Meer mentioned.

"I've heard you got Chris and Nicola together, how that happen?" Athrun asked.

"Hmm, funny story that is, well not really funny, just fun, I was with Nicola on a small shopping break with her mother. I told her how much Chris looked, and so sweat of him protecting us from anything and anyone." Meer said almost saddened. "Speaking of that, one day when they were all at my place, they witnessed how abusive my father was, and out of Anger, Chris broke my fathers arm and nose at the time." Meer told him, "That was when I went to live with my Aunt and uncle after that." Meer told him.

"Wow, so Chris hasn't changed in years." Athrun said as Meer nodded.

"I even remember when he first changed." She told him. "A gang of bullies, were hurtting both Nicola and I, he came in running on all fours, as his body actually changed into a humanoid wolf. the bullies didn't know what was going on, one of them went into a coma for seven months, and the others just plainly forgot by being afraid."

"Reminds me with Kevin Walker, he also did the same thing at Copernicus, he pretty much did the same thing as you explained, but he changeing into some kind of feral cat." Athrun told her.

"Oh really" she said giggling. "We sure do have interesting friends." Meer said laughing as Athrun nodded.

"I can see why Chris and them speak so highly" Athrun told her as she smiled. "You are actually rather fun to be with, and I hope our friendship will be just as well as yours with Chris and the others." Athrun told her taking a drink, as they now know that Meer wont be hanging off him all the time, only in public.

"I'm happy to have met you Athrun, and I hope you understand what I want it to be like for us, We will be just friends in private, but infront of the public, and others besides Chris' group and Dullindal." Meer told him as Athrun nodded.

"Ok, I can go with that, but don't get to frightened when I act to surprise, its been a long while to be honest." He told her.

"No problem Athrun, we are just friends after all, and I will never replace Lacus. Just myself, going by a different name." Meer told him with Athrun nodding in agreement.

"I also want to ask this Meer, why are you doing this?" Athrun asked.

"Oh, I got a call from the Chairman, do to my voice, and he asked me this. "I need your ability for the sake of PLANT right now." is what he asked, and I took him up on the offer." She told him as Athrun nodded.

"I understand, he told me that you, I mean Lacus has more influence than he does. But its truly not you that we need, its Lacus" Athrun told her as she nodded as she stopped eating.

"Its true, Lacus is always needed by everyone, she's strong, beautiful, and kind. The only people I've ever been needed by were Chris, Aelan, and Nicola during their times of pain." Meer told him with sadness, "As I have needed them just as much. They were my only friends, and I have been lonely for these past three years until Aelan came to visit me a month or so ago. So I don't mind and neither do they that I am Lacus Clyne only for now, till Lacus truly wants to come back." Meer told him with a smile. "If I can help the chairman and everyone else in place of Lacus, I will. And helping people and singing are what makes me happy!" She said with her hands together.

"Well, I should be heading to my own room, it was truly a pleasure to meet you Meer."

"As it was you sir Athrun." She said happily, "Oh, you know Lacus very well right Athrun?" She asked. "Please tell me about her. Like how she usually is, what she likes to do, and um. . . What she doesn't like, what she's good at. . . Oh there are so many things I want to ask you!"

Athrun then remembered back when they were pursueing the Girty Lue. "_A name is what signifies the existence of an object Therefore, if the name is false,"_ He then wondered what he was able to do throughout the past months, and if it wasn't for the Minerva he couldn't protect Cagalli and the Planet. Cagalli was to worked up in politics, Shinn asking him, what exactly does he do at ORB. And finally, just a short while ago, promising Chris to protect Meer. He suddenly put the glass on the table startleing Meer.

Athrun slowly looked out the window remembering what Chris and Dullindal sort of meant. "_Protect her with what power you have." _was said by Chris. "_You yourself should know that best."_ was said by Dullindal as he remembered the mobile suit.

A/N: Anther Chapter on another day update, I'm doing this rather fast now as I actually have the actual episodes to work with. Well no matter, I enjoyed writing my Version of Meer so don't blame me for changing her so much because the ones that made her did a very bad job And as I'm doing things differently now, as will she be done differently.

Please Read and Review, so I can get more than just Solid's feedback on this, even though solid still enjoy your reviews, any words from anyone would be very appreciated, and if you don't log on, just leave your email, and I can respond to your reviews.

Well until the next time, most likely in another 24 hours with the way I'm updateing after I got this site.


	19. Chapter 17: Now Minerva fly!

Phase 11:

Chapter 17: Now Minerva fly!

"Well thats nice for Meer isn't it?" Nicola asked as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, I've gotten word from Alexis that Alex Dino wasn't even in ORB, who'd think he'd show up in the PLANTs." Aelan said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm going up to the bridge, to see if there have been any movement on the Earth Foces Navy that have been forming around Carptentaria." Chris said as he entered the elevator that would take him to the bridge.

"Have you heard Aelan, I think Alexis is in love." Nicola said with a laugh as Aelan looked at her funny.

"Really?" Aelan asked as Nicola nodded.

"Yeah, and get this, it is actually someone who use to live in Junius Seven like us, and he has his own personal Android." Nicola told her.

"Android eh, interesting what ORB is rolling out these days." Aelan said putting her hands behind her head. "Well, no matter, today is the day I get her out of ORB." Aelan told her little sister as Nicola nodded.

"Yeah, you're right with that Aelan." Nicola said with a smile with Aelan just rolling her eyes. "Mind going to the bridge to get the mobile suit launch preparations ready?" Aelan ordered her little sister as Nicola nodded, as she turned around to head the way Chris had gone earlier. Aelan walked down the hall as she entered the Elevator that leads to the hangar. Upon arriving, she walked to the mobile suit compliment. As then she jumped from ground level up to the cockpit of her machine. During the time they have been here, the Mechanics have been working on a new system for the Catapults. Aelan saw that all four machines were standing straight in a line. Each of them are upon the same footing equipment that is used with the Catapults. Aelan climbed into her machine as Aingeal came over the intercom.

"Red Queen is to be moved to Starboard Catapult!" Aingeal called as her machine was moved ahead from the conveyer belt began to move taking the Red Queen to its Catapult. "Closing the starboard air hatch, Red Queen platform anchored." Aingeal radioed as the Platform the Red Queen is connected to connected to the Catapult. On the outside, the Starboard Catapult opened up giving the Red Queen a clear path to leave the ship. "Red Queen, you are clear for launch!" Aingeal informed the last female Destroyer.

"Aelan here, heading out!" Aelan called as her machine blasted forward into the sky, as it launched rather then turning red, the mobile suit instead vanished in the air.

At ORB, Alexis was at one of the monuments outside the Parliament building, equipped with a pair of high powered binoculars to spy on the most current discussion done by the ORB noble families, minus the Sakaku's. "NO NO NO!" Cagalli yelled throughout the entire room. "I'm no joking! No matter what you all say, there's no way I'll agree to forming such an alliance right now!"

"Representative!" Unato began to stop this yelling of the princess.

"You listen here Unato!" Kevin barked as he was a member of this parliment as well. "Did you seen what that damned alliance used on the PLANTs, They USED NUCLEAR WEAPONS!" Kevin said raising his voice.

"Not alone with an unilateral declaration of War!" Cagalli continued. "Forming an alliance with them to stay safe, when they are the ones with the means of destroying the planet!" Cagalli told them.

"They are the ones endangering the lives of the people on this Planet, not ZAFT, even though I don't even like ZAFT, there is no reason to go to war, When they even tried to save the PLANET and every damn nation on it!" Kevin told them with his hands on the table. "So why the hell should we even ally with them!" Kevin yelled, more thinking that its truly Blue Cosmos pulling the strings in this war again. But having no Idea who was the leader of the this racist group.

"WALKER, that is enough!" Unato said as Kevin looked at the fat man with jades ice of death within both his fake and real eye.

"However Reprentatives Walker and Athha," Yuuna began. "It would be wise if you stop your childish thoughts." Yuuna told them.

"Watch it Yuuna." Kevin barked back as Cagalli was in a state of surprise.

Yuuna didn't pay any attention to Kevin and more of a looking at lady Cagalli. "I will answer for you if you're going to ask why." Yuuna told her. "It is a country that is like that. Indeed the Atlantic Federations methods are indeed aggressive. . . and please you two, excuse me for saying this, but we all know that already, and we don't need you to tell us." Yuuna told the two and only people that are truly leaning towards the path of not joining the alliance. "However, what are you suggesting ORB should do now, Representative?" Yuuna asked her and Kevin. "Reject this alliance, not ally with any other country on this planet, call the PLANTs, that is so far away up in the sky, our friend, and isolate ourselves once again?" Yuuna asked the both of them as this was even starting to make the headstrong Kevin thinking on joining the alliance.

"NO!" Cagalli yelled snapping Kevin back to reality.

"Isn't it all right as long as our own country is safe and at peace?" Yuuna asked them. "Will you say that and not even lend a helping hand to the countries affected by the disaster?"

"NO!" Cagalli told him as Kevin became ever so quiet wanting to see where Yuuna was heading.

"Then what are you suggesting we do?" Yuuna asked her.

"Orb will take its neutral and independant path, as it has always done!" Cagalli told him, then another member spoke of something both Kevin and Cagalli did not want to hear.

"And will you burn the country again, like your father Uzumi did?" the man asked. Which with this, brought back the memories of the battle of ORB years ago. And even of the self destruct of both the Mass Driver, and of ORB itself.

"I never said such things!" Cagalli yelled hitting the table with a flat palm.

"However, if we take one wrong step in the current situation, something like that may very well happen." Unato mentioned to her. "Both of you listen, we all share your wishes for the peace and safety of our country. That's why I'm saying that we should join this alliance."

"Unato" Kevin and Cagalli said at the same time.

"The Atlantic Federation is not asking Orb to do anything right now. However, what will happen if we keep going down this path?" Unato told them as he came closer to Cagalli. "Why won't either of you believe, that everything will turn out fine, as long as we join the alliance?" Unato asked.

"Its because they will sacrifice ORB just to wipe out a few coordinators." Kevin told him. This caused a few people to stir. "Or don't you remember operation spit break. You see, it seems to you, that the Earth Forces, nearly sacrificed the lives of their own troops just to wipe out those forces." Kevin told them trying to help Cagalli. "How are we even so sure that those bastards wont do the same to ORB?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin Onishi, that is enough, that is the past!" Unato told him.

"Yeah, and so are these." Kevin said extending the claws from his left hand. "The Past just doesn't disappear Unato!" Kevin roared at him. "It will always have a way to sneak up on you." Kevin told him.

"Not everyones past is like yours Mr. Onishi." Unato said not intimidated knowing what Kevin was like. "What will happen if we go down the path of not joining the alliance, do even you want the thirst of the fight with the alliance, at the sake of ORB and the sake of Cagalli?" Unato asked the most dangerous man in ORB.

Kevin was taken by surprise with this, even with the Sturmfalke he could not take on the entire Earth Alliance, especially as they have been making better machines, and with Carter seemingly among their ranks. "Carter." Kevin spoke almost in a whisper. Unato looked at him a bit strangely.

"No, matter, the both of you know that the citizens come before any of us, and you understand how dangerous it would be for us to stick to our ways, and make an enemy of a nation capable of nuclear weapons fire on ORB itself?" Unato explained to them.

"But!" Cagalli said.

"Burning this country is something we must never do again." Unato continued to tell the two of their youngest members. "For now, instead of your tradition, justice, and power, please think of the safety of our country and its citizens, representative Athha."

Upon minutes later, the meeting had ended which allowed Alexis to leave unnoticed, as Kevin grabbed his knife from the wall he left there a few days ago as he and Cagalli walked down the hall a bit. "Kevin, I don't know what to do?" Cagalli told him.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, but I have no idea what to say in all honesty." Kevin told her. "Listen, I have some things to do at home, do to it being an orphanage now, I will do my work there." He told her.

"Alright Kevin, I will see you later right?" Cagalli asked him.

"Yeah, during these times, it is wise to pay our respects." Kevin told her as he put his forehead to hers. "I will see you later tovarisch" Kevin told her as he left as though he vanished without a trace.

Nearly a few minutes later, "Cagalli!" Yuuna called as Cagalli turned to him. "Are you all right?" Yuuna asked her. "You seem rather tired." Cagalli sighed and continued to walk as Yuuna followed her. "I'm sorry about earlier, but making comments in a timely fashion is my job." He told her as he put his right hand onto her right shoulder.

"Yeah, I know that already. It's just that I'm still inexperienced." Cagalli told him. "At this rate, I'll be laughed at by everyone again." She told him.

Yuuna got closer to her, "Don't worry. They all understand. It's just that this particular problem is too big for you to handle." He told her raising his head in the progress. "It's no that Mashimar wants to speak badly of your father," He told her as they look over the lobby looking at a large blue crystal monument. "He's just worried, that as his daughter, you might try to do the same thing, and with Walkers own influence of his War like attitude could do even worst." Yuuna told her.

"But Kevin would never do that!" She told him.

"Cagalli, remember that story you told me about him and that project Abaddon?" Yuuna asked her as she nodded. "You told me, that he killed his friends that day, how are we so sure, he wont do that here at ORB, where more than a facility can be destroyed." Yuuna asked her. "You should go rest a bit, I will take care of things here." He told her. "Here take a seat, you want anyting to drink, or anything to eat?" He asked her.

"No I'm fine, but thank you." She told him.

He kneeled infront of her looking at her face. "You look so miserable. . . and you're still only an eighteen year old girl." He told her. He then took his hand and moved her bangs out of her eyes. "But don't worry. I'll be with you" He told her moving his head closer, as though he was going to connect their lips. But he gives her a peck on the forehead. This surprised her as she felt her head, as Yuuna saw the only thing she has of Athrun, the ring he gave her.

Minerva, ORB hangar.

Arthur and Talia were talking with each other as they walked through the cooridors. "Ah, but Captain!" Arthur wined. "They've already started this war!" He told her. "We've had war declared on us!"

Talia turned to him a bit. "I know that already, but it cannot be helped. But yet, we still haven't finished loading all supplies yet."

"But Captain, but I don't think we can be saying things like that anymore. . ." Arthur told her, as the both of them walked into the Cafeteria, where Shinn, Lunamaria, and Meyrin were having a meal.

"I understand why you feel the need to hurry," Talia told him as Lunamaria was the first to notice the captain on deck. As she stood up giving her a salute, "But what will rushing out now do?" She asked him as both Shinn and Meyrin wondered why until Lunamaria was giving a salute until they turned around and saw the captain as they followed suit with Lunamaria. Talia sat down, followed suit by the four others. "This is also a time when the balance of things is delicate, Arthur. The Earth Forces are still shocked by us dodging that huge nuclear strike aren't they?" She asked her second in command. "It seems the attack forces at Carpentaria are just surrounding the base, unable to make a move." She explained.

"That is precisely why. . ." Arthur began as he was drawing attention from the other table in use.

"Making a hasty move right now might give the wrong impression." Talia told him as she looked over the Menu. "Do you want to be the firestarter?" She asked him.

"Uh. . . no!" He replied.

"It's all the more important to keep the ship at the highest level of Maintenance now that the situation is so volatile." Talia continued. "We are however fortunate, ORB is a part of the Earth Alliance yet." she continued. "Has there been any sign of Legends Rising?" she asked him.

"Yes, we can detect them with our longest ranged sensors." Arthur told her. "They have been there since the time we arrived her in ORB." Arthur informed her.

"Well, as long as they are still near by, it wouldn't be too late to depart if we wait a little longer to see how the situation unfolds. "Infact, the military headquarters also haven't said anything to us yet." she told him.

Arthur sighs, "I wonder if it's not time yet. . ."

"Probably." She replied. "Although, I'm not sure how long it'll be."

Walker Mansion

Kevin, was siting in the computer room where Andrew was watching latest news. "As expected, ZAFT is moving in the direction of War."

"Indeed it does, from what I have been reading, I still don't like it that we are actually leaning towards joining the Earth forces." Kevin told him. As Lacus is fast asleep within the room of the children, as outside, Kira thinks of the war. "I'm going to go check on Kira." Kevin told him as the two began to head towards the balcony.

Out on the Balcony, Kira sits in a wooden chair, as "Birdy!" called and came to him, as Kira raised his hand with the gift Athrun made him land on his hand. "Birdy!". It called as he remembered the past. He remembered a girl he cared for, Flay Allster, a friend and a partial love that he had for a long while. He remembered watching the shuttle he just saved be blown into an inferno infront of his very eyes. The next was Tolle, a great friend of his, that he thought died once before, but then ended up dieing in the final battle by Rau. The final one, was someone he found out was his older brother. ZAFTs best Defensive tactician, and someone who didn't give up the fight to protect Lacus or the rest of Kira's family. Jason even gave Kevin the extra boost to allow him to even come to life after the detonations. Kira then looked at his hand balling it into a fist.

"Tovarisch?" Kevin asked coming outside. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"War!" Kira said. "We lost so many friends in that last war." Kira told him, as Kevin remembered Flay, Tolle and Jason as well.

"Indeed, they all had earned the title tovarisch from me." Kevin told him as Kira nodded, still remembering his friends. "Even Flay, knowing of her death, she was happy to have known you Kira, remember that." Kevin told him.

"Yeah, your right Kevin." Kira told him, "But, I do still miss them all dearly." Kira told him as Kevin nodded and left what he considered his family alone, to gather in his own thoughts.

Meanwhile in the PLANTs, Athrun was waiting for an escort to travel in the PLANTs. As the intercom to his room kept on ringing signaling to him that someone was on the other side of the door. Athrun stopped what he was doing and walked to the door. He opened the door, revealing three familiar faces to him. "Yzak!" Athrun said surprised to the one that was directly ahead of him.

Before Athrun could say the names of both Shiho and Dearka, Yzak had already grabbed Athrun's collar. "Bastard!" Yzak yelled. "What's the meaning of this?" the commander asked the civilian as he kept on pushing Athrun more and more into the room. Shiho was just shaking her head from her commanders antics, as Dearka calmly entered the room where is former comrade from the last war.

"H-Hey," Athrun tried to tell Yzak, "Hold on a second!" He managed as he broke Yzaks hold on his collar. "What are you talking about all of a sudden?" Athrun asked him.

"That should be what we are suppose to ask." Shiho answered with her arms crossed and having her purple colored eyes at her commanders former commander.

"Exactly, we're all incredibly busy right now, but we were called in by the high council!" Yzak explained to Athrun. "So we came in and what did they assigne us to? To supervise and guard you!" Yzak told him, which was leaving a dumbfounded look upon Athrun's face. "Why should I be called back from the battlefield for such a job?" Yzak asked.

Athrun still in shock, "To supervise and guard. . .?"

Dearka then walked towards and by Athrun, "You asked for permission to go out didn't you?" Dearka asked.

"Dearka!" Athrun said surprised.

"It sure has been a while." Dearka told him, in more mature state than what he did two years ago. "But because it's at a time like this."

"Even someone from a friendly nation, is not allowed to walk around the PLANTs on his own, isn't that right Dearka?" Shiho asked in a stern voice.

"I've heard that someone will have to go with me. But they sent you three?" Athrun said surprised.

"As though it seems." Shiho began, "I guess they wanted the heros of the last war to be together for some reason." She told them.

"Shiho is probably right!" Yzak said out loud. And then turned away from Athrun, as Shiho and Dearka both shrugged. A few minutes later, the four of them were all in an elevator heading down to street level.

"I guess someone who knew about all of us, pulled a few strings." Dearka said continueing what Shiho said earlier. Then Athrun thought immediatly about Dullindal. "So Athrun, where is it you want to go?" Dearka asked.

"If you say something like Shopping Athrun, I'll never forgive you!" Yzak warned him.

"It's nothing like that." Athrun told the three ZAFT military personnel. Athrun then turned to the Piano in the lounge, "I just want to go visit the graves of Nicol and the others." Athrun told them. Which surprised his escorts. "I don't get to come to PLANT too often. . ." Athrun told them. "So I wish to go visit them." he said turning to the three escorts. A half an hour later, the four of them stood infront of four graves, each with names of friends that perished in the last war. Miguel Aiman, the first mobile suit pilot Kira killed as Miguel died during the battle in Heliopolis, next was Rusty Mackenzie, who died during Heliopolis, killed by a shot from an Earth Forces officer. The next was Nicol Amalfi, died by Kevin Walker during the battle when the Archangel came from ORB, and Kevins first time flying the Sturmfalke. Next was of Jason Hibiki, who died during the final battle by self detonating his mobile suit within Genesis. Who already had a set of three flowers upon his grave, as the Stronghold were also paying their respects, to their former commander. Corson had one hand around the hip of Klasana as Mora was kneeling infront of the grave. As Athrun finished putting a set of Flowers upon Nicol's grave. All seven of the people all gave a Salute to their fallen comrades. As they all looked to see long lines of the Graves all around, showing friends, family, and strangers that had died. As the trio known as Stronghold left the other four to chat with themselves.

"Aggressivly asserting our right of self-defence?" Athrun asked. "So is ZAFT making a move, after all?"

Yzak with his arms crossed looked away from Athrun. "It can't be helped." Yzak told him. "No one can sit idly after having Nuclear weapons shot at us." Yzak continued, as Athrun looked down.

"The three of us launched to fight back during that battle." Dearka told them.

"We are very sure, that they were intending on destroying not just the military, but all of the PLANTs with that battle." Shiho told them.

"And what about you?" Yzak asked. Which caused Athrun to turn to his comrade. "What are you doing in a place like this?" Yzak asked him. Athrun turned away from Yzak. "How will Orb move?" Yzak asked.

"I still do not know." Athrun answered him.

The four of them all look upon the tombstone of Nicol. "Come back Athrun." Yzak whispered, which caused the other three to look at the silver haired teen. "I'm sure, there will be a lot of difficulties but, we will make it happen for you." Yzak told him. Shiho nodded in agreement. "So. . . come back to the PLANTs." Athrun told him, looking at his old friend. "Even if Walker disapproves, you must defend your home, no matter where you live, the PLANTs will be home." Yzak told him.

"No, but. . ." Athrun began. "Kira, Kevin, Aelan, and I should of all died a long time ago." Athrun told them, remembering Aelan's machine being Destroyed by the Sturmfalke to get to the Strike to save it, as Athrun self destructed the Aegis, causing serious damage to Kevin, and the destruction of both the Strike and the Aegis.

Yzak remembered the past as well, when he found out that the battle in Orbit was nothing but a Civilian shuttle, when he thought it was soldiers trying to flee the battlefield. As Dearka rememberd fireing at ZAFT forces years ago as well. "Chairman Dullindal said this along side Chairman Canaver, and they said this." Yzak began. "We sent youngsters to fight this war, that the adults started. If we then dispose of the youngsters, who made a mistake in the war, who will carry the PLANTs in the future? I want them, the ones that suffered during that war, to create our peaceful future!" Yzak quoted the Chairmans. "That is why we all still wear a military uniform." Yzak told him, "Although, thats why I'm pretty sure we still wear it, as its the only thing we can do."

"We can still do this for the PLANTs and the memories of our fallen friends." Shiho brought up.

"Shiho, Yzak, Dearka. . ." Athrun said hearing why his friends still fight.

"That's why you need to do something." Yzak told him, as Yzak turned to Athrun, "Do you intend to wast all of your power?" Yzak asked him, which Athrun remembered what the Chairman told him just a day ago.

ORB goverment, Seylan office. "There's absolutly no time to make decisions. . ." Yuuna told his father after being handed the papers.

"Will it be okay?" Unato asked.

"While it might seem that way, Cagallis isn't that stupid father." Yuuna told him, with a snicker. As down at an ORB beach, Alexis rides up on the zip line of the Red Queen which only had its cockpits inside being able to be seen as she climbed into the machine. As out of sight, Garret drove with Max away from Alexis from dropping her off at the beach. "She is still just a child." Yuuna told his father a direct fact. "It will be fine, even with Walker still around, I'll convince her. Especially with the issure of our marriage." He said with a smile. "I think it is about time, we have her understand her current standing."

Meanwhile at the Walker Mansion, Andrew sipped some of his coffee. "Looks like they are now on a time limit of how long they can stay." He mentioned talking about the Minerva.

"Indeed, I have no power compared to Cagalli, and they are manipulateing her to good." Kevin mentioned as he was sitting at the table beside where Andrew sat.

"Then, its time for what I plan to do." Andrew told him sitting at a radio, as he scrambled got the radio up and running, as Kevin looked at it, using one of his own systems to scramble the signal so it could not be traced.

Onboard the Minerva, the signal was coming through. "Captain!" a soldier called.

"What's wrong?" Talia asked standing over his shoulder.

"Listen to this." He told her as Andrew's voice came over the intercom.

"_Minerva! Can you hear me_?" The static version of Andrews voice called through. As out in the Red Queen, Aelan actually picked up the conversation. "_There's no time to waste. ZAFT will probably begin their intimidation Operation against ORB via Carpentaria soon._"

"It's through a secret channel, and it's been like this for a while now." The soldier told his Captain.

"_If this happens, ORB won't sit still any longer_." Andrew called. "_If that happens, ORB won't sit still any longer._" As Andrew then began a metaphor to a game. "_A game piece pinched in between two blacks will flip to become black itself._ _ Get out of there before that happens!" _He told the ones that were listening. "_Can you hear me, Minerva?"_ Andy asked as in the Red Queen, Aelan smiled hearing one of her former Mentors warned a ship of people he never really knew. Or so she thought.

Talia reached to hit the switch so she could reply to the transmission "This is Talia Gladys, Captain of the Minerva. Who are you? What's the meaning of this?"_ She asked. _

"_Oh my. . . I'm happy to hear your voice."_ Andrew said reliefed to actually know he was getting through. "_It's nice to meet you."_ He told her being a bit polite as both Murrue, and Kevin watching and listening in to the conversation. "_It's just as I said, The situation will get sticky if you wait to long._" Andy continued.

"There's no way, the military will believe any information coming from an anonymous source." Talia replied. "Who are you? and what are your intentions?" Talia asked him as Arthur came onto the bridge.

"_Hmm, do you know of a guy named Andrew Waltfeld?_" Andy asked her. "_I am his messenger._" He lied. Which caused Murrue to giggle a bit, and even caused Kevin to smile.

Talia leaned away from the computer. "The Desert Tiger. . ." She said almost surprised.

"_Either way, you've been warned, once the drop operation begins, Orb, will probably force an alliance with the Atlantic Federation." _Andrew told her. "_Representative Athha, is trying hard though. It's fine if you want to stay. The rest is completely up to you Captain." _and as at that moment, Kira walked into the room. "_I wish you all luck."_ Andrew told them, as both he and Kevin stopped the radio transmission. Which was causing Talia to look on with shock.

At the Parliament

"No Way. . ." Cagalli began, without the support of Kevin, who just finished scrambleing that signal.

"ZAFT are saying, that they are aggressively asserting their right to self-defence, but war is like a live animal." Yuuna began to tell her. "No body knows how far it will go once let loose." He told her. "We will forge, an alliance with the Atlantic Federation. . ." He told the entire Council. Which caused Cagalli to look shocked upon Yuuna's face. "In order to not repeat the same tragedy that is buring our own country." He began to announce to the entire room. And with that, even with all of Cagalli's and Kevins hard work, Cagalli lowered her head in udder defeat.

Minerva, Bridge

"It's no use." The transmission personnel told his Captain. "The communications jamming is too great, probably because the Earth Alliance's alert level has been raised. I can't even contact Carpentaria with the laser Communications." He told her.

"That's fine, try contacting the Avalon to see if they can help us out of this bine." Talia told him as he tried to do what she asked. "Even if we don't get their help, and without our orders, the Minerva will launch at sunrise." She said looking at Arthur.

"Captain. . .!" Arthur said surprised.

"Tell everyone to go to bed Early, Once we launch we'll face battle sooner or later. Tell them to be well rested and prepared." She told him.

With a salute, Arthur replied. "Yes, Ma'am!" he called.

The Avalon, Bridge.

Alexis and Aelan both arrive onto the bridge where Chris and the others were. "Captain, I'm getting a radio signal from the Minerva." Aingeal called to Asriel and Chris. Chris was the first one to nod at her to signal to put it through.

"Minerva, this is Chris of Legends Rising, what is this about?" Chris asked.

"_Chris, this is Captain Talia, we wish to hire you for a job_." She told him as both Talia and Arthur appeared on the screen.

"What is it, and what are you willing to pay?" Chris asked.

"_For payment, we will see to it that, for one time any ZAFT base will re-supply, and repair your ship. And the mission is, to escort this ship to Carpentaria._" Talia told him as Chris was a bit shocked.

"I find the mission, and the payment is good enough, when do you leave?" Chris asked.

"_Dawn" _Was all Talia told him.

The next morning, the floodgates surrounding the Minerva began to fill up where it stayed. As Meyrin's voice could be heard throughout the entire ship. "_We will launch according to schedule. All hands, please hurry with your final checks."_ Meyrin told the ship as outside, Cagalli and Kevin both came to say thier final goodbyes to the crew. "_Armament Team B. Please head to the third Weapons bank._" Meyrin continued, as both Kevin and Cagalli entered the ship.

Minerva's hallway. "_Condition Yellow Issured. All pilots please assemble in the briefing room._" Meyrin continued.

Lunamaria, Rey, and Shinn all walk through the halls to the briefing room, as they are the only three pilots onboard the ship, even though they have a Damaged SAHAWKU aboard the ship. "But when is ZAFT's drop operation beginning?" Shinn asked.

"I don't know either." Luna answered him. "But to think, ORB is now an enemy of ours now." She told him almost saddened. "I kind of liked this country." She told him. As Shinn looked away from her, "Oh sorry. It must be tough for you, Shinn." She apologized. As then they could see infront of them, Cagalli and Kevin being exorted by an armed ZAFT solider began walking down the same hall. Cagalli, and Kevin both stopped as they saw Shinn and the other pilots.

"What the hell are you two doing here for?" Shinn asked raising his voice. "You fools are forming an alliance with the Earth Forces, who attacked ORB two years ago?" Shinn asked nearly in rage. "How irresponsible and selfish are you nobles?" Shinn asked.

"Shinn stop it." Rey told him putting a hand on his young friends shoulder.

"No, Shinn this is. . .!" Cagalli began.

"If you are going to become an enemy, I'll Destroy ORB this time Myself!" Shinn yelled.

"Then we will meet on the battlefield Shinn." Kevin calmly told him. That was when Shinn didn't even bother as he brushed past both of them shoving through them both.

"Shinn!" Cagalli called as the young ZAFT pilot ignored Cagalli.

"Let him go Cagalli." Kevin told her. As Lunamaria looked Disgusted towards Kevin, as now she would gladly fight him on the battlefield when the time comes, for her sister. Rey with the only manners among the three, gave a salute to the two visitors as he then went after the other two.

A few minutes later, both Cagalli, and Kevin met with Talia one last time. "I am really sorry." Cagalli began saying to the captain.

"No. Although unfortunate, it couldn't be helped." Talia told her and turned to Kevin. "I know you two tried your best, but some times you can't win." Talia told them. "I will also wont forget your faith you both had in coming here yourselves, Representatives." She continued.

A few minutes later, after Kevin and Cagalli were escorted off the ship. The ships bridge came alive. "FCS Contact!" Arthur began ordering. "Power bus online." He continued. "Gate Opeing!" He informed the crew.

"Advance slowly, and Launch the Minerva!" Talia ordered.

"Minerva Launching!" Marik the helmsman called.

"Advance slowly, Minerva, Launch!" Arthur called. As the ships thrusters began, with both Kevin, and Cagalli were outside, watching the ship leave the harbor. In the pilots ready room, Lunamaria, Rey, and Shinn wait for further orders. As Shinn watches the country, he has now vowed to turn his back on.

An half an hourlater, Cagalli was in her office with Yuuna. "It can't be helped, Cagalli" Yuuna told her. "Politics, are not about Ideals. It's about Reality." He continued. He then turned and walked towards her. "You did your best. You were suddenly place in the position of Representative." he said kneeling beside her. "But everyone in this country loves you." He told her.

"Yuuna." Was all she could say.

"So relax now." He continued. "I'm here for you, and I'll support you. . ." he told her with a smile, as he was just about to break the last part of her ice barrier. "As your husband." He told her giving her a huge surprise. "Let's move our wedding up!" he announced. "It's the best thing to do, for you and our citizens!" he told her.

"Yuuna, that's. . .!" Cagalli tried to get out.

"Both you and Orb will be born anew!" he said as though this was a grand announcement.

And as he contiues on, in PLANTs, Athrun picks up a phone. "Yes, I'd like to make an appointment with Chairman Dullindal."

A/N: Ok, I am kind of dissapointed without getting any Reviews, except for you Solid, your the only one that does Review lately, and thats All I'm truly asked right now, as I have started using the actual episodes. I just want to know, what all of you think, I can't improve if I don't know what you think is wrong. Or see what you even like, all I want is a few words in the Review, come on! I know your reading, this thing does detect how many hits the chapters get, so I know people are reading, so why not review what your reading.

Please and Thank you.


	20. Chapter 18: The Sea Dyed Red

Phase 12:

Chapter 18: The Sea Dyed Red

Avalon, Bridge. "Captain, I have detected an Earth Forces fleet!" Sophia called.

"Destination determined?" Asriel asked.

"Yes, they are heading to ORB, and the Minerva has just barely left." She called to him.

"Alright, give the alert, level one battle stations you got that!" Asriel ordered Aingeal. "Mobile siut pilots, to their machines." He ordered as everyone that were outside, began to rush into the ship before the hatches closed. Chris, Aelan, Nicola, and Alexis all head into the hangar, as each of them climb into their machines, getting ready for combat.

"Man, why are we doing this so early?" Nicola asked with a whine as this caused Aelan to laugh. That was when they all began to feal the ship begin to take off, as the ship launched towards ORB, to protect the Minerva.

ORB, Defence Headquarters.

Yuuna stands observeing what is going on within the room. "The Minerva has launched." a soldier relayed througout the room.

"I heard that it's a fast ship, and will be out of our territorial waters soon." Yuuna began. "Have we contacted them yet?" He asked, as he was doing this without Walker or even Cagalli knowing. The soldier beside him turned to the purple haired noble.

"Yes, sir It's been done already." The soldier told him.

"Are our own forces in place?" He asked.

"Yes, Aegis ships are heading out, and Colonel Todaka's ship is also having the MBF-3000 aboard it, and its pilots have already boarded it, with Beam Scythe ready." The soldier told him.

"Well then, I wonder how it will turn out." Yuuna said with a smirk.

Minerva Bridge.

"We will be leaving ORB territorial waters very soon." A Burt Heim informed them.

"I wonder how the drop operation is going." Talia brought up. "Are we not able to contact Carpentaria yet?" She asked.

"No I've been trying this whole time." Meyrin reported.

"What of the Avalon?" She asked.

"It seems to be mobile, heading to rendevous with the ship." Burt answered her. "Mam, Numerous heat signatures! Distance: 20!" Burt called. Which caused both Talia and Arthur to look towards him. "Its an Earth forces fleet!" He called. "4 Spengler Class, 8 Daminov Class, and 10 other small Medium sized vessels are confirmed!" He informed them of what they are up against. "They are deployed ahead of us, to port and Starboard!"

Avalon Bridge.

"Distance!" Asriel called.

"1200 sir, we should be able to join in during mid battle." Sophia told them.

"Alright, Aingeal, get Black Lightning and Red Queen to the Catapults, launch them we are at 600 launch them!" Asriel ordered.

"Roger." Aingeal called.

Minerva Bridge

"What is the meaning of this?" Malik asked. "This soon after we leave ORB?" he asked.

"Does this mean, they were waiting for us?" The other person asked. "Weren't all the Earth Forces at Carpentaria?" He asked.

"Mam, an ORB fleet has deployed along their border!" Burt called. "Several Aegis class ships!" he called. As outside, on one of the ships, the Avalanche Gundam was ready to go out in combat, as it held the Grim Scythe from the Wraith Gundam within its right hand. "Their cannons are rotating, and they are targeting us!" He called.

"But that's. . .! Why?" Arthur asked.

"So, they are not allowing us to go back into their waters. . ." Talia reluctantly said in a serious tone. "That is basically it." She told them. "It looks like Orb is presenting us as a good-will gift." she explained. "But they shouldn't have forged an official alliance yet. Orb sure did it to us. . ."

"Captain!" Arthur called.

"There is no point in pondering this!" She called. "Issue condition Red. Close off the bridge!" Talia called, as the main bridge lowered into its battle position, below where it usually stays. "Prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit Battle!" she ordered as the bridge continued to lower. "It'll be an atmosphereic battle, Arthur, do you understand?" Talia asked him.

"Y-Yes!" he replied.

That was when Meyrin began to issue the condition red. "Condition Red Issued! Condition Red issued! All pilots stand by in their respective units!"

"Meyrin, forget contacting Carpentaria until after battle, get a hold of Avalon!" Talia ordered as Meyrin nodded.

In the mobile suit pilot ready room, Shinn, Rey, and Lunamaria get in the elevator. "Red? But why?" Shinn asked.

"I don't know!" Lunamaria answered as Rey stayed quiet. "Why are you asking me?" She asked him.

"_This is Captain Talia Gladys calling the crew of the Minerva! Ahead of this vessel is an Earth Alliance fleet with foru carriers, and behind us, an ORB fleet has deployed, probably to prevent us from returning to their waters." _Talia informed her crew, as the ship became full of activity.

Lunamaria and Shinn run for thier units. "Four Carriers?" She asked.

"And an ORB fleet is behind us?" Shinn asked.

"_I believe the Earth Forces have caught wind of our launch and set this trap for us. And Orb has closed the door behind us. The Avalon is to be helping us out when it arrives, but for now. We have no choice but to break through the Earth Forces ahead of us, alone until they arrive._" Talia told everyone. "_Although I believe this upcoming battle will be harsher than any we have ever experienced, we must get through this at all costs!" _She ordered. She then took a breath and said what will spir the soldiers upon the ship. "_I expect all hands to never give up until the end, as the proud crew of the Minerva."_ Talia told them.

"Damn" was all Shinn said, as he then took off towards the Core Splendor. As at the same time, both Luna and Rey are lifted by a lift to their own machines cockpits. Outside, off of the Earth Forces ships, the new GAT-04 Windams begin to take launch from the carriers hangars. Which each of them are equipped with a folded AQM/ E-A4E1 Jet striker pack. Each pack was equipped with multiple missiles on it, and each machine equipped with a shield and beam rifle.

This is when Arthur began his orders and into his combat personality. "Load Launchers two and seven with Parsifal. Activate the CIWS, Tristan, and Isolde!" Arthur ordered.

"Meyrin, tell Shinn not to strat too far from the ship after launching." Talia told her. Meyrin nodded telling her she will give Shinn the message. "Rey, and Luna are to shoot down any enemies incoming from the sky from the ship's deck."

"Yes." Meyrin replied as she continued with Mobile suit Prepartions, and will try to contact Avalon as soon as the Mobile suits are launched.

"Isolde, and the Tristan, should focus their firepower on the cruisers to port! We will break through on the portside!" She commanded.

"Yes Mam!" The bridge called.

In the launch areas, the mobile suits being their launch sequences. "_Catapult Hydraulic pressure nominal, path Clear, Core Splendor, you are clear for launch!"_ Meyrin informed them.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, Launching!" Shinn called as the jet like cockpit of the Impulse blast off from the special hangar for the mobile suit.

"_ZAKU Phantom, Stand-bye for launch!_" Meyrin called. "_All systems online"_ Meyrin called as the Blaze pack is equipped to the ZAKU. "_Initiating launch sequence. Luna Zaku, standby for launch equipping gunner wizard_" Meyrin called as the Gunner pack is equipped. As soon as that happend, the both of the two machines jump up onto the Deck.

"Don't fall into the ocean, Lunamaria!" Rey called. "Even if you do, I wont be able to go in and get you." Rey called to Lunamaria.

"Rey, You are so mean." Luna commented as her ZAKU landed ready to defend the Minerva. In the air, Shinn combines his mobile suit into the Force Impulse Gundam, as its colors went to their normal form, as his Shield went to full size.

"Lets GO!" Shinn called as he hit his machines primary thrusters, rushing towards the enemy mobile suits. He then began to open fire with his beam rifle, blasting the enemy machines in the cockpit, or in a vital area of the machine. As he manuevers his machine to destroy Windam after Windam, as on the Minerva Rey, and Luna try to give him covering fire from the ship. And down below the Earth Forces ships fire upon the Minerva.

"Isolde, Launchers one through four, Parisfal, FIRE!" Arthur called as the Minerva fired its own weaponry. As a few of the shots, began to sink a few of the enemy ships. And as the battle continues, Rey and Luna gave up on covering Shinn and began to fire at any mobile suit that got to close, suceeding in some of the shots. Shinn was franticly looking around as he manuevered his machine, and blocked incoming enemy fire.

"Three mobile suits, approaching from 3 o'clock." Burt informed the bridge.

"Evade! 10 degrees to port!" Talia ordered.

"Take this!" Lunamaria called fireing her beam cannon at an enemy mobile suit, blowing it out of the sky literally. Rey then target his missiles from his packed, destroying a few Windams above him. And as well, the CIWs guns continue to fire into the sky as well themselves.

"The Minerva!" Shinn called surprised hearing Meyrin on his communicator. "I Won't let them sink it!" Shinn called. As he set aside his beam rifle and drew his beam sabre, taking it towards an Windam, and sliced it down the middle, incinerating the pilot and a straight line down the mobile suit. "I wont let such things shoot us down!" Shinn yelled. As over on a beach, Lacus, Kevin, and Kira all watch the battle from the safety of the beach.

"Is something the matter Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Someone is crying. . . again." Kira answered her. With that, he imagined what Rey, Lunamaria, and Shinn were all doing. "I wonder why?" Kira wondered. "Why is this happening again?" he asked.

"Mam, incoming vampires on Starboard side!" Burt called. But before any one could say a thing, a pair of beams fired from behind the earth forces fleet destroying the Missiles. One was an azure beam of blue, and another of Positron energy fire by the ship. "Missiles gone, mam, I got two mobile suits on radar, its the Black Lightning and the Red Queen!" he called.

"So they have arrived." Talia whispered relieved.

As outside, the Black Lightning transformed from jet mode, to mobile suit mode as it drew a beam sabre, slicing a Earth Forces machine with a horizontal cut through the cockpit. "Chris down!" Aelan called, as she activated her multiple targeting system. She fired, two small beams of azure blue light, along side the Scylla cannon, and her Plasma cannons, each shot destroying three Windams with each weapon.

"Aelan." Lunamaria said almost bewildered to see the Legends Rising came in as the two new incomers are protecting the Minerva. Even with the new mobile suits arrival, the Avalon was out of range to help, and keeping both Alexis, and Nicola on standby.

"Here they come!" Chris called, as he went over beside the Minerva's bridge, as he fired his poistron cannon at the incoming missiles destroying them in a beam of positron energy. "Commander, contnue on presence." Chris called to Talia and the bridge. "Let, Shinn, Aelan and I take care of the mobile suits." Chris told her as she nodded.

"Of course." Talia nodded. "Malik, head to full speed, rush the enemy ships." She called.

Chris continued to fire his weapons at the enemy Windams from above the Minerva, as Aelan drew a beam sabre and kept one buster rifle in her other hand. She charged the enemy machines, as both Aelan and Shinn fly by each other, each of them destroying a machine. Aelan noticed a Windam going after Shinn, and fired her buster rifle at the machine blowing it out of the sky before it could fire. Shinn continued to fly around destroying and slicing Windams to pieces. Do to both Aelan's and Chris hatred to the Earth Forces, they never thought about fireing to disable them. And with that, even more Windams continue to open fire and launch from the Earth Forces ships. "Damn, there are a lot of these things." Aelan radioed to Chris as he nodded as he took a hit from a missile, which dealt no damage do the the Phase Shift armor.

"Your telling me!" Chris called back as he fired at the Windam that hit him with his beam rifle shooting the emerald beam of death through the cockpit of the enemy machine.

"Look at those numbers." Lunamaria called from her own machine. "You've got to be kidding me!" She called as she braught her cannon over an fired, which made the enemy machines scatter.

"You three, do we even have time to complain?" Rey asked as he fired at the enemy machines.

Earth Forces flag ship.

"I see, it is a powerful ship, and we have even detected the Raptor coming in as well." The commander smiled. "Get the new recruit to his machine and what about the Zamzah Zah." he ordered.

Down below of this ship, two machines were still in the hangar, one was a large black and blue mobile suit, that had two large claw like shields on each arm. It also had a tail like fin on the back of its torso. Underneath the shields. Climbing into the cockpit is a red haired blue eyed male, in his early twenties climbing into the machine, as behind it, three pilots climb into the cockpit of the Zamzah Zah. "We wont be able to obtain useful data on either the Quazer, and Zamzah Zah if we don't use them in battle now can we. Or even if the enemy is to weak to fight them." He told the crew.

"Sir, they will launch when ready." a soldier told his captain.

"Maybe it might just be my preference, I believe that in the future, the mainstay of our forces will be next-generation mobile armors like that." He told them with a smile, "It's far better than the mosquito like mobile suits we built ZAFT." Then both machines went to their drop offs. The Quazer was lowered to a pool of water, as the Zamzah was raised above deck.

"_Paths clear, launch new mobile armor, and G-Weapon!_" The announcement called. First off the mobile armor blasted off on its own, as under the ship, a compartment dropped the Quazer Gundam, which thrusted the same way as the Zamzah. Under the water, it began to fire its Phonon Maser Cannon from its chest into the sky which Aelan dodged just in time.

"What in the world?" She wondered as she saw the Zamzah moving towards the Minerva. "Chris, incoming machines, and that thing is frigging huge!" Aelan called seeing the Zamzah move across the water, much like a water Strider. And Chris could see the shadow of the mobile suit that is underwater, as the agile machine continued on course to the Minerva, as it had its shields aimed right at the Minerva.

"Aelan, handle the enemy, I'm going to pic up Nicola!" Chris called as his machine reverted from mobile suit, the jet mode, as he sped off towards the Avalon.

Avalon bridge.

"Load Missile tubes one through eight with sledgehammers, charge Lohengrin one and two, be on standby for Crimson blade, and launch Avian now!" Asriel ordered.

"Roger that." Aingeal called back turning to her station.

In the catapult hangar, Alexis' machine locked into place on the catapult. "_Avian connected to Catapult, path clear, Alexis you are clear for launch._" Aingeal radioed down in the hangar.

"Alexis Alexander, Avian heading out!" She called as her mobile suit launched into the atmosphere for its first atmosphereic battle. As its color changed to its phase shift version.

"Commander!" Aingeal called. "Black Lightning coming in, requesting for Crimson blade to launch!" Aingeal relayed.

"Do it, Launch Nicola in port catapult, tell Chris to be ready to receive!" Asriel told her as she nodded.

Down at the Catapults, the Red Queen latched onto it as Chris voice came over the radio. "_Nicola, prepare for an underwater battle, Alexis, can you hear me as well, the both of you will be heading underwater." _ Chris told them as Alexis, flew over the battlefield, and rammed herself under water. And with the Nidhoggr scythe within her possesion, and the missiles in her machines chest, she was ready for underwater combat.

"Roger that Chris," Nicola called.

"_Crimson blade connected to Catapult, Black Lightning in position in three two"_ Aingeal called as Chris came ever closer to his position.

"Nicola Stratos Heading out!" Nicola called as her machine blasted off into the air, as its feet connected to the Black Lightning's back, her phase shift armor activated as she held one of her beam boomerangs in her hand. Then the two began to head back to battle, as the Avalon was right behind them.

Minerva Bridge:

Burt turned to his captain. "Mam, two unknown machines heading this way, One under water and one above it!" Burt told her. "This is!" He called.

Meyrin then began to bring up an image. "An optical image is coming!" She called. That was when the saw the Zamzah, the machine was litteraly bigger than several of the Earth Forces ships, about twice as big as a few of them.

"What is that thing?" Arthur asked.

"A mobile armor?" Talia asked herself as the large green and yellow crab like machine came closer towards the ship.

"Its Huge!" Arthur proclaimed it.

"It'll be the end of us if something like that latched onto us, Arthur, activate the Taunhauser!" She ordered. "We'll wip out the fleet to our port along with that thing! Hurry up or do you want us to die here!" She told him as he was about to protest on using the Positron cannon in the atmosphere, with Chris already using his twice.

"Yes! I-I mean, no!" Arthur stumbled. He turned around, "Activate the Taunhauser!" He called. "Transition to fire vector control! Target: The enemies new mobile armor!" Arthur continued to order. And as soon as the Earth Forces new mobile armor saw it, they began preparations, The Mobile armor began to tilt forward showing its top/back to the Minerva. Ontop of its three fins, a bright pinkish light began to glow. To Aelan she remembered this, from when the Twisted Justice used it back in India. "FIRE!" Arthur yelled. As the brilliant crimson and white light fire from the Minerva, destroying what atmosphere was between it and the Zamzah, and the beam connected to a light shield infront of the Zamzah. And with that, the beam was then redirected back into the ocean. The entire Minerva crew, and the Legends Rising's pilots all witnessed the blast being diflected.

"Commander, Poistornic energy coming from the Avalon!" Burt called.

Avalon Bridge:

"Lohengrin one, target enemy mobile armor FIRE!" Asriel ordered as the same colored beam fired from the port side Lohengrin towards the enemy mobile armor. "Try to dodge this." he said to himself.

As the beam came closer evaporating the ocean, and destroying the air particles, but before it could hit the Zamzah, the blue and black mobile suit of the Quazer Gundam jumped out of the water, to reveal itself. It place its shields infront of it, as three glowing triangles produced the same barrier that blocked the Zamzah before. As that beam was directed into the sky, as it dissipitated in the air. When the attack was finished the machine landed back and continued underwater. Everyone this time were shocked, not just one machine, but two had the Positron Deflector.

"They deflected the Positron blasts!" Shinn said in shock, as Aelan, Chris, Nicola, and Alexis all were as well, even the Avalon was shocked to see such an event. "No Way!" he called.

Minerva Bridge:

"Turn twenty to port, use the Tristan to blast the ship in our way!" Talia called.

"But what are we going to do about that thing!" Arthur called.

"Meyrin, get Aelan and Shinn to take care of it! Also tell Chris to fight the remaining enemy mobile suits in the air" Talia called as Meyrin nodded. As outside, Chris flew over the area, and dropped of his Cargo into the ocean below. "Malik, I'll leave all evasive maneuvers to you!" She called.

Outside, in the battle zone, the Zamzah began preperations to fire upon the Minerva. "No you don't!" Shinn yelled as his machine charged for the Zamzah. "Damn, what is this thing?" Shinn wondered. That was when the enemy mobile armor extended two large crab like claws from where its main cannons stayed. As both of them began to glow a bright red.

Meanwhile as this went on, Chris changed back into mobile suit form, and drew his beam sabre once again, slicing what Windams were left. Aelan moved to a direction where she could not fire at ORB, and blasted her Buster Rifle at many Windams, as much of them were engulfed within the Azure light. "Aelan, go help Shinn with that mobile armor, I'll handle the rest here." Chris radioed to her as he changed from melee to ranged weapons, and began blasting enemy machines through the cockpits. Using his anger towards the Earth Forces.

That was when a Missile head the ship just above a CIWs cannon. "Tristan FIRE!" Arthur yelled, as the Avalon got closer firing its Gottfrieds which one destoryed an enemy vessel. With the Zamzah, Shinn fired at the Zamzah, with his beam rifle having no effect from the Positron deflector. Then it opened fire on Shinn, as a Plasma cannon got ever closer to Shinn, but was blocked by the lightwave shield of Aelan's Red Queen.

"Aelan?" Shinn wondered as Aelan fired her combined rifle at the enemy mobile armor, but like the Positron energy, the Azure light was deflected from the machine.

"Damn, that wont work." Aelan cursed as she and Shinn both fly out of the way of another attack. Below them, Nicola and Alexis double team the underwater machine of the Earth Forces. As the Quazer fired its Phonon Maser, Nicola was reduced to use her grappling claw and anti ship swords, as Alexis was with her Scythe, and Missile launchers. In which all their weapons were useless to the Trans Phase shift armor, and had to deplete its battery.

Within the enemy machine, the pilot began to laugh maniacly. As he effortlessly takes the hit of several Missiles. He drew his Glaive weapon, but didn't get to use it as Nicola's machine fired its anchor of a Dragon Claw at the enemy machine grabbing the glaive and snapping it in two.

On the Minerva, Meyrin saw the power level of the Impulse. "Impulses power level is in the Red Zone!" Meyrin called.

Burt then relayed more bad news, "Four mobile suits incoming from seven o'clock!" Burt informed the bridge. But then the four mobile suits were gone, from a blast of a Gottfried of the Avalon. Lunamaria then fired at the ones behind the machines destroyed, destroying one with her blast, as Rey reloads his beam rifle cartridge rather than waiting for it to reload.

In the denfence headquarters, Cagalli had arrived. "Minerva is coming closer to our waters." a soldier called.

"Fire warning shots, and if they continue I will permit a direct attack from the fleet and our mobile suit squad!" Yuuna called.

"Yuuna!" Cagalli yelled.

He turned to her with annoyance in his eyes. "The country is not your plaything!" he yelled at her. "Stop acting on your emotions alone!" which gave a look of shock within Cagalli's eyes.

ORB naval fleet ORB flag ship.

In the Avalanche Garret was itching to go after the Earth Forces, but did not, respecting the Representatives wishes, and only attack the ZAFT forces when they are to close. "This completely stupid." was all Garret said.

"I agree." Max said behind him, already connected into the mobile suits weapon systems. "I'm targeting the waters by the Minerva, after what they did for Miss Cagalli, I will not fire on such a ship." Max told him.

"Good, I don't want to fire on a ship that tried to save the Planet." Garret told her.

On the bridge, the crew were having the same conversation. "We are being very ungrateful." Todaka told his bridge crew. As out in the fighting, Aelan and Shinn try desperatly to destroy the Zamzah, as below, Nicola and Alexis try to take out the Quazer. "Although the word may not exist in the world of politics." He began. "Issure the warning. And aim our weapons infront of the Minerva's bow!" he ordered. "I don't want any direct hits!" he called.

"Y-Yes sir!" a soldier called.

"Commander, that goes against orders!" A recruit told his commander.

"In the words of Kevin Walker before he became a politician. Hell if I care." Todaka told him with a smirk. As the Minerva, and Avalon continue to destroy Earth Forces ships, Todaka began the warning. "Calling the ZAFT battleship Minerva, and Mercenary Group Legends Rising, You are currently approaching the territorial of the Orb Union. Our country will not permit you into our waters." Todaka told them. "Please change your course immediately." Todaka continued.

"What?" Was all Shinn, and Aelan could ask as they continued to maneuver around the blasts of the Zamzah.

"Captain!" Arthur called within the bridge.

"Do it, we don't want that to happen, tell Avalon, to begin a change course for Carpentaria." Talia told Meyrin who nodded.

Shinn looked down seeing the badly damaged Minerva heading south, away from the Earth Forces, and a general direction to Carpentaria. Shinn watched his ship as Aelan tried to warn him. "Shinn look out!" Aelan called, as Shinn turned only to be grabbed by the monsterous claw of the Zamzah.

"Shit!" Shinn called as the large mobile armor began to take him down to the ground. The mobile armor, planned on throwing Shinn into the water with such force it would crush the mobile suit. But the phase shift of the mobile suit precaution system began to turn off. And thanks to this, with the heat being produced by the claw sliced through the Impulses leg.

"SHINN!" Aelan called as she activated her wings of light prototype to increase her machines speed as she sped after the falling Gundam. Shinn slowly closed his eyes, thinking this battle is the end of his life.

As many memories began to take shine, First, were the deaths of his parents, and his little sister. And the many battles he has had so far since the Minerva had launched. And the memorial, with his sisters face coming to his mind. "I won't. . ." Shinn began. "I won't let such a thing kill me!" Shinn yelled, as Aelan stopped sensing something coming from the Impulse. That was when in Shinn's minds eye, a red seed bounce once and then shattered into a brilliant light. Leaving a blank stare within Shinn's eyes. And he used what power he has left in his machine to use in his Force pack.

"DIE!" one of the three pilots in the Zamzah yelled. Fireing its Plasma Cannons, but Aelan took those hits with her lightwave shield. Shinn flew towards the Minerva, as the Zamzah left Aelan and gave chase to the Impulse.

"Minerva Meyrin!" Shinn radioed. "Please prepare the Deuterion beam!" Shinn called, in which Chris, and Aelan never heard of before. As Shinn continued to dodge the attacks of the Zamzah that was right on his tail. "And launch the leg flyer, and sword silhouette!" Shinn told her.

"Shinn!" Meyrin called relieved.

"_Hurry you can do it right?_" Shinn asked her.

"Y-Yes!" Meyrin told him.

"Listen to his directions Meyrin!" Talia ordered her.

"_Deuterion Chamber, standby. The targeting and tracking systems have locked onto the impulse. Deuterion beam fire!"_ Meyrin yelled. Beside the bridge, a slow green beam was fired towards the Impulse Gundam. The beam connected to the Deuterion receiver located where the two antenna of the mobile suit connected, as the power levels of the machine, sky rocketed to full power. Which caused the phase shift of the machine to re activate. Shinn, then drew a beam sabre, and used its shield to its true purpose. He approached the enemy machine with his blank eyes stareing calling for Death to destroy the pilots within the machine. The Plasma beams connected with the shield, as the Impulse pushed its thrusters to maximum, causing both Chris and Aelan to look at it with awe. Shinn instantly pulled up, and plunged the beam sabre into the cockpit of the enemy machine. Killing all three of its pilots, with one strike incinirating one man, and burning the other two with very intense heat.

Aelan then decided to finish the machine off once and for all, as the Impulse jumped away, leaving the beam sabre, Aelan fired her Azure beam, eradicating everything of the machine. "Launch the Silhouette!" Shinn ordered, As the silhoutte flyer, and the leg flyer fly towards Shinn, he dropped his phase shift, and leg flyer to dock with the new ones. As its new red phase shift armor became once again. And with that, Shinn had one target in mind, the main fleet of the Earth Forces. As he used his anti ship swords for what they are named for. As he destroyed ship after ship with slice after slice.

Under the water, Nicola dodged an Phonon Maeser cannon. Alexis then got an idea. "Nicola, prepare to activate your beam!" Alexis called, as Nicola nodded. Nicola fired her anchor at the Quazer as it dodged the attack, but was captured by the Avian which wrapped its arms around the Quazer. "Going up?" Alexis asked, as she charged her thrusters to fly up out of the water. The blue Gundam and Avian flied into the air, as the Quazer was now a fish out of water. Alexis quickly let go and let the Quazer enter a free fall. As a lot of steam began to come from the water below. No one saw it until the steam vanished, as Nicola was now above the water, with beam ignited anti ship sword in her hand. As the steam vanished from around the Quazer, it was slice horizontally in half at the cockpit.

Chris caught Nicola befoe she fell into the ocean again as they watched Shinn, slicing and dicing the Earth Forces fleet. After destroying one ship, he jumped to the next one and did the same thing as what he did to the last ship. Everyone in all ships, and mobile suits were shocked to see Shinn's feroicity towards the Earth Forces fleets. Even the ORB fleet were speechless seeing what was unfolding.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria spoke as Aelan watched shocked, seeing this only when Kevin went berserk upon the Earth Forces when the Archangel and Kusanagi went off to space. As with the Earth Forces point of view, they saw the Impulse as a monster that could not be hurt.

ORB defence HQ

"That's" Cagalli tried to say.

"The Earth forces are in full retreat!" the relay soldier called. As Kira and Kevin both watched the battle end seeing the damage done to the Earth Forces.

2 Hours Later, PLANT Chairman Dullindal's office.

Within the office, Gilbert, and Meer watch Athrun finish putting on a ZAFT top flight pilots uniform on. He looked at Meer who was excited to see one of her hero's in a military uniform. Gilbert the presented Athrun a small box. As it was the emblem he gave Aelan before she left, "This is FAITH!" Athrun said in shock.

"I don't want you placed within the normal chain of command, and I'm sure that would be troublesome for you as well." The chairman told him. "This will make things more convenient. Although the meaning of FAITH detachment is to pledge your allegiance. . . You can just pledge your allegiance to your own convictions and loyalty." The chairman told a former chairmans son.

"Chairman. . ." was all Athrun could say.

"You're a person who can follow what you trust. Never submit before intimidation, and fight when necessary, right?" The chairman asked him.

"I wish to be like that, but. . ." Athrun answered.

"You can do it Athrun." Gilbert told the teenager. "So please, use that power when you feel it to be necessary." he continued. "Although this might sould overly generous, please do it not only for ZAFT and the PLANTs. But for a world, where everyone can live peacefully." And with that, Athrun looked at the emblem one last time, and took it into his hand, and placed it on the collar of his uniform.

"Yes sir." Athrun told him. Athrun went to the Elevator, but then he was followed by Meer. "Meer what is it?" Athrun asked her.

"Athrun, could you please take this to Chris and the others when you reach Earth?" She asked him, handing a small envelope to him.

"Sure, I will Meer, please be careful will you Meer?" Athrun asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, and I'll be going to Earth in two months or so, and I hope we can see each other again." She told him as he nodded with Meer smiling at him. "Thank you!" She told him, as she kissed him on the cheek, out of friendship.

Athrun emerged into the hangar, as Meer went back to the office in the elevator, Athrun climbed into the Saviour Gundam. "_I'm sure you're also worried about the situation in Orb. So please go join the Minerva._" The chairman radioed to the young pilot. "_I have high hopes for that battleship. . . And that they may sever a role similar to the Archangel's role in the last war._ _Please lend them your strength."_

In the mobile suit, Athrun began to launch from the Hangar. "Athrun Zala, Saviour Launching!" Athrun called. As the mobile suit, launched from the hangar just as the Justice did two years ago.

Earth, Avalon bridge.

"Aingeal, put the message I'm receiving through." Aelan told her, as Aelan nodded. On the screen, Meer within the elevator was going up towards the Chairmans office.

"Meer whats up?"_ Chris asked._

Meer just smiled at the group with her usual smile. "_I have a job for you!_" She called to them with a wink. "Athrun Zala is heading to ORB soon, to join with the Minerva." She told them.

"Meer! is Athrun still there!" Chris called to her as she shook her head. "Damn, ORB has just joined the Earth Forces!" Chris told her.

"_Oh no, please, go and help him when her arrives!_" Meer pleaded as Chris nodded to Aelan.

"I'll go." Aelan told them as she began to leave the bridge.

"_Please, protect both Athrun and the Minerva._" Meer pleaded to them.

"Mission accepted." Chris told her as she nodded to her friends.

"_And when Athrun arrives with you, he has a message from me for you._" Meer told them as Chris nodded with Meer leaving the screen.

"Hey Aelan take this." Chris said taking something out of the pocket and throwing it at Aelan.

"Whats this for?" Aelan asked.

"Its information on your machines defence capabilties, ZAFT may have it, but I also think the three ship alliance can make some use of it." Chris told her.

"You don't mean, the beam shield technology you have been working on, using my machine as a prototype?" Aelan asked as Chris nodded.

"Yes, I think Miss Clyne can find it rather useful from what Andrew told me back in Indea." Chris told her as Aelan nodded and left the bridge.

Aelan went for the hangar as she got into the Red Queen. "_Red Queen being transported to Starboard Catapult._" Aingeal radioed in the hangar as Aelan strapped herself in. And the Red Queen attached to the Catapult.

On the bridge, Talia came on. "_Chris, we are detecting a launch from your ship, is the Earth Forces trailing us?_" Talia asked.

"No commander, we just received a side job, and Aelan is going to go fullfill it." Chris informed the Captain of the Minerva.

"Red Queen is clear for Launch." Aingeal told them, as in the Hangar, Aelan lowered her visor.

"Aelan Stratos, heading out!" She called as her mobile suit blasted off into the sky, and began to head towards ORB once again.

A/N: Review Review Review, is all I'm asking, come on folks. I hope you liked the brief appearance of a new Earth Forces machine. I will now post its information now.

**Model number(s): **GAT-721

**Code name: **Quazer Gundam

**Unit type: **prototype Underwater Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer: **Earth Alliance

**Operator(s): **Earth Alliance

**First deployment: **January 1st C.E. 73

**Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Dimensions: **overall height 17.43 meters

**Weight: **max gross weight 91.61 metric tons

**Construction: **unknown

**Powerplant: **ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown

**Equipment and design features: **sensors, range unknown; Trans-Phase Shift (TPS) armor, Positronic Deflector shield 2 on each shield and 1 on forehead

**Fixed armaments: **Phonon Maser Cannon (Located within the chest), "Scylla" Multiphase beam cannon located on Head Shield Armaments: 2x Beam Claws, 3x torpedos upon each shield, High Energy beam rifle within each shield.

**Optional hand armaments:** F10A Beam Glaive

Pilot: Komya Risgard

And a warning, when I do have the episodes at hand, it will not take me long to write it. P.S., next chapter is the assassination attempt on Lacus Clyne, and that means, a returning character that was in the AU that has yet to be introduced in this story. And Aelan coming in to help the Walker Mansion out and also to deliver a little gift, from the Legends Rising.


	21. Chapter 19: The Past will always haunt

Phase 13:

Chapter 19: The Past will always haunt the future.

2 Hours, before Aelan's launch. Minerva bridge.

The bridge was still within its battle position, incase the Earth Forces were to turn around and attack the ship again. Meyrin reported of what her job was meant for her to do. "Luna's and Reys mobile suits have re entered the hangar, Avalons mobile suits had returned to their ship as well." Meyrin informed her captain. "The Impulse has also returned." Meyrin informed the bridge.

Taila nodded, as she continued to think of he Earth Forces, as the battered Minerva, heads towards the Carpentaria base. "Although I'd like to think that they won't pursue us any further." Talia informed Asriel who was in the Avalons commanders chair as they spoke to each other. "We don't know for sure, so it will be a bit of a relief with your ship escorting us." Talia told them. "Either way, give all the pilots a rest." Talia told Asriel as he nodded in agreement.

"_Yes, of course, after that battle everyone would need a rest._" Asriel told them as Talia nodded in agreement.

"Arthur, hurry up with the ship's damage report." Taila told her second in command.

"Yes Mam!" he obliged telling her. "Damage control, submit your report on all sections." He commanded.

"What of damages to your ship Asriel?" Talia asked.

"_Hmm, we seem to have taken some damage on our Starboard side, but nothing serious at all so we have nothing to worry about. Even though we will have to stop at Carpentaria to get that payment you offered us."_ Asriel told her as Talia nodded.

"Yes of course, we will see to it." Talia told him. "It was definitley your crew that got us through." Talia complimented.

"_I don't think so." _Asriel began. "_It seems the pilot of the Impulse is the true hero of the hour, none of us were even able to penetrate those shields. Even though, Nicola did destroy that G-Weapon they sent out, I find it odd seeing them send out these new models._" Asriel told her, as she remembered the Neo Strike, Strike Noir, and now this new machine as well. And only one of the three were destroyed as far as they know of.

"His moves were unbelievable!" Arthur complimented Shinn even though he wasn't even there. "He destroyed that Mobile Armor, and he sank six enemy ships, along with two of the carriers, with his melee weapons no less." Arthur informed them. "I've never heard of such numbers!"

As down in the hangar, as Shinn opened up his cockpit, he could see the entire mechanic crew, and even the other pilots waving at him. "Shinn!" Vino called up to him with a wave. "Hey!" As soon as Shinn got to the ground, he was being congratulated by the entire mechanical crew of the Minerva in the hangar. "We heard you did a phenomenal job out there!"

"Great Job Shinn!" Someone else called as back on the bridge.

"No doubt that kid is, worthy of a medal!" Arthur commented.

"But that is the Impulse's . . . No, it was that boy's strength." Talia commented. Arthur looked at her a bit confused. "I've always wondered why that unit was given to Shinn and not Rey. Could it be that Chairman Dullindal knew about this from the beginning?" She wondered.

"Hmm, that could be true" Arthur commented. "The Chairman after all an expert in DNA analysis." Arthur told her as she smiled at the thought. "But still, that was amazing! I didn't even think we are going to make it through the situation. . . Even with legends Rising." He told her. "Not even Ironwall, the Red Queen, heck even the Sturmfalke, and Freedom at Jachin Due wouldn't match up to this!" Arthur exaggerated.

Talia nodded, "Once we get into Carpentaria, we'll get the Avalon Permission to dock as well, then we will file for a recommendation of a Medal, along with our reports." Talia told him. As she looked into the sky, where the general direction of the PLANTs were. "I'm sure the military headquarters will be rather surprised by this as well." She commented to herself.

Down in the hangar, Mad Ades, the head mechanic of the Minerva began to break up the little victory party. "Come on, you guys. Back to work." He told them. "Get back to your jobs already! We still have a long way to go until Carpentaria." He continued.

This gave the three pilots the ability to finally leave the hangar, as Shinn and Lunamaria immediatly walked towards the elevator. "Shinn," She began to get his attention. "Honestly what happened?" She asked him. "You fought like a super ace all of a sudden!" she continued. "Is that what they call an adrenaline rush?" She asked him another question.

"To be honest, I'm not too sure myself." Shinn answered her, "My head cleared up suddenly when I got after I saw the Orb Ships fire, which brought me to think, " He began. "I won't be beaten like this!" he told her.

Lunamaria sighed a bit as she asked another question. "So basically, you snapped?" she asked.

"No, I don't think that is what happened, it was different." Shinn commented.

"No matter, either way Shinn you defended the ship." Rey told him as the other two nodded looking at their blonde friend. "Being able to stay alive, is valuable in itself." he commented. "All that we have done really, is that it now means that we still have a tomorrow to look forward to." He told the two as he walked further ahead of them. With that Rey continued to walk down the hall, as at the Avalon, they got their call from Meer.

Orb Union - Capital

Cagalli, stood infront of a large white marble monument, upon the monument were these words. "The peace loveing souls, Of Orb's formerrunners who held fast onto the ideals until the very end, we shall never forget them." Were what it said, as Cagalli could hear the sound of a motorcycle engine. The black clad figure stopped ten meters away from the monument as he removed his helmet and set it upon the bike. It was Kevin as he walked towards Cagalli, who was leaving flowers for the ones that gave up their lives two years ago. "Kevin, I'm sorry I was unable to stop the treaty." Cagalli told the man that approached her as she stared at the monument. "And father, I'm also sorry as well, that I couldn't keep our true Ideals, of a world where Coordinators and Naturals could co exist." Cagalli spoke to the monument ahead of them.

Kevin walked up to his former fiance and put a hand upon her shoulder. "Cagalli, don't blame yourself, and I will see to it that someway we will be able to fight back." Kevin told her as she nodded with the feeling of his grip on her shoulder.

"Kevin. . ." Cagalli began.

"Listen Tovarisch, we all will have our hard times, and this treaty is one of them." Kevin told her, as a limo began to pull up behind them. As at the same time, Aelan landed the Red Queen, in the nearby forest by the Walker Mansion under the stealth technology of the Mirage Colloid. Aelan however, got out, and surveyed the area, do to not sensing any Destroyers near by.

From the Limo, Yuuna emerged from the vehicle, as he came over to them. "This place sure hasn't changed." Yuuna said in a cool calm voice, with both of his hands in his pockets. "Just like it used to be." Yuuna told the two that were infront of the grave. "I think it will be soon time to fix up your fathers grave Cagalli." Yuuna told her, as all he was getting from Kevin was just short of a cold reception.

"Yuuna. . ." Cagalli said surprised not knowning this man was to arrive.

"I thought you be here Cagalli, you know you shouldn't go out alone like this. You shouldn't be going around without any bodyguards." Yuuna told her as Kevin turned to him.

"Listen you pompous twit, what do you think I am?" Kevin asked the younger of the Seylan's.

"Exactly what I say Walker, we can't really trust you, with the fact of what you are. Tell me it wasn't you that killed those friends of yours five years ago?" Yuuna asked him, as Kevin fought and fought not to make this person pay. "This is exactly why, you are to dangerous to be a body guard, hence why we revoked that from you when you returned from the PLANTs." Yuuna told him. "Come now Cagalli, we must talk alone." Yuuna told her as Kevin was left in shock as he took her down the stairs towards the Limo that waited.

The two drove off, as Kevin also walked down, and clenched a fist with his left arm. He pictured the face of Yuuna upon the trunk of a tree. Kevin forced his left hand through the entire tree shattering splinters onto the other side of the tree, as it fell to the ground. With that one punch out of his system, he climbed onto the back of his motorcycle, and drove off towards his ocean side Mansion.

Yuuna's Limo

The limo continued to drive back to his Home, he had a small conversation with his soon to be wife. "Cagalli, even though Orb is safe, keep in mind the state of the world right now." Yuuna told her.

"I know, but what is it you want?" She asked him. "You came all this way because you needed something from me, right?" she asked. "Well, what are you waiting for." She began leaning onto the door, "Hurry up and tell me already." She ordered.

"My my, I see that Kevin Walker has more influence on you than I feared." Yuuna told her as she looked at him. "For you to be a proper leader, we need to change your way of speaking." Yuuna told her. "Everyone will eventually be upset if you, the maternal figure of this nation, if you continue to act like Walker." He continued as Cagalli just watched the sky from the window. "Even if it's okay for you to be like that now." He told her, as he then thought of changeing the subject. "Earlier I gave a report and a pledge to your fathers tombstone, that I'll defend both Orb, and you Cagalli with my life." He told her, which got her attention.

"Yuuna that's. . .!" Cagalli began.

"Althought it'll be rather hurried, it's been decided that our wedding will take place at the same time as the signing of the treaty." With this news, Cagalli was shocked with surprise. "After all, the citizens are rather agitated by the recent turn of events. It'll also serve to show them that we, the leaders of this country, are dedicated to working together for this country."

"But that's. . ." Cagalli began to continue what she was going to say. "Wait a second, Yuuna! I'm still. . .!" She said with her hands raised to him, and Yuuna eyeing her left hand. With that, he grabbed it with his right hand.

"You're not a child anymore, Cagalli." Yuuna told her holding the hand with the precious ring that was upon her finger. "I do feel a little sorry fo ryou that it's a little early but. . ." he told her, "We are both Naturals, And Orb will ally with the Atlantic Federation. It was an impossible notion You live in an entirley different world from them, to begin with, both Kevin and Alex are Coordinator's." Yuuna told her, turning her from her friends and family.

"Yuuna!" she began to raise her voice to the purple haired Natural.

"There is no point in yelling at me." He told her, "Or would you rather not marry me, and tell the entire population of Orb's citizens that you choose those two instead?" he asked her. "That you will ally, with ZAFT again, and that the Atlantic Federation should become our enemy once again?"

"I never said such a thing. . .!" she told him.

"Then, will you abandon this country, and your responsibilities and run away? Taking your family name of Athha with you?" He asked her. This was causing Cagalli to seriously doubt herself, "Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Coordinators in particular, But whether it be, Walker, him, or your little brother. I'm saying that we can't have them around you. Not around, Cagalli Yula Athha, the representative of the ORB union!" he told her.

Oceanside Walker Mansion:

Aelan watched the children play from the cliff side, as she remembered the good times of her younger life. As she had already sensed that Kevin had gone back to the Mansion, she knew she was safe, as from what she knows of Empathetic senses, from Chris, that Kevin can't distinguish it from, friend or foe. Unless he knew who he was sensing. As she on the otherhand, can sense Destroyers, do to a special sensor within her. And she knew, the Red Queen is safe from detection as long as it did not move from its waiting spot while under the Mirage Colloid. "Those kids are very happy, I guess Kira, Miss Yamato, Malchio, and Lacus treat them rather well." Aelan told herself, as she layed on her back in the grass. "If war had not come like this, this would surely be the life." She told herself. "I should seriously stop talking to myself."

Inside the Mansion

Murrue was on the balcony as Kevin was in the study working on a Laptop, as Andrew was in the kitchen spicing up a new batch of Coffee he was making. "Alright!" Andy called as he finished with the new batch. With that he poured two glasses of the coffee. He then went to the Balcony with Murrue. "This is a nice breeze." Andrew told Murrue as she moved her hair from her face.

"Yes, it sure is." She replied back to him, seeing him carrying two cups.

"I've deepened the roast a little from yesterday's batch." Andrew gladly told the former captain of the Archangel. He passed her one of the two cups in his hands, "I wonder, how you'll like it." Murrue gladly took a drink of the coffee. The taste surprised her, as she gave him an answer.

"I liked Yesterday's better." she told him. Andy then took a drink from his own cup.

"I think, I'm beginning to understand your preferences of coffee." He told her. Murrue laughed at what he said, as the both of them turned to the ocean, to see Kira walking beneath them. "But"

"Either Way. . ." The two said at a time, as Andrew turned to her after hearing them speak at the same time. "Go ahead. Ladies first." Andrew told her.

"No, no, the gentlemen should go first at a time like this." Murrue told him with a hand gesture.

"Well. . . Although Orb's decision is unfortunate, I don't think it can be helped." He began.

"Yes. . ., I'm sure from what Kevin has said, Cagalli did her best too." Murrue commented.

"Even though she's the Representative, politics when the world is in such a state is too difficult for a pair of eighteen year olds." Andrew informed her. "I don't intend to chastise her, but the problem is now, on our side"

"Yes. . ."

"You and the others aside, Kira, Lacus, Kevin, and I might have to prepare to move." Andrew informed her of what is to come for joining the alliance.

"To the PLANTs?" Murrue asked.

"Yes, even though I don't like it, its looking to be that way." Kevin told them as he came to the Balcony, to watch the sun set over the ocean. As away on the cliff, Aelan used her Destroyer features in her eyes to zoom in on the three that are now on the Balcony.

"It might be the only place, that is safe for us. And at this pace, it looks like that will be the only safe place for us to live." Andrew continued. "Well. . ." he began turning to Murrue, "if you like, would you come with us?" He asked her. Murrue was surprised at the proposal as she turned to him.

"That may be a bad Idea Andrew, because I'm sure the citizens are rather upset since we just had a war declared on us," Kevin told him as the Desert tiger nodded.

"From what I've heard from you Kevin, that the chairman Dullindal is a proper and honest man." Andy said as he turned with his back to the railing now. "I'm pretty sure, he won't do something stupid, and blame all of the naturals for the Nuclear attack." he continued.

"Even though, we'd be happiest, if we could just live and die peacefully somewhere." Murrue said out of the blue, as the breeze blew threw her hair, as well as Kevin's and Andrew's. As the breeze carried the smell of the ocean throughout the mansion. "I wonder, what is that we're still looking for."

That night, Aelan slept in a tree that had a good view of the mansion from it, and not very far away from the Red Queen Gundam. But that was when something strange happened that she could sense. A presence she has not felt for two years, and another one, no longer than a few months. This woke her up immediately as she looked down below to see shadows on the beach, that were not made by the cliff, or the trees. "What in the world?" She questioned herself, as she could see, the shadows were carrying automatic rifles. "This is not good." she told herself drawing a colt, and began to sneak towards the mansion. "How am I to warn them?" she wondered as she then thought of an idea. "Haro or Kevin!" she told herself, as she used her Destroyer communicator in her head, to either send a message to Walker, or the Haro's.

Down below on the beach, twenty people arrive in wet suits, as they peeled them off, and checking their weapons on last time. With them, were one person, in a dark trenchcoat, with only his jade eyes peering through the darkness. Next was the sandy blonde haired twenty six year old Jack Carter, as his age had been accelerated do to his Cloning. On his side, was a semi automatic pistol, as the trench coat person appeared to not be carrying any weapons at all. The others other than those two, were equipping themselves with night vision goggles. "Listen" The man in the trenchcoat began, as his voice was mechanical, "Do not leave behind any sign of their deaths, at the scene, no matter what." the man said as Carter nodded.

"All of you will handle the ones that live here, leave the owner of this place, to me and Kra you got that!" Carter ordered as the soldiers nodded. "_I love my job_" Carter thought to himself.

"We must kill her for sure." The mechanical voice told them, as he began to walk towards the mansion, using what he could to find Walker, within that building. All twenty two of them, began to move to the manor, with the trenchcoat mechanical voice person and Carter walked behind them. "So Carter, this is what you mean, by working for the side of the coin." Kra began as Carter nodded.

"Yes, our true purpose, will someday be brought to light, but for now, we must do things secretly. As though the Professor, had ordered." Carter told the larger person.

Inside the Mansion, Kevin slept in his own room, as did Kira, Andrew, Murrue, Miss Yamato, and Malchio all sleeping in seperate beds, as Lacus sleeps in one of two very large beds with the children. As the soldiers crept closer to the house, as inside Mr. Pink began to awaken, as it had received the message from Siren. "What the heck? What the heck?" It called. "This isn't good!" It called, as Kevin heard it and the message in his head.

"_Who ever receives this, get to the shelter with everyone now!_" was what he heard, as then he felt, three presences that were outside, as everyone were to be on the inside right now. Within moments, Murrue, and Andrew were up as well, with each of them going to a wall, as they punched in a code on keypads, to reveal automatic pistols, a feature of the house for Kevin Walker, able to find a weapon in any room.

Kira had also awakened, wondering what Haro was yelling about. As the soldiers outside, were creeping below the balcony, as up above, Aelan was on the roof, looking for a way to get in, to protect her friends, and the one she wants to kill her self, and wont let anyone do so for her. In the mansion, Kevin, Murrue, and Andrew who were all fully dressed with a pistol each in their hands. "I wonder which group they belong to." Andrew questioned.

"Take everyone to the underground shelters." Kevin told Murrue who nodded.

"Yes." Murrue said as she left, as Kevin looked at Andrew.

"Who ever trespasses on my house will be shot, got that Andy?" Kevin asked him as Andrew nodded.

In the hall, Mr. Pink was bouncing as before it got past one hallway, a womans hand grabbed it out of the air. "HELP!" it called as it then seen Aelan's face. "No Help!" it called again.

"Shh Haro." She told the little pink ball. "Here, open up, its something for Miss Clyne." Aelan told it, as the Haro did so, as Aelan saw a silver and a gold key within it. She ignored them, and put the disc that Chris entrusted to her, and now entrusting it to the Haro. "Now go Find Lacus, and tell them, the Siren is no enemy this time." She told the Haro. As the ball continued to go down its path, Aelan went back down stairs, to meet the intruders head on. Andrew, and Kevin both Met Kira who was clueless why the Andy was holding a gun.

"Whats the matter?" Kira asked.

"No time to explain Kira, get dressed and help Murrue get everyone to the shelter." Kevin told him, passing Kira a gun. "Use this if need be Kira." Kevin told him, as Kevin continued down the hall.

"We have unwelcomed guests, go and get Lacus and the others and get to the shelter." Andrew told him.

"Yes!" Kira said surprised, and did as he was told.

Lacus and Kids room:

"Lacus!" Murrue called trying to wake the pink princess. As Lacus did looking at Murrue. "Come Everyone wake up." Murrue told the room, as the children wiped the sleep from their eyes as they started to stir.

"Whats going on?" A child asked.

"Shh." Murrue told the child.

"Murrue?" Lacus wondered.

"Lacus!" Kira called opening the door, with Malchio, and his Mother behind him.

Down below, in the Kitchen, Kevin waited for something to happen, as he helled a propane can in his hand. And had a fire extinguisher near by. The kitchen door to the outside began to open as a a pair of soldiers began to walk in. Kevin poped up, "Hey!" he called to the soldiers who looked over. "Gass Leak detected!" Kevin yelled at them, as he threw the propane can at one of the soldiers, as soon as the soldier caught it however, Kevin fired his gun at the can, igniting the gass within the canister. This blew both of them out of the windows.

As in another hallway, Aelan heard the explosion, as she ran down a hall, as she heard gun fire nearby. Both from a pistol, and machine guns. As at the same time, Murrue was covering the children, Lacus, Malchio, Kira, and Miss Yamato from behind. "Stay away from the windows, and hurry to the shelter!" Murrue told them. As they had no objections to do so. Murrue then saw one of the soldiers run by as she fired at him and missed as the glass that was between her target and herself shattered, as the sounds of the gun fire frightened the children.

"I'm scared!" The children spoke as Lacus was holding the child that was most scared within her arms.

"We'll be fine, Now please hurry!" Lacus told the children. As everyone began to move, with Murrue more cautious before. She checked the hallway ahead, giving them the all clear sign to move ahead. As she nodded to Kira who was the last, a soldier came through one of the halls doors, and opened fire nearly hitting Murrue.

"Murrue!" Kira called in surprise.

"Go!" She told him as Kira had no objections. Murrue became prone to the wall as the soldier that fired at her got closer. And before he knew it, he had a kick in the side of the head by Murrue who was hiding around the corner. As he fell to the ground, she did not want him to put the kids in danger anymore, as she shot him three times in the chest. The kids and others stood to watch as Kira picked up the closest one to him.

"Lets go!" Kira told them.

And Murrue followed them as everyone ran to the shelter, where they would be safe. Kira noticed something as he went around the corner. "Murrue Behind you!" He called. As two soldiers behind her opened fire, as she jumped and went around the corner, as the bullets began to hit the wall beside both her and Kira. Kira put the child down, and went to help Murrue, as he opened fire with his own gun with only protecting Lacus and everyone else on his mind. As Murrue reloaded her own weapon and joined in, as the two gunsmen killed the soldiers.

In the living room, Andy was hiding behind a couch fireing his own firearm at the enemy soldiers. With him running out of Ammo, as he jumped to a door which opened when he hit it. Unknown to him, a soldier opened the door and was hiding behind it. Andy began to walk by him, as the soldier went to use a knife on Andy. But before the knife could hit, the hand was sliceed off by something metal. Just then a blur of blonde hair with silver highlights flashed infront of him, as a blade stuck out from the soldiers back.

"Aelan!" Andrew said in shock, as she took her weapon from the mans chest.

"Its been a long time tiger." she told him, as she grabbed the rifle from the dead soldier. "Go, I'll handle these guys!" She told him, as she activated her EM shield, which had the bullets miss her completely when she showed herself at the door, and began to fire at the soldiers.

Leaving the Kitchen, Kevin threw a pan into the air, and ricouchetted a bullet off it, entering a soldiers skull. "Iron or Lead?" Kevin asked as he was having a bit of fun with this. Until the trenchcoat man appeared infront of him. Before Kevin asked any questions, he fired at the man, as the man held out his hand, stopping the bullets from reaching him. "What the?" Kevin wondered.

"Its been a long time Walker, ever since Banadiya two years ago." The mechanical voice commented. "Or don't you remember me Brother?" The voice said as the trenchcoat man removed his hat, to reveal sandy blonde hair, and an older face of Kevin's, with the upper part of the right hand side of the head, was what looked like a Mechanical skull. "Last time, you had a special kind of bullet, now that wont help you, this time it will be a straight out fight. Or are you such a coward to use special tactics to beat me?" The man asked.

"Michael?" Kevin still in shock of the appearance of the man, who removed the trenchcoat, to reveal Black pants, and a metal chest plate. The man was far more ripped in the abdomen more so than certain soldiers. "But how?" Kevin asked.

"How what, how am I alive, how did I find you, or how am I going to get revenge for the death of Erica?" Michael asked him, as Kevin was still in utter shock. "Walker, these days, you are so pathetic, last time, you killed me without hesitation, is that because I threatened that blonde one those years ago?" Michael began to ask, trying to make Kevin angry again. "Or, maybe I should kill our sister, then go kill that woman?" he asked, bringing in more shock than what Kevin thought possible. "Hmmhmhmhm, I bet you that your wondering. How do you know that? and various questions like that." Michael began to mock. "Oh, I'm the incredible mysterious Walker, ha!" he began just trying to make Kevin snap as Kevin begun to do so.

"Shut up Michael!" Kevin began, taking the threat to Cagalli, and the others more and more.

"Oh, maybe I should kill that blonde one, just like you killed ERICA!" Michael yelled, as his own ranting made him to angry, as he began to charge Kevin with shoulder right at the man. Kevin jumped over the locomotive of Michael, as Mike smashed through the wall behind him.

"You'll have to do better than that Michael." Kevin mocked, as Michaels anger began to bring into a blind rage. As Michael ran at Kevin again, and missed, Kevin continued. "This is why I was the leader Michael, I kept my anger in check, and that is why I fought without fault." Kevin mocked as Michael ran at him again, but this time was different, as Kevin jumped into the air out of the way, something grabbed onto his ankles, and with that Kevin was forced to crash right into the ground, with his back smashing the floor beneath him. When Kevin saw what had grabbed him, two long mechanical arms, were coming from Michaels back. "What in the world?" Kevin asked himself.

"Hehehe hahahahaha!" Kraken laughed, "Abaddon is not gone Walker!" Kraken told him. "Infact, it's better than it once was, and as I." Kraken told his former commander, as two more robotic arms could be seen from his back, as Kraken looked much like Doctor Octavious from Spiderman.

"But how, I destroyed the facility!" Kevin called.

"Not completely, you've destroyed the above part of the facility, not below, where that equipment was copied, and made once again, and I am the first, that came from it." Kraken told him. "I am the first, and definatly not last Walker." Kraken began as he walked closer to the original of his cloned body. "Ragh!" Kraken yelled as one Mechanical arm came crashing down towards Walker, who rolled out of the way, before he became pernamently stuck in the Earth.

Meanwhile, with Aelan and Andrew, the Desert Tiger began to walk away as a Radio of the dead soldier Aelan killed came on. "_The target has moved to Area E, along with the children._" This broadcast bought Andrews full attention, and Aelans, as the last member of the previous room was no more. "_She isn't armed, and is guarded only by one male and one woman! Hurry up and kill them!" _The one sending the message ordered.

"Come Aelan, we must get to Lacus and the others." Andrew told her as she nodded throwing the used rifle to the corpse that once use to wield it. "What made you decide to come here?" Andrew asked her.

"A job, but for now, this is personal." Aelan told him as she walked behind the former desert commander.

As at the door for the underground shelter, Murrue was covering them, as Kira and Malchio were opening the shelter for everyone, as Lacus, and Miss Yamato were trying to keep the kids calm. Behind them, Andrew made his appearance and began to help Murrue as Kira, Lacus and the children saw Aelan.

"Queen!" A child called, seeing Aelan without her mask, as this was Murrue's first time seeing her without it.

"Waltfeld, Aelan!" Murrue said relieved knowing that Aelan would not harm no children, or anyone trying to help them.

"Murrue where is Walker?" Aelan asked, as she joined in the firefight.

"Last time I saw him, he went for the Kitchen." Murrue told her as Aelan nodded, as the doors began to open, and Mr. Pink finally made it to Lacus.

"Hurry children." Lacus and Miss Yamato told the children. And unknown to everyone, a soldier was taking aim to Lacus from the window.

"Hurry, there's quite a number of them!" Andrew ordered them, as Kira nodded. Aelan saw the soldier that was taking aim at Lacus.

And without thinking, she called Lacus by the wrong name. "Meer! I mean Lacus Down!" Aelan called, as Kira rammed himself into Lacus pushing her away from the line of fire with Aelan firing over them both, shooting the man in the window between the eyes through the goggles as the helmet shattered. Andrew was wondering, why Aelan mixed Lacus up, for the name Meer. "Go get in now!" Aelan told them, as they did with Kira and Lacus worried.

"What about Kevin?" Lacus asked.

"Get in there, I will go help him, and trust me Lacus, in this encounter, I have no intention on killing him, only on protecting you, and everyone else in this house." Aelan told her, as Aelan disappeared into the darkness.

"Come on." Andrew and Murrue told both Kira and Lacus to get in. Once they were all inside, Andrew turned to Kira as the door shut, and the panel locked itself. Murrue went to her knees. "Are you alright?" Andy asked.

"Yes, they were coordinators." Murrue told them.

"Yeah, and they are no amateurs, they've been trained for combat." Andrew informed them, as he turned to Kira. "Kira, with your link with Kevin, tell him that he will be having back up arrive soon, and tell him we are all in the shelter."

"Right." Kira told him, as he began to focus.

As at the same time, Kevin was thrown threw the wall of the living room, where dead bodies littered the floor. "Arghh!" Kevin called in pain, as this time, Michael was a lot more tougher than the last time they had fought.

"Walker! you will pay for killing her!" Michael yelled as he emerged from the hole, using the bottom robotic arms to walk. Kevin, was hurt, and he could tell, even with his agumentation, even fighting another supersoldier will hurt at least a little. But as he was contemplating this, one of the robotic hands grabbed Walker by the face, which began to tear the prosthetic skin from his face, revealing the metal of his face once again. "Now you die!" Kraken yelled, as he flinged Kevin into two walls, one to the outside, and another back where they came from. That was when Walkers left arm began to change, into a blade rather than a normal arm.

"Not today!" Kevin muffled, as he used the arm to slice off what was of the mechanical hand, which allowed him to land away from Kraken, to get back into the game. He however then began to see something from the damaged arm, the "hand" of it was beginning to regenerate, through nano machines. "What?" Kevin asked.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, this is just swell Walker, you are already seeing much of the new advancements are happening for us, if you didn't destroy the facility, we would of been unstoppable!" Kraken told his younger self. Kevin was standing, with his right arm as a broadsword, which was still lighter than anything do to the arm. His clothing however was torn, and ripped apart from the battle with Kraken and bleeding from his arm, and with those extra arms, Kraken has been unable to even touch Kraken.

"_Kevin!"_ Kira called through the link, feeling Kevin weakened than what he usually was.

"_I'm sorry Kira, talk later, I'm a bit busy._" Kevin told Kira via the link as he was slammed by the mechanical arm, sending him through an antique case for a Japanese musket.

"_Alright, just to say we are safe, and you have backup on the way!_" Kira told him, as Kevin began to get up, as one of the Arms, slammed into Kevins chest, as another protruded a blade from it.

"This is the end of the great Hydra!" Kraken called, as the arm came ever closer upon Kevin's face.

"NOT TODAY!" Aelan's voice rang through, as she tackled into Kraken, which made him let go of Kevin. As both Aelan and Kraken went through the wall behind the older male, do to Aelan's own strength, of both Genetics and agumentations.

"Siren, so you turned traitorous to?" Kraken asked, as he stood up to see the woman ahead of him, who was shocked to see who and what she was fighting.

"Michael, but it can't be, I gave you a burial back in Banadiya!" Aelan called in shock as Michael cracked a smile.

"I see, and why are you defending Walker?" Kraken asked her, as she looked at him, with death in her violet eyes.

"Its because, you are suppose to be dead, and I've sworn on yours, and the others graves, that I will be the one to end his life." Aelan told him, as Kevin finally got back to his feet. As he saw Aelan extend her blades from her upper wrists. "Understand me Kraken, you are no longer the person I once knew, back before the event, you were a good guy, kind hearted, someone that I liked to be with, now you are a monster, More so than Walker!" Aelan told him.

"Don't you dare compare me to that monster!" Kraken yelled, as all four of the arms went right after her, Aelan jumped out of the way as all four arms slammed into the ground where she just was. But once she landed, the arms slammed into her gut, sending her through the wall.

"Aelan!" Kevin called, as he saw her go through the wall not far from him. "Damn it, Kraken is a lot stronger than what he once was, is this new Abaddon truly stronger than it once was?" Kevin asked himself, as Michael came into the room.

"You two traitors will die tonight!" Kraken called as Aelan came out of where she was sent through, and Kraken used the arms, to jump out of the way of her attack, as the arms began to allow him to walk on the ceiling. Three of the arms stayed connected as he thrusted one into the ground which Aelan dodged intime. Kevin on the other hand grabbed, the Musket, as he usually did, kept the ammo near by, as he had to take the ammo out in guns that were to easily accessed by the children.

"Hey! Kraken!" Kevin called. Michael looked at Walker, who fired the Musket, which was rather weak, but thanks to the gunpowder needed in the weapon, it blinded Michael.

"Argh!" He called, falling and landing on the ground again.

"Aelan!" Kevin called going over to Aelan, who was breathing heavily.

"Stay away Kevin, he's not down yet." She told him, as an arm came rushing towards them, as Aelan pushed Kevin away, and with that the arm grabbed her upper body, and flung her into the ceiling, and having her fall back to the ground with a hard thump.

"Kraken!" Kevin yelled, as though he was putting the rivalry away, and was actually protecting his former friend, and now arch rival. "You are more of a monster than I am, how would Erica feel that you are threatening the lives of children in part of your mission?" Kevin asked.

"It doesn't matter, she's gone, and that was because of you!" Kraken yelled, as he ran at Kevin, and grabbing two leisure couches from either side of him, with all four of his arms. "Your Going DO. . ." Kraken called, as unknown to him, he has been stabbed, as he looked down, he saw Aelan shoving one of her blades, into the abdomen. "Ae. . .Lan." Kraken stumbled as he felt the sharp pain of her blade within him.

"Kraken I'm sorry, but you are not even suppose to be alive right now." Aelan said, as he saw tears form down her cheeks, which were soaked of blood. Kevin noticed this as well, seeing the pain that Aelan has within her with what she is doing. Which was Killing a friend and knowing what she was doing. "Please, tell everyone that someday I will fulfill my promise." Aelan told him.

"Aelan?" Kevin wondered, as his brother still stood over her, as she had done what she had done, something he would never of expected her to do, and finally, the Nexus Project had claimed its first target.

"Kevin" Kraken said looking at Kevin, as he felt Aelan begin to remove her blade from him, as his mechanical arms begin to die. When Aelan removed her blades from the man, a red and blackish liquid began to leave his body. "Brother, Kill me here and now, I don't want to do this again" Kraken began, talking differently than what he was doing in the battle. Kraken then turned his head to Siren. "Aelan, your right, Erica would not want this, she would either want me to live in piece, or rest in piece, and I want the two of you, to make me rest in piece as I should be." He told the two of them, as Kevin nodded.

"Michael." Aelan almost said crying, as she looked upon her old friend.

"Aelan, thank you, for being a close friend, and know what I am going through, just remember, that we are going down the same path, will it all end when Kevin is killed? Or will you continue with your anger?" Michael asked.

"No, but, but, Kevin killed all of you, and he must be punished that way. I would not hurt anyone that cannot fight back." Aelan told him, as Kevin was hearing it from Aelan. "Its just something, I was born to do when I stuck my blade into you." Aelan told him, as Kraken was now down on his knee. Kevin just turned around and began to head back to his friends.

"Kraken, goodbye, and Aelan, do what is right will you?" Kevin asked her as he vanished in the night.

Aelan wrapped her arms around the man that was now on his knees. Michael took one of his hands, and took Aelan's placing it, in a weak point upon his armor. With that, he looked at Aelan one more time, and nodded, which Aelan sent her wrist blade through his chest, and out of the back of his neck destroying the spine. Once she had the blade leave, the mans body, he went limp dead in her arms. "Goodbye, my friend, again." She told him, standing up and began to walk towards the exit of the building.

Walker Mansion, Shelter Level one

Everyone were resting from the events that had happened, as Andrew, Kira, and Murrue were talking about the attackers. "A special task force of Coordinators, this is the worst." Murrue stated. As outside, the heard gunshots, as the door began to open infront of them, Kira, Andy, and Murrue got protectivley infront of Lacus and the others. They saw that, it was Kevin, bleeding from the left arm, and clothing shredded from the battle he just went through.

"Kevin!" Lacus called worried about Kevin.

He leaned against a wall and looked at his friends. "I will say this, I may not be able to get the stains out of the carpets" Kevin told them, as Kira smirked a little bit.

"Just like you Racher." Andrew laughed.

"So, what is the current situation?" Kevin asked his former mentor.

"Well, we were attacked by those special task forces, and not just that, but their target was Lacus, if it wasn't for Aelan, Lacus would not be alive at the moment." Andy told the cladded supersoldier as Kevin looked at his sister.

"I'm getting a bit confused now, Just what is Michael doing here?" Kevin wondered.

"Wait you mean Kraken?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I could swear I killed him back in Banadiya when you gave both Aelan and I that information." Kevin told him, as Andrew tried to think on what has happened.

"Hmm, I don't know what to think of this, we need more information, where's Red by the way?" Andrew asked.

"Don't know, she was last scene with Kraken, but after that I don't know, I can't even get a proper sense of her, but there is one other around that I know." Kevin answered.

"The true question now, is why are these people after Lacus." Kira pointed out.

"And me, Kraken was here for me, which does make sense, but for Lacus I have no Idea." Kevin answered. Minutes later, everyone were keeping the children quiet until time to emerge, even though Kevin killed a few more people before he arrived, the threat of that last presence still out there. "Hmm, I can't sense Aelan, I wonder if she left, or searching for that last person." Kevin pondered.

"Kevin, Kira, Commander Waltfeld, Murrue. . ." Lacus said coming towards the four military personel. "I was their target, wasn't I?" Lacus asked them, as she was busy calming the children down. Before anyone could answer, the building began to shake, as outside, Aelan viewed from the Red Queen, that the entire building was being bombed by the ZAFT UMF/SS0-3 Ash unit.

"Ashes?" Aelan wondered as she found it in the library of her machine. "What in the world are they doing here, is this ZAFTs doing?" She wondered as she watched the machines bombing the entire area. "It's a good thing I learned of this place, otherwise I'd be worried, they should be heading into the Level two bunker very soon." Aelan told herself.

As back in the bunker, everyone was shocked to hear the vibrations. As Lacus was in Kira's arms, Kevin fought to keep his balance from the constant vibrations. But unknown to everyone, even Aelan, another mobile suit stood on the beach, under the protection of mirage colloid. "Focus on the area of the shelter, if I know Walker, and I do, he will be out sooner or later." Carter called from the Twisted Justice Gundam. "It'll be all over once we breach the wall!" Carter told the Ash squad.

In the Shelter, Kevin, Murrue, Kira, and Andy were all moving the children and the others deeper into the shelter. As the door closed, three more doors closed behind it, cealing everyone into a brighter room, with two other doors, and one was a hangar. "Solkien Syn, they are still targeting us." Kevin brought up, as the Vibrations could still be felt.

"Damn!" Andrew mentioned out loud.

"Is it Mobile Suits?" Murrue asked, as Kevin nodded.

"Most likely." Kevin tried to ponder, on what exactly they were dealing with.

"We have no Idea how many and what type they are using." Andrew pointed out, "Kevin, any way you can contact Aelan?" Andrew asked as Kevin shook his head.

"No, no radio communications can penetrate these walls." Kevin told him, as Andrew looked down.

"Damn, she could come in handy right now." He mentioned. "This shelter wont last, if they continue this bombardment." He informed them, as Kevin looked over to Kira and Lacus, then towards the children, Malchio and Kira's mother. As outside, the Ashes continue to fire upon the shelter.

As the vibrations continued, Kevin then remembered something. "Freedom." Kevin whispered as Murrue, Kira, and Andrew looked at him, as he looked up to Lacus. "Lacus, do you have the keys?" Kevin asked. Everyone looked at her, as she was surprised at the request.

"Its time, we open the doors." Andrew told her, knowing what Kevin was getting at. "It can't be helped." he told her. "Or would it be better, if we all die quietly here." he told her.

"But, Aelan would help us before that, she most likely know that we have entered the last shelter." Lacus told them.

"And what if she already left?" Kevin asked her. "I can't sensor, she is to far for that." Kevin countered her, even though she was right, if Aelan was still around, she would not let, Lacus or the children die here.

"Lacus" Kira said her name, as she looked down, almost frightened. As then she turned to him.

"Kira." she almost whispered. Then the both of them, looked at the large door, where the Freedom was stored, as the Sturmfalke, was at ORB, ever since India. Everyone were looking at the two, as the two looked at the door.

Kira then calmly told her, "Let me have them." Kira told her. She looked at him with surprise in her eyes, as he extended his hands. "If you want, I'll open it." He told her.

"No but this is. . .!" She began as Kevin walked up to her, and place a hand upon her shoulder.

"Lacus, its the only way, if the Sturmfalke was here, I would take it right now, but I can't, we must use the Freedom." Kevin told her.

"But Kevin!" Lacus pleaded as Kira looked into her eyes.

"It's okay." Kira told her. "I'll be okay, Lacus" Kira told her.

"Kira. . ." She said with a sadened voice for the one that she loved that was about to go into the battlefield once again. With that he embraced her, pulling him close as Kevin let go, letting the two be together as they were meant to.

"Lacus, It'd hurt me a lot more to not be able to protect you all." He told her.

"Kira. . ." she said again.

"So please, let us have the keys to ressurect the wings to protect everyone." Kevin told her as she looked at him.

"Haro!" the Haro called, as it opened the second time today, as the disk Aelan place in it, fell to the floor. And inside it still, were two keys. One, was gold with a wing upon it, while the other was a mirrored version of it, in a color of silver. Kevin took the keys, and passed one to Andrew and took on for himself, as the both of them, pulled a computer lock from either side of the large doors. Lacus noticed the disk on the floor and picked it up, wondering what it was, as Kevin and Andrew placed the keys in their holes. The two looked on at each other and nodded,

"Three. . . Two. . . One. . ." Andrew called, as he reached one the two of them turned the keys at the same time. With the sound of confirmed access rang through the room, with the large door opening. Infront of Kira, and Lacus was a catwalk, leading towards the Freedoms Cockpit, as the once destroyed machine was now fully repaired, with various wires connected to it.

"So, the futures Freedom, has been released." Kevin began as he turned to Kira. "Its time tovarisch" Kevin told Kira as he place a hand on who he considered a brother. Kira entered the hangar, leaving the eyes of everyone to watch him go, and rejoin the Freedom, after two years from it. The doors, began to close as the wind that came from them, blew loose clothing away as Lacus' clothing and hair blew in the wind as well.

"Come on!" Kevin called, as he opened the third level of the shelters and began to rush everyone inside, having him as the last one to enter as the doors closed almost ontop of him.

"Damn, they've broken through." Andrew mentioned as he used the control panel to lock the doors. As smoke blew into the room, as the doors finally closed.

Outside, the an Ash inspected the room, and turned to the rest of them, and the invisible Twisted Justice. "All clear." The soldier reported. As inside the Freedom's hangar, Kira started up the OS of the machine. As the Acronym of the mobile suit came onto the screen. Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module Complex. As Kira looked upon the screens, as he began to activate the mobile suit, as the wires outside of the machine began to detach from the machine. And then he began to activate the thrusters.

"Search for the Targets Bodies!" Carter called. "I want confirmation that the two of them have been killed!" Carter yelled.

"_Sir!_" one of the soldiers called, As they saw in the mountain area, beams being fired out of it, as a mobile suit flew through the smoke. And with that, Carter saw his machines brother.

"So it has arrived." Carter said in a calm voice.

"Huh? What is that?" a pilot called.

"Commander, is that the Freedom?" A soldier asked as Carter nodded.

"Yes, and take it down!" Carter ordered.

That was when within Kira's eyes, an amethyst seed began to spin faster and faster as it shattered into a Nova of lights. With that, he thrusted his machine forward, drawing a beam sabre. He made one pass, slicing off a piece of an arm off of two Ash Units.

As Aelan looked to see, an old comrade to finally fight again. "And the wings of our Freedom shine again" Aelan told herself. The Ash units began to open fire on the mobile suit, as Carter took off from the beach to dodge what was coming next, as the Freedom was upside down, and let loose its full fire power from its Cannons, Rail Cannos, and his beam rifle. This disabled the Ash units even more than what had already happened. That was when the ones that were at the manors ruins, fired beam weapons at the Freedom. Kira flew towards one of them, dodgeing attacks like crazy with that, he used his beam sabre to cut off the arms of an Ash unit. Kira fired his Plasma Beam cannons taking out the legs of another Ash unit.

"Impossible!" A soldier called, as he opened firing with a barrage of Missiles at the Freedom. Kira came down with a arc of weaponry, as the Ash Pilot dodged it. When done so, the claw of the mobile suit glowed as a beam sabre, and he charged for the Freedom. With that, Kira ducks under the attack, and lifts the mobile suit off its feet, and flipping it onto its back. Every other Ash unit had been disabled except for this one, as on a nearby hill, Lacus, and the others began to watch the small battle. This Ash unit got back upright, and aimed one of its arms at Kira. Kira who now had the Freedom standing on the beach infront of the Ash unit. As the arm targeted Kira, Kira fired a shot of emerald light at the machine destroying its right arm. The left arm then targeted, which was destroyed in the same matter. Then Kira fired two more shots destroying the Missile compartments on the machines' back. Then to add injury to insult, Kira fired two more shots destroying the legs of the machine.

"Hmm, time to weaken the machine." Carter said to himself as he brought up a special computer, as it showed on the screen. ' Ash Unit's Self Destruct Units ' "No one is to know of your failure." Carter told himself, as the Ash Units around Kira began to self destruct. Kira became blinded by the smoke as the ones on the hill nearby saw the machines self destruct.

"Its not over yet." Kevin told them, as from the Red Queen, Aelan could see the primary targets upon this attack.

"That fool Kevin, he's put them all in danger!" Aelan told herself as she activated her machines thrusters, as Carter also noticed them.

"_Kira its Carter!_" Kevin called, as he and Kira saw a buildup in energy. "Everyone down!" Kevin called, as a beam sprouted from nowhere.

Kira instantly thought of Flay's death as he took off towards his friends. But that was when a vibration around Kevin and the others happened, as dust rose from the ground in two clouds around them, and then, a lightwave barrier of the umbrella shield of artemis appeared around everyone, as the Red Queen became visible with the beam rifle shot was negated by the shield. "A. . .Aelan!" Kira was shocked beyond belief, as he saw the Red Queen gundam, protecting his friends.

"KIRA SHOW THIS BASTARD WHAT BEING THE ULTIMATE COORDINATOR IS ALL ABOUT!" Aelan yelled, as she opened fire her shoulder cannons which were within the shield. Everyone were surprised to see the weapons pass through the shield with out it being powered down.

Carter activated his Positron Deflector to deflect the hit into the air. "Damn bitch!" Carter called, as Kira knew where he was, and sliced off a hand of the Twisted Justice which had become visible. "Ragh!" Carter called backing away as he let the Fatum lifters weapons and blaster rifle fired upon Kira. Kira dodged the attacks, with the beams hitting the cliff behind him. Carter dodged the attack from the beam sabre, and fired into the ocean creating a cloud of steam. Kira fired a beam rifle shot through the steam as the Twisted Justice emerged from it with a beam sabre in its remaining hand as the two machines began their frozen fire dance. Kira mainly was trying to disable the machine, to bring Carter in for questioning. Aelan however was targeting the machine with her shoulder cannons. "This fool, how is he still so good, after so long from not even using it." Carter asked himself, as Kira fired all his beams at Carter who sent out his Positron Deflectors, which sent the beams away from him, but was hit by the live ammo of Kira's rail cannons. Even though those hit, thanks to the phase shift, the mobile suit was unharmed.

"Carter, I have a few words for you!" Aelan radioed to him, "Never attack my friends!" She called as the twin shoulder cannons fired again, This time however, Carter could not turn to use his positron deflector to stop the beams as the twin beams melted away the right shoulder, and half of the Twisted Justice's head damageing the reflector in the process. "Damn, until next time Yamato!" Carter called, as he took off under Mirage Colloid away from what were his targets.

Aelan inside the Red Queen sighed some relief. "They are alright, and Lacus has the information Chris wanted me to give her." Aelan told herself as she dropped the lightwave shield. "Kira! Kevin!" She called on both external and internal systems so that both Walker and the others along with Kira could hear her. "My job here is done, and in the future we have no Idea what is to happen. So, take care of yourselves." Aelan told them.

"Aelan!" Kira called as the Freedom flew over. "Thank you, if it wasn't for you, they would all be dead now." Kira told her as she smiled.

"No unarmed opponent deserve death, even Walker, and Kira protect them, with your life, do that for me." She told him, as she activated the thrusters of her machine and vanished under mirage colloid.

"Red, sure is full of surprises ain't she?" Andrew asked as Kevin nodded.

"She is a complicated woman, she's a friend one day, and can be an enemy next." Kevin told them, as Lacus ran on the beach towards Kira, with Haro, and the computer disc in her hands. Kevin saw the hug when Kira reached the ground once again. "You all know what this means right?" Kevin asked as Murrue nodded.

"The Angel must rise again." Kevin told them.

A/N: The second longest Chapter yet for this story, and most of it were the Destroyer Battles, and mobile suit battles. In which each of them, I enjoyed doing as they were both a lot of fun. And I mean a lot.

More of Aelan's character can be seen in this chapter, and what exactly is going on now? Abaddon is back! and Aelan has finally did her first kill of what she was designed to do. And where will Carter arrive next, within the Twisted Justice and what is he talking about? And who's side is he on anyways, ZAFT or the Earth Forces? time can only tell.

Review to let me know what you all think. I want more reviews, so I can know how I am doing.


	22. Chapter 20: Wedding Crashers!

Chapter 20: Wedding Crashers!

January 19th: Yuuna's and Cagalli's wedding

The morning after the fights the night before, the burning mansion continued to have smoke rise from what fires remained within it. Various parts of the Ash units that attacked the area were littered upon the surrounding area, as Kevin came across the dead body of one of the clones of him. "Aww, our home broke again." A child called, looking upon the wreckage.

"Is it because we were here?" Another child asked, as Kevin walked towards the shelter, and the hangar where Kira, Andrew, Lacus, and Murrue were along with the Freedom.

"Becareful!" Miss Yamato called. "You mustn't go over there!" She called to a child, as Kevin continued on his path.

Within the hangar, Andrew just got done telling them, that the mobile suits the Freedom took out were Ash Units. "Ash?" Murrue asked.

"Yeah. . ." Andrew began, "I've only seen it on data though, and that other Machine, it was the stolen Justice with a few new tweaks." He told the others.

"Yeah, Carter is the pilot of the mobile suit." Kevin informed them, as he climbed down some rubble, entering into the hangar.

"I'm wondering though now, didn't that mobile suit help out with the Earth Forces before, when it attacked you in Orbit Kevin?" Andrew asked as Kevin nodded. "That is interesting, especially as the Ash units would more likley just be rolled out recently." Andrew informed them, knowing more knowledge about mobile suits than Kevin did. "It should only still be available for ZAFT, so this is starting to look real bad for everyone." Andrew began.

"Bloody ZAFT, what are they up to now?" Kevin wondered. "First was this new Abaddon, and this conspiracy of Carters, just exactly what is he up to?" he continued to wonder.

"So, why is Lacus being targeted, Carter of the Earth Forces now, ZAFT mobile suits, and last but not least is this new Abaddon." Murrue pointed out as she pondered.

"I don't really get this yet, but it looks like we might have to cancel those plans on moveing to the PLANTs." Andrew told them as Kevin nodded.

"Indeed, and if I'm looking at this picture, everywhere is starting to become unsafe for us." Kevin came up with as Kira nodded to him. "And my main question is, Aelan and the rest of Legends Rising apart of this?" Kevin wondered.

"No she wouldn't be." Lacus told him as Kevin looked at her curiously. "If she was apart of this Conspiracy, I would be dead right now." Lacus told him as Kevin nodded in agreement. "We need to tell them of this, and try to convince them for this." Lacus told him.

"You are right, but how do we convince them?" Murrue asked.

"Indeed, they will only do jobs now, and protect the ones that are being hurt." Kevin told them as Lacus wondered.

"A question I ask though, is why am I being targeted?" Lacus wondered as Kevin nodded.

"Indeed, and Kraken came here for me, is someone trying to take out their biggest rivals, the people that could foil their plans?" Kevin wondered as Kira put his arm underneath Lacus'. With that everyone were looking at each other with a confused look, as Cagalli's maid came in with the children.

"My, My!" The woman called, seeing the destroyed Walker mansion.

"Mana?" Kevin wondered as he saw a Maid he knew well.

"Kira! Kevin!" she called happily seeing the two that were closest to Cagalli. Mana walked up to the group and presented a envelope to Kevin. "Please take this sir Walker." she told him. "Its from lady Cagalli, to the two of you Kira Kevin." She told the two as they looked at her surprised, which Murrue Lacus and Andy all came up to the two. "Since she is no longer able to come here on her own, she sent me to deliver this to the both of you." Mana told everyone. "I've snuck this to you without no one but lady Cagalli knowing."

"Did something happen to Cagalli?" Kevin wondered.

"Is she hurt?" Lacus asked worried about her friend.

"No, no, I'm sorry for you getting the wrong impression but she is quite healthy." Mana told them all, so they did not have to worry. She looked away from Kevin as though she was ashamed, "It's just that she is already entered the Saylan household for the wedding. . ." she told them, as Kevin widened his jade eyes which looked upon Mana. Everyone else were also shocked.

"What?" Murrue and Andrew called with widened eyes.

Mana changed to an angry tone as she told them the story. "She's to stay there until the wedding, and even I don't know what will happen afterwards." Mana told them. "The thing between her and Yuuna was decided back when you supposedly died Kevin." Mana told them as Kevin was in pure shock.

"What?" was all he said. "Cagalli never said a thing about this!" Kevin told her.

"She was to ashamed when she found out you were alive Mr. Walker." Mana told him. "Even with you knowing now, the only thing I care about is Cagalli's happiness, either it be with you or anyone, but right now I don't think she will be with the way the Saylan's have been doing things." she told him as Kevin nodded. "With the Saylans handling this situation is so. . .!" She said almost more furious than what Kevin could be. "If anything, they're just aking advantage of her, who no longer has any parents!" She started yelling at towards Andy who was feeling rather uncomfortable with it.

Kevin opened the letter to view what was being held in its contents.

"_Kira, Kevin I'm sorry. Although I had intended to go see the both of you myself, and have a talk with the two of you, I can't really make that move anymore. I'm sure you both already aware that Orb will be joining the Earth Alliance and I am now at the Saylan household in preparation for my wedding with Yuuna Roma. I'm sorry Kevin, but I know its a little too sudden, but since the situation of the world is what it is, it can't be helped." _The letter continued. "_It's true that the country is currently in the need for solid leadership and stability. Although I still don't know how Orb will advance in theis world in the future, I must perform my duties as the Representative of Orb, no matter how weak I am. I am deeply sorry Kevin, but I will marry Yuna Roma." _Kira read in his head as he read the next part. "_P.S. the ring within this letter belongs to Athrun_" The letter told him as Kira shook it as the ring Athrun gave her landed within his hand. "_Although Athrun gaveme this ring, I won't be able to carry it with me anymore, and I don't want it to be taken away from me._ _And I wont feel right throwing it away, I'm sorry to ask this of the both of you, but can you return it to him for me when he gets back?_" The letter asked. "_Even though I hate to do something like this without actually talking to him about it first. . . I'm counting on the both of you, sorry._" The letter ended as Kira handed it to Kevin who read the message on his own as Everyone read it over his shoulder to see what it said. Kira and lacus though looked upon the ring in Kira's hand. "_I'll also try my best to create a country where everyone can live happily and peacefully."_ It finished.

"Kira. . ." Lacus whispered looking at Kira, as unknown to them they were being watched, as Aelan was on a tree branch like she was the night before.

Aelan stood on the branch and jumped into the woods, as she went back to her mobile suit, which kneeled within the trees. She climbed into the mobile suit, contemplating what has happened the night before, ZAFT mobile suits working along side Kraken, and the Earth Forces pilot Carter. "What exactly is going on?" She wondered, as she logged her thoughts about the night before into her machines black box.

At the temple of Orbs Goddess.

Max who was now wearing a female version of the ORB military uniform held a large speaker on one shoulder as Garret in his own uniform was setting up previous speakers that Max was carrying. "This isn't right." Came the voice that Garret knew well, as Meryl Steiglitz, who was standing behind him, as she wore her own ORB military Uniform with an orange, and a white strip on her left chest which symbolized her being a Captain in the Orb Military.

"Your telling me, this is well, not right." Garret told her as he connected the instruments so the sound could be carried over the place, "And they are getting me to set up, while I'll be with Todaka when the wedding is going on to begin with." Garret complained.

"Yeah, I'm suppose to be stationed at the Defence Headquarters during the thing as well, but they made me a supervisor here." Meryl told them, as her brown hair waved in the wind.

"What are you two talking about?" Max asked as she lowered the boofer on the ground for Garret to hook up.

"Nothing to be honest." Garret told her as he connected the final wire. "Hey Meryl, you hear about the Walker Mansion last night?" Garret asked.

"Yeah, I've heard none of the homes occupants were killed." Meryl told him as Max nodded.

"Any Idea what happened?" Garret asked her.

"No nothing." she told him.

"Garret." Max began. "Our time here is done, our shift at the harbor will begin soon, if we go now we will be fifteen minutes early." Max informed him.

"Alright thanks Max." Garret told her.

"You seem to get along well with her." Meryl pointed out.

"Yeah, I actually treat her as a daughter to be honest." Garret told the younger woman, as he was a few months older than the woman.

"Daughter eh." Meryl said with a quirky grin.

"Yeah, don't give me that look, its more like she's my daughter than anything else." Garret told her.

"Well, don't you find it a bit awkward sometimes, as she is nearly the same age as you, and your treating her like your daughter." and with that Max laughed a bit, using her sense of humor program.

"She does have a point there Garret, but now shall we go?" She asked.

"Sure, go get the car, and I will join up soon." Garret told her. Max left as Meryl smirked. "So your thinking that I am in love with her don't you?" Garret asked Meryl who nodded. "Well that is actually false, there is a different girl, and she is not a native of the nation, I met her a few months ago, before Break the World." Garret told her. "She is a coordinator , and She told me she is a former ZAFT pilot." Garret told her.

"Oh, does she have a name?" Meryl asked.

"Hmm, Alexis but she never did tell me her last now that I think about it." Garret replied. That was when the sound of a car horn could be heard as Garret began to leave. "See you again sometime Meryl, And be careful, you of all people should know what the Atlantic Federation would be like." Garret told her as Meryl nodded, with Garret giving her a salute as she was a higher rank than he was.

Max, got out of the car and got into the passengers seat as Garret got in the drivers. "Well lets go, hopefully something will happen this time, unlike when the Minerva left." Garret mentioned as the vehicle sped off towards the docks.

Saylan Mansion, Later that day Cagalli's room.

Cagalli sat in the middle of the room, wearing her wedding dress, upon hours ago, she received some help to get ready for this wedding, that she knew Kevin would not go with. Mostly however when she sat on the chair, she thought of the first time, she met Athrun. The first shot she fired, when he captured her as his prisoner, the things that were done during the time in the cave with Kevin. All those times of when the three of them spoke within that cave. The next thing she remembered, was his and her conversation about the "deaths" of Kira, Jason and Kevin. Who later she discovered, that all three of them are and were closer than what she thought. Even things that Athrun told her, about Kira Killing Nicol when it was Kevin that did so. With this, Cagalli oftened looked upon the hand that once showed off Athrun's ring to her. And with that, the tears began to flow, of what she was doing, and of that her older brother could not be there for her, even her younger brother, and her best friend.

"It is time Cagalli!" a woman's voice called from the hall, as Cagalli raised her head, and stood walking towards what could be the wedding that will tell what her life will be.

Out in the streets of ORB, many former members of the Archangel crew walked the streets, as they spread word to each other, to meet at a secret hanger, that Kevin had the repaired Archangel hide. As at the same time, Cagalli was being lead, to a funky looking Limo. With Yuuna having his arm, under Cagalli's own. "They did a good job on you Cagalli" Yuuna told her, as he wore a bright white tuxedo. "You look wonderful." he told her. He then put his hand upon her head, feeling her hair under her vail, "But. . ." he began. "I'm a little dissapointed with your hair." He told her, as she never looked into his eyes, as though she was disappointed. "You should grow it out, I'd like it better that way." Yuuna informed her. They then went and got into the Limo, which looked like a giant white beetle. "Would you like a drink?" He asked her. "Are you nervous?" he continued, "Cagalli, you haven't spoken word in a while."

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry." Cagalli told him.

"Are you not suppose to say, "No, I am fine. Please do not concern yourself with me"?" Yuuna asked, as he opened up a small compartment. Which held various Alcohol and glasses. "Don't worry Cagalli" He told her, pouring himself a drink. As outside, various photographers were taking pictures of the escort and limo heading to the temple, the site of the wedding. "Lots of Media around her isn't there?" Yuuna asked himself and Cagalli. "You need to look more cheerful." He told her.

Walker's Secret Hangar: Outside Archangel, and ?

Kira, Kevin, and Murrue all descend down into the hangar, as the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, and the MBF-1000 Sturmfalke was also included into the Archangel's mobile suit compliment, along with two other machines. The new MVF-M11C, which was ORBs design that took the blueprints of the Sturmfalke to create, as the machine was in the Desert Tigers colors. The other machine, was the MBF-02 Strike Rouge was also aboard the ship. "I wonder if it's really ok to do that. . ." Murrue mentioned to the two elder teenagers.

"Yes. . ." Kira began.

"We no longer have a choice." Kevin finished for him. As the three continued in silence, the elevator finished as the door slid open, allowing the three of them to exit. Infront of them was the Archangel class ship, the Archangel. And next to it, is in middle production of a second Archangel ship. A ship that Walker ordered to be created do to the destruction of the Dominion back in India. "So, thats the Seraphim." Murrue whistled in astonishment.

"Indeed, and once it is finished, I will be in command of it, like I was with the Dominion." Kevin told her. As Kira didn't like the idea of Kevin making more weapons of mass destruction. "Even though, we don't understand what is to be right in this world." he continued.

"We Can't just give up." Kira spoke. And with that, Murdoch, and Arnold Neumann arrived behind them. As in a different area, Lacus was saying goodbye to the children, as she wore her Eternal Commanders uniform, as on the Archangel, the bridge crew were wearing ORB military Uniforms. "We can't just stay quiet when we know what's going on." Kira told them, as he looked at Kevin.

"We're all too aware of what it can lead to." Kevin told them, as Kira and Kevin both remembered Rau Le Creuset in that final battle. "This is why, we have to go, before this goes out of control, like last time." Kevin told them. As everyone of the three, also remembered, the lights of death of the Nuclear Missiles that were used to fire upon the PLANTs and the Gama Radiation of the super weapon GENESIS. And Kira, remembered the Dominion shuttle infront of him were destroyed infront of is own eyes. As Kevin remembered, what Jason did, as without Jason's help, he would of been destroyed by the Nuclear engines. And with that, both Kevin and Murrue remembered, the sacrifice Natarle made, putting the original Dominion in the path of a Lohengrin blast.

"Yes, you both are correct." Murrue told them.

"My only question, will Aelan pursue us?" Kevin wondered.

"I doubt that, the reason she is here, is not personal." Kira told him. "When she came to the mansion, she had a mission of her own will, protect everyone within the mansion. Even you." Kira continued as Kevin looked at him with only a single eye.

"No matter, it will be safer if we make sure that we are not followed by her." Kevin told them.

Bettle Limo

The limo drove with its escort to the temple, as the Media took countless photographs of the couple, as Yuuna waved back, while Cagalli just thought of what she was doing. Yuuna nudged the thinking girl. "Come on, Cagalli." he began. She looked up to him, as he continued to wave at the people. Cagalli, then noticed someone in the crowd, as she saw Aelan.

"Aelan?" Cagalli wondered as Yuuna looked at her confused.

"Who's Aelan?" Yuuna asked.

"Oh, its nothing." she answered. 'What is she doing here, is she after Kevin?' Cagalli asked herself. 'No, she couldn't be, otherwise a big commotion would of already stirred.' Cagalli answered herself. Then she began to wave at the public as well. As she did, she remembered her fathers Rants when he spoke to everyone about the people they are about to become Allies with. She also remembered when the Earth Forces attacked the Orb Union during those dark times. She also remembered Shinn's word regarding Orb. And the words of her father, telling her, that she alone is the one that holds onto ORBs Ideals. With that, the Limo was getting closer to the temple, as on top of it, four machines stood tall, as M1-Astrays were stationed at the top of the temple. She continued to wave upon the media. She also began to cry, thinking of her happy times with Kevin, before his assassination, and her times with Athrun. Upon minutes later, Cagalli emerged from the Limo with Yuuna giving her a hand.

"I hope those are tears of joy." Yuuna told her, as she looked at him surprised. She then looked away from him.

Walker Secret Hangar: Archangel Bridge

"Well then." Andrew began, as Arnold, Romero, Dalida, Jackie, and Kevin all work upon the Archangels systems. "Holding the external shock dampers at 30 output" He reported. "Closure to all the hatches besides the main one confirmed. "Life Support system up normally"

"Um, Commander Waltfeld?" Murrue called. As Andrew turned in the chair, Tolle Koeing use to sit in. "Are you sure you don't want to sit over here?" Murrue asked him.

"Oh, no" he told her, "This ship is undermanned to begin with." he continued.

"Don't even bother asking Me Murrue." Kevin told her as she looked at him. "This is your ship, your the Captain." he said to her.

"Exactly, depending on the situation, I will be launching as well with Kira and Kevin." Andrew told her, "So that is your seat, Captain Ramius." He proudly informed the Captain of the Archangel. With that, everyone on the bridge cracked a smile as did she as she went to her seat. As on the bridge, Lacus was taking Miriallia's place.

With that, Kira finished his goodbyes to his mother, and the children. "I'm sorry for doing this again, mom." Kira told his mother as the two embraced each other.

"It's alright." She told him in a calm voice. "But please don't forget one thing." She began as he looked surprised at her. "Your home is here. Son." she told him. "I'll always be here, and I'll always love you." she continued.

"Mom." Kira said with a smile.

"So please, come back, no matter what." She told him. With that, he smiled and nodded to her.

"Main systems all green." Arnold informed everyone, as the hatch closed, as Miss Yamato, Malchio and the children left the hangar, as the other Archangel Class ship being built was sealed behind another wall. "Archangel, all stations online." he continued as Kevin nodded.

"I'm heading to the Sturmfalke, I have a wedding to crash." Kevin told them, as he left the bridge.

"Open the flood gates!" Murrue ordered.

"Opeing the flood gates." Romero relayed. "Confirming the flow of power to all parts of the Laminated Armor." he continued as the water began to flood the hangar.

"Fuel Injector, pressure Nominal." Arnold relayed.

"Confirming the seperation of the APU Conduit." Andrew told the bridge. As from an observational room, Miss Yamato, and the others watch the room they were once in flood.

Chandra began the count. "150, 180, pressure at 30." he told them, as Kira came onto the bridge. Lacus looked to see Kira emerge, "FCS, all artillery banks, and the Levitator are online." He told everyone as silence filled the room. "Full Gauge!" he called, as the Legged ship is now completely under water.

"Open the main gate!" Murrue ordered.

"Opening the main gate." Arnold told them.

"Remove the Restraining arms." Murrue ordered as the arms on the outside of the ship detached. "Engine output at 20. Advance slowly." Murrue told Arnold.

"Engine output at 20 advancing slowly." Arnold told them, as the Archangel began to move under the water. As it slowly moved through the underwater cave that linked to the Harbor.

"Wheres Kevin?" Kira asked as Lacus turned to him.

"About to get Cagalli for us by crashing a wedding." Lacus told him with a smile.

"Alright, I better go with him, he's in the hangar right?" Kira asked her as she nodded. Kira then went to the hangar as Murrue continued with her orders.

"After exiting the under water channel, surface at 30 degrees for the Freedom and Sturmfalke." She ordered Arnold. With that, the Archangel left the channel. "Engines at maximum!" she ordered. And with that, at the temple, Yuuna and Cagalli walked up the platform to the altar. As Orb Nobles watch the ceremony. As the Archangel continue its surface preparations. And with at Maximum thrust, the mobile assault ship, broke the surface of the water. "Exiting the water, Archangel launch!" Murrue called. As the mighty ship flew through the water. The ship then made one final pass, as it flew over the children and the two adults that said by to the ships crew a short while ago.

In the hangar, both mobile suits preped for launch in their catapults. _"Well since its the two of you, I'm not worried, but be careful"_ Andrew radioed.

"_And remember Kevin, resist the urge to kill, we don't want ORB actually becoming an enemy now do we?"_ Murrue told him as Kevin rolled his eyes.

"True enough, we don't need a Orb Noble killing his own people now do we?" Kevin asked as his machine connected to the catapult. With that, the catapults began to open, bringing the attention of the ORB navy.

ORB Temple, Wedding Ceremony.

"Are the names of those who have come here to this altar today." The priest began. "To report your union and to receive Haumea's blessing here today. "Yuuna Roma Saylan, and Cagalli Yula Athha?" He wondered.

"Yes" the two anwered.

On the Archangel, Lacus did her job. "Freedom, Sturmfalke you may launch now." She radioed to them.

Hangar: "Kira Yamato, Freedom Launching!" Kira called, as with Kevin he was determined to stop Cagalli for making a huge mistake.

"Kevin Walker, Sturmfalke the Wedding Crasher heading out!" Kevin called, as the two mobile suits flew into the air, and made a beline towards the wedding. With this, the ORB Navy began to go on the alert. Along with Murasames taking flight. And the two mobile suits fly over the city of Orb.

Temple:

"If you are to wish for this union from the depths of your hearts, and if you pledge your loyalty to each other for all eternity, Haumea will hear your wish." The priest continued. "I ask again." he continued. "Is there no deceit in your hearts as you make this pledge?" he asked.

"Yes." Yuuna answered, as Cagalli was hesitant to answer.

"It's no good!" Someone yelled. "The pursuit from the military hq won't make it in time!" Someone called. "Evacuate!" he continued.

"Evacuate?" Yuuna asked. "What is it? What's going on?" he asked.

"Please hurry, get Cagalli out of here!" Unato called, as everyone began to flee the scene. With that, the M1's began to open fire at the incoming mobile suits. Kevin dodged a pair of beams, as he targeted the weapons and heads of the ORB military units.

"Not today!" Kevin called, as he fired his plasma cannons, blowing away two of the Astrays heads and weapons, as the Freedom came in fireing twice from its beam rifle, destroy a M1s rifle, and anothers entire arm. With that, both machines hovered in the sky above the altar.

"Kira! Kevin?" Cagalli called, relieved to see her brother and best friend.

"C-Cagalli!" Yuuna called, hiding behind her scared out of his wits at the two monstrosities. As people paniced, leaving the temple, with white doves filling the sky. Kevin landed his machine infront of the Altar, opening his cockpit in the process.

"Yuuna your are despicable and completely pathetic, if Orbs image wouldn't be at stake, I'd kill you for what you just did!" Kevin called from the hatch as Yuuna was surprised.

"Walker what the hell are you!" Yuuna called as Kevin's machines head aimed at him with the CIWs. With that, Yuuna shut up and ran away.

"Come on Cagalli!" Kevin called revealing his hand as she took it. He pulled Cagalli into the cockpit as it closed behind her, allowing her to sit in his lap. "Wow, what a dress!" Kevin called as she looked at him.

"_Kevin, we got to go, multiple Murasames are heading this way._" Kira radioed.

"Right, Kira you take care of them, I'll get Cagalli to the Archangel." Kevin called.

"The Archangel, what exactly is going on Kevin?" She asked.

"I'll explain later." he told her, as Kira took off, with the Sturmfalke taking off on its own towards the ship. At the temple, Yuuna was ordering the soldiers to do what he says.

"Fire, take them down now!" He ordered.

"But sir, if we fire recklessly, well take down lady Cagalli!" the soldier told him. With that, Yuuna looked at the fleeing Freedom and Sturmfalke, almost crying as he watches his plans fall apart like this. With this, both Kira's Freedom, and Kevin's Sturmfalke flew with the freed doves.

"Kevin, I'm going in!" Kira called, as both machines began to detect the incoming mobile suits.

"_This is the Orb miltiary Headquarters."_ A transmission came over Kira's and Kevin's radios. "_Freedom and Sturmfalke, please land immediately I repeat land immediately_!" The hq called.

"I'm sorry." was all Kira said. With that, he drew the pillar of light known as the beam sabre, and sliced off a wing each of both machines. As his and Kevin's machines continue to fly towards the Legged ship.

Upon Orb Carriers, Garret, and Max both rise to their machine's cockpit. "This is just nuts!" Garret told her, as the cockpit protruded from the machine, allowing the both of them to hop in at the same time. The cockpit then retreated back into the machine, as the hatch closed infront of Garret.

"_Garret, we just got this from Hq, the Sturmfalk has Cagalli aboard, they just took her from the wedding."_ a soldier radioed as Max chuckled.

"Its about time." She told Garret as he nodded.

"Yeah, you got that right," He said hitting the radio. "Do you wish for us to pursue?" Garret asked as Todaka came on the radio.

"_No, you don't have to, I will not fire upon a ship from the four ship alliance, or its machines today._" Todaka told him. "_Also, lady Cagalli is aboard the Sturmfalke._" Todaka told him. As for the two machines that got Cagalli, they saw the Archangel on the screens.

"I see, roger that sir." Garret told him.

"The Archangel?" Cagalli wondered as Kevin nodded.

"Yep, come on Kira!" Kevin told him. As the two machines head to the ship, as on the island, in the woods under Mirage Colloid Aelan watch the ship open its hatch allowing the two machines to enter the ship. As this happens, many Aegis class ships surrounded the Archangel.

The starboard Catapult opened up, allowing both machines, and the precious cargo in the Sturmfalke to land inside. "Freedom and Sturmfalke have just landed, Cagalli is safe." Lacus told the captain.

"Perfect!" Andrew called back to her. "Well now captain, shall we go?" he asked with a smirk.

Murrue nodded in agreement. "Open the vents, The Archangel is performing rapid dive!" she ordered. With that, Garret whistled seeing the Archangel begin to submerge into the ocean. As on the shore, in the Red Queen Aelan was surprised to see what the ship was doing.

"Well well, Walker sure has been busy with his money, giving a trans atmosphere ship the ability to submerge under water." Aelan told herself, as she took a mental note of such an event.

Colonel Todaka's ship. "The archangel is diving, if it continues at this rate we'll lose them for sure!" a soldier called.

"Sir, give the orders to attack!" Another called as Todaka smirked.

"I'm just following the orders for caution." Todaka said with a shrug. And as the last part of the Archangel began to go into the ocean, Todaka gave a salute to the warship. Several of the older officers did the same, knowing, and likley serveing beside the ship aboard the Kusanagi, or just knew of it's actions. Garret and Max both saluted to the ship within the Avalanche Gundam, as the Archangel dissappeared within the waves of the ocean.

At the temple, Yuuna was on a two way radio just being informed that the ship, and its machines got away. "They got away? W-What is the meaning of this?" He yelled into the radio, asking how and what the heck is going on. "What is our defence fleet doing?" He called, as Todaka didn't say a thing to anyone as he thought of one thing.

'_I'm counting on you for Cagalli, and this worlds future, Archangel._" he thought to himself, as Garret was thinking the same thing aboard his machine. And with that, the ship they thought of, continued to head deeper into the ocean, as Kevin let Cagalli leave his machine, as he did as well, with everyon a smirk or smile upon their faces.

"To the future we head." Kevin mentioned. As Cagalli continued to look throughout the hangar, utterly confused and seeing all of the Archangel's mechanical crew came over to see her dress.


	23. Chapter 21: Return to the Battlefield

Phase 15:

Chapter 21: Return to the Battlefield

Deep within the ocean, the Archangel resides, as Cagalli, now in her rear admiral uniform, rather than her wedding dress. The entire group were within the bridge of the ship as it layed dormant in the water. "What is the meaning of this foolishness?" Cagalli yelled, at both Kevin and Kira. She then turned to Murrue, Lacus, and Andrew. "Even you three!" and everyone could tell the woman was pissed. "Why?" she asked them. "Kidnapping the head of a nation during her wedding would make you an international criminal!" she said turning to Kevin. "And now your repitation is even more on the edge of the line!" She told Kevin.

"Cagalli!" Kevin roared, as Cagalli looked shocked. As Kevin has never raised his voice at her like that.

"Cagalli." Lacus said with concern in her voice.

"Well yeah,. . . We know of this Cagalli." Andrew told her.

"But it couldn't be helped." Kevin told her with his arms crossed.

"In the current situation, the world will be beyond help if even you did something stupid, Cagalli." Kira told her, with Lacus standing right behind him. With that, Cagalli, had a sneer on her face.

"Something stupid!" She yelled nearly furious, despite Kevin's voice earlier.

"Kira" Lacus began, holding onto his arm.

"It's okay, Lacus." Kira told her, as Cagalli, was still in her angry mood.

"What. . .What are you saying is stupid?" Cagalli asked him. "I'm the Representative of Orb!" She told them. "I carefully thought, and anguished over everything. . .!" she yelled.

"And yet. . ." Kevin began, still with his arms crossed, as he peered at Cagalli with his head down, yet his eyes looking at her. "You decided to ally with the Atlantic Federation, and Marry Yuuna?" Kevin asked her. "Do you seriously think, that will help Orb, Cagalli? Or did Yuuna successfully brainwashed you?"

"What?" Cagalli asked him. "I only had Orb in mind when I went to marry that guy!" Cagalli told him.

"No, he brainwashed you Cagalli!" Kevin scoldered her. "He turned you against us, and the PLANTs, just to side with a group he thinks is stronger!" Kevin told her.

"But its like what they did say!" Cagalli told him, "Or would you rather your homeland burn again!" Cagalli yelled.

"I would never wish that!" Kevin raised his voice. "Orb is to important to me, to let be burned again!" Kevin told her.

"Well, is this Kidnapping the only path we can take to prevent that?" Cagalli asked him.

"So, are you okay with whatever happens to the other countries, as long as Orb is fine?" Kira asked her in a calm voice. With this, it gave Cagalli a great surprise. "Would it be okay if Orb ends up buring PLANT or some other country someday?" he asked her again.

"No. That's. . . but. . .!" she tried to come back.

"Don't you remember what your father said?" Kevin asked her.

"But!" Cagalli called.

"We understand that things were very hard upon you Cagalli." Kira began.

"We are sorry that we were not able to help you before." Kevin finished for him. "But, we still have time to make changes." he told her.

"We currently don't understand a lot of things, either." Kira told her. "But I like to think, we still have time," he told her digging into his pocket, as he took his sisters hand giving her, the ring that was enclosed of her letter. "We're all the same." He told her. "If you choose the wrong path, you won't be able to reach your desired destination." And with that, she remembered when Athrun slipped the ring that is now in her hand, upon her finger.

She cupped her hands around it, holding it closer to her heart. "So come with us, tovarisch" Kevin told her.

"Kevin. . ., Kira. . ." Cagalli began as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She then went down to her knees, with tears rolling down her face. With that, Kira and Kevin kneeled down to her.

"Listen Cagalli, we will all find the right answer this time, for sure." Kevin told her.

Kira rubbed his sisters hair, letting her cry in his arms. "Please don't run away from that." Kira calmly told her, as Lacus watched the two siblings together.

One Week after the Archangel has disappeared, the Saviour Gundam flew in its plane mode towards ORB, as Athrun Zala was within its cockpit, coming to return to the Minerva, which he did no know, had already left ORB, a while back. As at ORB, Aelan finally got the mobile suit signature from the Saviour upon her machines scanners. "So, he has finally arrived." Aelan told herself, as her machine took off to the air, to go make sure Athrun lives do to what has happened back when the Minerva left Orb.

Athrun tuned into the Orb military frequencie. "Calling Orb Control." Athrun radioed. "This is a ZAFT mobile suit, that is currently approaching your nation. I wish to enter your country in order to rendezvous with the ZAFT battleship Minerva that is currently docked there." Athrun informed the New Earth Forces country. "Please grant me permission to enter." He told them.

Orb Naval base:

Garret, and Max rush to the Avalanche Gundam, as at the Orb Military base two Murasames, in their plane mode get ready to take off, to meet up with their mission commander the Avalanche, as the three machines would head out to meet the Saviour Gundam. "What's going on at a time like this?" Garret asked Max, as the two climbed into the extracted cockpit of the Avalanche, as it began to retract back into the machine.

"ZAFT unit detected heading to ORB." Max informed him, receiving the current orders in her internal systems.

"Is it a ZAFT attack?" Garret asked her.

"Negative, its only one machine, they have to send more machines against my brother here." Max told him, refereing to the Avalanche as her brother.

"Alright, Avalanche Gundam, Taking off!" Garret called, as he took off with the hyper Jammer wings spread out, with Max connecting to the Avalanches systems, and powerplant. The once gray machine, turned into a brilliant silver, as it held the double bladed Gerbera Straight in its left hand. The machine then took off into the air, weapons at the ready, as Max went into the air, as it joined with two normal colored Murasame mobile suits.

"_Forming on your wing commander._" One of the pilots radioed.

"Alright, stay with me, and follow my orders when required." Garret told them. As with that, he sped across the sky with the two transformed jet mobile suits.

As back with Athrun, he had yet to detect the three machines heading his way. "Orb Control!" he called. "Calling Orb Control!" he continued. "Can you hear me, Orb Control?" he asked. That was when his systems began to detect the Orb Murasames, and an unknown machine, which he figured would be the Avalanche Gundam, of Garret Nexus who he knew was apart of the Orb Military. "The Avalanche, and the Murasames!" Athrun called. With that, he is now able to see them, and the alarm went off. "They are all targeting me?" Athrun wondered.

"Garret!" Athrun called, as the two Murasames opened fire.

"_Hold your fire!"_ Garret ordered as the three machines floated infront of Athrun in suit mode, with Athrun also changing into it. "_Alex Dino?"_ Garret wondered as his machine floated infront of Athrun's as Max confirmed identification.

"_Alex Dino, Cagalli Yula Athha's bodyguard confirmed._" Max said confirming his alias Identity.

"Garret what is the meaning of this?" Athrun wondered. "Why do you show hostility to me, when I have no intention of attack the Orb Nation!" Athrun told him. "So what is going on?" Athrun asked him.

"_Stop taking nonsense_!" One of the Orb pilots told him.

"_Now that Orb has joined the earth Forces, PLANT is an enemy nation."_ another soldier called.

"Garret is this true?" Athrun wondered.

"_Yes, you should go, before we have to take you down."_ Garret told him as the PS Disruptor extruded from above the cockpit in the chest of the machine.

"_Targeting wing mounted beam turrets_" Max informed everyone, as Athrun could detect the energy in the Avalanche charge up.

"Even if our forces have yet to engage ZAFT in battle, there is no way we can allow even you Alex to enter our nation." Garret told him, gripping his controls in anger.

"_Why have you signed a treaty with the Earth Forces?" _Athrun asked them. "No way, Kevin and Cagalli wasn't able to sway the parliament?" Athrun asked himself. "Garret! Put me through to the Athha, or the Walker house, Identification number 2500474C." Athrun ordered him.

"_Invalid command_ " Max told him, as Athrun was surprised.

"_Commander, quit the conversation, otherwise the Earth Forces will take everything going on now the wrong way!_" A soldier called.

"Right I understand." Garret replied, as he looked at Athrun. "Athrun, I'm sorry." Garret told him, as he looked back to Max.

"Starting battle program!" Max informed him. And with that, the Murasames transformed into their plane modes and opened fire with Missiles, and machine gun fire.

"_We don't know your plan, but it's far too foolish of you to use the Minerva as your reason when it's no longer here."_ A soldier of one of the two Murasames told him. Athrun was surprised to hear this, "_Don't take the Orb Military Lightly!" _The soldier told him, opeing fire with the attacks, as Garret's and Max's machine stood back, not wanting to fight an old comrade.

"The Minerva is gone. . .?" Athrun asked, as the Saviour began to detect another mobile suit coming in, as did Garret. And it was far closer than what their furthest range. "What now?" Athrun wondered, as all of a sudden, he got what it was, it was the ZGMF-X21A Red Queen, barely coming out of its Mirage Colloid. "Aelan!" Athrun said surprised, as Garret turned around, meeting with the beam sabre of the Red Queens weapons, slicing off the right hand and right wing of his machine. Causing the Avalanche to drop towards the ocean.

"Ahhh!" Garret called, as he didn't expect the Red Queen to show up. "What the hell?" Garret asked.

"He's not going down today!" Aelan called, as she target her two Schlag cannons at the Murasames, as she fired, destroying one of their wings. "Athrun!" Aelan radioed to him.

As in his machine he was surprised to see the Red Queen, now with its full shield up, blocking the projectiles, of the remaining Murasame, as it transformed fireing its beam, seeing if that weapon can do something about it. "Aelan?" Athrun wondered.

"The Minerva left Orb a few weeks ago, they went to Carpentaria, go there, I will cover you!" She told him, as with that Athrun nodded, and changed direction towards the Australian ZAFT base along the Carpentaria coast. She then dropped her shield, as the wings of her machine began to glow, showing the thrust of her machine, as it began to leave after images.

"What the?" The pilot of the Murasame wondered, as he kept on firing at the mobile suit, as the next thing he knew, the Red Queen had sliced off the rifles hand, and the wing of the machine.

"Go Home!" Aelan told him, kicking him to the ocean. When that was done, she changed direction and went the same way as Athrun.

Athrun, thought on what has just happened, as he was just rescued by the Red Queen and Aelan. "Aelan, what are you doing here?" Athrun asked her, as the Red Queen came to his wing, going to normal thrust.

"I'm doing the mission that you have asked, and that of Meer's request." Aelan told him, as Athrun wondered what she meant. "After you left, the PLANTs, Meer told us, and we informed her that the Minerva had already left, and with that, Chris, Nicola, and I all decided to send me to ORB." Aelan told him.

"_I see, the two of us already became friends, and she is already treating me like the rest of you._" Athrun told her as Aelan smiled.

"She takes after Chris, which is what I like about him, even without come people knowing it, his influence rubs on them, that is why he is our leader." Aelan informed Athrun.

"_I see, so thats it._" Athrun spoke as Aelan got a questionable look. "_So, what was that all about?_" Athrun asked her.

"Want the long or short stories?" Aelan asked him.

"Give me the report that I hired you for." Athrun told her as Aelan nodded.

"Ok, from the day you ordered that request. Orb offered the Minerva as a bargaining chip, after all this happened, it seemed that the Walker Mansion was attacked." Aelan told him.

"_Attacked?"_ Athrun called.

"Yes attacked, I was there to stop it, but we have no idea who attacked them." Aelan continued, "Then a week ago, Yuuna and Cagalli had a wedding." She told him, as Athrun had the look of utter shock upon those words. "However, the wedding was crashed by the Freedom, and the Sturmfalke." she told him.

"The Freedom, but Kira swore never to pilot that again." Athrun informed her.

"Well he did, and that wasn't the first time, back during the attack he used it to protect everyone, and now the Archangel, and those two machines are AWOL, and no one has any Idea where they have gone." Aelan finished.

"_So, Cagalli and everyone are missing, and now Orb is part of the Earth Forces, this is getting ridiculous_" Athrun yelled.

"Your telling me, now lets concentrate at getting to Carpentaria, we'll talk later about these events." Aelan told him, going on ahead towards the Carepentaria base.

4 Days Later, The Carpentaria base, had both the Avalon, and Minerva docked, repairing both ships, and giving supplies to the Avalon. The two ships both arrived, nearly six days ago. As out in the town of the base, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and even Nicola were buying woman supplies for the next time they head out to sea, as earlier, Talia hired the Avalon to escort them and help them throughout the rest of the war. "Will the repairs to the Minerva be completed soon?" Meyrin asked her older sister.

"Well yeah." Luna told her, as Nicola grabbed a few boxes of tampons. As for the last while, the three of them have been having a conversation, of how much they should get, of their woman items.

"That means we have no idea when we will be setting sail again." Nicola told them.

"We should definitely stock up while we can." Meyrin told them, as Lunamaria looked upon each of their baskets, as Meyrin packed a bunch, while Nicola pretty much had double even of that.

"I see. . ." Lunamaria said rolling her eyes at both girls. "I don't understand why you two need so much." She said sarcasticly as Nicola smirked.

"Well, I am buying for three of us." Nicola told her. "Alexis, Aelan and I are the people who I am buying for." she mentioned.

"Well, I'm sorry. . ." Meyrin told them, as Nicola giggled at the two sisters, wishing that she and Aelan had more of a normal childhood, like these two girls have.

Carpentaria food Court:

Alexis has a small meal of her own, as she took a bite of a taco with many toppings on it. "Wow," Vino said in surprise. "So you are truly Lady Scythe of the Stronghold?" he asked her as Alexis shrugged.

"I use to be." She told him. "It all ended, during the final battle, where the new squad I was assigned to, attacked me, I was just lucky both Chris and Nicola were there to help me out of the Jam." She told them taking a bite of her taco.

"So are we returning to space?" Youlant asked.

"Probably." Vino replied. "The Minerva is a space ship after all." he told him, as he turned to Alexis. "The Avalon, which kind of ship is it?" Vino asked.

"To be honest boys, Its a trans ship, it works rather well, both in atmosphere, and Space, and doesn't need the use of a Mass Driver as well." She told them. "But when we do, it hurts the Planet." She told them.

"I see, hey Tala!" Youlant called, seeing the head mechanic of the Avalon enter the area.

"Hey boys, he Alexis whats going on?" She asked, sitting beside her ship mate.

"Not much." Alexis told her.

"I wonder whats going on in the PLANTs." Youlant wondered.

"What do you mean?" Tala asked.

"Well, they were attacked by Nuclear weapons. If it wasn't for your group Alexis, all the PLANTs would be gone right now." Youlant told Alexis as she smiled.

"Yeah, just like them, defending the PLANTs till they are shot down themselves." She told him.

"Well, what I'm truly worried about are my mom, and the others." He told the three of them.

"What about your girlfriend?" Vino asked him, with a smirk on his face.

"Idiot I don't have one!" He answered Vino which cause both Alexis, and Tala to burst out laughing. "Why do you always talk about things like that?" he asked him.

On the Minerva, Chris and Talia sat in her office, discussing current events, and what headquarters has planned for the space battleship. "We have yet to receive word of what is to happen." Talia told him, as Chris kept his arms crossed.

"I wonder, if he will bring them." Chris wondered out loud.

"Who?" she asked. As outside, Shinn walked the military base, looking upon the new transformable ZAFT mass produced machine the AMA-953 BABI.

"_Commander!_" The voice of Sophia came over Chris' personel radio.

"Excuse me Captain" Chris told her, as he hit the receiver with two of his fingers. "What is it Sophia?" Chris asked.

"_Detecting two mobile suits, one of them are confirmed to be Aelan's Red Queen unit, along side a machine not in the databanks._" Sophia told him. "_They are both on course to the Minerva._" She told him.

"Alright, Nexus out." Chris told her. "It seems, that, that person has just arrived." Chris told her, as Talia looked shocked. "I'm heading to the hangar now, to greet our new guests. I will tell the pilot of the mobile suit, I don't know about to meet you here." Chris told her, as he left the room.

"So, who could this person be?" Talia wondered. Within moments, the mobile suit form of the Saviour, and the Red Queen, both land within the hangar of the Minerva. Both machines were then place with the Red Queen infront of the Saviour, as this would now be the Saviours new post.

Down below, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Nicola, and many other personel watched as the machine arrived. "Whats that new model? and Who in the world is piloting it?" Lunamaria wondered, as the Red Queens pilot jumped from the cockpit to the floor. "Aelan whats going on?" Lunamaria asked.

"Easy, a new member of your ship my friend." Aelan told her. That was when the Saviours cockpit opened, as Athrun Zala, in his new blueish purple uniform lowered him to the ground with the Zipline. With a brief case in his hand, and the FAITH emblem upon his chest. He then took off his helmet, revealing exactly who the newcomer was.

Meyrin and Lunamaria looked on in shock, as Nicola, and Aelan smirked, as Chris just entered the hangar through the elevator. "Athrun!" Lunamaria called in shock.

Athrun then began to tell them his Id number. "Identification number, 285002" He told them. "Athrun Zala, belonging to the special Task Force FAITH, requesting permission to come aboard." He told them.

"Hey that thing earlier!" Came the voice of Shinn from behind the group, as Chris also came in with a calm voice. Shinn looked at Athrun, with shock upon his face. "You are. . .!" Shinn called. "What the heck is that?" he asked. "What is the meaning of this?" Shinn asked.

"Shinn calm down!" Lunamaria told him with a nudge. "He belongs to FAITH." She told him. With that, Shinn looked at the Emblem upon Athrun's flight suit. Before Shinn knew it, everyone in the hangar, besides him, Chris who put his arm around Nicola, as she and Aelan as well did not give him a salute.

"Why are you. . .?" Shinn asked him.

"Shinn!" Luna scolded at him, as Athrun returned the Salute to the ZAFT members. As he also nodded to Chris, and Nicola. Shinn then got the idea as he looked at his hands which were full of a drink and a bag. With quick thinking, he handed them to Meyrin, the gave a salute to Athrun. After, he done up his loose collar. Athrun nodded at them.

"Is the Captain on the bridge?" Athrun asked the group, as Chris stepped foreward.

"No she is not at the moment, she is in her office, if you'll follow me." Chris told him, as Athrun nodded, and followed the leader of Legends Rising. Chris then turned to Aelan, "Please Aelan, come with us and give your report." Chris told her, as she looked at Nicola. "Please Nicola, could you take the Red Queen back to the ship?" Chris asked her as Nicola nodded.

"Yes of course." Nicola told him.

"We will brief you when we return to the ship." Chris told her as she nodded heading to the zip line of her sisters machine.

"Mind if. . ." Meyrin began.

"Mind if I come along sirs?" Lunamaria asked them, as Athrun nodded.

"Alright, and thank you Chris." Athrun told them, as the four of them walk to the elevator.

"Have you returned to ZAFT?" Shinn asked him.

Athrun turned to him, and gave a simple answer. Well more complicated than simple, "More or less." Athrun told him.

"Why?" Shinn asked him. Athrun never gave an answer, as he followed Lunamaria, Aelan, and Chris into the Elevator. After Athrun changed to a top flight uniform, and Aelan to her normal clothes, the four of them head up to the main hall of the ship.

"Why did you re-enlist?" Lunamaria asked. Athrun looked at her questionably. "Is what I really want to ask you right now." She told him, smiling at the son of a past chairman. "Well?" She asked, as Chris chuckled at such a request.

"Well, it's not that I Re-enlisted. It's just that, I went to the PLANTs, and met with the Chairman, and well" Athrun answered her, as he looked at her and Aelan. "Aelan has told me that the Minerva left Orb, but when was that?" he asked. "The only things I know right now, is what Aelan has informed me." he told the three of them.

"You went to Orb?" Lunamaria asked in shock as Aelan nodded.

"Yes he did, I was there to make sure nothing happened to him." Aelan told her.

"But, why?" she asked.

"A request from a mutual friend." Chris answered for her.

"Its good to see you two are ok." Luna thankfully told them. "Well, I think I somewhat understand why Shinn gets so angry." Luna told them, as Chris nodded.

"Indeed, I can see why he does as well." Chris told her.

"Exactly, that country is terrible!" Lunamaria told them, expressing her opinion. "What kind of trouble do you think we went through when we left?" She asked him.

"Aelan told me, that you fought the Earth Forces as soon as you left their waters." Athrun answered her.

"Yeah, even with their help." Lunamaria said motioning towards Chris and Aelan. "We still almost died!" She told him. "If it wasn't for Shinn, we would have definitely of been sunk!" She told him.

"But why would Cagalli do something like this?" Athrun wondered.

"Indeed, I also admired Miss Athha in the past. . . but I'm a little disappointed." she told him. "She allies with the Atlantic Federation, and marries some weird guy. . ." she told him.

"Yuuna Roma Seylan." Aelan informed her.

"Yes, I've heard of that." Athrun told her, setting his briefcase on the floor.

That was when the door opened, as Chris and Aelan left the elevator. "Come Athrun." he told him, as Athrun grabbed his case.

As Athrun began to leave, Luna grabbed him by the shoulder. "Well. . ., she was Kidnapped during or after the wedding, and is currently missing." she told them, as Chris turned to the two. "I'm I'm sorry for bringing this up." She told him.

"Do not worry." Athrun told her. As with that, he followed both Chris and Aelan to the Captains office. "Captain Talia" Athrun said out loud as he arrived in her office. Athrun decided to stand, as Chris and Aelan sat on one of the leisure couches that were within the office. As Arthur Trine was also in the room who stood to Talia's right.

"Athrun!" both Talia and Arthur said in shock. "So this is who you meant Chris." Talia mentioned as Chris nodded.

"I have the next orders, and other matters that concern you Captain." Athrun told her, as she nodded taking the papers Athrun had just presented her. With that, it took her a few moments to go over the papers.

After a few moments, she put the papers aside, and looked upon, a small white box that Athrun put upon her desk. "So, he's assigning you to FAITH." she calmly obliged. "Giving you our newest mobile suit, then sending you our way. And also assigning me to FAITH as well?" she asked. "I wonder, what exactly is the Chairman thinking?" Talia wondered. "He is not the only one I wonder about." she began as she looked at Athrun. "I wonder about you as well." she told him.

"I apologize." was all Athrun said in response.

"There is nothing to apologize for." Talia told him, "And are any of you aware of the details of this order?" Talia asked everyone that was present, as Chris and Aelan just shook their heads no.

"No we do not, that is why we are here, so we can tell our own crew." Chris told her, as Talia nodded, picking up the papers once again.

"I see." Talia told them. "What about you Athrun?" she asked.

"No, I haven't been told about it." he answered her.

"I see, well, it is indeed interesting." she began, as Chris had his full attention on her voice. "The Minerva is to head to Gibraltar as soon as repairs are complete, and is to support, the forces that are stationed for the assault on the Suez." She informed the four of them.

"We're to support our forces at Suez?" Arthur questioned.

"With the strife in the Western Euraisa, it's the most volatile area right now." Talia reponsed. With that, she activated a holographic map of the world infront of her, as both Aelan and Chris flipped the map the correct way for them within their minds. "Whilte it's true that the Earth Alliance stronghold on Suez is a problem for Gibraltar, I wouldn't think it should be necessary for us to be sent all the way there to help, even with the Avalon beside us." She told the people within her office.

"You're right. After all, the Minerva isn't a ground vessel." Arthur mentioned.

"True, but back at Orb, this wasn't such a vessel either, but held off a rather large size of Earth Alliance ships, even before we arrived." Chris told them. "I'm thinking that is what your headquarters is talking about." he informed the three of them.

"I actually agree with you on that Nexus." Talia told them, as Athrun looked at the Captain.

"What do you mean, when you said "the strife in Western Euraisa"?" Athrun wondered. She looked at him, a bit confused herself, "I'm sorry. There's still a lot I don't understand." Athrun apologized.

"Well, one region of Eurasia which has always allied with the Atlantic Federation, or rather, has always been bossed around by them, called for spearation and independence and started fighting." With this, Talia was showing various pictures, of the Earth Forces soldiers bossing around Civilians at Gunpoint, which was Making Aelan clench her fists. "It's a recent event. It's no surprise that you don't know about it." Talia told him.

"Its been going on since this war started, right?" Arthur asked his commander.

"Yes." Talia answered.

"Although" Athrun began getting everyones attention. "There always were incendiary elements there. . ." Athrun told them.

"A small spark can turn to a Blaze when a War happens." Chris told them, as they all looked at him. "During the time of war, slaves are forced to work, so this buisness went ablaze when this war began." he told them, walking up to the desk.

"Exactly, they're sick of being conscripted, or being thrown in concentration camps." Talia took from Chris, and told them in her own words. "Well, that's what people are saying in the region that's resisting." She told him. "The Earth Alliance on the other hand, is trying to quell them with force, and because of this, it's turned into quite a mess." Aelan stared at the pictures with anguish and anger, do to her feelings towards Civilians. "He must want us to go there." Talia told each of them.

Chris, nodded his head in agreement. "Good, even if he did not, our ship will not stand for this from the Earth Forces." Chris told them.

""Our battls are only an aggressive assertion of our right to self defence"" Talia quoted what the Chairman said a while ago. "and ZAFT has no ambitions of expanding its territories."she also mentioned. "However, because of that, we won't be able to enter the fighting that easily." she informed them again.

"However, a place we need to go, are places like that." Chris told them.

"On top of that, we two need to go there as members of FAITH." Talia told Athrun. "Please remember that Athrun." she told him.

"Yes'mam" Arthur told her with a salute, as Chris nodded in agreement.

"Yes." Athrun told her. Athrun began to leave as well. However, he stopped, and turned to the recent edition to FAITH. "B-by the way," he began getting the attention of Talia. "Are you aware of what happened in Orb, Captain?" Athrun asked, Talia and Arthur drew blanks of what he was asking. "Since I only know some things that I am aware of it. . ." he told her.

"Oh yes, that event is certainly causing quite an uproar." Chris told them, as he turned to Aelan. "Mind filling us in on this?" Chris asked her.

"Right, after you all left, during the wedding of Athha, and Saylan, both the Sturmfalke, and Freedom, came in and took the Representative, and took her to the Archangel, after that, there has been no word of where she is." She told them.

"Indeed, even though the Orb Goverment are trying to cover up that it was those machines that took her." Talia told them.

"But why would. . .?" Athrun asked himself.

"We are the ones, who want to ask what's exactly is going on." Talia told him, as Chris nodded.

"Aelan, you have any idea?" Chris asked her, as she just shook her head no. "I see," he reluctantly said. With that, Athrun left the room. "Captain Talia, Aelan and I will be heading back to our ship, so we can inform everyone of our next destination." Chris told her, as she nodded. A few hours later, Vino, and Youlant, were having a conversation with Meyrin.

"What? For Real?" Youlant asked her as she nodded. "Did the Captain seriously become a member of FAITH as well?" he asked her.

"Yeah, the Vice Captain was saying very happily that he'll eventually officially announe it to the rest of the ship." Meyrin answered him.

"So, the Vice Captain didn't get the promotion as well?" Vino asked.

"What? The Vice Captain isn't a member of FAITH?" Youlant asked. "Huh? Then what about us?" he asked.

"It doesn't concern us." Vino told him. "You see, individuals are appointed to FAITH." Vino explained to his friend. Youlant looked upon Vino with a clueless lool. "What? Why don't you know about it?" he asked this time. With this, Meyrin let out a sigh of annoyance. "Only those recognized by the High Council and the Chairman, as possessing outstanding military achievements, and the appropriate character are able to join." Vino explained. "Their Authority secedes that of even the run of the military Commanders, and with that, even during a battle, they can even create and order their own strategies into action."

"Wow. . ." was all Youlant could say.

"They're the top elites of ZAFT who report directly to the council." Vino continued. "Why would it concern you?" he asked his friend.

"The same goes for you, Vino" Youlant countered.

"Top Elites" Meyrin whispered to herself.

As down in the hangar, Athrun was about to go work over his machine, as Lunamaria has been trying to get his attention. "Hey, don't ignore me!" She called to him, as she jumped onto the lift, that was to take Athrun to the cockpit of the Saviour. This surprised Athrun.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." he told her. "A lot has happened, so I was just little out of it." Athrun explained to her. And with that, he jumped into the open cockpit of the Saviour to turn on its equipment.

"Was miss Athha's marriage really that shocking?" Lunamaria asked him, as she was at the hatch of the cockpit.

This took Athrun by surprise. "Well. . .Umm. . . That's. . ." Athrun began.

"But it was a political marriage." she told him. "Even though, it can't be helped, I personally would never agree to something like that." she told him.

"Oh by the way, who are you and what do you want anyway?" Athrun asked her, as she just looked shocked an angry.

"I'm Lunamaria. Lunamaria Hawke. I'm the pilot of the ZAKU Warrior." she told him. Athrun just nodded, as she poked her head further into the machines cockpit. "What about this unit? It's a new model isn't it?" she asked him. "I hear that it's a transformable unit." She told him.

"Yeah" he answered her.

"Wow, this is really different than that of a ZAKU!" she told him. "It's more like the Impulse. No, is it the same as Chaos and the others?" She asked him.

"I don't know, but would you like to take a seat?" he asked her.

"Really, Can I?" she shouted.

"Yeah sure. But don't touch anything, we don't want it to blow a hole into the Minerva now do we?" Athrun asked her as she nodded. With that, Athrun left the cockpit as Lunamaria sat in the Pilots seat.

"I know I know." She told him. "Wow, the panel for the mode seletor is different!" she told him. Athrun noticed Shinn stair at them, as when he did notice Shinn left. "Hey isn't this a new plugin?" she asked.

"uhh, yeah. . ." Athrun answered.

Over in the Avalon, Chris, and Aelan finished telling the highest members of the Crew of the current situation, and where they will be heading next when it is time to leave the Port. "So, Asriel, Tala are the repairs to the ship complete?" Chris asked them.

"Yes, everything is up and running." Tala told him.

"Good, what of our supplies?" Chris asked.

"We have a good two months worth of both food and water." The cook answered, as he was in charge of food and water supplies.

"Good, now you can all get some R and R until its time for us to move out." Chris told everyone as each of them went back to their stations. "So Athrun has returned to ZAFT." Chris pondered.

"I wonder how Walker, and Kira will act when they find this out." Aelan brought up, as Nicola giggled at the comment.

"Yeah, I can picture it all now. "What, what do you mean?" hahahaha." she said laughing.

"Yeah, well no matter, I should get back to my quarters, I've been sleeping in trees and my mobile suits seat for so long, I'm good for a bed today." Aelan told them as Chris nodded.

"Yes, go Aelan, we'll take care of everything." Chris told her. With that, Aelan left them, as Nicola stretched a bit. "I guess, we can go to the lounge, to have something to eat and drink." Chris told her, as she nodded, with the two heading to the lounge.

3 Hours later, Chris, and Nicola were called to bridge, as Talia was currently communicating with their ship from her own captains chair. "_So, we are to leave in the moring._" Chris told her, as Talia nodded.

"Yes, an order arrived at Carpentaria from headquarters as well." Talia told them. "They are also giving us a Bozgorov class submersible as an escort." Talia told him.

"_I see, the more the better chance of succeeding_" Chris replied. "_Ok, we will be ready, Avalon out._" Chris told her.

As with this, Talia turned to Arthur. "Make an announcement to the rest of the ship. Come on, start getting ready." She told him, as at Meyrins station, Meyrin was looking up any information on two personel, Athrun, and Aelan. Right now, Athrun's information was on the screen, as it showed his Biography, and a photo, of him, Rusty Mackenzie, Miguel Aiman, Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, Nicol Amalfi, and Aelan wearing a red mask among them. As it was shown as the Le Creuset team.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Arthur called with a salute as he went to announce the situation.

Earth Alliance Fleet Flag Ship, John Paul Jones, Indian Ocean.

Upon the deck of the ship. Stellar Loussier_ sat watching the ocean. A pair of soldiers came onto the deck to get some fresh air. "But still! Theres now way!. . ." one soldier said as he caught sight of Stellar. _

"Whats with this girl?" The other soldier asked. The other soldier smirked as he went up to Stellar. "H-Hey cut it out." he called to him.

"Hey, what are you doing in a place like this?" the first soldier asked her, trying a cheesy pick up line.

"The Ocean. . ." was his reply from her. "I'm looking at it." she told him. "Because I like to. . ." She answered as the officer just looked to the ocean, wondering why.

"Hey man, leave her alone." The other soldier told him. With that, Aeul who just came on deck saw them with Stellar, who he treated like a little sister, with sarcasm.

"You sure are weird." The soldier beside Stellar told her. "Oh well. . . Hey, come with us for a bit." he told her. With that, he put his hands under her arms, about to raise her up. However, Aeul ran towards the soldiers. He did a leapfrog over the closest one, and jumped towards the one with Stellar. Once he landed, his left arm, went around the soldiers neck, as his right hand grabbed the pistol from the mans belt, and aimed it right under his chin.

"You'd better cut it out." Aeul told him. "We are from the 81st Independent Mobile Battalion." Aeul informed the soldier. "She seems out of it, but she's really scary when she snaps." he continued.

"P-Phantom Pain!" the soldier muffled. Aeul let him go, as the two soldiers ran away with their tails between their legs.

"Pathetic." Aeul whipsered as he turned to Stellar, who did not even move during the commotion. "Are you staying here?" he asked. "We are to meet Neo in the briefing room." He told her. With that, Stellar looked at him happily as she got up and began to follow Aeul. "This must mean, that we'll be fighting a war again." he told her. "No matter, that is our job after all." He told her.

"Yeah." Stellar told him.

"I wonder how many I'll be able to shoot down this time. . ." Aeul wondered.

The next morning, the Avalon, Minerva, and the ZAFT underwater vessel took off from their docked areas, heading towards their next destination. "_The Minerva is Launching!" _The announcement called throughout the ZAFT battleship. As in the pilots ready room, both Shinn and Athrun wait within it, as Shinn reads a magazine with High and Mighty Color on the cover.

Athrun walked up to the viewport to the hangar, as he thought of the Archangel. '_If Kira and Kevin are with her, she will be fine._" He told himself. "_Either way, it's not like I can go back to Orb." _He told himself, as the submarine dived under water, with the Minerva floating within it, as the Avalon flew over the ocean. As each vessel go towards their tomorrow.

That was when on the John Paul Jones, Neo watches from the bridge, as they detected the three ships on their long range scanners. "We finally meet again. . ." Neo told himself. "I found you, my Peche."

AN:_ Well now, another chapter done, and much faster than the last one. Well because of that, that last one I had writers block. But this one I changed that._

Ok, I know a lot of you are wondering why Neo called the Minerva Peche, is because the Translation I have he said "Kitten" which just sounded weird, so I took Xenosaga's Albedo's little name for Momo, which I found more appropriate than Kitten.

Well no matter, please read and review, as the battle in the Indian Ocean is next.


	24. Chapter 22: New FAITH

Come on people, where are the reviews, I at least want one per chapter, and 30 hits was done on the last chapter, and that means at most 30 people have taken the time to read the last one, and I thank you for doing so. But come on, the only thing that really keeps me writing are the reviews. So please do so, be it good or bad, that is up to you.

If its the disclaimer, then I will put it up again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, and for sure I don't own any of Solid Sharks characters tat appear in this story. I do own Chris and his crew, and the people that are being commanded by Solid Sharks Invictus character.

Phase 16:

Chapter 22: New FAITH

John Paul Jones:

"_The John Paul Jones, will be setting sail at 0900 hours!_" the announcement called throughout the Earth Forces ship. "_Level one battle alert issured!" _The announcement continued. "_All sections should stand by in their respective stations." _It continued. As in the hangar, several soldiers were setting up a purple Jet Windam. As behind it, the Neo Strike was also being prepped for its first atmosphereic battle.

Neo stood on the bridge, as he has contacted the nearest Earth Forces base. Which was the Earth Alliances Indian Ocean frontline base, which was currently under construction. "_You want me to launch all the Windams assigned to my Battalion?_" The commander of the base roared through the radio. "_What foolishness is this?_" he asked.

"I think you are the fool here." Neo told him, in a more calm voice, than an agitated one. "We're about to go against a Bozgorov class, the Archangel variation ship the Raptor, which are escorting the ZAFT battleship the Minerva." Neo informed him. "Even with your help, it will be difficult to defeat them." Neo continued. "Haven't you looked at the data from the Earlier battle off the coast of Orb?" Neo asked him.

"_That is not what I'm talking about!"_ The commander yelled. "_We were dispatched her to create a frontline base to battle against Carpentaria! And even though our mission hasn't been accomplished yet, you want us to hand over all of our mobile suits?"_ he asked him.

"Ahh, but isn't all of that for the purpose of defeating ZAFT?" Neo asked him. "So stop talking in your sleep, and launch all of your units!" Neo ordered him. "I'll have the Gaia go to your base to defend it." Neo told him.

"_But. . .!_" The commander hesitated.

"This is an order of a superior officer. Be quick about it!" Neo ordered him. With that, Neo hung up on the commander, as he turned to the ships captain. "What are the Status on the Chaos, Gaia, Abyss, and the Strike?" Neo asked him.

"All units are ready to launch." the captain informed his commander.

"Alright, just remember, not to move the Jones from its designated position." Neo told them.

"Yes sir!" the bridge crew called, as Neo left to go for the hangar. As down in the hangar, the three Earth Forces pilots talked.

"I'm envious of the three of you." Stellar told them. "Stellar is the only one who has to stay behind. . ." She told them. Starlene nodded as she began to walk towards the Neo Strike.

"It does not matter, Stellar." Starlene told her. "The reason for that, is that you will be guarding a base because of your units inability to fly." Starlene told her.

"And it can't swim." Aeul added in.

Sting then place a hand ontop of Stellars head. "Just be a good girl, look at the ocean and wait." Sting told her. "You like doing that, don't you?" Sting asked her.

"Yeah." she told them, in a calm voice.

"I'm also will be disappointed that I wont be able to launch with you Stellar." Neo told them, as he walked down the catwalk.

"Neo!" Stellar called, as she went over to the man she looked up to.

"I'm sorry, but it can't be helped." He told her. "Even though I don't think anything will happen I'll leave the base to you." He told her. With that, all of the pilots went to their respective machines. Neo in his Windam, Sting in the Chaos, Aeul in the Abyss, Stellar in the Gaia, and Starlene in the Neo Strike.

"_X24S Chaos, please standby for launch!_" the PA system blared. As with that, the side of the ship opened on one side, with Sting and Aeul ready to launch.

"Sting Oakley, Chaos Launching!" Sting reported, as his mobile suit blasted off into the sky.

Next was Aeul. "Aeul Neider, Abyss, I'm going!" He called, as the Abyss jumped from the ship, placing his lance infront of him, as the shoulder units formed around the upper body, making the mobile suit become an underwater machine. As at the same time, at the Earth Forces base, countless Windams with Jet packs equipped, took off to join in the attack. As the Gaia did some land hopping while the Neo Strike, and the WIndam prepared to take off to join Sting.

"It'd be wonderful if we could finish it here. . ." Neo calmly told himself as he prepped for launch. As he remembered the ZAKU Phantom Pilot, who he had so much trouble with before when they fought in space. "Neo Lorrnoke, Windam Launching!" he called.

"Starlene Malor, Neo Strike, its time to eradicate!" She called, as the mobile suit blasted off, along side Neo, as the two joined up with the Chaos, and a battalion of Windams. As this began, Sophia noticed something on her equippment.

"What the!" She called as Asriel turned to her.

"What is it?" Asriel asked her, as he set his coffee onto the chair.

"Incoming Earth Forces machines!" She called. With that, on the Minerva, they began to detect the mobile suits as well.

"Go to Level one Battlestations!" Asriel ordered Aingeal, as she did so.

"_Everyone to Level One Battlestations, everyone to level one battlestations!_" Aingeal called, as the ship beside them, went to condition red.

"_Condition Red Issued!" _Meyrin called throughout the ship. "_Pilots should standby in their respective units!_" She told them.

As on the Avalon, Sophia finally determined what the machines were. "Heat Signature analyzed. They are Windams, Count 60" she told them.

As on the Minerva, Burt was giving Talia the same sirtrep. "60 of them?" Talia asked.

"Yes, they are also accompanied by the Chaos, and the Neo Strike!" Burt told her.

"So you mean that squadron!" Talia called in shock. "Where in the world did they come from? Is there mothership nearby?" Talia asked him.

"I can't find any" he informed her.

"Get the Avalon, they have better scanners than we do." Talia to Meyrin who did so, bringing up Asriel on the screen. "Asriel, have you detected a mothership with these units?" Talia asked him.

_"No mam, we can't._" he told her, as he came on the screen.

"Is it under Mirage Colloid again?" Arthur asked.

"On an ocean, that's impossible!" Talia told him. "No matter, Asriel there is no point in pondering over this." She told the captain of the other ship.

"_I agree_" Asriel told her.

"Right, Close off the bridge!" Talia ordered, as the bridge lowered to its battle position. "Prepare for anti mobile suit combat!" she ordered. "Maintain a constant channel to both the Neila Bongo, and the Avalon!" she called, as the bridge landed on its location.

That was when the vid screen Athrun showed up. "_Captain Gladys._" Athrun called. "_Is it the Earth Alliance?_" Athrun asked her.

"Yes." She told him. "It seems we have a knack for getting into ambushes." she told him. "As always, its tough being popular." she told him. "Its arleady to late for all of us to evade them." She told him. "So this ship and the others will be entering combat, as the Bongo will be on standby if we detect the Abyss." she told him. "What about yourself?" She asked. with this Athrun looked at her with shock. "I don't have the right to give you orders after all." She told him.

"_Then I will launch as well_." he told her.

"Alright" She told him.

"_Even though I do not fall under your command, I am currently a crew member of this ship, However unfortunate this may be, I also see this battle as unavoidable._" Athrun told her.

"In that case, I would like to ask you to take command of our Moible suits, after you launch." She told him. "Is this ok?" she asked.

"_Yes I understand._" Athrun told her as he signed off.

Over on the Avalon, The four pilots were loaded into their machines, as they prepared for battle. "_Black Lightning, and Crimson Blade will launch first." _ Aingeal called, as the two machines began to move to the Catapults. "_Black Lighting to Port side, and Crimson Blade to Starboard side." _she ordered. Chris, and Nicola were ok with this, as their machines platforms connected to the Catapult.

"Chris here Aingeal, all systems green here, I'm ready to launch." He told her, as his machine's eyes glowed, revealing main power has been turned on. As on the Minerva, both the Impulse, and the Saviour get ready for launch, as both pilots entered their units.

As on the ship, Meyrin ordered, the people there around. "_Impulse and Saviour prepare to Launch, and the ZAKU's are to wait on Standby!_" Meyrin told them. As with this, the Impulses hangar came alive, with the Core Splendor, the Chest Flyer, then Leg Flyer, and the Force Silhouette stood by, ready for launch once the mobile suit was ready. "_Central Catapult online, Lifting to Launch position!_" Meryin relayed. "_Core Splendor Systems online_ _Requesting that you stand by for launch!_" Meyrin told him. As at the same time, teh Saviour got into position for its own launch. "_Closing Airtight shutter!_" She called.

With that, Athrun called Shinn, from within the Saviour. "_Shinn Asuka_." Athrun called.

"Yes?" Shinn asked.

"_I've been assigned to command this battle after we launch."_ Athrun informed him.

"What?" Shinn asked.

"_Do you understand?_" Athrun asked him. With that, Shinn gave a nod, as the central, and starboard side of the Minerva opened up revealing their catapults, as the Avalons, Starboard, and Port side Catapults opened as well.

"_Core Splendor you are clear for launch!_" Meyrin called.

Shinn then powered up the spledors thrusters, "Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor Launching!" Shinn called. With that, the Chest, Leg, and Silhouette flyers launched right behind him.

"_Saviour you are clear for launch!"_ Meyrin told him.

"Athrun Zala, Saviour Launching!" Athrun called, as his mobile suit blasted off.

Over in the Avalon, Chris hit his controls after getting the all clear sign. "Chris Nexus, Black Lighting, heading out!" Chris called.

"Nicola Stratos, Crimson Blade, heading out!" She called, as her machine glided down to the water, as the Black Lighting caught it, within its plane mode. And because of this, Nicola drew, and combined both of her anti ship swords, ready for fly by attacks. As at this time, the Core Splendor combined with its other parts, becoming the Force Impulse Gundam.

"_Aelan, and Alexis, you are both clear for launch._" Aingeal told them, as both machines platforms connected to the Catapults.

"Alexis Alexander, Avian heading out!" She called, as her mobile suit blast off into the sky, with scythe in hand.

"Aelan Stratos, Red Queen, heading out!" Aelan called, as her machine blasted off, with all six machines joining on each others wings.

"All Mobile suits deployed!" Aingeal called on the bridge, as Asriel nodded.

"Alright, charge Gottfrieds, load Missile Tubes with Fragmentation Missiles, and charge up the Valiants!" Asriel ordered, as the weapons control officer began to do as he said.

As on the Minerva, Arthur began to tell the members of the Minerva to do the same. "Acitvate teh CIWS, Tristan, and Isolde!" He ordered, as the battle was about to begin. "Launchers load Parsifals!" he ordered. With this, the sixty Windams and the two Gundams, approach the small forces of the enemy ships.

"What's that unit?" Sting asked himself as he detected the Saviour.

"Is this another new one?" Neo wondered as well, as he search his databanks for any information on the machine. "Is it from Caprentaria? well ZAFT sure is amazing." Neo complimented.

"Who cares, I say we squash it!" Starlene told them, as her Agni cannon went from her machines back, to equipping itself to her right arm. With that, her machine sped off towards the ZAFT and LR machines.

"Yeah!" Sting agreed, as his own machine blasted off following Starlenes.

"Hey now, Sting, Starlene!" Neo called after them. "Oh well, I'll take on the Impulse." he told himself, as he went after Shinn. "The rest of you, attack the ships and other mobile suits!" Neo ordered them.

With that the battle began. Chris and Nicola went in, as Chris beam rifle fired from under his machine, as he flew in close to enemy machines, allowing Nicola to slice them in half with her anti ship swords. While, Aelan drew her beam sabres, and doing the same thing as her sister. Alexis on the other hand, was using both her CIWs, and her Scythe to slice enemy machines to pieces.

Shinn came in , fireing his beam rifle like crazy, as he took out Windams. "All you have are numbers!" Shinn called as his anger began to raise. With this, Starlene opened fire with her Agni Cannon at Aelan who dodged the attack.

"Your mine!" Starlene called, as the Neo Strike came in at Aelan, as it drew a beam sabre, and fired at Aelan rapidly with the cannon.

Sting on the otherhand, was heading for Athrun. "Hey, Show me your power newcomer!" Sting yelled, as he opened fire, with his beam rifle, and machine gun at the Saviour. Which dodged the attack through a cloud, and reverted into its plane mode. Which flew right on by the Chaos Gundam. With that, Athrun turned around fireing both his M106 "Amfortas" plasma beam cannons, and his 2 x MA-7B "Super Fortis" beam cannons at the Chaos, as the machine blocked the beams, while dodging the plasma attacks. As Shinn was having rain of beam coming down at him, from several Windams. As Alexis came up beside him, as she threw her scythe at one Windam, as the blade stuck into the machine. Within seconds, she came in and grabbed the Scythe back, as the mobile suit exploded behind her. As with that, Nicola threw a beam boomerang at a squad of the Windams, as three of them were sliced in two at the cockpit, as the boomerang returned to her.

"Take this!" Chris called, as Nicola jumped into the air, with Chris reverting into mobile suit mode, as he fired his Positron Cannon at a group of four machines, the only thing left of them, were access energy. He then transformed into Plane mode again, with the Crimson Blade landed on it again, with the two speeding through the mobile at extreme speeds, cutting away enemy mobile suits.

"There's no way I'd lose to guys like these!" Shinn yelled, as Aelan parried another blow from Starlenes beam sabre. With his moves, Shinn blew away two more Windams with his beam sabres.

"So I see." Neo told himself, as he opened fire on the Impulse which dodged the attacks. With that, Shinn fired at Neo, who hid in the clouds, as Shinn fired aimlessly into the cloud. After a few shots, Neo returned fire from with in the cloud, but Shinn dodged the attack easily.

"Damn, what are up with these guys?" Shinn asked himself, as he dodged another attack from the Purple Windam. "He's fast!" Shinn told himself, as Neo hid in another cloud. With that, the Purple Windam, came heading straight for Shinn.

"Don't get too cocky my young ZAFT ace!" Neo called, as his shots fired and missed the mobile suit. "Quit dawdling around. Team up and corner them!" Neo called. As when he said that, Aelan activated her three hundred sixty shield as and Agni blast, and several beam rifles hit it, doing no damage to the machine within. And as well, Chris just flew on by, letting Nicola cut down any machine in their way. Shinn on the other hand, had about eight Windams fireing all at him at once, as Neo came in as well with it going as well.

"Dammit!" Shinn called.

"Shinn!" Athrun called, as he dodged an attack from Sting. "Shinn you're too far out!" he called. "What are you doing?" he asked him.

"Hmph, anyone can complain." Shinn told himself.

Mobile Assault Ship Avalon.

"Incoming Mobile suits!" Sophia called to Asriel.

"Fragmentation Missiles Fire!" Asriel ordered, as the tubes containing them fired into the air, away from the ships. The Windams dodged the Missiles, as Asriel snickered. "Detonate!" he called, as teh missiles exploded on their own, raining down death upon the Windam Squad that were heading their way.

Minerva Combat Bridge.

"Missile tubes fire!" Arthur called, as the Missiles on the Minerva fired taking out Windams on their side.

Talia was talking to the Captain of the submarine. "Any news on a ship, or sub?" she asked.

"_No, we haven't been able to detect any subs, or even surface ships on our sensors!"_ The captain of the sub called.

"Then, where do you think these numbers came from?" she asked him. "Are you saying there is a base nearby?" Talia asked him, as Chris face came on screen.

"_There is a high chance that is possible!_" Chris told her. "_Unless these machines magicly came out of thin air, then there has to be a base near by!_" Chris called, as the Black Lighting fired some shots from the beam rifle destroying two more Windams.

"_This close to Carpentaria, I have no information on such at thing!"_ The sub commander told them.

"_Vessel detected on sonar! Count one!_" a soldier called in the sub.

"_What_!" Talia, Chris, Asriel, and the Captain all gasped.

"_It's fast!"_ The soldier told them. "_This is a mobile suit, It's the Abyss_!" He called.

Talia turned to Meyrin. "Please Tell Rey, and Luna to prepare for underwater combat!" Talia ordered. "Chris, get one of your people underwater now!" she ordered him as Chris nodded.

"Alexis head to the Minerva, and cover Rey and Luna underwater!" Chris ordered her. As Alexis nodded, slicing one more Windam, and then heading to the ocean below.

Minerva's hangar. Both Rey and Lunamaria were getting ready for underwater combat. "Beam weapons won't work underwater, Equip us with Bazookas! and Blaze Packs, minus the rifles" Rey ordered, as both ZAKU's were equipped with the weapons.

"Underwater combat? Oh man!" Luna wined, as her machine was being equipped with the same weaponry.

Back outside, Aelan slashed at the Neo Strike which dodged the attack and fired a pair of Missiles from her pack. They hit Aelan, which caused her machine to go back. "Damn!" Aelan told herself, as she fired one of her buster rifles at the mobile suit. However, the machine dodged the attack, and fired another shot from the weapon. Aelan then had enough, as she activated the Wings of Light prototype thrust system, as she went at the Neo Strike. As she severly damage the machines main weapon.

"I got more weapons than just that!" Starlene yelled, as she ejected the Agni cannon before it exploded. As she then replaced the weapon with her Schwert Gewehr anti ship sword. "Ragh!_"_ She yelled, as the beam ignighted on the sword, with Aelan drawing her own sabre to block the anti ship blade.

"Damn!" Aelan told herself, as her mobile suit, and the Neo Strike stood at a stalemate. Chris machine flew by a pair of Windams using its wings to slashed the mobile suits apart with its wings. As Nicola finished them off her swords. "_Chris, Nicola I could use some help!_" Aelan called to them, through their link.

With that, Chris fired his Positron Cannon, destroying ten more machines, as he then changed direction, to go help his girlfriends sister. As Sting was having trouble just trying to Hit Athrun, as the Saviour shot down a group of Missiles. "Dammit, this guy is to agile!" Sting roared. As with this, the squad attacking Shinn began to have the tide turn on him, as he fired destroying several Windams.

"Take this!" Shinn yelled, as he drew his beam sabre, with the intention of slicing Neo in half.

"Oh no you don't!" Neo told him, as he dodged the attack of the beam sabre. As on the oceans surface, many implosions could be seen, as under neath, the Abyss was slicing GOOHNs in half.

"I'm sorry for being so strong!" Aeul told them, as sliced open the cockpit of another, causing the pilot to die from the water pressure. With that, Shinn still had trouble with the remaining Windams as Athrun wondered what that explosion was underwater.

"Minerva, what was that?" he asked.

"_It's the Abyss!" _Meyrin told him. "_Its currently engaged in battle with the Neila Bongo's GOOhNs." _She told him. With that, on the Minerva, the two ZAKU's began to dive.

"Rey Za Burrel, Zaku Diving!" he told everyone as he jumped into the ocean.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Zaku, I'm going in!" she called as her machine dived after Rey's.

"_Have you been able to locate the enemy's origin?"_ Talia ask Athrun.

"No, I have yet to see anything either." Athrun told her as he looked over at Shinn.

"This guy. . .If only I can take him down!" Shinn yelled. With that, he finished off the last five Windam Pilots. As down below, Stellar watched Shinn killing the Earth Forces soldiers.

"Neo. . ." Was all she said, as she got worried for him, then she sent out the Gaia with a funcion no one knew that it had, as the mobile suit, began to run across the surface of the water. Much like that of a water strider. As this went on, Aelan was in a sabre vs sword duel against the Neo Strike, as all of a sudden, Nicola came from the air.

"Leave my sister alone!" Nicola called, in a freefall, as her sabre slashed down horizontally, barely missing the Neo Strike, as Chris flew underneath them, catching Nicola. That was when the Neo Strike was face to face, with all three Nexus Gundams.

"Leave now, you have lost!" Chris told the woman, as she went after Nicola with its anti ship sword. She jumped as with a reaction from Chris, he changed into his mobile suit form, drawing a beam sabre, and slashing the anti ship sword in half, by cutting it from the back, where the Beam was not at to be deflected. "Now GO!" Chris yelled at her, as he used the large cannon to knock the machine away from his mobile suit. As the Neo Strike flew off, he caught Nicola's machine. "Come on, Alexis will need your help." Chris told her, as he went for where Alexis, Rey, and Luna were fighting the Abyss. Aelan on the otherhand went to help Shinn.

As Neo watch Shinn's performance. "He's gotten much better than I expected." Neo told himself as he saw the Red Queen making its way to him. "So, Red has come after me." Neo smirked, as he dodged an attack from her Scylla cannon. As he dodged it, he threw a beam knife at her, which pierced into her Buster rifle. She discarded the now useless weapon, as it exploded behind her, as she drew a beam sabre.

"Who are you?" Aelan asked, as she and the Windam connected Blade upon blade.

"Me to know, and you to find out!" Neo told her, as he knocked her sabre away from him, as he took off.

"Damn that guy!" Shinn yelled, as he went after the Windam. The three of them go closer to the land mass, as Shinn and Aelan were giving chase to the mobile suit.

"NEO!" Came Stellars voice, as Neo, and Shinn both saw the Gaia running across the water.

"The Gaia!" Shinn said surprised, as the black mobile suit, jumped from the waters surface tackling his machine sending both hers, and his underwater.

"Shinn!" Aelan called, as she hovered above the water. With that, Athrun came flying in, firing his Plasma Cannons as though they were railcannons.

"Damn, what is with these pilots?" Neo asked as he flew by Stellar and Shinn. Now that both the Gaia and the Impulse were in shallow water, the Gaia looked like a dog ready to pounce at an intruder into its home.

"You!" Stellar calmly said remembering facing the Impulse before. "You're always. . . always. . .!' Stellar began. Shinn brought his beam sabre down at the machine and missed causing steam to rise from where he hit. As the Gaia reverted to its mobile suit form. Aelan looked up to see, the Chaos and the Windam begin to double team Athrun, as she went to join them.

"Sting Flank him!" Neo ordered, as the two machines split from each other as they opened fire on the mobile suit. That was until Neo was almost hit by the Schlag cannons of Aelan's unit. "What?" Neo called, as he dodged the attacks. "You again!" he called turning around firing a beam rifle at the Red Queen. Aelan dodged the attack, as she brought up her remaining rifle, and fired it at the mobile suit.

Athrun saw, that Shinn was fighting the Gaia down by the Island. "Shinn! Pull back! You're playing right into their hands!" Athrun warned him.

As down there, the Gaia drew its own Vajra Beam sabre. "You Bastard! I'll get you this time!" Stellar yelled at the Impulse. With that, the Gaia thrusted to him.

"_Shinn!_" Athrun called franticly, as he fought Sting, with Aelan facing Neo, and Chris taking on the remaining Windams with the Ships giving him covering fire.

"Shut up! I can do this!" Shinn yelled, as he went into a sabre battle with the Gaia. Do to this, the base nearby, was getting ready to bring their anti air weapons online. And do to this, and the N-Jammer Canceler in her machine, Aelan was detecting the activation of the weapons.

"What the?" She asked, as her shield activated against Neo's beams. "Today, it ends in a stalemate!" Aelan told him, as her machine vanished under Mirage Colloid. As that happened, Shinn and Stellar had a duel upon the ground, as they knocked trees over, during the fight. And thanks to that, anti air guns were firing at Shinn.

"What now?" Shinn called. Just then, a pair of beams came from the air, firing at the base, as Aelan appeared. "Aelan what is a base doing in a place like this. . .?" Shinn asked her, as she became visible.

"It doesn't matter!" Aelan told him. Aelan had already detected the civilians, and has already began to attack the new base. "I will not let them make a base by Slaves!" She yelled, as she landed in the base, and began to open fire with her CIWs Vulcan guns, and her remaining buster rifle.

Shinn appeared shocked, as he just saw the Slaves running through some trenches, towards a fence. Many of these people were going under a hole in the fence, to return to their loved ones. "Civilians, are being used as slaves?" Shinn called, as he became to share the same setiment as Aelan is. That was when Aelan saw what just made her snap. Earth Forces soldiers began to open fire upon the civilians.

"You Bastards!" she yelled, as her anger took over, as she grabbed two Earth Foces in the hand of her machine, crushing his bones within the grip of her machine. Do the the attacks on the civilians, Shinn remembered the death of his own family at Orb, as he thought of what the children, and even the living family members were just going through, seeing their loved ones die infront of them. "Shinn, help these people!" Aelan ordered.

As up in the air, Sting continued to attack Athrun, as Neo joined him, after losing sight of Aelan. "What is with you anyway?" Sting yelled, as he continued to fire his rifle at the Gundam. Athrun did a barrel role dodging the attack, as his machine changed from plane, to its Mobile suit form. As with this, underwater, Lunamaria was hit, as her machine lost its arm.

"Ahh!" she called, as Nicola came in getting beside her machine, as Rey covered them. Nicola then thought of making a smoke screen for an escape, as she activated the beam on her sword, causing the water right around the two units to turn into a gass, hiding the two machines. As with this going on with Rey and Alexis attacking the Abyss, in the air, Chris transformed into his Mobile suit mode, and drew a beam sabre as he went in slicing another four Windams in half.

"Nicola? whats going on down there?" he asked, as he blocked an attack with his positron cannons arm.

"_Lunamaria's hit, I'm taking her back to the Minerva!_" Nicola told him, as Chris nodded, as he opened fire with his cannon at three machines, destroying them, with a smaller beam than what it usually went by.

"Have we reached our limits?" Neo asked himself. "It seems we picked the wrong stage to play on. . ." He told himself. "Jones we're retreating!" he called on the all frequencie channel of the Earth Forces. "Prepare to meet at Rendezvous! Auel, Sting, Stellar, Starlene! We're finished here!" He told the pilots of the Gundams. "Retreat!" he told them.

"But why?" Aeul asked.

_"Because, all the allies we borrowed have all been destroyed, we wont be able to survive if we fight those two ships on our own._" Neo told him. "_They have also gotten to the base that we borrowed them from!_" Neo told the light blue haired pilot.

"Huh? What were you doing, you idiot?" Aeul asked his commander.

"_Don't be so Harsh Aeul, its not like you got any big kills either._" Neo told him.

"Well then, I will!" Aeul told him, as his machine charged for the ZAFT sub. WIth that, both Alexis, and Rey gave chase, as Nicola was taking the mobile suit back to its mothership. With this, the Abyss fired four torpedos at the submersible, and as he flew by, the Sub was not down, so to add insult to injury, Aeul fired is rear cannons at the Sub, destroying the machine. Which this caused, Alexis and Rey to be knocked back, as the Submersible blew, showing evidence on the surface, as a large wave of water formed from the underwater detonation. Showing that the sign of the battle was over, with the Chaos, Windam, Gaia, Abyss, and Neo Strike all retreat back to their own mothership. Do to the lost of his Allies, Shinn began to open fire on the tanks, and anti air guns of the unfinished base.

Aelan was also opening fire, at any soldier that was not close to a Civilian. "You bastards!" She called, almost as though she was berserked. Shinn was also doing the same, as the two machines were taking their anger out on the Earth Forces soldiers, as Aelan didn't give a damn right now, that the Earth Forces soldiers couldn't fight back against her. Shinn walked around slicing towers down with his beam sabre, as Aelan fired upon fuel tanks within the main part of the base. As with this, Athrun flew over the two rampaging mobile suits.

"Shinn, Aelan!" Athrun said surprised as he saw the two mobile suits, continue their attack. Shinn continued to attack as he fired his beam rifle at hangars, and supplie storage. "What are you two doing? Stop it!" Athrun ordered.

Chris also flew over, thinking exactly what Aelan might be thinking. She had snapped, thinking of pain she has gone through in the past. "Aelan." he said knowing what she was doing. "She's now taking vengeance on the soldiers, for more than what they were doing now, but she was doing it for Abaddon, and the destruction of Junius Seven." Chris told himself, as he landed beside Aelan. "Aelan!" Chris called, as he put a hand on her machines shoulder. "Aelan, stop this!" he told her.

"Ch. . . Chris. . ." Aelan stuttered, as she snapped back into reality, as she saw what Shinn was doing. Shinn finally stopped his attack, as he walked over to the fence that was seperating everyone. The Impulses hand bent down, grabbing the fence, and raising it out of the ground. This gave all the people relief, as they ran to the survivor civilians, embracing each other, with tears upon their faces. "Chris did I do the right thing?" she asked.

"Yes Aelan, you did, if you did not fight these soldiers, many more lives would have been lost." Chris told her. With that, both Aelan, and Shinn smiled, as they watched the re united families below. Upon an hour later, Aelan, and Chris were aboard the Minerva, as the pilots were all getting down to the ground. With this, Aelan walked over to Shinn as she smiled at him. But with this, Athrun was walking up to Shinn, and Aelan. With his fingers extended, he slapped Shinn on the side of the face. With the sound of the smack, everyone turned to them.

"I don't mind if you want to hit me, But I have not done anything wrong!" Shinn told Athrun with anger. "The people there were saved by m y actions!" He told Athrun. Athrun, was about to hit Shinn again, but before he connected, Aelan grabbed his wrist.

"That is enough Athrun!" Aelan told him.

"No, he disobeyed direct orderes!" Athrun told her. But before he knew it, Aelan hit him with a fist.

"No he did not!" Aelan told him. "I gave Shinn those orders!" She told him.

Athrun was now on the ground, as he looked at her. "You are not allowed to give a ZAFT pilot orders, no matter your history!" Athrun scolded her.

"Oh yeah!" Aelan began to roar at Athrun, as he looked at the most dangerous woman aboard the ship. "Then why don't you ask Dullindal about it. He did make me a member of FAITH after all!" She told him, as everyone, besides Chris had the look of shock upon their faces. With that, she showed what was underneath the breast plate of her flight suit, as it showed, the emblem of a member of FAITH. "You see Zala, I do have authority, and I can give Shinn orders, so there is no reason for you to hit him!" She told him. Athrun just looked at the woman with shock, as the ZAFT personel, began to salute the Commander they didn't know they had. Aelan the Red Queen, has returned to ZAFT as a Member of FAITH.

A/N: Wow, Aelan has finally showed authority for being a member of FAITH, and showing Athrun that Shinn did not disobey orders, infact he followed them. Now, Athrun and Shinn have also witnessed, what Aelan feels about slavery, and she even linked it to both Abaddon, and the destruction of Junius Seven.

What exactly is going on inside her head, and will she now leave Legends Rising and join the Minerva, only future chapters can tell.


	25. Chapter 23: Discovered

Alrighty, first reviewer other than Solid since I started using the episodes as guides, and as it is anonymous, I will post the replys on here.

WingZero () - I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 23: Discovered

Aelan stood over a bewildered Athrun, as she closed off her flight suit, with the entire squad around them giving Aelan a salute. "At ease." she told them.

"Aelan, how long have. . . you been with FAITH?" Athrun asked, because he was mightily confused with what has just transpired.

"Far longer than you know." She told him. "In fact, I was in FAITH, when I fought you and your friends, back during the little raid of getting Avalon." she told him, as she began to head for the bridge. "However, as my secret is now out, I guess I will go inform the other member of FAITH." She told him, as she left the hangar.

"Did you know about this?" Lunamaria asked Chris, as he just nodded a yes to her. "How long?" She asked him.

"Just before the battle at Orb." Chris told her, "I have no idea what she is planning, but I guess she was given it, so if she is working for ZAFT, she could hunt down Walker, without any Zaft personnel getting in her way." Chris explained.

"Why did she reveal it now then?" Rey calmly asked him.

"Aelan has . . . trouble about slavery, its just something that happens with her." Chris told them. "However, I should go to the Captain, mainly to see how they all look when they get the news," Chris smirked as he left the hangar as well. Once he got to the hall, he could see Aelan still. "Aelan!" Chris called catching up to her. "Are you alright?" Chris asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just wondering if this was the right time." Aelan wondered as Chris nodded.

"It was, I know how you feel about Innocents dying, that is why I understand that attack of yours." Chris told her. "I don't blame you either, knowing everything you've been through with your life Aelan. I understand every little thing that you're talking about and what you do." He told her, as Aelan smiled.

"Thanks Chris, if you weren't going out with my sister, I actually give you a kiss because of these things you say to me." She told him.

"Yeah, hahaha, now the main question is, how are you going to break it to Talia, that you are a member of FAITH." Chris wondered as the two walked down the halls towards the bridge.

However, Aelan just got a smile all of a sudden. "Well I know something to put a smile on your face." Aelan told him, as Chris looked at her with a questionable look. "She is performing in a week and two days." Aelan told Chris as he looked at her.

That was when he did get a smile on his face, knowing what she was saying. "Really, well now, a little something we will have to watch during that time." Chris told her, as the two continued towards the bridge.

9 Days Later: Archangel Bridge.

During the last while, the ship had taken itself to Scandenavia for re supplying do to their own neutrality. However it stayed submerged, and had sent a radio receiver buoy to the surface to catch news waves across the Planet. As nine mini televisions were up on the starboard side of the bridge. As each of the members on the bridge were watching the many channels of news going on. "_Over one thousand people have already been killed during the protests, and the Equatorial Union has. . ._"

"_In response to the statement made by the presiden of the Atlantic Federation on the 18th."_

_"President Gadoa of the South African Union. . ."_

_"In response to this statement, the PLANT government. . ._"The broadcasts went on, as various news was shown all over the world.

"It seems a lot of depressing news is still going on." Kevin mentioned as he stood infront of Lacus as he watched the screens, while she was privatly listening to other channels.

"Yeah, they sure do air a lot of them, during these days." Andrew commented from what Kevin was saying. He then turned to Murrue, "Don't you wonder if there aren't any more uplifting news for the to report on?" Andrew smirked.

"Like how a white dolphin at the aquarium gave birth to a calf a short while ago." Kevin joked.

"Well, Kevin I wouldn't go that far." Andrew told him.

"I still feel something is amiss." Cagalli told them, as she was watching Lacus' screen. "What happened to the War with the PLANTs?" she wondered. "It makes you wonder, why we're only getting news about the confused state of the Earth Alliance." She told them.

"I agree with Cagalli." Kevin told them. "What exactly is going on at the PLANTs." That was when he heard some music coming from Lacus' headset.

"I think I just found something from the PLANTs." Lacus told them. "And I think its been like this the whole time." she told them, as she began to feed the broadcast she was getting to one of the monitors. And upon the screen, everyone were surprised, as they Saw, a busty Lacus Clyne dancing on stage, to the song Quiet night.

As this broadcast was being fed to Avalon, as Chris and the others listen to Meer's performance. "_I'm waiting for you on this quiet night " _ As various heys and hos! could be heard in the background of the song, as the people at the Concert were getting into the music. "_Please come and retrieve the smile, that you left behind. A little time, has passed since then "_ Meer sang, as she danced to the song. "_The memories became tender"_ the song went on.

"_LACUS!"_ The people at the concert called.

"_At the place where the stars rain down, I was always wishing That you'll still be smiling, I hope that we'll meet again"_ And with that, Meer extended her arms, as the song wasn't truly finished yet. "_Calling all the courageous soldiers of the ZAFT forces!" _Meer called, as Kevin looked on, nearly furious, with how they were mocking his sister. "_For the sake of peace, we're working our hardest too! All of you, please take care!"_ She called. "_I don't know when my smile became so empty "_ Meer continued, as Lacus had a smile on her face.

"They all seem lively and enjoying themselves." Lacus commented. Everyone looked at her with shock, as the people of the PLANTs were thinking that woman was her.

"Lacus!" Kevin said surprised.

"Are you okay with leaving things this way?"Cagalli asked her.

"Well, we'd like to do something about it if we could. . ." Andrew commented.

"Yeah, I'd like to lodge a bullet in her brain." Kevin commented.

"I don't think that would be wise." Andy smirked, as Kevin, Murrue, Lacus, Kira, and Cagalli all looked at him confused. "Besides Kevin and Cagalli, don't you remember the attempt on Lacus, when Aelan called for Lacus to move?" Andy asked them.

_"Meer! I mean Lacus Down!" Aelan called, as Kira rammed himself into Lacus pushing her away from the line of fire with Aelan firing over them both, shooting the man in the window between the eyes through the goggles as the helmet shattered_.

"Could of Aelan called me by that girls name?" Lacus asked as Andrew nodded.

"It would make sense, she does look almost a like from you, and joking here, from some Plastic surgery, you could look like her exactly." Andrew told them as Arnold nodded in agreement.

"Well what in the world does this mean, besides Aelan knowing the truth behind that girl?" Kevin asked.

"Easy!" he told the Destroyer. "Murrue, how did Aelan say that persons name?" Andrew asked the Captain.

"She said it with concern." Murrue commented.

"Exactly, and that kind of concern from Aelan would only mean, that it was a friend. And if this girl is that friend, Kevin, lodgeing a bullet in her brain, could seriously knock down, what remains of your life." Andrew told them, as Kevin looked at him with a questionable look. "Don't give me that look Kevin, you know how Aelan is after you because of the others?" Andrew asked. With that Kevin nodded, "Well just think of this, if you kill her, you have all of them after you, Aelan, Nicola, and Chris everyone of them, and you have enough trouble fighting Aelan alone."

"Wait!" Cagalli called stopping them. "Was the name that she called, was it Meer?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, yes it was." Murrue told her.

"Damn, they do know her." Cagalli told them.

Lacus then looked at her. "They do, Chris came by before their ship went to space, he asked me for my autograph to go to some girl named Meer, so this is her." Lacus said surprised, as Kira looked on as well remembering that day.

"So, they know of whats going on in the PLANTs, are they a part of ZAFT again?" Kira asked. And no one gave an answer.

"No matter, we can't make a move to find out, without broadcasting our own position." Andrew told them. "Given the current situations, thats not a very good Idea now is it?" Andrew asked them. "Especially to the Kingdom of Scandenavia that took us in." he commented on.

"Indeed, however, even if the Nexus family knows this girl, I still don't like it." Kevin told them.

"We can't stay hiding forever." Cagalli told them. "I'm concerned about Orb myself." she told them, as Kevin looked at her as well.

"We can't make a move yet." Kira told them. He then turned to the others, "We still don't understand anything yet." he told everyone.

"That's true." Murrue commented. "Even though the drop of Junius Seven inflicted huge amounts of damage upon the earth, the PLANT's stance after the fact was a sincere one. The Alliance are stupid for starting a war, just to pin the blame on someone." She told them a bit angry.

"It still seems that Blue Cosmos are still alive, even without that bastard Azrael pulling the strings." Kevin told them.

"Yeah, but even after that unbelievable first strike, instead of acting out any stupid territorial ambitions, all Chairman Dullindal has done is engaged in the minimal amount of defensive battles seen appropriate by the citizens and the high council." Murrue commented on the chairman. "No matter, how I look at ti, he's no evil person, unlike what Zala was. Just based on those facts however." she told them, as Cagalli came down.

"I think the chairman Dullindal is a great leader." She told them. "Or rather, I'd been thinking that. . ." she told them, as she looked at Meer dancing. As on the video, she was receiving flowers from the crowd. "Until I learned about the attempt on Lacus' life," she told them. "Athrun decided to go to the PLANTs only because he felt the same way." she informed them.

"Then the million dollar question is, who tried to kill Lacus?" Kevin asked.

"At this rate." Kira began to answer Kevin's question. "I can't trust this Dullindal character." he informed them.

Lacus looked at Kira throghout the entire time he spoke. "Kira. . ."

"Indeed, I've met him, and after seeing Meer here, he is deceiving everyone, Meer, Chris, Nicola, and Aelan, but mainly her. If Chris and the others knew what he said that day." Kevin told them, as he looked at Cagalli. "You know what I mean don't you?" Kevin asked her. Cagalli shook her head, as she has been put through so much since that time she was aboard the Minerva. "A name determines the existance of something, and if something goes by a fake name, it doesn't exist correct?" Kevin quoted. "He may of speaken of both Athrun and I. But from seeing this, I don't know why, but I can't help but think of her." Kevin told them.

"But that might be what politics are all about." Andrew told them all.

"And its doubtful that he doesn't know about this." Murrue commented, as they turned to see Meer waving at the crowd.

"I wonder what the chairman is thinking." Cagalli wondered.

"However, after seeing what's going on in Western Eurasia, from what I've heard about Aelan from you commander Waltfeld, I can't help wanting to side with ZAFT and attack the Earth Alliance." Murrue told them, as Kevin nodded. He knew what it was like to be put to work without your own choices, and without a thought of his own well being, from Abaddon.

"However we might feel, we are still opposed to that, until we unravel the mysteries of that attack isn't that right Kira?" Kevin asked as he looked at Kira.

"Yes." Kira briefly told them.

"I think that we would learn more about the situation in PLANT if Athrun came back." Cagalli said with concern thinking of the one that gave her, her ring. As with this, silence filled the entire room. "I wonder what he's up to."

Avalon Lounge:

Chris, had his arm around Nicola's shoulder as the two of them finished watching Meer's performance on the television, as Aelan was on the Minerva with FAITH business. "It sure is good seeing her happy when she performs isn't it?" Chris asked her as Nicola nodded, keeping her head on his chest. As both the Minerva, and Avalon flew side by side, coming to a ZAFT forces base.

"_Chris."_ Asriel's voice came to his earpiece.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"_We just got a beacon from the Mahamul base, they are allowing us to dock alongside the Minerva._" Asriel told him.

"Alright thanks." Chris told him as he looked at Nicola. "Well, we should be docking soon." He told her, as she nodded.

"Can we all get together to get a hold of Meer?" Nicola asked him, as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, she said she was going to be coming to Earth, and the sooner we know, the sooner we can get there." he told her. "Well, we should go get ready to meet with the dock officials." Chris told her as he got up, with the two heading out of the Lounge.

Onboard the Minerva, Aelan stood in the bridge, as she looked out into the ocean. Its been over a week, since the ship found out what she was. However, the most in shocked was the one that her fist connected with. And because of that, Athrun has yet to speak with her, and she with him. Even with the Red Queen in the Minerva's hangar. "We've captured a guidance beacon from Mahamul Base." Meyrin reported.

"Alright, prepare to enter port." Talia ordered.

Below Malik prepared to enter port. "Ok, dock beacon located, Preparing to enter port" Malik reported. With this, the two battleships began to dock upon the same platform, both staying in the water.

Aelan nodded, "I'm going to go down to the hangar, to check on everyone." Aelan told Talia as she nodded.

"Alright, good luck Aelan." Talia told her. As with that, Aelan left the bridge. A few minutes later, Aelan appeared in the hangar, as she began to overhear a conversation between Vino, and Youlant.

"I'm so envious of the guys at the Military Headquarters." Youlant began, thinking of the concert that was on the broadcast earlier. "There hasn't been a live concert by Lacus Clyne in so long!" he whined. "I wanted to see it live too!" he continued.

"Her singing style sure has changed though." Vino commented. "However, I'd always thought that she'd be better off the way she is singing now."

"Yeah, it seems she's gotten younger, or rather, she's really cute lately." Youlant commented as this caused Aelan smirked.

"And her outfit is so Killer!" Vino told him.

"Yeah, and she really has quite the breasts now!" Youlant said almost proud. "I definitely want to get a poster of her in that outfit." With that, Athrun walked in between the two, as they both let out a sound of shock from each of them, as Lacus Clyne's "Fiancee" just came in.

"Where is the Maintenance log for the Saviour?" Athrun asked the two of them. Vino quickly got to work on finding it for his commander.

"Umm, this is it!" Vino told him, as he brought it up.

"Thank you." Athrun told them. As he came up to Aelan, while looking at his data.

The two gave a sigh. "And he's her fiancee! I'm so envious dammit!" Vino mentioned.

"Maybe we should unplug two or three cords on the Saviour?" Youlant asked.

"I heard that you two!" Athruns voice called over. "Infact I heard everything you said before that as well." he told them.

"I-I apologize!" The two called.

"Boys." Aelan smirked as Athrun looked at her.

"So, what is it that you want Aelan?" he asked her.

"I just want to apologize." Aelan told him.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you gave Shinn a direct order, and I had no right to discipline him." Athrun told her.

"True, but it was because of not telling you." She told him. "I kept it secret, but I was out of line when I hit you." She continued. "Any chance that I will be forgiven?" She asked him.

"Well, I do accept your apology Aelan, just as long as you don't do something like this again." He told her.

"Alright, now." Aelan began as she looked up to the top. "You see how much those two were drueling over Lacus?" Aelan asked him.

"Don't you mean Me. . . Yeah Lacus, yeah kind of silly of them." Athrun told her, almost slipping up on Meer's secret. "Well, I will meet you outside with Talia, and the others." She told him, as she left him continuing to look over his unit.

An hour later. Mahamul ZAFT base

The base was rather large, is located on Western Eurasia and is a ZAFT Base. It is key in preventing Earth Alliance Forces from Suez to move into the Western Eurasian penninsula and attack freely. The base also has a navy in the event of any coastal attacks. Throughout the base, BuCUEs, DINN's and BABI's were stationed throughout the entire base. Along with the ground based transformable GAZuOOT. "_Docking procedures complete, All hands should finish their inspections and checks. Afterwards standby in the ship until further orders, Commander Zala, and Commander Stratos, please report to the bridge._" Meyrins voice called over the ship. Upon minutes later, Athrun, Aelan, Talia, Arthur, four Minerva soldiers, Chris, Nicola, Asriel, and a group from their own ship came walking down, to meet with the commanding officer of the base.

Each of the visiting personnel gave a salute to the commander of the base. "I am the Captain of the Minerva, Talia Gladys." Talia told the commander.

"I am the vice Captain Arthur Trine." Arthur told the soldiers.

"I am Asriel Alberts, Captain of the Avalon." Asriel told him.

"Aelan Stratos, the Red Queen, Special forces." Aelan told them. Whispers occured because of this, as Aelan was hardly heard of for a long while.

"Chris Nexus, commander of the Mercenary Group Legends Rising" Chris informed them.

"Nicola Stratos, vice Commander of the Mercenary Group LR" Nicola told them.

"I am Athrun Zala of the special forces." Athrun told them, as whispers of both Zala, and Aelan went through the group.

"The Red Queen, Athrun. . .Zala?" the commander asked.

"Red Queen, Zala of the Creuset team?" the soldiers asked.

"Please excuse me for that everyone." The soldier told them. "I am the commander of the Mahamul Base, Joachim Rudl." He told them. Chris nodded as Joachim Rudl looked at him. "We received a message from The Chairman for you directly, when the briefing is finished, we establish contact to him for you." Joachim told him as Chris nodded.

"Understandable." Chris told him.

"Thank you all for coming all this way." he told them all.

"It's not a problem." Talia told him.

"Would you all like a cup of coffee before we start things off?" Joachim asked. "Even as inhospitable as this area seems, they do at least have some good coffee beams." he told them.

"Yes thank you very much." Talia told him, as Chris turned to his people.

"Return to the ship." Chris told them as the security officers left as Chris, Aelan, Nicola, and Asriel all follow the higher ups of the Minerva crew.

Meanwhile, Lunamaria, Shinn, and Rey were having a conversation together. "Well, I do understand how you feel, Shinn." Lunamaria told him. "The both of them come back all of a sudden, and tell us they are members of FAITH, and our commanders?"

"Well, at least Aelan doesn't use her power to much, she is mostly on that other ship however." Rey told them.

"They are members of FAITH." Lunamaria told them. "With their orders, it can't be helped, it's not like they don't have the authority." She told them.

"I know that, Aelan has my respect, she sees things like I do, and that I respect, however Athrun is another story." Shinn told her. "You sure are annoying, Luna." He commented.

"And what do you know?" she asked him clearly annoyed.

"That is enough, so just shut up." He told her. "It has nothing to do with you, Luna." With that, he stormed off ahead of them.

"Geez!" Luna pouted.

Mahamul Briefing area:

"The situation over here seems rather difficult." Talia commented. As the six of them were around a holographic map. Asriel, Aelan, and Nicola were sitting on one side with Chris standing behind Nicola, as Talia, Athrun, and Arthur on another, as Joachim sat to Chris' left.

"Yes, as expected of the forces at Suez, we can't attack them carelessly." Joachim told them, as Talia took a drink of the coffee. "If we really wanted to defeat them, a large-scale orbital drop operation like that of the last war would be the best option." he told them, as Aelan remembered the chaos of the drop he was speaking of. Operation Spit Break, the death of a lot of her comrades. "However, that plan apparently isn't getting past the council." he told them.

"'We have no territorial desires on this planet.'" Talia quoted. "I wonder if that's the reason why the council is telling us we can't do it."

"Although I support the high council and the chairman's policy on not expanding the war any further, " Joachim told the six of them. "We also don't want them doing whatever they like because we're staying quiet" he continued.

"By that, do you mean there's a problem other than at Suez?" Chris asked.

"Under normal circumstances, the Earth Alliance should be launching campaigns against this base." he told them pointing it towards the base everyone was currently in. "And across the Mediterranean to our Gibraltar Base, with Suez as their main stronghold." he continued. "However, they're unable to do that as they wish." he continued, as he told them the main question. "Why?" he asked. He then circled between Mahamul, and Suez. "The reason is here."

"The Western Euraisa District?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Now that we have the Indian Ocean and Gibraltar in our control, the stability of this area between Suez and the main continent is a must." he continued to tell them. "If not, Suez would be isolated." he informed them. The flat layout map change into a three dimensional view of the area he was speaking of. "Centered around the ammunition plant in Gulnahan," he continued, giving them the layout of the situation. "They are maintaining a lifeline to Suez by forcing compliance in the district. . . and applying pressure against the resistance of Euraisia."

"So what your saying is, they are using slaves?" Aelan asked, as one of her fists were clenched.

"Yes, and thanks to the attacks being launched from Central Eurasia, the resistance forces have been placed in the difficult situation of being unable to pull back further south. But on the otherhand, if we're able to overcome that point, we will be able to cut off their lifeline to Suez" Joachim commented.

"assist the resistance, and indirectly deal damage to the Earth Alliance Forces?" Athrun asked them.

"Sound plan." Chris commented.

"Indeed, we can free the civilians, and cripple the Earth Forces at the same time." Aelan commented. "Is this what I understand?" Aelan asked.

"Yes, and it is what they understand as well." Joachim told her. "However, the Earth Forces haven't made the job easy for us." he told them, as Chris looked at him through the corner of his eye. "We can only approach them from our side of this canyon. . ." he told them.

"But they know this as well and set up a defence haven't they?" Chris asked.

"Yes, and because of this, they placed a Positron Cannon in the Canyon." Joachim told him, as Aelan sighed. "But thats not all, they also stationed a monstrous mobile armor, a mobile suit both with deflector units to defend it." he told them. "However, every time we tried to break through, we failed Miserably."

"They are like the ones from back then. . .!" Arthur said surprised, as everyone besides Athrun knew what he meant. The Zamzah Zah, and the Quazer, the machines that Shinn, and Nicola killed.

"Indeed, the shields are strong enough to stop Positron Cannons itself, and there are two machines?" Aelan asked.

"Yes, but as you have defeated those machines, perhaps with both of your forces. . ." Joachim began to suggest.

"I see." Talia commented. "So basicly, unless we break through there, we won't be able to get to Gibraltar?" she asked him.

"Well, that is basically how it is." Joah commented.

"I wonder what Raccoon thought up of such a plan to make us blaze this kind of trail. . ." Talia wondered. Joachim looked at her wondering what she meant. "Well, never mind." she told him. "Doing something like this is indeed our job." she commented as she looked at Chris' group. "As is yours." she told them.

"Well then, we'll talk again later, about the timing of the operation." Joah told them, as the meeting was finished.

"You said that you could patch us through to the chairman?" Chris asked as Joah nodded.

"Yes of course." he told Chris. "Please follow me." he told them as Chris turned to Asriel. "Please go back to the ship, and tell them of what our next mission could be." Chris told him.

"Yes, of course, that would be a good idea." Asriel said as Chris, Aelan, and Nicola all went to the communications room.

"Soldier, get word to the Chairman that Legends Rising are here to receive his message." Joah told the soldier as he nodded and began to establish contact. Upon minutes, the Chairman's face came on screen.

"_Ah, Joachim, its good to see you, and I see that Chris and his group are with you. Please leave us to speak privatly_." Dullindal told them, as the soldiers of Joachim left the room. "_I bet you are all wondering why I asked you here?_" Dullindal asked them.

"Yes, I do anyways, what is this about?" Chris asked.

"_Its about our mutual friend, Meer_." He told them.

"Has something happened to her?" Chris asked as the Chairman shook his head.

"_No no, nothing of the sort, she just asked me to as all of you a request. She wishes for each of you to go to the ZAFT base of Diocuia, by May 26th._" he told them.

"I see, and for what if I may ask?" Nicola asked.

"_Well, we are planning a Lacus Clyne tour on Earth, and she wishes for each of you to come to her before her performance, and to join in."_ Dullidnal explained. "_We are planning on having both the Black Lighting, and the Red Queen, to lower to the ground with a Pink ZAKU to the ground as she performs in the ZAKU's hands." _he told them.

"Wow, I guess we can make it, after this mission of the Lohengrin, the three of us will leave as soon as the mission is complete. But could we get the Crimson Blade to do this rather than a ZAKU?" Chris told him.

"_Yes, I guess it could, with this information it will make her very happy._" he told them.

"Alright, Legends Rising out, would you like to speak to anyone else?" Chris asked before cutting the communication.

"_No need, Dullindal out." _He told them as the screen went black.

Minerva: Womans shower

Lunamaria was already within a shower stall, as Meyrin was outside getting ready for her own shower. "So, Shinn hasn't talked to commander Zala since he got hit by him?" Meyrin asked her older sister.

"Well yeah." Luna replied as she washed her hair. "It's really pathetic, Shinn is such a child." Luna stated. As Meyrin was just about to finish as she thought of what she was thinking before her shower as she was looking at the size of her waist. She looked at Lunamaria's uniform mini skirt.

"Yeah." Meyrin commented. "I'm sorry, but even I feel that way about him." Meyrin told her commenting on what Luna said about him acting like a child.

"Well, I'm sure things will work out eventually." Luna told her. "With Shinn being the loser." she added in.

As outside the Stall, Meyrin tried desperatly to buttom up the mini skirt around her own waist. "That's true." she told them. "Commander Zala is definitely more mature and . . .cool." Meryin informed her. And she then just gave up on the skirt, and threw it back into the box where Lunamaria's uniform layed.

"Yeah, and just think, he is only a year older than me." Luna said almost proud.

A good hour later, Shinn watched the sunset from the Minerva's deck, as Athrun came from the hatch. "What's wrong, standing alone in a place like this?" Athrun asked.

"It's nothing." Shinn replied. "What about yourself?" he asked. "I see that bruise healed up." Shinn commented.

"Hmph, I guess I deserved that." Athrun told him.

"Well, isn't a member of FAITH busy?" Shinn asked him. "Are you okday to be wasting your time in a place like this?" Shinn asked him.

"You really can't talk in an unoffensive manner, can you?" Athrun asked his comrade. "Are you really that unhappy with the fact that I returned and the fact that I hit you?" he asked him.

"Not really." Shinn answered. "But nobody in this world would be happy about being hit." Shinn told him. "Even you." he added in. "That's obvious." Then Shinn thought of something to tell Athrun. "To begin with, having someone who was a bodyguard, and another person being a Mercenary return recently, as one of the highest ranks, just coming back." Shinn told him. "And saying they are both members of FAITH and are my commanders. "How am I supposed to agree to that, and obey both of your orders?" Shinn asked. "What the both of you are doing makes no sense to me." Shinn told him.

A moment of silence went between the two of them. "That's probably true, I'll admit that." Athrun told him. "I'm sure from your point of view, you have no idea what Aelan or I are doing makes no sense at all." Athrun commented. "Is that the reason that you want to give?" he asked. "Because of that, you don't want to listen to what I say, that you don't like me? Is that it?" Athrun continued to ask. "Because you have no trouble in following Aelan's orders, as she did fight for Orb two years ago." Athrun told him.

"Yes, I heard of that about her, and I did see her mobile suit." Shinn commented. "But she. . . The way she . . . I don't know, I just find that her orders are good ones to follow." Shinn told him.

"Are you trying to say, that you're the only person who's right, and if someone thinks of the same sentiments, and that you won't accept anyone you don't like or agree with?" Athrun asked the young ace.

"I never said such a thing!" Shinn almost yelled at his commander.

"Well that battle on the Indian ocean, what about it before we knew Aelan was a member of FAITH?" Athrun asked. "Besides what Aelan says, do you still think that wasn't a mistake? Aelan looks at it that it sort of was." Athrun told him.

"I don't think it was a mistake." Shinn told him.

"You said you lost your family at Onogoro in Orb two years ago?" Athrun asked him.

"I said that they were killed by Athha." Shinn told him.

"Yeah. . ." Athrun began. "You can think that if you want." Athrun began. "But are you saying that's why you thought that?" Athrun asked. "' If I had the power back then. . .If only I can get a hold of such power'" Athrun told him.

"Why. . . would you say such a thing?" Shinn asked.

"Because, anyone even me, Aelan, Chris, and Nicola anyone who has cried over their lack of power would think that. . . Probably." Athrun answered as he thought of Junius Seven, where Chris, Aelan, Nicola, and himself were all linked, as they all lost very important people to them when that colony was destroyed. He then thought of the pillar of light that struck down Nicol. "But from the time you get a hold of that power, you become the one who makes others cry." Athrun told him. "Aelan knows this, as when the battle was finished, she was in one of the rooms on the ship, and I heard her crying, she knows the deaths of soldiers are hurting other families, her power is hurting others." Athrun told him. "Don't you ever forget what I just said." Athrun told him. Shinn just looked at his commander with shock, as he began to think why Aelan was crying. He was turning into those kind of people he hated so much. "We'll be returning to the battlefield soon." Athrun told him "If you forget what I just said, and blindly wield your power for the sake of your own reasons and justice, all that would make you is a destroyer, and a heartless monster to others." Athrun told him. "You're not really like that are you?" he asked. "Were going out onto the battlefield for the military, not for a street brawl."

"I know that!" Shinn finally said.

"Then that's fine." Athrun told him. "As long as you understand what I'm saying, you're an excellent pilot." With that, Athrun began to leave as he was about to reach the hatch he turned to Shinn one more time. "Otherwise, you're just an idiot." And with that, Athrun just left a speechless Shinn.

A/N: Athrun gave Shinn a good set of words, and Chris with the others, will be in the concert of Meer's, which will appear after the next chapter. Please give your views on this, I like reviews, and I'm sorta disappointed I'm only being reviewed by Solid, which he even reviews when he has no interest in this part of Seed Destiny. Well see yeahs sometime later.


	26. 24: The Lohengrin Gate

Phase 18:

Chapter 24: The Lohengrin Gate

Its been nearly a week after the visit to the Mahamul base. Four Ships fly across the ground, at a steady pace. One was a Lesseps class land battleship the Desmond, the one beside it was the Petrie class Bagley, with both the Minerva and Avalon battleships. Both of the land battleships were covered in desert colored GuAIZ R's, as Attack helicoptors flew around the battleships. From the Desmond, information was being sent to both the Avalon and Minerva. "_We will arrive at point A! Has anyone picked up the signal from echo?_" The captain of the Desmond asked.

"No, however the cargo hatch is open right?" Talia asked her own crew.

"Yes mam!" Arthur replied.

"After we reach Point A switch to condidtion red." Talia told them.

"_Aelan is heading out now for Recon. She will be patched into the meeting._" Asriel told everyone as the Starboard catapult opened, with the Red Queen taking off under the Mirage Colloid technology.

"Yes, and we are establishing the connection for our briefing rooms now." Talia told him. "Just have your personnel there and ready before we get goin." Talia told him as Asriel nodded. "All pilots assemble in the briefing room now." Talia ordered. With that, the entire pilots crew as on the Avalon, Chris, Nicola, and Alexis also go to their own briefing room, which will be connected to the briefing on the Minerva.

"Yes mam!" Meyrin acknowledged as she spread word on the ship that the pilots should meet in the briefing room. As a civilian buggy drove along the cliff, heading to the open cargo bay area of the Minerva. The driver was a fourteen year old female brunette. Upon minutes later, the buggy jeep parked upon the loading ramp of the Minerva as the ship was still in motion. Upon minutes later, battle ready pilots, were within the briefing room of the Minerva. As a television screen was beside a bigger screen, as the small T.V. came on, with various members of the Avalon on it. As many other pilots were on the Minerva that were temporary additions to the crew. Shinn, and Lunamaria finally arrived into the room both fully geared up. "When they say a local supporter, do they mean the resistance?" Shinn asked.

"Well I figure that's what it is." Lunamaria told him as they both took a seat. "After all, I hear that the city of Gulnahan is in a terrible situation right now." she brought up as Rey sat on the other side of Shinn. A few seconds later, Athrun, Arthur, and the brunette girl came into the room. With this, everyone instantly standing giving a salute to their commanders, as Shinn was the last one to do so. Shinn was looking at the girl the most, as she looked at the screen above them showing the briefing room of the Avalon. She could see Nicola whispering in the ear of Alexis. As Alexis did the same to her, giving Nicola a surprise look as she sat back down.

"Isn't she just a kid?" Shinn asked, surprised at how young the girl was.

"Be seated." Arthur ordered the squadron of greens and reds, and white given Rey's flight suit. "Well, it's finally time." Arthur told them. "I will now be explaining the details of the Gulnahan Lohengrin Gate Breaching Operation that we will be carrying out in conjunction with the Rudl Team, and Legends Rising." Arthur informed the group. "But as you all know, our target is indeed a tough opponent." he told them. "Although the Rudl team has tried to breach it before. . ." Arthur began. "Well it ended in failure." he informed them. "Therefore this time around. . ." he began as he turned to Athrun. "Athrun." with that, Athrun just looked over at the vice captain. "Please take over. I'll have you talk about the rest." Arthur told him.

"Oh right." Athrun calmly told him. With that, he activated the screen, as in the Avalon room, a screen of the area appeared. "This is the layout of the Canyon near Gulnahan, known as the Lohengrin Gate." Athrun informed everyone, as he began his part of the briefing. "Beyond this bluff is the city, and behind it sits the ammunitions plant." Athrun continued. He then used the pointer just a little down from the indicated area of the city. "This is the only line that we can take to approach the city. However, the enemy's Positron Cannon is placed on this hill, covering the entire Canyon. No matter where we go, there's no place for us to hide." Athrun explained. As Chris thought of a small plan that his group would go. "Even if we try to destroy the cannon or the rocks below that support it, using long range fire, they have in addition to your standard mobile suits, but another mobile suit, and a mobile armor equipped with a Positron Deflector stationed here for defence." Athrun told them, of this information. As in the Red Queen, Aelan was looking over the layout of the battlefield, as she was giving the ships a live feed of what is going on. "Even with the power of an Earth Forces ship, and the power of the Minerva, we don't expect to be able to deal any significant damage." Athrun told all of them. "Even though, I heard that both this ship, and Avalon encountered a mobile armor and mobile suit off the coast of Orb, both equipped with the same kind of shield?" Athrun asked.

"Yes" Shinn answered.

"And so for this operation. . . So basically, all we need to do is kick that mobile suit, and mobile armor's ass?" Athrun asked as Chris shook his head.

"_No, we have to declare a plan, from the statistics of the two machines we have found in our ships databank Even if we can get close like the prievious two machines, these ones can actually fight back better than the last two_" Chris told them.

"Precisely" Athrun commented.

"Right, so destroy the Cannon, the two machines, then enter Gulnahan right?" Shinn asked as the two beside him sighed, as in the Red Queen Aelan smirked, hearing all this through a communications channel.

"That is true, but. . ." Athrun began. "We're still contemplating on how to do that Shinn." Athrun told him.

"I can do it if I feel like it." Shinn sarcasticly told him.

Athrun then countered that Sarcasm. "Then will you do it? All we have to do is sit back and wait right? Will you let us know once you get through?" Athrun asked a series of questions, indicating he was all for letting Shinn do the mission alone. This snapped Shinn out of his little world.

"W-Well, that's . . ." Shinn tried to get out of it, as Lunamaria was enjoying seeing Shinn squirm because of his own big mouth.

"Well, with all this foolishness aside, Miss Coniel. . ." Athrun said turning to their guest.

"Oh, yes." she replied to him, as Nicola watched patiently.

"He's the pilot I told you about." Athrun told her, looking at Shinn. "So please give him the data." Athrun told her.

"What? him?" Coniel asked.

"Yes that's right." Athrun told her. Coniel, and Shinn just looked at each other.

"Well, what is it?" Shinn asked.

"Isn't the success of this operation supposed to depend on the pilot?" Conille asked, as Chris was getting amused with what was going on. "Will it be okay with a guy like him?" She asked Athrun.

"_He may have childish behavior miss Coniel, but he is one outstanding pilot._" Chris told her.

"Uh Thanks I think." Shinn wondered if that was a insult or compliment from Chris.

"Miss Coniel, Chris is correct about him." Athrun confirmed.

"Well, your the commander, shouldn't you do it, or get one of the Mercenary group to do it instead?" she asked him.

"_Sorry Miss Coniel, but none of our units can do what you have planned._" Chris told her.

"Well, if we fail, everyone in town will be finished for sure this time!" she said almost mad.

"Are you dissing my abilities you brat?" Shinn asked her.

"Shinn!" Athrun called raising his voice. "You as well Miss Coniel, the both of you." Athrun scolded the two.

"Oh right, we do have Athrun." Arthur came into the conversation. "No, it's just that I hadn't thought of that. . ."

"Huh, but" Shinn said looking at the other officer, as Nicola was trying not to blast out into laughter.

"You too, Vice Captain? Please cut it out." Athrun told them. "Now Shinn, sit down!" Athrun told him. With that, Shinn sat down, as the two continued to act as children. "He can do it. There's nothing to worry about." Athrun told the supporter of the resistance. "So please give me the data." he told her. She then handed him a disc, and as he tried to take it from her, she kept a firm hold as she looked at him with determination in her eyes. She then reluctantly gave up, and let him take the disc. Athrun walked over to Shinn presenting the disc to him. "Shinn." he said getting Shinn's attention. "Shinn!" Athrun said raising his voice a small bit.

"Why don't you do as she says, and do it yourself?" Shinn asked. "After all, she did say that it's all over if we fail." Shinn told Athrun, as on the screen, Alexis and Chris could be seen rolling their eyes. "You probably think you can do a better job too right?" Shinn asked him.

Coniel's and Athrun's angers began to rise. "Shinn, stop Whining!" Athrun said raising his voice. "Unfortunately, I'm not stupid enough to take into consideration your emotions, and let you take on a mission that seems impossible for you." Athrun told him, as he though of a small thing that he and Kevin spoke of. If you can not beat their attitude, beat their ego. "If I had thought the mission was impossible, I would've assigned it to myself in the beginning." He told the young pilot, "But, I thought you could do it." Athrun told him, hitting the ego of the pilot. "That's why we're going with this plan. But after all that boasting a short while ago, you're hesitating now?" Athrun asked him. Shinn then reluctantly stood up, and snatched the disc from the pilot, as Chris smirked with just outside, the Red Queen landed back into the Avalon.

A while later, Chris, Nicola, Aelan, and Alexis are all suited up, and getting into their machines ready for combat. As they head to their machines Nicola asked. "So what is our plan?" She asked him.

"Our mission is to keep the Mobile suit with the deflector busy." Chris told her. "The two of us will attack from above, as you two." Chris began looking at Aelan and Alexis, "You two are to fight it head on once you get through the enemy forces, just to get it to look at you. However, to further our machines that Dullindal is developing and the Clyne Factions own, we need to get that data to add to our defences for the new machines." Chris told them.

"So, I am to get the data to Invictus?" Alexis asked him as Chris nodded. "Alright, its a good thing that I have been staying in contact with Invictus and the rest of Stronghold." she told him as Chris got to the lift of his machine.

"Of course, why do you think we like you so much." Chris joked with her.

"I thought it was my good looks." She told them as the four friends were lifted to their machines, as each of them climbed into the cockpits of those machines.

"Sophia, what is the distance to the cannon?" Chris asked.

"_We will be in range of the enemy cannon_ soon, distance 15,000" Sophia radioed to them as Chris nodded.

"All right patch me through to the Minerva Aingeal." Chris told her as Aingeal nodded and did as what was asked.

Minerva Bridge.

"Commander, Chris Nexus is trying to contact us." Meyrin relayed as Talia looked at her.

"Put it through," As a few moments Chris' image with his helmet on came on the screen. "Is everything ready on your side?" She asked as Chris nodded.

"_Yes, how about you, are the pilots ready?_" Chris asked her as Talia nodded.

"Are the pilots ready?" Talia asked Meyrin. "And what about Arthur? What is he doing?" She asked.

"_We're almost at point B, it's time to begin the operation, All hands please stand by Vice Captain Trine, to the bridge._" Meyrin radioed.

Minerva Briefing room. As Arthur just left, Coniel kept on staring at Shinn. "What is it? Do you still have more to say?" He asked.

Coniel looked away from him for a second. "After ZAFT attacked the cannon the last time, the town was in a mess. That's because it triggered a resistance movement in the town Those who went against the Earth Alliance were put through hell. Torture, and many were even killed!" Coniel told him, as Shinn was surprised of how much this actually meant to her. "This time too. . . I have no Idea what will happen if we fail." She said almost on the verge of tears. "That's why. . . That's why I want you to destroy that cannon for sure this time!" She told them, as Shinn continued to look at her. "So. . .!" She said looking away from them. "I'm counting on you all!" She told them. As the young girl began to cry, with Athrun leading her out of the room. With that, Shinn looked at the disc that was given to him.

Meanwhile outside, Athrun was taking Coniel to somewhere safe, as Lunamaria walked by the two. "As to be expected." She began. "Isn't Shinn hard to deal with?" She asked, as Rey walked up to them as well. "We've been together with Shinn this whole time, since the Academy, but he's always like that. He's always banging heads with his instructors and superiors." Lunamaria, showing that she was really proud of her commander. "But you actually got him down to your own pace, and made him listen to you. No small feat I tell you." She told him.

"It's not like that. I'm not trying to use him." Athrun told her. "Isn't he just clumsy with people?" He asked her. "He's not a bad guy."

"Ah. . . Yeah. . ." was all Luna could say.

"I'm not that good at dealing with people either." he told her, as he closed the door between them, and Rey.

"Is he taking precautions against me?" she asked herself.

"Who knows." Was all Rey told her.

A few minutes later, the four ships sped across the sands, kicking up a sandstorm do to their levitators. "Point B reached!" Sophia's voice called throughout the ship, as the two catapults of the ship began to open.

"Nicola, Chris you are both clear for launch." Aingeal informed the mobile suit team.

"_Ok, Black Lightning heading out."_ Chris called as the Black lightning blasted off switching to plane mode, as the Crimson blade launched as well, landing on the Black Lightning's back, and turning invisible do to Mirage Colloid.

As on the other ships, the Mobile suits prepare to begin the operation, as Shinn jumped into the cockpit of the Impulse, as Athrun was raised to his own. As on the Avalon, the Avian, and Red Queen were ready to launch when the command was given. "Close off the bridge, prepare for anti Mobile suit battle!" Talia ordered, as the bridge was lowered to its battle position. "As soon as Shinn launches we will move ahead of the Desmond, Bagley, and the Avalon." Talia told everyone.

"Activate the CIWS, Tristan, and Isolde." Arthur ordered.

As on the Avalon, Asriel began making the same orders. "Activate the Gottfrieds, prepare the Valiant, and load Missile tubes one through ten with sledgehammers!" He ordered. As with that, the mobile suits, all prepare for launch, into the operation.

As on the Minerva, Meyrin gave the information on the launch sequence of its three machines. "Opening central hangar. Core Splendor you are clear for launch." Meyrin told them.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor Launching!" Shinn called. As followed by it, were the Leg, and Chest Flyer of the machine.

As on the Avalon, Asriel told them the orders. "Increase Levitator power by ten percent, I want clear shots, rather than having the Minerva in our line of fire!" Asriel told Psymone, who began to increase the Levitators power, so that their weapons could just shoot above the Minerva. "Sophia, can you still detect Chris and Nicola?" Asriel asked.

"Chris yes, Nicola no." Sophia told him.

"Ok, Aingeal, tell Chris to gain more altitude, if we can still detect him, their is a high chance they can." Asriel told her, as Aingeal got right on it. "Oh, and keep Aelan behind, if they fire that cannon, we need her shield to defend against it." Asriel told her. "Psymone, any evasive Maneuvers needed, you be the judge." Asriel told him, as Psymone nodded ready to do what is needed.

"Commander, Windams detected Launching from the base!" Sophia told him, as on the Mineva Burt gave the same readings to Talia. As down in the hangar, Aelan was changing the status of her shield to defend against even a positron cannon, while with this, she was actually weakening her own weaponry.

As with Shinn, he was flying a long cravas in the ground, as he remembered what Coniel said. Of a cave that not even the Earth Alliance knew of, that would lead right below the Lohengrin cannon. "There!" Shinn told himself as he entered a dark Cavern where the only way he can tell where he was going was thanks to the data he uploaded from the disc to his onboard computer. As the Chest and Leg Flyers followed their master. "What is this?" Shinn called as he looked at his surroundings, which he couldn't. "It's pitch black!" He called. "Damn, is the data really the only thing that I have to go on?" Shinn asked himself. Shinn then remembered about the conversation about the size, and that no normal mobile suit can get through it. But the Impulse could. "I don't think that is the problem, its if I can get through!" Shinn told himself. As he was banging against the walls, but do to the Phase Shift on the core Splendor, no damage was done. "Dammit!" Shinn yelled, as he hit the wall again. With some more maneuvering, he flew over a underground waterfall. "That Bastard! He seriously thinks I can do this?" Shinn yelled. "He probably just didn't want to do it himself!" he called. "No matter, I'll make this happen!" he yelled at himself. With this, back at the ships, the mobile suits prepare for combat.

"_Path Clear, Saviour, Rey, you are clear for launch._" Meyrin told the two mobile suits.

"Athrun Zala, Saviour Launching!" Athrun called, as his mobile suit blasted off into the atmosphere. As with this, the Blaze pack was equipped to the ZAKU Phantom, as the ZAKU warrior was given its Gunner pack.

"Rey Za Burrel, Zaku Launching!" Rey called, as the mobile suit went out, landing on the deck.

Lunamaria was ready to do the same thing. "Lunamaria Hawke, Zaku. Here I go!" she called. As the ground battleships began to drop their machines, as the BuCUEs began to be ready for combat.

On the Avalon, Aelan finished her improvements. "Aelan Stratos, heading out!" She called, as the Red Queen launched, as it went and landed on the Minerva, as it was in the front of the formation.

"Alexis Alexander, heading out!" Alexis called, as he machine blasted off into the sky.

As on the bridge, Asriel continued. "If the Minerva rises in altitude, do so as well, and prepare Lohengrin, if they shoot at us with it, we shoot them back!" Asriel told them.

As on the Mineva, Talia commanded her own troops. "Increase Altitude, and charge the Taunhauser." She commanded. "And remember when Aiming what exactly is behind our target!" she warned them. "We don't want to blow the town away." she told them. "We will lure the Mobile Armor into the front, as Chris and Nicola take care of the mobile suit."

"Roger, Calibrating Taunhausers Target: The enemy Mobile suit squadron."Arthur called.

"Aelan, be ready if they counterattack with the same weapon!" Talia ordered as Aelan nodded.

"_Right, scanners set to detect Positronic buildup_." Aelan told her.

"Taunhauser FIRE!" Arthur called, as the Positron energy flew towards the mobile suit squadron. However, the Ghels Ghe came in and took the hit to its shield. With that, all the mobile suits, and ships felt the feedback from the atttack.

As in the air, Chris looked on seeing the shield in action as he whistled. "Damn, thats a pretty sweat defence, any sign of the mobile suit yet Nicola?" Chris asked.

"No nothing yet, I wonder if they even launched it yet." Nicola wondered as her scanner went berserk. "Chris, its behind us!" Nicola called. As a group of four beams fly by them.

"Whoa!" Chris called, as Nicola felt the barrel role from Chris as they dodged the attack. As behind them, a large mobile suit flew behind them. It was nearly double the size of both the Black Lightning, and Crimson Blade. It was lightly equipped, however, it had the Positronic deflector equipped, like the Quazer did. It also had a resemblence to the Hyperion Mobile suits, as it was a dark gray in color. "Nicola!" Chris called, as he turned and fired the Positron cannon. However, the Mobile suit deployed its own shield, stopping the attack. The machine then fired at Chris with one of its large beam rifles. Chris dodged before the beam hit him. "Well now, we may have a little bit of a tough time against his one." Chris told her.

As down on the ground, the sandstorm began to subside, as Athrun looked over to Alexis. "Let's go! We need to pull the enemy mobile suits away as much as possible too!" Athrun called to Lady scythe as both machines take off.

"Roger!" Rey and Lunamaria called, as the two ZAKU's began to open fire covering the two other machines. As Alexis went in, and sliced a Windam through the cockpit with her heavy Scythe, that was stolen from the Forbidden.

"Aelan, the Cannon is targeting the minerva!" Asriel called.

"Gotcha!" Aelan called, as she took off to get between the ship and the cannon. The Minerva began to go into a dive with that, the cannon fired. Before it got close to change some of the atoms into energy. Aelan got in the way, with her shield activated, blocking the attack like the deflector did. However, the beam subsided, as Aelan's machine stayed in one piece, as the shield was turned off for now, so it wouldn't overload the engine.

"Return fire!" Asriel ordered, as the Lohengrin of the Avalon fired in retaliation. As the positron beam fired towards the cannon, wiping out two mobile suits, as the Ghes stopped the blast like before. Just as at the same time, as then after the hit, the machine began to retreat back to its base.

"Damn!" Alexis called, as she fired a barrage of missiles from her machines chest cavity.

"Damn." Athrun said as well, as he began to take chase.

"That thing is returning ! Lunamaria!" Rey called, as the two ZAKUs went after it, as Aelan fired her cannons at incoming Windams, and daggers. Even though Rey told her, he came under fire from a barrage of missiles. Athrun used his Plasma Cannons, as Rey used his missiles to counter attack the attacks done to them both. Just as the ships were using their weapons on the mobile suits as well. Lunamaria took aim with her cannon, and fired destroying four of them.

Chris and Nicola were flying circles around the large mobile suit, as Chris told Nicola to do it. "Nicola now!" Chris called, as she jumped in the air, as he changed into his mobile suit form.

"Join the spiral!" Nicola called, as she held her anti ship sword high, as her machine came down towards the enemy machine. The machine looked up at the falling machine, as it didn't stand a chance, as the sword pierced right on through, slicing the machine vertically right in half. Nicola landed on the ground as the mobile suit vanished in a blaze.

Deep in the Cavern, Shinn go closer to his destination. "The goal! Is this it?" Shinn asked himself. "Distance 500!" he told himself. "SHOWTIME!" Shinn yelled, as he set off a pair of missiles from his Core Splendor. The explosion blew open a hole right below the cannon. The three pieces came flying out.

"Shinn!" Nicola called, as she threw a beam boomerang towards him, as the machine connected together into the Impulse, as it grabbed the boomerang, as it now held a beam rifle in one hand, and the boomerang in the other. With the appearance of the Impulse, both it, and the Black Lightning flying towards the cannon, as it was begin retracted into the mountain. The Ghes began to open fire on the two machines, as the Impulse connected to the Black Lightnings connecters giving the two a double team look. As the Ghes attacked, Athrun attacked it. Athrun came down on it, dropping his shield and rifle as he drew both of the beam sabres. The two sabres came down, slicing off both arms of the mobile suit. Shinn and Chris open fire destroying anti air guns by the cannon with a few fly byes.

"Shinn Chris the cannon!" Athrun called as he dodged a beam attack from the Ghe's leg. Shinn threw the boomerang destroying three enemy machines, as Chris let the Impulse go, using inertia to send the machine towards the cannon, as Shinn drew one of his anti armor knives. With that he stabbed the blade into the cockpit of a dagger killing the pilot. Chris changed to his machine form, and caught the boomerang as he fired straight up, destroying a pair of daggers that were about to shoot at Shinn. Shinn dropped his shield and rammed another knife into the cockpit of another machine, as the cannon continued to descend. When the cannons hatch began to close, Shinn grabbed the newly stabbed dagger, and threw the damaged machine right into the hatch of the cannon. He opened fire with his CIWS, giving a reason for the machines engine to go critical. The dagger fell down inside the area, as it hit the cannon and then went critical, destroying the cannon and its control room. Giving the signal of victory.

"Take this!" Athrun called as he disabled the last of the Ghes weapons, as he did so with the Machine gave ZAFT a way to study the deflector. Aelan smiled as she flew towards Chris and Nicola, as Chris went to Nicola. The battle was over, as in the town, the resistance made their last stand as the ZAFT forces were getting ever closer. Cheers could be heard all over, as the three Nexus Gundams came together with Chris looking at both machines.

"Its time." Chris told them, as Nicola and Aelan nodded. "Alexis, stay with the Avalon and the Minerva, we'll meet you at Diocvia" Chris told her as he reverted to plane mode, with Nicola landing on its back. "We have a job there, and you will arrive there in a few days." Chris told her. As all three of the gundams took off towards the ZAFT base.

As in the town, Shinn was getting a heros welcome as was Coniel with the entire town gathering around the two ZAFT gundams. Athrun watched as the townspeople executed the final members of the Earth Alliance. "_Good Job Athrun_" Talia radioed to him. "_Now we can let the Rudl Team deal with the rest._" Talia told him, as Athrun looked to the sky, seeing Chris and the others fly by. "_Any Idea where those three are going?_" she asked him.

"No clue." Athrun replied.

Moments later, Athrun walked towards Shinn, who was still getting his heros welcome. "What's the matter?" Shinn asked his commander. "Were you hit somewhere despite being as good as you are?" Shinn asked him.

"Oh, no." Athrun told him.

"The operation was a success wasn't it?" Shinn asked him. With that, Athrun looked at the smiles of the public and nodded.

"Yeah, it was a great success." Athrun told him. "Good job, Shinn. It was all thanks to your ability." Athrun told him.

"Oh, it was nothing." Shinn told him. "But it was terrible, I honestly thought I was going to die!" Shinn told his commanding officer.

"Really?" Athrun asked doubting what Shinn just said.

"You never told me that the visiblitiy in there would be so poor!" Shinn told him.

"Really? I told you that you'll only have the data to work off of." Athrun informed his comrade.

"Well, that's true but. . ." Shinn began.

"But you pulled through didn't you? you made it." Athrun told him. "I said that too."

"That's true, but. . ." Shinn said almost in protest.

"We're going back." Athrun told him. "Our mission here is over." and with that Athrun left, leaving Shinn with a sour look on his face, as the towns people continued to cheer for Coneil. With that, Shinn went up the Zip line with a smile on his face.

Five days later, Diocvia:

Chris, Aelan, and Nicola knock on the door of a large estate, where Lacus Clyne was to be staying at. Chris walked in, and the main hall was empty, while the sound of something bouncing was jumping towards the group. The Red Haro came bouncing at Chris, "HARO!" It called, as it came right at Chris who caught it with his hands in a cup. "CHRIS!" It called.

Just then they heard a voice they haven't heard in person in a long time. "Chris?" Meer said as they saw her, in her Lacus Gown. "Guys!" Meer called, as she ran as best she could to her friends, as she hugged the three of them, in a death grip.

"L. . .Lacus I can't breathe" Chris choked out as Meer let the three of them go.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she told them, as Nicola rubbed her neck.

"Its alright, just as long as I get to do that to you." Nicola told her.

"So, what is this job you want us to do?" Aelan asked.

"Just like you Aelan, always down to business these days." Meer sarcasticly told about her.

"Oh yeah." Aelan said, as she grabbed the pink haired girls head, and began to give her a noogie. "Here take this!" Aelan told her rubbing her head.

"Ow ow ow, that hurts." Meer told Aelan as Aelan let her go. "Well, the reason I asked the three of you here, I have a performance, and I want you three, to help me with it." Meer told them. "I'll be performing on a Mobile suits hands, which will be the Crimson Blades, as we come down from the sky, and the BL, and Red Queen will be the ones doing that for me." she told them as Nicola smiled.

"Really!" Nicola squealed. "Its about time, for some happiness, to much death lately." Nicola commented.

"Yeah, and I am so glad you are all fighting for peace." Meer told the three. "Come on, we need to reherse!" Meer told them, as she led the three to go off, and prepare for her concert.

A/N: The Lohengrin gate has been taken down. And Chris, Nicola, and Aelan are reunited with Meer, getting ready for her performance in the next chapter.

Review and tell me what you think of the battle.


	27. Chapter 25: Its time to Party

Phase 19:

Chapter 25: Its time to Party

Chris, Aelan, and Nicola climb into their machines, as Meer's first Earthbound performance was about to begin. Nicola's machine kneeled down, to where Meer waited, and allowed the precious cargo to be allowed on her machines hand. Chris machine reverted his cannon to its hand, as both the Red Queen, and the black lightning, grabbed the Crimson blade by the waist. "_You ready Meer?_" Chris asked on his external speakers of his machine, as Meer kept her balance upon the palms of the Crimson blade, and gave a thumbs up to the machines.

"_Ok, Meer, I'm going to be putting my machine's hand around you, to make sure you don't fall." _Nicola warned her, as the hand Meer was standing on, became cupped around her, as the other hand covered her.

"_Ok, time to go._" Aelan told them, as both the Black Lightning, and Red Queen kicked in their thrusters, as Nicola kicked hers in as well, so that Meer wouldn't feel the whiplash in the hands as much. Once that was done, she began to cofigure her Phase Shift armor, as rather than being red, the Crimson Blade changed to a hot pink, with Various words of "Lacus'" name appeared on the armor of the machine. All three machines took off to the sky, as at that moment, the Minerva, and the Avalon were pulling into Port. As the two ships came into port, the Red Queen, Black Lightning, and a pink Crimson Blade came down from the sky. As the music for Meer's version of Quiet night came on, with her waving at the people below.

"Hello everyone! Its me Lacus Clyne!" Meer called down to the crowd below, as well as to the crowd outside the fence, that was keeping the civilians out of the base.

Minerva: Crews lounge

"Awesome!" Youlant called as he looked at the video of the live feed of what is going on outside. Everyone were surprised, but none more than Athrun.

Athrun backed away, as he got close to the wall, with Lunamaria looking at him wondering what he was doing. As everyone noticed the machines that 'Lacus' was performing on. They were the three mobile suits of the Avalon. "M. . ." he began as he put a hand over his mouth so no one could hear him. "Meer" he said to himself.

As outside, the concert began, as Chris and Nicola inside their machines began to bob their heads to the music. As Aelan sat back quietly listening to the music as well. As in the hand of the Crimson blade, Meer began to dance for the crowd. As the people below were cheering for the popstar. "_On this quiet evening, I'm waiting for you," _She sang, moving in certain ways, as though she was giving some emotion to the song, giving herself a self hug, then pointing at the crowd. As during various times, the people below were yelling 'hey' "_Please come and retrieve the smile that you left behind, a little time has passed since then"_ As in the Crimson Blade, Nicola was having fun, even though in a machine of mass destruction, she was going along with the crowd, yelling 'Hey Hey Hey!' "The memories become Tender," as the crowd then yelled. "LACUS!" cheering her on, which Chris smiled, seeing the smile on Meer's face as she performed.

"Have fun Meer, you deserve it." Chris told himself, as he had his machines arm change back to its cannon, and had it go just below the hands of the Crimson Blade, so if Meer wished, she could dance upon such a dangerous weapon, which was put under a safety for today.

"_At the place, where stars rain down!_" Meer called, as she noticed the gesture of the Black Lightning, and jumped down onto the shield that was very well flat, and seemed to be like a stage for her. As the entire ZAFT forces and the civlians in the area gasped seeing such a feat. "_I was always wishing, that you'll all be smiling, I hope that we will meet again!_" She called out to the crowd.

However for Aelan, as she enjoyed the Music, she found the specs of a powered down machine she just detected. "A new prototype, for mass production." Aelan told herself as she went over what specs that her red queen could provide her with. "ZGMF-X2000 GOUF ignited, prototype to the ZGMF-2000 GOUF." Aelan told herself, as Meer continued to perform.

"_I hope that we'll meet again!_, _I don't know how, my smile became so empty_, would it break down because of that mistake!" She sang as she twirled on the poistron cannon of Chris', as the Minerva Crew finally arrived, with Youlant and Vino trying to get as close as possible as they could get as at the same time, Alexis, and Asriel watched from afar seeing the woman that his commanders were good friends with. "_Turning precious things into the light, with the strength to cross distant skys!_" As the Minerva crew, Shinn watched the concert with great interest, as Lunamaria, and Meyrin both were clinged to Athrun. "_Lets go to the place, where the stars rain down, I want to reach you whom I always think of, and that I'll always be by your side._" Meer called over the crowd. "_We are each other in life!_"

"So that is her?" Asriel asked his friend, as Aingeal came up behind him, as he put her infront of him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, thats the one, amazing how much they do look alike." Alexis commented, as no one around them noticed, keeping their attention on the performance.

As at the same time Athrun watched the girl who was a friend of his, putting on a performance under the name of Lacus Clyne, and the three mobile suits, helping out with the performance. "Were you not aware of her coming here?" Lunamaria asked him.

"W-well, somewhat yeah, I also wondered where those three machines went to, guess I got my answer." Athrun told her.

"Well, I guess neither of you would have had time to contact each other." Luna told him, refering to him, and 'Lacus'.

"Y-yeah,. . . well. . . umm" Athrun stuggled so he would not tell her the truth behind the girl up there. That was when someone bumped into Meyrin, making her cling to Athrun's arm.

"I-I'm so sorry, someone bumped into me." She told him, as Luna got an O geesh look.

"Hmm, this place isn't safe, lets go over there." Athrun told the two, as he took the two girls somewhere a bit safer than in the open.

"Are you okay, with not watching?" Shinn asked Athrun, as Meer continued to sing upon the stage.

"W-well yeah. . ." Athrun replied, as Meer was coming to a close in her song. As not far, Arthur was dancing to the beat of Meer's music, with Talia looking at him strangely.

"Wow, we sure are lucky!" Arthur called, as though he was one of those fan boys or girls.

"Oh Geez" Talia said shaking her head, as she left the vice captain. With that, the singing stop, as Meer caught a bouquet of flowers from the crowd, which gave Nicola a smile seeing this.

"Thank you!" Meer called to the crowd, as Chris machine slowly lowered to the ground, allowing the people to hear her better. "I'm really happy to have been able to meet all of you" She called, as the crowd cheered for her, "All of you courageous soldiers of ZAFT! For the sake of peace, I thank every single one of you!" She told them, with a smile on her face, as Chris nodded inside his machine. Meer turned to the people who gather to the fences near by. "And to all the people from the city of Diocvia as well!" She called to them with a wave. "I'm also hoping that the war will come to an end with a peaceful ending as soon as possible!" Meer called to the people. "For when that day comes, let us all work hard together!" She called to them, as she looked at the Black lighting and nodded, which took her up to the Crimson blades hands.

As back to Athrun, Luna, and Meyrin, who spoke first out of the three. "Lacus sure has changed, hasn't she?" Meyrin asked Athrun, who would know her better than the others.

This caught Athrun by surprise, as he did not practice on calling Meer, Lacus that much. "Well, that's. . . yeah. . ." He answered. As unknown to them, the pilots of the Gaia, Chaos, and Abyss also watched the concert, and left within a car, as also in the crowd, was Miriallia Haww, taking pictures of the concert, knowing that the woman singing was not Lacus Clyne, however, did not want to cause a stir because of this.

"Something seems to be troubleing you." Came a calm erie female voice behind Miriallia. She turned to see the Raven haired Starlene behind her.

"Uh." Mir began not knowing who she was talking to. "I guess you could say that." she replied.

"A clouded mind troubles only what you use for judgement." Starlene told her as Aeul stood up in the car to see Starlene.

"Starlene, come on, This concert bores me!" Aeul called down to her.

"As it does for me, good bye troubled one." Starlene told Mir as she walked away.

"o. . . kay. . ." Was all she replied to the woman. "What a strange person, even weirder than snake." Mir told herself, as she saw the four people drive away in the car. "Must of been her friends." she commented, as she took further pictures of the mobile suit among the three gundams she knew. "So, what does this mean of Aelan?" Mir wondered, as she has not been in touch with anyone from the Archangel crew, or of Orb for days. As in the extended car, Sting was driving, as Aeul and Starlene shared the back, with Stellar, in shotgun.

"Seriously. They all seem to be having so much fun, those ZAFT soldiers." Aeul commented, as Starlene layed back staying silent. "Who was that woman you were speaking to Star?" he asked her.

"I have no idea who she was, but I have this feeling, she knows someone that I am intended to take out." Starlene answered him.

"I see, so will we continue chasing those two ships?" Aeul asked all three, as Stellar was in her own little world, with Starlene looking like she was going to go to sleep. And she was nearly doing so, as to her, all this peace is boring.

"Probably, well, I bet thats what Neo wants to do, especially that ZAFT ship." Sting replied to him, as they drove across a river. "However, whats really important for us, isn't the outcome of this war, and for Starlene. Its whether well get them, or get us. . ." he explained to his group, as Starlene, slept with her hair falling infront of her face. "That's all there is to it." He told them.

"You have that completely right." Starlene told him, listening in on his conversation.

"I guess." Aeul commented, as Stellar began to look at the ocean they drove beside. As they go through the town.

"But even then, we've been failing continually, these days when it comes to those ships." Sting continued, as the girl beside him was in her own world again, watching the ocean infront of her.

"It's not like we lost!" Aeul shot back to his green haired comrade.

"If we don't win, that is no different from losing, we just better be glad that were no like those three two years ago." Starlene commented.

"Ahh, those three, such pathetic losers." Aeul commented as Starlene looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Well, they faught those mobile suits that were stronger than we are, well, until we face them ourselves." Starlene commented.

"Well, we need to be able to do it. You understand that right?" Sting asked the three of them, as the two in the rear nodded.

"Yeah. . ." Aeul replied, surprised from the question.

Stellar continued to watch the waters, as Starlene smirked. "Within the Earth Forces, failure is not tolerated, especially within the Phantom Pain" she informed them as she continued to relax within the vehicle.

A few hours later, the captains, and commanders of the two ships were at a manor, that the Chairman himself was at, waiting upon them. "Really, you are a man of many surprises." Talia mentioned, as Rey, Dullindal, and her, were on a balcony, where you could see the town, and a orange GOUF mobile suit. As all three of the Nexus Gundams, were also able to be seen in the distance.

Dullindal turned around, as he laughed at the comment. He spread out his arms, as he turned to his guests. "Did I surprise you?" he asked the Captain, and commander of the Minerva.

"Yes, you certainly surprised me." she told him, as both Rey, and her saluted to the Chairman. "Well, it's not like this is the first time or anything." she commented.

"You seem to be doing well." Gilbert commented, to a woman he had a romantic relationship with so long ago. "I've heard of your accomplishments, ever since you left Orb, even with Legends Rising alongside you." he remarked. He turned to the ZAFT red beside her. "And yours as well, Rey." He complimented.

"Gil. . ." was all Rey could say to him.

"It's been a while since we've been able to see each other at leisure like this." Gilbert informed the young man. As all of a sudden Rey, lunged himself at the man, and then hugged the chairman, like a child seeing his father the first time, in a long while. A Limo arrived, as it let Alexis, and Asriel of the Avalon, as Shinn, Athrun, and Lunamaria from the Minerva.

"But what is this about?" Talia asked him, as the two sat at the table, with Rey leaving the two alone, at a large table, as Dullindal looked at her questionably. "Have there been movements in the Atlantic Federation?" She questioned. "If there wasn't, you wouldn't come out all this way on your own." She told him, as the man just smiled. As Rey returned, sitting in one of the seats. Leaving many other seats around the table.

"Excuse us." A orange haired mail informed everyone, as the diner guests had arrived. "These are the other people that you called for." The man told them, giving a salute to the all mighty surperior.

"Ah, it's been a while, Athrun." the chairman told them, standing up, as he looked among them. "Ahh, lady scythe, former member of Hibiki's Ironwall squad." He announced looking at the former ZAFT soldier.

"Its been a while chairman, ever since we met on the Minerva during those unfortunate days." She replied, as the three ZAFT pilots gave a salute to their chairman, as Asriel nodded. "Chairman, this is Asriel Albert, captain of the Avalon, and vice command when Chris and the others are not commanding the troops." She told him, as the Chairman looked at the captain.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Alberts, I've heard much about you from Talia's reports." He commented, as he looked at Athrun. "And its good to see you again Athrun." the chairman told him, as he shook the young mans hand. "And you are?" the chairman asked looking at Lunamaria.

"I am Lunamaria Hawke." She told him, gladly as she was meeting her leader.

"I am, Sh-Shinn Asuka!" Shinn told him, trying to be polite meeting this political leader.

"Ahh, Miss Hawke, please let me give you my respect, theres nothing fair for who lives and who dies, I feel sorry for your sister." He told her, referring to Lunamaria's older sister, Erica Hawke, a member of the Abaddon project. "And Shinn, I remember you well." he told the Impulse pilot. "I've heard you've been performing great lately." The chairman commented, extending his hand to the pilot. "There was even a motion for decorating you." He told him, as Shinn looked at the chairman with anticipation. "The results of that motion, should be reaching your hands soon." as both Lunamaria, and Athrun looked on with shock as Alexis smirked.

"Thank you very much!" Shinn told him.

"Now come, take a seat." he told them as the five came over, with that, he turned his head towards Alexis, and Asriel. "So where are Chris and the others?" He asked.

"They are with miss Clyne, she hired them for the day." Alexis answered him.

"I see." he said sitting down.

"Tell me sir, why did you make Aelan a member of FAITH?" Athrun asked.

"Ahh, I gave her the position, because she is someone who can be trusted, and of her past." The chairman answered as Lunamaria looked at him. "She survived the destruciton of the Abaddon squad, and the first war, I trust that with her powers and her past, she is a liable comrade to have." He told him, as Athrun looked at him, as Luna looked down, thinking, if Erica was alive would she be a member of FAITH as well? "Well, Shinn, I hear you performed spectacularyly at the Lohengrin gate." He commented, as a maid poored each of the pilots some tea, and the captain of the Avalon.

"It was nothing." Shinn told him, as Gilbert smirked.

"Even though I hear that your launch at Armory One, was your first battle, it's impressive that you've come this far." the chairman commented on Shinn, as Shinn nodded.

"It was Commander Zala's, and Commander Stratos' great judgements on the battlefield." Shinn told him. "I. . . I was just following their orders." He told him.

"Indeed, this town, also has you all to thank, for with the destuction there, the liberation stays in effect." Dullindal told them, as Lunamaria smiled. "All of you really did a good job."

"Thank you very much sir." Lunamaria told him.

"Indeed, and miss Alexander, when will Chris and their job be finished, I have some information for each of them." The chairman told her.

"Alright, if I see them before you, I will inform them." With that, the group ate the diner provided.

As meanwhile, Chris, Aelan, Nicola, and Meer sat in a Limo as it drove towards the Manor as Meer waved to Lacus' fans. "It's good to see you this happy." Chris commented, as he sat beside her, with Nicola on the other side, as Aelan sat on one of the side seats of the limo.

"Yeah." She turned to him, as bouquets of flowers were behind her, within the back window. "I've never had so much fun!" she told them as Aelan smirked, taking a drink of rum, and orange juice from the drink cabnit. "Aelan have you found that man you want to take out yet?" Meer asked her.

"No, I haven't seen him for weeks," Aelan answered, as Meer layed back, peering at so many of her fans.

"Just think Meer, were off to see Athrun again!" Nicola told her with a smile as Meer just nodded at her, as back at the manor, they continued to eat.

"The world is in a really complicated situation right now." The chairman told everyone.

"How are the things in space?" Talia asked as Gilbert took a drink of his drink. "The Earth Alliances force on the moon for instance." she told him.

"Nothing has changed, Occasionally, we do have some small-scale battles, but that's all." he answerd her. "However, I have no idea about what is going on down here on earth. For instance, there are many other places such as this city who resist the alliance, and ask us for help." he told the group. "What in the world are we doing?" he asked.

"Are there no motions towards ending this war?" Talia asked.

"Unfortunately, no, none as of yet." he told her, as Asriel shook his head.

"Senseless bloodshed, thats all this is, I wonder what the true reasons are." Asriel wondered.

"The Alliance isn't backing down a step." The chairman informed everyone, "Although I Don't want to be in a war, with things like them, there's nothing we can do." he told them, as he remembered who he was speaking to. "Well, although this might not be someting to talk about with soldiers like you all, finding a way to solve our problems without fighting is far more difficult than making the decision to fight." He told the group, as Athrun who has been quiet the whole time, continued to look down upon the clothe of the table.

"But. . ." Shinn began, as everyone at the table looked upon him. "I'm sorry." he apologized for interrupting them.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Gilbert told his guest. "If there's something on your mind, please don't hesitate to tell me." He told him, as the guests were all quiet. "The opinions of all of you, who fight on the front line, are valuable to me." He told him. "More or less, I asked for all of you to come here because I wanted to hear them." they were informed. "So please continue."

"Like you said sir, I believe finding a way not to fight is important, But, it can't be helped when theres an enemy threat." Shinn told him, as he thought of the Earth Forces attack on Orb two years ago. "We need to fight, when there is the need to, the need to protect." Shinn told him. "Or else, you wouldn't even be able to protect yourself." Shinn told them, as he was begining to speak like Aelan does according to Athrun. "We are obligated to protect those people who are living normal, peaceful lives!" Shinn raised his voice.

"However." Athrun cut in. "If you believe that." Athrun began, as he remembered what Cagalli told him, back when he was found after he self destructed the Aegis. "Kill, because someone got killed, and killed because of killing. Will, this really bring about peace in the end?" Athrun asked them. "I was asked this once, I was unable to answer that question back then, And once again, I'm on the battlefield, still unable to find that answer." Athrun told them.

With that, everyone at the table took the words Athrun spoke of to thought. "That's right. That's where the problem lies." Giblert told them. As he stood up, walking towards where the Orange Gouf could be seen behind him. "Why do we continue fighting? Why won't wars go away?" He asked as he walked. "Even though, people in any era have always screamed that they do not wish for a war." He continued, as he turned back to his guests. "Why do you think that is, Shinn?" he asked.

Shinn, was hesitant to answer, but he didn't know why, if it was to answer correctly, or just who was asking him. "That's because in any era, there are always the selfish, and stupid people, like Blue Cosmos, and the Atlantic Federation." Shinn answered him. "Am I wrong?" Shinn asked.

"Well, no. Not exactly." Dullindal answered. "There is some truth to what you say. You want what other people have. That which is different from yourself." he told them. "You hate them, fear them, and believe that they are mistaken." he continued. "It's true that mankind has continually fought for these reasons." Gilbert continued explaining what he was getting to. "However, there is also a more pathetic, hopeless side to wars. Take that unit for example." He said turning towards the machine. "The ZGMF-X2000 Gouf Ignited." As the orange haired male that was with them turned, as the unit was his. "It just rolled out earlier from the military plant, this is because we're in times of war." he continued. "New units like this are produced, one after another. On the battlefield, Missiles are fired, and mobile weapons are destroyed, Various things are destroyed, " he told them, as some gasps were heard from the new generation of soldiers. "Therefore, the factories create unit after unit, manufacture new missiles, and send them into the battlefield, This applies to both sides." he continued. "The production lines are in such high demand, that the manufacturing isn't keeping up with it."

"Chairman." Athrun said, as Alexis turned to the chairman.

"Sir, what are you getting at?" Alexis asked him.

"Please, think about the costs associated with just one of these machines." The chairman began. "If you were to think the war as an industry, nothing else in the world would be as efficient and profitable."

"Chairman, such talk is. . ." Talia began.

"But that is. . .!" Shinn began.

"That's right. As long as we're at war, such a thing is obvious and can't be helped." Giblert continued. "However, it's human nature to think the opposite when you realize that it's profitable. This also cannot be helped."

"The opposite. . .?" Shinn asked them.

"Once the war ends, weapons will not longer be needed, that will not be profitable, but once war starts again, you could profit again." The chairman continued to tell them. "Then, for people like that, isn't war something that they would definitely want us to be doing?" He asked everyone.

"But that's!" Shinn blurted out.

"They are dangerous enemies, for us. Let's fight them." Gilbert quoted from someone in the past. "We were fired upon. We can't fogive them. Lets Fight" he quoted another person, as he quoted people of the people who killed innocents, because of their genes. Alexis thought of Mora, who lost her mother in one of these attacks and Mora joined the fight because of it. "In the history of mankind, there have always been those who shout that to the people to initiate wars and use it for their commerce." He continued. "For the sake of their own profits." He told them taking a breath. "They, the Logos, are without a doubt behind this war also." With that, everyone looked at him, never hearing of that orgnization before. "They are also the base for the Blue Cosmos."

"No way." Asriel commented.

"That's. . .!" Shinn said shocked.

"Logos. . .?" Athrun wondered.

"And that's where the difficulty lies. As long as we continue to be used as pawns by them." Gilbert commented to them. "The PLANTs will continue fighting in the future." He told them, as everyone of his guests looked upon each other. "If at all possible, I would personally, like to do something about that. But that is turly the most difficult."

That finished the dinner, as down below, the Limo pulled up, as Nicola, Aelan, Chris and then Meer all climb out of the Limo. "Wow, this is an entirely amazing!" Nicola called, as she looked at the manor that was being guarded by various mobile suits.

"Yeah, the chairman knows style." Meer told them.

"The Chairman?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, he's here today, come on, we have to find them." She told them, as she lead the three anti destroyers. Meer went running into the building, as Chris just shrugged, and chased after her, as Nicola did as well. While Aelan rolled her eyes, and just walked into the building.

"Lacus hold on!" Chris called, as he slid into a wall, trying to turn around a corner.

"Oh my Chris are you alright?" Meer asked him, as she forgot what he was, as he continued after her sliding infront of her. The three continued, as they turned around the corner.

"You and Shinn are the aces on the Minerva commander, and as Lunamaria is female, it would make sense the three of you stay here tonight." Rey told them, as Meer rounded the corner, holding her dress.

"Athrun!" She called down the hall, as Chris came around the corner, with Nicola right behind her.

"M-Mee. . .!" Athrun began, as Chris stopped, and began to walk with Nicola.

"Ahh, Miss Clyne, good of you to make it. And you as well Mr. Nexus, and you miss Stratos." The chairman telling them one by one looking at everyone.

"Thank you very much." Meer told him, bowing her head, as Chris nodded to the Chairman. Meer then pushed her way through the crowd to Athrun. "I came back right away once I heard you'd came here Athrun!" Meer told them, acting like she was engaged to the young man. As with that, Aelan came walking down the hall.

"La. . . Mee. . ." Athrun said confused, forgetting Meer was even around here.

"Did you watch my performance today with Chris and the others?" She asked him.

"Huh? Well yes. . ." Athrun answered bewildered.

"Really? What did you think of it?" She asked him. As Gilbert and Chris smirked at the two, with Nicola holding onto his arm.

"Uh, well, yes. . ." Athrun began, still wondering what the heck is going on.

"Ahh, Miss Clyne, Chris, Aelan, Nicola I just got finished telling them to stay and relax here tonight." Gilbert began. "Please, take this opportunity to dine together for once." he told the two, as Lunamaria was jealous. "And Chris you and your group, please, stay with them, catch up on old times." The chairman told them as Chris nodded.

"Of course, I thank you for your hospitatlity." Chris told him, as Nicola nodded.

"Yes, thank you sir, we appreciate this very much." Nicola told him, as Aelan nodded in agreement.

"Wow, this is so great, my old friends, and my Fiancee all under one roof!" Meer squealed, as four people in the hall had no idea who she really was. "Please, Athrun, Chris, Nicola, Aelan, lets go eat immediately." Meer told them.

"Ahh, before that miss Clyne. Athrun, Chris, Aelan, Nicola, could I speak with all of you for a minute?" The chairman asked them, as Chris nodded. A while later, the six of them were in the courtyard, with Nicola and Meer playing with Meer's Red Haro over by a bench, as Chris, Aelan, Athrun, and Gilbert went into a conversation.

"Athrun, Aelan, I liked to speak with you two concerning the Archangel." The chairman began.

"I'm sure the both of you know about it already, right?" He asked them.

"Yes." The two replied at the same time.

"We are all wondering where that ship went after leaving Orb." The Chairman told the two of them. As they are the closest thing to the Archangel the ZAFT army had. "I thought that perhaps one of you two might know." He commented.

"No. Although it has been on my mind this whole time, I do not konw either." Athrun told him.

"I haven't any Idea either, I haven't seen them since they fleed the Orb navy." Aelan answered.

"I've been meaning to ask you about this as well sir." Athrun told him, as Chris was taking this information in.

"I see. . ." Gilbert began. "Well, I figured that if the Archangel, Sturmfalke, and the Freedom all left Orb, I thought the real Lacus Clyne would be with them. . ." He told the three as Aelan and Chris peered over to Meer for a second, knowing how much their friend is to them. As they saw her and Nicola playing happily with the Haro on the bench.

"Yes, I don't think there's any doubt about that." Athrun told him. "If Kevin and Kira. . ." Athrun began as he stopped after speaking the pilot of the freedom. "Ah, no. If that ship is departing, there's no way they would leave Lacus behind." Athrun answered him.

"Given the current situation." The chairman began. "I had been searching for her this whole time, to see if she would return to PLANT for us." Giblert told him. "But could it be that she's given up on us, who'd continue to repeat these foolish mistakes?" He asked.

"Haro Haro!" The red machine called, bouncing over to Athrun.

"I'm sorry about that." The chairman told his loyal member. "However, in the future, if that ship is to contact, either you Aelan, or you Athrun, will you both please let me know?" The chairman asked.

"Yes of course." The two answered. "I understand." Athrun finished. "And please chairman, let me ask the same of you sir." Athrun told him, as the Chairman nodded.

"Of course. I will do that" Dullindal replied. "And Chris, that data you gave me, four machines were within it, with interesting tech, and the machines along with a ship are being built for you, it will be ready in a few months." Gilbert told him.

"Alright, thanks" Chris told him. As he looked up at the window to see Shinn, and then looked over to Meer, and shook his head. Which she then got up, and went over to Athrun, as though she was with him. "Come on you two love birds, lets go and well relax." Chris told them.

"Yeah, I would like that." Meer told him, as each of them left the courtyard. "This feels so great to have all my closest, infact my only friends with me." Meer told them, as Chris got between her and Nicola, and wrapped his arms around both girls.

"Exactly, with us around, your friends are all around you." Chris told her, as she smiled at him, and then at Athrun who seemed to be preoccupied did not even look at her.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm going to bed." Athrun told them, as Meer came up to him.

"Oh, then I will see you in the morning then, and don't be to surprised to see me in the room when you awaken." She told him, as Chris nodded, and left with the three other girls. As the four friends, went to the indoor spa of the area.

The four of them came into the building, meeting the orange haired male, the pilot of the Gouf. "Well well, so this is Miss Clyne, hanging out with her friends." He mentioned as Chris looked, and saw the FAITH symbol on his collar.

"Oh, an you are?" Aelan asked, glimsping the emblem, as the young pilot saw hers as well.

"FAITH Member Heine Westenfluss, at your sevice mam." Heine told her as he bowed to the girls, as Chris and Heine shook hands.

"I'm Aelan Stratos, of the Legends Rising, this is Chris Nexus, the leader, Nicola Stratos, my little sister, and vice leader of the group. And who doesn't know miss Clyne." Aelan introduced him to everyone.

"My, my, elegant as usual are you miss Clyne?" Heine asked the pink haired woman.

"Well, yeah." Meer replied with a smile, as Chris looked at the young man.

"Come on, it was nice to meet you Mr, West." Nicola told him, as she dragged Chris to the hotspring.

"Hey wait for me!" Meer called running behind them, as Aelan just sighed.

"Interesting friends you have Red." Heine told her.

"You know me?" Aelan asked him as he nodded.

"Yes, I saw your machine during the last war, it was quite amazing seeing so much power, and now to see it with us again, at lady Clynes concert no less." Heine said impressed as Aelan nodded.

"I saw yours as well, the GOUF, I saw it at the performance, when the Red Queen was stationary." Aelan told him, as the two talked for a while during the night, as the other three were at the hotsprings, with a border between male and females. Chris sat against the wall, as on the otherside, Nicola and Meer were both doing the same.

"Ahh, this feels great!" Nicola called out, as she relaxed in the pool, with only a towel around her, as did Meer beside her.

"You can say that again Nic." Chris commented, as he lowered the rest of his back into the water.

"So, M, just to tell you, I've been working on more songs for you." Nicola told her, as Meer looked at her surprised.

"You haven't done that in so long!" Meer commented to her.

"Yeah, but she is saying the truth M. Nicola has been working hard on them." Chris told her, almost in a sleep like state.

"Wow, thanks guys, I sure did miss everything we did back then." Meer told them, as Nicola nodded.

"Yeah same here, I and today, I just loved hearing you sing." Nicola told her as Meer smiled as she then saw her Haro on the side bouncing.

'I'm so glad to have friends like these' Meer thought to herself, as she looked to the ceiling. That was when she felt something rubbing against her back, something like a finger. "AHH!" She called out as Chris laughed behind them. "CHRIS!" Meer yelled almost mad, as she stood up in the water, clinging her towel to her.

"Hahahaha, I guess the need to repair this thing, I just found a hole my finger could easily fit through, heck I could peer through it." Chris told them, as he turned to see the hole. "Guess there are some pervs around here huh?" Chris asked, as Meer and Nicola were almost angry.

"You are so going to get it you pervert!" Meer pleaded to him, as Nicola laughed at this, as they heard Chris falling into the water.

"Hey, I didn't do a thing, besides stick my finger through it!" Chris called back trying to regain balance in the spring. With that, Nicola and Meer both just laughed, as they heard the splashing of water, as Shinn appeared.

"What's going on here?" Shinn asked, as Chris looked to see Shinn coming into the water.

"Nothing!" Nicola called back to them, as she sat infront of the hole, with her back right at the hole, like Meer's was.

"Nothing Shinn, just having a good old time, with Lacus again" Chris told him, as he got his towel back around himself and left. "Have a good time, you deserve it." Chris told the young pilot of the Impulse, with his hand on the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah sure." Shinn replied, as on the otherside, both Meer and Nicola left as well, hearing Chris leave.


	28. Chapter 26: Confused Angel

Phase 21: Skipping phase 20, as its a flash back one

Chapter 26: Confused Angel

The sun began to rise on the day, as Meer was sneaking down the halls of the manor, in a pink night gown. It went down to her thighs, and went up to just above her breats, exposing both of her shoulders, as lonley straps went over her shoulders. Where the gown met upon the skin, were furry frills, as between both breasts were a pair of furry balls. However in her arms, was the regular gown of hers, as she snuck into Athrun's room, who was fast asleep in the queen sized bed. Meer took no head to him, as she slipped into the bathroom, and stripped down for her shower.

Athrun awakened to the sound of the falling water of the shower room. "What the?" he wondered getting up, and slipping on his uniform pants, before he went to investigate. He saw the steam coming from the crack at the bottom of the door, as he heard singing in the room next door. It was Quiet night, the song Lacus sang two years ago often. "Lacus?" Athrun wondered to himself as he slowly opened the door without a sound. He crept in, wondering if Lacus was truly here, or his mind was just playing tricks on him. "Lacus?" Athrun whispered.

"Athrun!" Meer called, having her head peer from around the curtain. "Don't you dare try to sneak a peak of me, Chris and the others wouldn't like that you know." Meer told him, as Athrun backed away shocked to see that Meer was in his shower. "Don't be such a perv, Aelan told me that you and Lacus were not like that before." Meer told him, as she went back in.

Athrun was blushing madly, seeing Meer like this, and left the bathroom, embarrased and confused. "Wha. . . What is she doing here?" Athrun asked himself still bewildered. Upon a few minutes later, Meer emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed, however he hair a bit wet. "What are you doing in here?" Athrun asked her, raising his voice.

"Easy, my job, I'm suppose to be your fiancee, and well to get that going, I should be acting like we slept together last night, while I actually came in about half an hour ago, and went for the shower." Meer told him, as she used her fingers to comb her hair with the water continueing to drip as she stroked the strands. With that a knock came to the door, as Lunamaria knocked upon it, as Aelan, and Nicola came walking towards her.

"Good morning commander!" Lunamaria called through the door saying it to both Aelan, and Athrun. "Are you awake Athrun?" She asked. "If it's okay, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dining hall with me this morning." she called through, as Meer rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

"Hey!" Athrun called after her, as Meer opened the door seeing a surprised Luna infront of her, as Luna saw the pink haired girls hair continue to drip to the floor.

"Thank you for your offer miss Hawke." Meer said with a bright smile, as Aelan and Nicola came into view. "Hey guys, please go on ahead to the hall, well meet up with each of you there." Meer told them, "Athrun and I will be down within a few moments" and with that she closed the door, leaving Athrun a bit speechless.

He took her by both arms, still knowing what she was up to, her actions were definitly not like the real miss Clyne. "What are you doing?" he asked her, almost raising his voice, as outside, with the hearing of her agumentation, Aelan listened in on the conversation. "What was the meaning of that?"

Meer appeared to him almost frightened, as all she need to say was one thing to stop him, especially with Aelan so near. "Huh? But that girl was. . ." Meer began.

"That's not the point, what is your reasons for even being in this room?" Athrun asked her.

"I snuck in this morning, just to keep up the act of an engaged couple." She told him frightened. "Aelan and I shared a room, about eight rooms from here, and I snuck in earlier." Meer explained, telling him what was going on.

"Why are you doing things like this?" He asked her, letting go of her arms.

"But I thought this is what it would look like in the morning of an engaged couple?" Meer explained, in her own defence. "Wouldn't a girl who was just reunited with her fiancee be in the same room as him in the morning?" Meer asked him.

"Well Lacus wouldn't do such a thing!" Athrun almost screamed at her, as Meer looked surprised at him.

"Really, why not?" Meer asked him, as Athrun turned around smacking himself in the head.

With that, Aelan smirked, and continued towards the dining hall, as Nicola listing in on the conversation through her connection to Aelan, followed her, as Chris awakened without anyone with him. As Nicola already sent him a message through telepathy.

Aelan and Nicola came into the dining hall, where Luna was already there standing on top of the stairs, talking with Shinn. Chris walked down the steps waving at the two, and took a seat at one of the tables, and leaned back having the chair only on two legs, as his rested on the table. "The chairman left already?" Shinn asked as Chris heard the question down below, as the two began to come down the stairs.

"Yeah he is a busy man after all." Lunamaria answered him, as the two took a seat with Chris.

"Yeah, we were all lucky enough just to meet up with him yesterday." Chris commented about the topic they were speaking of.

"Yeah, and I'm envious of you Shinn." Luna told them, as Nicola jumped down from above them landing behind Chris. "Whoa, Nic, don't do that!" Luna scolded the older woman as Nicola just smirked at Luna.

"Hey, you got to be a bit more active, no idea when that spiral will suck you in." Nicola told her with a wink as Shinn looked confused.

"Spiral?" Shinn asked.

"Spiral of Death, the thing that revolves around the war taking anyone not lucky enough to come out of a battle alive." Chris explained to him.

"Yeah exactly." Nicola told him, taking the seat next to Chris. "So Luna why are you so envious of Shinn?" She asked with both hands on her face, as she leaned on the table.

"Even with such praise he got yesterday from the Chairman, he has the day off today!" She replied, slightly annoyed that Shinn was getting such a royal treatment these last two days. She then turned to Shinn. "You must be so happy that you could dance!" Luna told him, as Chris laughed at the gesture of hers.

"Aren't you two from the rookie pilots of the Minerva, and pilots of the Avalon?" Heine asked from his table taking a drink of his drink as Chris looked over.

"Well well, if it isn't Heine, whats up?" Chris asked, as he spoke to him from his own table.

"I am fine Mr. Nexus, tell me, where are the ones that are members of FAITH, Aelan and was the other ones name Athrun?" Heine asked them.

Lunamaria saw the emblem on Heines own collar which was the emblem of FAITH. This caused her to salute him "Please excuse us. Good morning." She told him. Shinn reluctantly did the same as Chris smirked, beign glad he was not part of the ZAFT forces.

"Aelan is off getting herself something to eat." Nicola replied to his question earlier.

"I believe commander Zala is still in his room with miss Clyne." Lunamaria answer for Athrun's whereabouts.

"I wouldn't be so sure Luna." Chris told her, as he pointed above him, as Luna could now see both Meer, and Athrun coming, with her latched onto his arms.

"And then, that soldier's face turns all red, and he tells me, "Thank you very much!" really louldy." Meer told Athrun a small story from her time being Lacus.

"I see." Heine replied to what Luna was telling him, seeing her ,and completely believeing that the two were together. "I understand now what you mean, thank you." He told her. With that, Heine whiped his mouth, and stood giving a salute to Meer. "Good morning, Miss Lacus" he told the two, as the both snapped back to reality as Athrun returned the salute to him.

"Oh my, good morning, nice to see you again Mr. Heine." Meer replied to him. "Chris, Nicola, its good to see the two of you could join everyone down here this morning." She told the two with a smile. "My where is Miss Aelan at?" She asked.

"Right here." Aelan called down, as she held a tray of an Egg sandwich.

"Thank you for your hard work yesterday Miss Clyne." Heine told Meer regarding her performance just a day ago. "The soldiers here were overjoyed to see the performance, even with the three G weapons of Legends Rising." Heine complimented. "This should definitely raise their morale."

"Were you able to enjoy yourself as well, Mr. Heine?" she asked him, as he nodded in response.

"Yes, Ma'am. Of course, all thanks to you." Heine replied to her as Meer gave a smile for the compliment. "Since things were so hectic yesterday, I haven't been able to properly introduce myself to you." he mentioned towards Athrun. "I'm Heine Westenfluss of the special forces." he informed the other soldier. "Its nice to meet you, Athrun" he said extending a hand to the man beside Meer.

"The pleasure is all mine." Athrun replied. "I'm Athrun Zala."

"I know, you're just as famous as Miss Clyne here." Heine replied. "However, it was only recently I heard you've re-enlisted." he commented, remembering Athrun's record. "You piloted one of the stolen G-Weapons when you were in the Creuset team with Aelan here, right?" he asked.

"Ah, yes." Athrun answered him.

"During the last war, I was in the Hawkings team." Heine told him, as Aelan smirked. "Looks like we just missed each other at Jachin Due." he commented.

That was when Meer's manager who wore orange sunglasses came up from behind the group. "Lacus Clyne." He said as Meer turned to him. "We must speak to you about our plans for today, so I'm sorry, but will you join us over there?" He asked, as Meer looked at Chris who nodded, almost as though she trusted his judgement more than her own. "Please." He pleaded.

"Alright, I suppose it can't be helped." Meer told them. "Well then, Athrun, Aelan, Nicola, Chris I'll see you all later during my departure?" Meer asked.

"Yes of course." Chris replied as Nicola nodded with a wink, with Aelan just giving a smirk.

"Uhh, yes." Athrun reluctantly replied, as Meer left with the two men.

"She sure does get along well with you Aelan." Heine told her as Aelan nodded.

"Yeah, long time friends is all." Aelan replied, as Chris nodded in agreement.

"And with you as well Athrun." Heine continued as Athrun turned around from watching Meer leave them.

"W-Well, that's not really. . ." Athrun began as Nicola put a hand on his shoulder.

"Duh, she is his fiancee after all." Nicola told them as Heine nodded.

"Well, it is good to get along after all." Heine said shrugging, as he went and took a seat again.

"Yes, well. . ." Athrun began.

"Well besides you five, theres a red head and a blonde, so there are eight of you in all." Heine commented. "The pilots for both the Minerva and Avalon that is." he told the six of them.

"Yes that is correct." Aelan replied, to the fellow member of the special forces.

"Red Queen, Crimson Blade, Black Lighting, ZAKU Warrior, Impulse, and Saviour." Heine began pointing at each person saying the name of the Mobile suit they piloted. "And the ones that are missing pilot the ZAKU Phantom, and the Avian correct?" he asked.

"Yes." Athrun replied, as Luna, Nicola and Shinn were clueless of what was going on, as Chris had an idea, while Aelan already knew from the conversation the two had after she left Chris and the others.

"The two of you are members of FAITH right? And the captain is also a member of FAITH as well?" He asked the two members of FAITH.

"Uh, yeah." Aelan replied.

"You are also a former member of that Abaddon group right Aelan?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, I was a part of the group along side Lunamaria's sister, until the squad was whiped out by that Nuclear explosion." Aelan told him as Heine nodded.

"Indeed, its just amazing you survived that at all, even with the traitor that did it." Heine commented as Aelan nodded. "Its amazing, you have a lot in terms of numbers, and terms of military capability, with the Legends Rising included." He commented as he looked out the window. "So why is the chairman telling me to go join such a group?" he told them, as Luna and Shinn both gasped in surprise.

"You're boarding the Minerva?" Athrun asked him.

"That's right. I'll be assigned to it as soon as our shore leave ends." He answered the fellow member. "I'll be going over to the ship later, to introduce myself." he informed them. "However, it seems having four members of FAITH in one place seems like a bit to much." He told them.

"Uhh, no. . . Umm. . ." Athrun tried to bring out, as Chris just sat back down smirking at what was being exchanged.

"Well, never mind." Heine told him. "Once you're on the scene, all you can do is to run with what you have. And different people see things differently too. Either way, it's nice to meet you all." He admited. "The chairman has high hopes for both ships, lets all try to meet his expectations."

"Of course, we are pleased to have you join us Heine." Aelan told him, finishing off what was left of her sandwich. And with that everyone gave a salute.

Upon a while later, a VTOL Plane was starting up its engines, as Chris, Aelan, Nicola, and Athrun were all saying some farewells to Meer. "Well then Lacus." Chris began as Nicola was on his arm while eveyones hair was blowing in the wind.

"Please take care of yourself." Nicola told her.

"Yes of course." She told them, as her Haro jumped from Chris hands into her own. Meer hugged Athrun, then Aelan, and then Nicola, and finally Chris. "Please all of you take care will you." Meer told them.

"Of course, we will all see you again." Nicola told her.

"Tell us when you are head to the PLANTs, we will come by to see you off." Aelan told her as Meer smiled at that.

"Of course, I will give you a heads up about it." She told them, as she kissed Athrun on the cheek for her act. "Goodbye all of you!" She told them. As Athrun was feeling where her lips touched him, with and embarrassed look. With that she was off, and as the shuttle left, two DINNs followed the ship as escorts. Which gave Chris and the others some ease.

"Now Chris what should we do today?" Nicola asked him, as Chris shrugged.

"Come on, guess I can take you shopping." Chris told her as Nicola smiled to that. With that the two left, as Luna who was also around, left with a bewildered Shinn. Everyone came to an elevator, as Luna was speaking about going shopping, especially when Athrun got closer.

"I want to go out to town, but it'll be boring by myself." Luna commented. "However, I feel sorry for Rey, maybe I'll go back to the ship." she suggested, as Chris and his group came up.

"You don't have to Luna, go with Chris and Nic, they are heading into town, I'll go with Rey." Aelan told her, as she leaned near the panel waiting for the door to open.

"No, don't worry about it, besides, I should spend more time with Meyrin, as you should with your family." Luna told her.

"Luna, just go out with them, or go with Shinn, he has the day off." Athrun told her, as when Shinn turned, it was almost Luna was jealous knowing of Meer and the man that just spoke to her. However she didn't answer back, and the six of them went into the elevator. In the elevator, Chris and his group were in the back, as the other three were infront of them.

"Come on Luna, you should come with us, you to Shinn, it is your day off after all." Nicola pleaded, as Shinn blushed with a girl asking him to go shopping with her.

"Yeah, you should relax, I'll head to the ship so you don't have to worry about anything." Athrun told them. Luna was almost mad upon the expression upon her face.

"Huh? But. . ." Shinn began.

"That's right." Luna began sarcasticly. "The commander is okay, after all, he's already spent a lot of time with Miss Clyne." Luna commented, remembering seeing a wet haired Meer in Athrun's room. "You know what, you should've gone along with miss Clyne as her bodyguard." She remarked, remembering when she first met him, as miss Athha's body guard.

"Lunamaria!" Athrun told her, as Aelan was almost ready to burst out laughing with Nicola, who was trying to hid her laughter within Chris' shirt.

"Shouldn't be to hard for you being a member of FAITH after all commander." She told him. With that, the door opened and she began to storm off, with jealousy.

"Wait a minute, Lunamaria!" Athrun ordered the female pilot.

"Oh, Luna is in trouble!" Nicola playfully called out. When the rest left, Luna was turned to Athrun as he turned to the group.

"Please go on ahead." Athrun told them. With that the four of them left, looking back to see what was going on.

"Will you hit a woman too?" Lunamaria asked him, with definite anger in her voice.

"I was at fault this morning too, so I don't want to make excuses, but. . ." Athrun began to explain. "You're misunderstanding things, and I wish for you to not act the way you are right now because of that." He told her.

"A misunderstanding?" she asked. "I don't think there was anything for me to misunderstand, but I understand." She began to tell him. "I'll be more careful from now on, when miss Lacus is around."

"Like I was saying. . ." Athrun tried to get out.

"Don't worry, I understand the relationship between you two very well" She told him with a salute and left.

Later on, Chris and Nicola had met up with Youlant, Vino, Meyrin, and Lunamaria and all went to do some shopping. Each of them, in their enviroment of mens or womans, as Chris was looking through the shirts. Mainly of the ones of black and red, while the girls look through some clothing as well.

As at the same moment, Shinn was driving down a cliff side rode on a motorcycle. Thinking on what the Chairman spoke of the day before. Especially about people getting profits for the deaths of people, just like his own family. And with the events with Cagalli, Athrun, and Kevin during the time they were on the Minerva during its maiden voyage. And the battle at Orb, where the Legends Rising stayed with them, from then on. And of miss Connile pleading to them, to save her family, friends, and people from the Earth Forces. With this, he ended up at a cliff a short while later, as he watched out to the ocean, with seagulls flying above him. "la la la, la la la la la," Shinn began to hear a females singing, as he looked over to see a blond girl with a white and blue dress dancing on a cliff face not far from his own. "La la la la, la la la la," she sang as Shinn listened to the peaceful song of the girl. He looked away for a second when he heard, "Ahh!" and the a splash a moment later, as he looked over to where she was to see no one.

"Hey. . . Don't tell me. . .?" Shinn began as he realised what might of just happened. WIth out much thought, he ran and jumped in areas over to the cliff that the girl was on just a short while ago. He saw the girl below struggleing, as he went down onto the top of the cliff. "No Way! She fell in?" Shinn called. "She can't swim? Dammit!" Shinn yelled at himself, with that he took off his jacket, and jumped off the cliff to the water below. With that, he swam as fast as he could to the girl who was in quite a bit of distress. With that, he grabbed her by the waist to save her, but the thing was, she was trying now to get away from him. When he got her to the surface, the blonde woman began to fight with Shinn, trying to get him off her, like she was thinking he was a sick man trying to rape her or something. As she fought with him, her fingernails scratched his face drawing blood. Even with the wound, he continued trying to save her, dragging her from behind. "Damn it!" Shinn yelled trying to calm the girl down. "Calm Down!" he yelled. With that, she did, as he took her to a near by grove. While out of breath trying to take her to dry land. "Why the hell did you fight with me, you want to die?" Shinn asked, as the girl looked at him with a wide blank stare in her eyes as the girl he just saved was Stellar pilot of the Gaia. However Shinn did not know who she was, or even that they met before, "What were you doing in a place like that without paying attention, when you can't swim?" Shinn yelled and asked her. Stellar began to panic, backing away mumbling no.

"I don't want to die. . .!" She began terrified of the one that just saved her. "NOOO!" She screamed as she tried to get away from Shinn, by going back the way she came.

"Hey, wait! What is it?" Shinn called to her, as he got up to try to stop her.

"NO!" She called again, falling into the water once again. "I don't want to die! I'm scared!" She called in a panic, hoping one of her friends could hear her.

"Hey wait, I'm telling you, don't go!" Shinn called to her catching up, as she fell in the water once again. He grabbed her by the waist trying to pull her back.

"I don't want to die. . . I'll die if I'm shot!" she called out. With that, she elbowed Shinn on the side of the head knocking the both of them into the water.

"This girl. . .!" Shinn began as his wounds were bleeding again. As he watched her panic, thinking the Earth Forces must of done something to this civilian.

"No! Not that!" She called as though she was haluscinating. "I'm scared!" She called again. "I'm scared of dying!" She called again for anyone to hear her.

With that, Shinn embraced her in a hug. "Okay, I understand. You'll be alright. You won't die." Shinn told her. "Don't worry, I'll. . . I'll protect you!" he told her. Which in the end, Stellar calmed down, hearing his words, and in this brace. Even though, she began to cry in his arms. "I'm sorry." he told her. "This was my fault, I'm really sorry. It's okay now." he calmly told her. For hours, Shinn pondered of what to do as there was no way up, and she was not able to swim. "It's okay, It's alright now." he told her, as he could tell, she was could with the damp clothes on. "I'll protect you." she looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Protect?" she asked him.

"Yeah, so you are ok now." Shinn continued. "You, won't die, when I'm with you, No matter what." he told her.

She took the young mans hand, and placed it upon her face. "Protect" she repeated.

"That's right, protect." Shinn told her. "Are you okay? Aren't you cold?" Shinn asked her, worrying about her well being. He then saw her ankle, "Did you cut yourself on a rock, does it hurt?" he asked her. Without her answering, he soaked a hankerchief in the ocean, and afterwards tied it around her ankle. "I wonder what we should do now? you can't swim" he asked as he looked at the surroundings. "I don't know what they will say to me later." Shinn began as he brought out his dog tag. "But I guess it can't be helped." he told himself, breaking it in two, which made it into a distress call, and his location to the Minerva.

Now as to wait, he searched for what wood he could find, and set a fire, with the both of them stripping down to their underwear, and sat back to back. However, the thing was, Stellar was not wearing any bra. "Are you from this town?" Shinn asked her. "Whats your name? Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Name. . . Stellar." She replied. "Town, I don't know." She answered.

"Then, who are you usually with?" he asked her. "Your father? or your mother?" he continued trying to get to know the girl he saved.

"I'm with Neo. . . Sting. . . Auel. . . Starlene, I don't know my father. . . or mother. . ." she answered him.

"I see. . . You must've had something traumatic happen to you. . ." he came up with telling her.

"Traumatic?" She asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, theres nothing wrong with you." Shinn told her. "I. . . I mean. . .I'll stay here to protect you." he told her.

"You'll protect Stellar?" she asked him. "I won't die?" She asked.

"You're safe. You won't die." he told her. "Ah, my name is Shinn. . . Shinn Asuka. Understand?" he introduced himself.

"Shinn. . ." Stellar repeated.

"That's right, Shinn." he told her. "Can you remember it?" he asked her.

"Shinn. . ." She said with a smile on her face. She stood up, and walked over to the fire, as Shinn realized she was in her underwear and completely topless.

"Umm. . . I'm sorry." he told her, as she turned around to him.

"Here" She told him, showing him a shell in her hand.

"For me?" he asked looking at her, then quicly looking away when he noticed that she was facing him. He took it, then asked her. "You're giving this to me?" he asked. "Thank you." he told her. With that, she sat down beside him, keeping her legs up to her, as Shinn turned away from her to give her some privacy. The two just smiled for the rest of the time, as the both of them got dressed in now dried clothes, as Shinn heard a boat engined coming to their location.

Upon the boat, was a soldier, Athrun, and Aelan. "In trouble again I see Shinn!" Aelan called.

"What is up with you, and emergency call during your shore leave?" Athrun called and asked him. "When you do something, you sure manage to pull it off with some flair." He told the stranded pilot.

"Commanders!" Shinn called, shielding his eyes from the light.

"Just how did you get yourself stranded in a place like this?" Aelan asked him, getting some emergency blankets ready.

"Its not that I got stranded!" Shinn called to his commanders. With that, Stellar came out, and clinged to Shinn, scared of the newcomers. "She fell off the cliff into the ocean, and she can't swim." Shinn explained to the two commanders, as the two strandys were put on the boat, and given some rations and the blanket. "I rescued her, and pulled her ashore, but we couldn't find a way out." He explained.

"Is she from, Diocuia?" Athrun asked.

"I'm actually not too sure about that." Shinn answered. "I'm guessing she lost her parents in the war, and have gone through some pretty bad expereiences." he told them.

"Understandable." Aelan commented, as she looked up to the stars. "What's her name?" she asked him.

"It's Stellar." Shinn answered them, knowing that she would not really want to speak to military people she did not know.

"What of her home, do you know where she lives?" Athrun asked, as the boat was heading to shore.

"No." he replied.

"If we know only of her name, well have to take her to the base, and get her background checked out." Aelan told them, as she named the consolations in her head. Stellar then heard some familiar voices, on the cliffs. As she could barely make them out, seeing both Sting, and Aeul. A short while later, upon land, Aelan was in the drivers seat of a military Jeep, with Athrun in shotgun, with Shinn and Stellar in the back.

"There, Aelan stop thats them!" Sting told her, as Aelan nodded and brought the jeep to a stop as the car did as well. The occupants were Sting, Auel, and Starlene, with Starlene driving the vehicle.

"Sting!" Stellar called back to the car, as its occupants brought the car to just behind the jeep.

"A ZAFT Jeep?" Starlene wondered seeing the vehicle, as she brought the vehicle to the jeep.

"Stellar!" Sting called getting out, as Auel did as well.

"Thats a ZAFT red uniform." Auel pointed out to what Athrun was wearing. However, Stellar came over and hugged Sting like a long lost brother.

"What in the world happened to you?" Sting asked.

"She fell into the ocean, and I happened to be nearby." Shinn told the three of them, as Aelan looked upon the four people. "I'm glad though that I was there." he continued. "There is a lot we didn't know about her, so we were at a loss of what to do with her."

"I see, I must apologize, thank you for what you've done." Sting told the hero of his friend. While at the same time, Aeul just stared at Athrun, as Athurn finally recognized three of the four. They were at Armory one before it was attacked and the Gundams were stolen from it. Aelan turned the jeep around with a U-turn, while Sting looked upon the pilots. "Well we should be off, ZAFT has been taking really good care of us." Sting told them. With that, the ZAFT pilots returned to the jeep, with Stellar coming up to them.

"Shinn, are you leaving?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Shinn answered her. "But your brothers and sister are here now." He informed her. "So, you'll be okay right?" He asked her. "Hey, I'm sure we'll meet again, okay?" he asked her.

"Shinn, its time we go." Aelan told him from the drivers seat, as she nodded to the four strangers. With that, the jeep began to leave.

"I'm sorry Stellar!" Shinn called back to them. "But I'm sure. . . Really. . . That we'll meet again!" he called back to them. "I'll come to see you again!" he called back, as the jeep went around the bend.

Stellar just watched as the vehicle drove away, as Sting and Aeul spoke to each other. "Oh man, what a bother, it sure gave me a scare!" Auel complained.

"Come on Stellar, time for us to return to Neo." Starlene told her.

However, Stellar whispered to herself. "Shinn, he said he will protect Stellar." she told herself, as she climbed in behind Starlene. And with that, it sped off to its own ship, as the occupants of both vehicles, wonder if they would ever meet the other group ever again.


End file.
